Cenizas en la carne, gusanos en el aire
by yaoist secret
Summary: James,Henry y Alex llegaron a silent hill cada uno movido por sus motivos;pero el pueblo bañado en el Toluca enredeara sus presentes para desechar sus futuros como una bola de ra sobrevivir a la ciudad y a ellos mismos tendran estar juntos YAOI EN PROCESO DE CORRECCION! capitulo CUATRO re-subido.
1. agua en los zapatos

_**CENIZAS EN LA CARNE GUSANOS EN EL AIRE**_

* * *

Silent Hill no me pertenece solo a mi; le pertenece a todos sus fans, amantes de su dimensión y de sus entrañables personajes (literalmente "entraña"-"bless")

Bueno: pero los que ganan la bocha de plata son los de KONAMI, y los que pierden Money con la piratería...

Yo no gano dinero ni con piratería no con mis escritos. (¬¬ si lo hiciera demostraría una agonía de mi país en materia cultural)

Aviso: _**crossover**_ (lo leyeron en el resumen lol)

_**Yaoi**_ (en realidad shonen ai….pero más adelante)

_**Spoilers**_: no destripo todo… pero puedo llegar a hacer referencias

Mi _**primer fic**_: lo peor de todo… o lol!

Como viene la onda: * James esta en el brookheaven hospital (después de que Laura lo encierre)

*Henry por su parte arranca su camino en el saint Jerome's hospital, en Ashfield (¬¬ si me equivoco por favor avísenme de lo que sea y lo corrijo… es que sh4 fue el primer juego que jugué y me olvide algunos detalles…)

*Alex Sheperd despertara en el faro… mucho mas adelante…

De verdad corríjanme si me equivoco en algo… algunas cosas se degeneraran un poco para lograr que se amalgamen… y por favor corrijan sobre todo mis errores en la psiquis de cada personaje… prometo esforzarme mucho…

* * *

_**Capitulo uno**_ (si, con letras queda con más impacto): _**agua en los zapatos.**_

* * *

-:- Laura! Abre! – james intentaba en vano lograr que la niña respondiese, o mas bien que lo dejara en libertad… María estaba enferma y sola.- Laura lo siento… lamento haber sido tan duro contigo… - suspiro pesadamente –Mary… realmente estas en este pueblo? Qué más quisiera yo que esto fuese real…. – de su bolsillo tomo la carta de su querida Mary y la releyó un sin número de veces… solo Mary podía darle esa paz…

Henry corría por un pasillo del tercer piso del Saint Jerome's hospital casi tirando del brazo de Eileen. Parecía poder ver al final de este un ascensor abierto.

-:- falta muy poco Eileen… resiste…

-:- Henry… ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué ese hombre te persigue?

-:- no lo sé con claridad Eileen… pero creo que él no quería que saliese del departamento…

-:-no entiend…

Eileen pudo sentir que Henry le soltaba la mano; y pudo verlo aun con más asombro y algo de terror desaparecer en el agujero del ascensor.

En cuanto Townsend piso el suelo del elevador este comenzó a caer por lo que en afán de salvar a su querida Eileen de una muerte segura la libero de su mano…

-:- Henry! Henry! – Eileen gritaba hacia el vacío con desesperación. Como un animal indefenso se quedo temblando junto a la fosa, sosteniendo su pequeña cartera como si fuese su único sitio seguro en el mundo.

Henry no sabía cuánto llevaba cayendo cuando la caja de metal comenzó a detenerse, como si las paredes la devorasen un poco. Henry estaba preocupado por EileeN, no perdonaría a su persecutor si algo le sucediese a su estimada…

...

-:- Hay alguien ahí? – oyó un sonido del otro lado. Preguntar lo delataba ante una amenaza, pero cabía la posibilidad de encontrar ayuda del otro lado.

-:- el elevador no es solo de tu pertenencia… lo sabías? – increpo una vocecita aniñada que abrió la puerta…

-:- hola… - dijo Henry intentando parecer relajado mientras contemplaba a la pequeña Laura.

-:- no cabemos los dos... largo… - dijo molesta y empujo a Henry fuera del elevador.

-:- espera! Es peligroso que estés sola! – Henry puso el pie en las puertas del ascensor. Evitando que Laura pudiese viajar en el

-:- no voy a estar sola… - le piso el pie, cuando este lo retiro del dolor el viaje ascendente de Laura comenzó…

¿Se refería a Eileen?...debo encontrar las escaleras… - debo encontrarlas para proteger a Eileen…

* * *

James comenzó su búsqueda de una nueva salida que no involucrase la puerta. Sin embargo no parecía haber alguna.

* * *

Henry en su deambular por el hospital llego a algo muy similar al cuarto de calderas en el subsuelo.

-:- no hay electricidad en todo el edificio… y las calderas están todas encendidas a pesar del frío – reflexiono prontamente – no sé por qué vine hasta aquí… ninguna de estas herramientas puede llevarme a ningún lado…

Prolijamente sobre un pequeño escritorio estaban las llaves de las escaleras de mantenimiento. Las tomo con algo de sospecha pero se esperanzo levemente… ya tenía como llegar hasta Eileen; y la niña sin nombre.

Al cruzar la puerta y regresar al pasillo miro las llaves… sin un mapa solo tenía que utilizar la prueba y error para encontrar las dichosas escaleras, suspiro desencantado.

Probando puerta tras puerta Henry llego hasta la salida. Pero no se iría sin Eileen. Lo único útil de la recepción fue el mapa. Muy descuidado y con el nombre del hospital arrancado. Entre los baños del personal había una tercera puerta que conducía con esas benditas escaleras. (Es una invención mía; no busquen los mapas por inet…). Camino abajo estaba cortado y solo pudo subir hasta el 2º piso. Se abrió paso a la puerta y tras caminar un poco en el pasillo central apretó la cañería en sus manos y abrió una de las puertas. Allí una mujer rubia estaba recostada en una cama. Completamente inmóvil, suspiró y ante este sonido María se sentó asustada.

-:- James? Eres tú?

-:- mi nombre es Henry… -dijo tímidamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

-:- donde esta James? Y Laura?

-:- no lo sé… - dijo asumiendo que no había visto a ninguno de los dos. – vi a una niña rubia, subió a un ascensor… y no supe mas de ella.

-:- no había un hombre rubio junto a ella?

-:- no… pero parecía muy cómoda en este infierno…

-:- debo encontrar a James… ¿puedes ayudarme?... dijo que buscaba a su esposa…

-:- yo… estoy buscando a…

-:- James esta en este mismo piso… él conoce este pueblo… puede guiarte! – María estaba muy preocupada por James; ya debía estar de vuelta…sin embargo no lo veía llegar.

-:- lo buscare…pero solo un momento…- Henry abandono la habitación antes de arrepentirse de su sentencia y dedicar más tiempo para salvar a ese desconocido. Al final del pasillo vio una puerta cerrada y un papel blanco doblado sobre uno de los dos candados que impedían que cualquier alma entrara o saliese de ese cuarto. Lo tomo y lo leyó en voz alta.

" en mis sueños más inquietos, veo ese pueblo, Silent Hill, prometiste traerme de nuevo, pero no lo hiciste.."

* * *

Estoy leyendo la carta de Mary nuevamente? No… esa no es mi voz…

James comprendió entonces que había otro ser humano del otro lado de la puerta.

-:- quien está ahí! Hola! María! Laura?

-:- james? – pregunto su interlocutor alterado intentando de abrir la puerta sacudiendo los candados…

-:- quien está ahí! – a James le asustaba la idea de que aquella persona supiera su nombre y el la desconociera por completo.

-:- soy Henry... una mujer rubia me mando a buscarte… pero hay un par de candados que no me permiten abrir la puerta…

-:- de donde sacaste esa carta que leías?...

-:- estaba sobre los candados… en el reverso dice " cada palabra es una sentencia y cada frase una prisión…" que puede significar esto?

-:- mi esposa Mary me envió esa carta…- Dijo James con tristeza.

* * *

Henry miro la puerta un momento como si viese a su interlocutor… si la mujer rubia no era su esposa, podía dar por asumido que era su amante… en parte perdió algo de deseos de ayudarle. Aunque interpreto el acertijo*. Tomó el primer candado y giro el primero de tres rodillos colocando el 4, el segundo también con 4 y finalmente 2 al tercero. En el segundo candado la secuencia fue 5, 3, y 4 ambos se abrieron pero Henry echó a correr antes que James abriese la puerta. No quería verse en un alboroto que no le era propio; suficiente con el peso ajeno de los 21 sacramentos.

* * *

-:- gra….- James se detuvo con las palabras en la boca. Henry había desaparecido. En el suelo estaban los dos candados y la carta. Prefirió no guardar nada de eso e ir directo por María.

-:- james… gracias al cielo que estas bien… - dijo ella cuando finalmente se reencontraron.

-:- un hombre me rescato…

-:- Henry?- pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-:- si… pero no lo vi… en cuanto de abrió la puerta ya no estaba. quiero nos vayamos de aquí

-:- pero Laura sigue aquí!

-:- ella me encerró en un cuarto… ella sabe cómo salir de aquí… María, pueden hacerte daño…

Ambos se miraron en silencio. James reparó de inmediato. Le tomo la mano.

-:-Vamos… - dijo finalmente James.

En el pasillo ambos vieron la puerta abierta de las escaleras de servicio; las cuales James había visto cerradas en su primera pasada ( estos son los cambios a los que me refería… No son errores… necesitaba la conexión entre Silent Hill y ashfield)

-:- James... ¿ estás pensando en dejar a Laura a su suerte…?

-:- ella conocía a Mary…- María guardo silencio; no comprendía que relación tenía esa declaración con su pregunta. Finalmente James se detuvo en la escalera. Y miro a María a los ojos. – ella dice que Mary no murió hace tres años…

-:- por eso te haya mandado esta carta quizás…

-:- pero yo vi el ataúd de Mary… su funeral fue mi funeral también…- dijo desconcertado.

-:- Henry buscaba a alguien más en este hospital y no era a Laura… ¿conocías a la familia de Mary?

-:- sí, claro que si… solo que ella no tenía ningún familiar llamado Henry.

Por la escalera todas las puertas estaban bloqueadas; y por cada paso en descenso su entorno también se perdía en lo más profundo de las pesadillas. Al abrir la única puerta disponible el gua les llego a los tobillos. Era un agua pesada y turbia que hacía del suelo un sitio baboso y pegajoso a la vez. Juntos caminaron por el pasillo hasta que vieron un ascensor abierto. María bastante alegre lo señalo y dijo:

-:- ahí esta! Ese es el elevador del que Henry había hablado…

En cuanto comenzaron a dirigirse a él. El horripilante monstruo que James ya había eludido en el edificio de apartamentos Wood Side Apartment apareció detrás de ellos para atraparlos con movimientos más veloces que los anteriormente mostrados.

-:- María corre!- James coloco a la mujer delante de sí y al correr parecía acarrearla hacia adelante. A dos pasos del elevador James tropezó. Pero con su último empujón logro poner a María dentro del habitáculo.

-:- no! James! – grito la mujer muy angustiada. Pero pirámide head acabo con su angustia insertando su afilada arma en el abdomen de María pasando por alto a james que seguía caído en el agua.

El pánico y el dolor le cerraron la boca a Sunderland, que vio las puertas cerrarse con María atravesada por el arma del monstruo y a este dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la escalera de la que provenían James y la difunta.

* * *

Henry había conseguido subir al tercer piso tras huir de James. Y tras un breve paseo se topo cara a cara con el elevador… aunque en ese tercer piso ya nada era ni parecido al del que se despidió de Eileen… la luz en la parte superior del ascensor le daba a entender dos cosas. La primera el objeto funcionaba sin problemas… pese a que el cable parecía haberse cortado en cuanto el se subió la vez anterior… aunque también demostró funcionar cuando Laura lo utilizo para subir. Y la segunda es que la pequeña caja se dirigía hacia ese piso. Al abrirse ambas hojas metálicas Henry grito de espanto y conmocionado salto hacia atrás cubriéndose la boca; la amante de James estaba en el pequeño habitáculo muerta. Atravesada por el abdomen. La caja metálica había traído consigo agua sucia que junto con la sangre habían manchado los zapatos de Henry.

-:- oh por dios… - Henry se acerco con mucho miedo al cadáver de la mujer. ¿Quién había hecho algo así? Walter o James podían estar involucrados?.

Henry no pudo concluir su pensamiento cuando escucho el grito agudo de Eileen proviniendo del exterior del hospital. Corrió hacia uno de los cuartos par mirar por la ventana. En la calle la joven era arrastrada de mala gana por algo o alguien. Sin más remedio para bajar con rapidez Henry se encerró en el habitáculo donde reposaba María y decidió bajar en el elevador.

* * *

James se puso de pie desconsolado. Había perdido a María de la misma forma horrible y repentina en que había perdido a Mary…

Abrió las puertas principales del hospital donde toda el agua drenó hacia el exterior. James volvería a pensar en otro sitio especial… el lake side amusement park? El lake view hotel?. James se sentía aliviado de estar viendo la calle carrol; al menos ya había salido de ese infierno. Pero el agudo chillido de una voz femenina le hizo temblar la médula. ¿Había aun mas personas en Silent Hill? O quizás era…

-:- Mary! – grito james corriendo eufóricamente al sitio del que oyó el grito.- Mary! – james necesitaba que ella siguiese gritando. Pero el sonido se había esfumado. En la intersección con la calle Rendell James encontró un pequeño bolso de mujer. Dentro solo había una tarjeta del metro de south ashfield, un pañuelo, un espejo y un labial. Era del color de María. Un color que le hubiese sentado muy bien a Mary… el olor del cosmético era muy dulce… era embriagante…

James pensó que podría llegar a encontrar a Laura; por lo que indeciso volvió al hospital, aunque solo esperaría en la puerta. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir…

Se vio obligado a ponerse de pie repentinamente cuando oyó un grito desgarrador esta vez de un hombre provenir del interior del inmueble, pese a lo que había dicho anteriormente, su naturaleza fue más poderosa se acerco al pasillo principal de la planta baja. La radio comenzó a emitir la molesta y muy temida estática

-:- hola! – dijo en voz alta, pero sin gritar. Temía la aparición de alguna criatura.

* * *

-:- dios! Alguien ayúdeme a salir! - comenzó a gritar Henry. El ascensor había vuelto a fallar. Esta vez había caído bruscamente. Tanto que había despertado el cuerpo de María. Haciendo que este se levantara tambaleante; bailando de la misma forma contorsiva y extraña de las enfermeras. - ¿estas bien? lo siento… creí que estabas… - Henry fue atacado por la mujer que le salto encima y comenzó ya atacarlo con sus uñas y sus dientes. – ahrggg! No! No! Ayuda!.

Del otro lado de la puerta del elevador se vio ingresar apenas una punta de una cañería y luego se escuchaba alguien forcejeando, haciendo palanca para que esta pudiera abrirse. En cuanto hubo una hendidura lo suficiente mente ancha como para que Henry escapase el hombre del otro lado le grito que saltara. Cosa que era difícil con una mujer muerta sobre si lastimándolo.

-:- sal! – gritaba James luchando por no ceder a la inercia de las puertas que preferían permanecer cerradas.- en cuanto el monstruo femenino oyó su voz se abalanzó sobre este que por error soltó la palanca y seccionó el cadáver reanimado de María a la mitad. Quedando en silencio él, el cadáver y la radio.

* * *

fin capitulo uno.

Bueno... qué onda? Quiero comentarios... buenos y malos... (Sobre todo correctivos ne?) Gracias por su tiempo...

Es mi primer fic... escribo historias propias... pero después de "cenizas de una ciudad muerta" me largue a escribir lo que me imagino...

* Quien se anima a decirme como Henry saco la respuesta?

Fue poco original... pero bueno... seguro que el team silent me quiere incendiar... ( El homecoming me gusto... pero los acertijos estaban más o menos como el mío... lol ¬¬ creo que el team silent no estaba involucrado en el 5 verdad?)


	2. Nos Encontramos

Al fin el capitulo dos... disfruten... no sin antes lo de siempre

_**Advertencias:**_

Yaoi: (todavía no )

Crossover: desde el cap. anterior...

Mi primer fic:... ( Desde la primera letra)

_**NO GANO DINERO CON ESTOS FICS...**_

Puede que solo pierda el tiempo..Jeje

Los personajes le pertenecen a KONAMI... lo que hagamos de ellos es bajo nuestra responsabilidad...

.

.

.

_**CAPITULO DOS : nos encontramos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Resumen del anterior: María muere a manos de pirámide head.

-:- sal! – gritaba james luchando por no ceder a la inercia de las puertas que preferían permanecer cerradas.- en cuanto el monstruo femenino oyó la voz de James se abalanzó sobre este que por error soltó la palanca y seccionó el cadáver reanimado de María a la mitad. Quedando en silencio él, el cadáver y la radio.

* * *

Henry se quedo viendo unos instantes la mitad de María que había quedado de su lado y luego comenzó a golpear la puerta del ascensor.

-:- James! Ábreme la puerta! James! – Henry quería creer que el hombre le devolvería el favor de liberarlo; al menos por cortesía

-:- Dios… María… - Henry podía oír a James llorando. Le partía el corazón oírlo en ese estado, según el parecía un niño desamparado llorando clamando la atención de su madre. Pero el necesitaba salir; La claustrofobia y la sangre le desesperaban….

-:- necesito ayuda… ¿James? – Henry intentaba en vano llamar su atención

-:- todo lo que se acerca a mi muere… ella… y ahora María... – James se torturaba así mismo.

-:- James… cuanto lo… - en ese momento con ambas manos apoyadas en la pared del elevador pudo oír la radio sonar. – James! - golpeo con ambos puños. Quería advertirle esperaba que no fuese tarde.- JAMES! – gritaba incesante.

* * *

Con el cuerpo de María entre sus brazos no podía creerlo. Jamás había asesinado ni aun animal… y ahora yacía María allí; su hemisferio superior sin esas hermosas piernas… sin esa falda animal… sin … era difícil pensar con todos los gritos de Henry; algo molesto salió de su abstracción para ver a dos enfermeras demasiado cerca de él.

No había oído su radio. Tampoco la oía ahora. ¿Se habría arruinado con el agua?. James toco los botones exteriores del elevador y corrió hacia el extremo opuesto del corredor. Tomo su cañería y comenzó a pelear contra las figuras femeninas. Tomo algo de tiempo abatirlas a ambas pero al silenciar a la ultima se aproximo al ascensor nuevamente.

-:- Henry?... ¿estas bien?.. – James seguía llamando al elevador. Esperando que la puerta se abriese sin necesidad de forzarla.

-:- James. Por favor… sácame de aquí… - dijo Henry cansinamente; la garganta le ardía tanto gritar en medio de la incertidumbre.

* * *

En ese momento pudo oír como James había comenzado a forzar las puertas nuevamente. Impaciente miro al suelo; donde las piernas de María estaban reposando en una posición completamente antinatural. Sintió pena por ella y la acomodo en una de las esquinas al moverla vio sobresaliendo de sus botas un manojo de llaves y un recipiente con píldoras. Indeciso las tomo y las guardo en sus bolsillos. No conocía el nombre de la droga y las llaves no eran útiles si no sabía que puertas abriría… pero le llamaban poderosamente la atención.

Tras enderezarse vio el resultado de la palanca y el esfuerzo de James.

-:- sal! – dijo James. A lo que Henry obedeció. Con ambos pies afuera del habitáculo estrecho sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez.

-:- lo siento mucho… - dijo Henry apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de James. Siempre había lamentado no encontrar las palabras o los modos de expresarse. Quizás era demasiado tímido… pero de verdad lamentaba mucho la muerte de María… y el estado de el hombre que tenía delante.

-:- no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer… mate a un ser humano…- James posiciono su mano derecha en su frente de modo tal que los cinco dedos cubrieran ambos ojos. Era tarde para decírselo… para decirle a María un "te quiero" algo tan efímero como "te quiero"

-:- debemos encontrar a tu esposa… - dijo Henry recordando las palabras de María.

-:- es peligroso que me acompañes… - la mirada de James se clavo en los ojos de Henry.

-:- estas seguro?... no preferirías que…

-:- no estoy seguro… pero no pude proteger a María ni a Laura…

-:- James… quizás necesites esto. – se quito la radio del bolsillo y se la dio.

-:- pero tú… - James se detuvo a pensar. Si solo parecía que una de las dos radios funcionaba no podía darse el lujo de recorrer silent Hill sin ella; pero tampoco podía dejar a Henry sin ese vital instrumento de supervivencia. Apago la linterna sorprendiendo a Henry. – vamos… mejor será que no malgastemos las baterías… puede ser un viaje largo.

-:- Henry elevo la comisura de su boca solo de un lado y respiro aliviado. Se sentía seguro respaldado por alguien más, pero su timidez quizás le impidió ser mas explicito.

-:- la salida nos lleva a la calle Carrol…- James extendió el mapa en una de las paredes del vestíbulo. – En la intersección con Rendell halle esto… - coloco el pequeño bolso en la mano ocasionalmente extendida de Henry.

-:- esto le pertenece a Eileen… - Townsend se desconcertó y con la angustia en la garganta miro a James – ella llevaba este bolso…

-:- vamos… ella puede estar aun por allí. – esta vez los roles se habían invertido. James aun dolido tenía que recomponer a su compañero de viaje.

* * *

Los dos hombres caminaban por el centro de la calle. La niebla lo cubría todo con su espesor; y la quietud de la radio hacia que sus corazones palpitaran de nerviosismo, era cuestión de tiempo antes que un monstruo horrible les saltara encima. En la intersección tan ansiada por Henry había una mancha de sangre con marcas de arrastre.

-:- Eileen… - Henry se apoyo a la mano en la base de la nuca. Tenía ganas de llorar… pero eso no ayudaría a Eileen. Pero el dolor y el miedo lo dejaron casi catatónico.

James miro a Henry perplejo él había visto ese rostro antes… le recordaba la desazón de su propio rostro al descubrir la enfermedad de Mary. Triste pero motivado para salvar la vida de la joven le tomo la mano y lo halo hacia la dirección de las marcas de sangre .

-:- James… - Henry salió de sus pensamientos. Y comenzó a caminar a su ritmo apurado. No podía dejar de verlo a la cara. Tenía una enorme tenacidad y podía respirar un aura distinta a su alrededor. Deseaba disculparse por creerlo un hombre infiel y lujurioso; pero ¿Qué pensaría de el?

-:-Eileen nos espera… - lo reconfortó. Desde que lo vio con esa pena en los ojos deseaba calmarlo; como necesitó alguien que mitigue su sufrir los horribles meses del padecimiento de Mary.

-:- James… creo que te prejuzgue… te pido perdón.. Si me hubiese quedado junto a la puerta tras abrirla tal vez…

-:- créeme Henry lo importante es que no estamos solos contra esto… - James soltó finalmente la mano del joven.

-:-… - Henry adelanto unos pasos para quedar junto a Sunderland. – James… saldremos de aquí?

-:-… - las marcas terminan aquí… - cambio de tema. Henry se sintió aliviado también… ambos sabían que la respuesta más factible no era alentadora.

Las marcas llegaban hasta la puerta del bar nocturno Heaven's nigth pero la puerta estaba cerrada. James buscaba la posición más eficaz para violentar la puerta. Pero vio en el suelo la etiqueta de un llavero.

-:- quien lo habrá perdido? – lo levanto Y su compañero saco tímidamente el manojo de llaves sin nombre.

-:- Henry? – James estiró la mano con curiosidad.

-:- estaba entre las cosas de María… no creí que fuera necesario.

-:-…

El silencio se hizo un objeto incomodo aun más denso que la niebla y cenizas del pueblo, Los dos ahí parados uno frente al otro no sabían que decirse.

El hielo se rompió abruptamente: tras la puerta principal del bar se oyó gritar a una mujer. Era la voz aterrada de Eileen.

De repente ambos hombres se colocaron junto a la puerta mientras James probaba las llaves.

-:- no tengo tiempo para esto… -dijo con mucho miedo Henry y se escabulló por un lateral de edificio.

La puerta trasera estaba bloqueada pero era mucho más vulnerable y el pudo romperla para entrar. Pero se topo con el…

* * *

James abrió la puerta Eileen estaba atada en la esquina izquierda al fondo del vestíbulo. Alterada la joven comenzó a gritar y a llorar, quería ser liberada de inmediato.

-:- estas bien? – James corrió hasta ella y la desato. Con mucho cuidado le quito la cinta adhesiva de la boca. – mi nombre es James Sunderland. Tú debes ser Eileen.

-:- soy Eileen…- la joven le regalo una sonrisa tierna que derritió el corazón de James. Ahora entendía porque Henry quería protegerla… de su cuerpo emanaba magia y lo hizo sonreír finalmente.

-:- Henry nos debe estar esperando afuera. –sonrió – ya nos vamos?

-:- si; muchas gracias por ayudarnos James.

* * *

Walter Sullivan estaba parado en medio del paso. Henry solo tenía la vieja tubería de su baño y Walter en contraste un cuchillo afiladísimo. Henry, inconscientemente realizo medio paso hacia atrás; y Sullivan de manera muy consciente avanzo hacia él, cuando estaba por tomarle la cara Henry lanzo un golpe al aire dándole accidentalmente a Walter en la mejilla.

Con desagrado este se toco el sitio del golpe se vio su propia sangre en la mano Y luego sus ojos se perdieron en los de Henry que volvía a tomar el pedazo de tubo para asestar otro golpe improvisado.

-:- Henry! - llamaban James y Eileen. Sus voces se oían cerca. Walter ofreció una sonrisa extraña y desapareció por el corredor del heaven's night

* * *

James y Eileen abrieron la puerta del vestíbulo y encontraron a Henry parado junto a la puerta trasera del complejo temblando en silencio.

-:- que bueno verte bien… me preocupe mucho por ti… no vuelvas a desaparecer así… - Eileen tomo la iniciativa y dulcemente le tomo las manos y le sonrió con sus labios vestidos de flor.

-:- Eileen… que gusto que estas a salvo… - de nuevo su timidez tan extrema no le permitía abrazarla y decirle todo lo que se había preocupado. Se sentía como en su departamento; atado por dentro.

-:- este sitio no es seguro… - dijo James. Era extraño pero algo no le había agradado del encuentro de Henry y Eileen, por supuesto que se dijo a si mismo que era solo su impresión.

-:- Eileen puedes continuar? – le dijo Henry viendo que la joven estaba cada vez mas adolorida.

-:- voy a estar mejor... cuando salgamos de aquí…. – susurro sonriendo intentando esconder su dolor.

-:- Henry conozco una farmacia… busquemos allí unos analgésicos…

-:- parece buena idea… pero no sé si podamos dejar aquí a Eileen… sola…

-:- solo tenemos una radio… - James miro a Townsend. Alguno de los dos quedaría desprotegido. - intenten encerrarse en un sitio solido… volveré en cuanto pueda.

James coloco la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa de Henry para extraer de ella la radio. Pero él le tomo la muñeca despacio evitándole concluir con su propósito.

-:- James… - por primera vez sería él quien busque los ojos de James, que eran más profundos de lo que se hubiese imaginado - ¿Por qué ha…?

-:- tengo poco que perder… y no quisiera perderlos…

-:- yo… espera…

-:- los dos sabemos que sucedió cuando se quedo sola… - James le saco finalmente la radio.

-:- James… - dijo obligando a que la mirada se mantuviese entre ambos. Abrió la boca, pero unas palabras no lograban salir y ver la luz – gracias por todo…

-:- volveré pronto…

Eileen se sentía culpable de que James fuese a pelear solo contra el pueblo solo para conseguirle medicinas. Aunque también era cierto que todos los golpes le hacían imposible continuar la marcha si no se trataba con analgésicos.

* * *

James decidió salir por la puerta trasera del heaven's night, la misma que había abierto Henry. Con su linterna apagada y la radio encendida james corrió hasta la intersección. La alarma comenzaba a sonar. Sujeto la tubería con fuerza. Mientras se preguntaba que le esperaría en cuanto abandonase el callejón. ¿Una enfermera? ¿Un maniquí? Aquella criatura envuelta en piel?

Al lanzarse al cruce con la avenida Nathan, James observó con la radio ahora apagada a una criatura humanoide con la cabeza dividida en dos y que colgaba como un péndulo. Esta caminaba lentamente. James decidió correr y evitar una confrontación. Pero de una zancada el monstruo se posiciono junto a él y lo aprisionó. Parecía ensañado en destruirlo. James lucho por soltar una mano de ese modo le clavó la tubería en la boca. Hundiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia adentro. Hasta que fue soltado por la criatura.

James tomo el tubo de hierro de la boca del engendro y lo ultimo con ella. Era un enemigo formidable, uno que no había visto en todo su viaje hasta ahora, se miro las manos frías y encendió la radio. Su travesía parecía más suicida que antes.

* * *

Henry recorrió el inmueble en soledad primero y luego llevo a Eileen a un camerino, una vez ambos dentro bloqueo la salida con un pequeño mueble muy similar a un escritorio pero con un espejo enorme en frente

* * *

James Giro en dirección oeste hasta llegar a la sociedad histórica de Silent Hill. Sabía que detrás de esta podía encontrar un bote. Que a fin de cuentas seria más seguro y más rápido que corre toda a avenida hasta tomar Stamford.

Un montón de chatarra retorcida, incluidas varias lanchas pequeñas a motor cubrían el acceso al pequeño muelle. Por lo que tuvo que ingresar por la historical society.

La puerta principal había sido arrancada por algo… puesto que "alguien" no tendría la fuerza para desmontar la puerta con marco incluido y trozos de pared.

-:- que le paso a silent Hill… este no es el hermoso sitio que junto a Mary fue tan pacifico… Mary… ya nada me trae paz si no estoy pensando en tus manos.. En tu dulce voz… en tu respiración…-James notaba que últimamente estaba hablando mucho solo… como si su angustia desmedida ya no pudiese ser contenida en su interior con silencio como los últimos tres años… callado… gritando en el silencio de sí mismo.

Adentrose en el apartamento y todo estaba desordenado. Las pinturas y las fotografías estaban completamente mezcladas. Sobre la mesa del recibidor estaba una nota.

"la historia nos indica lo que fuimos para entender lo que somos. Y es la única forma de predecir que seremos.

Si los hechos no son puestos en orden nunca se sabrá la verdad…

La pregunta más difícil que debemos hacernos es ¿quieres saber la verdad James?

Smith. Presidente de la Silent Hill historical Society."

James soltó el papel horrorizado ¿Quién sabia su nombre? Mary estaba detrás de todo esto? No. Su dulce Mary no podría… ella estaba viva? Esa era la verdad?

* * *

FIN CAPITULO DOS

Que les pareció el segundo capítulo? Jeje… en este no hubo ningún acertijo… en realidad es un acertijo cortado…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.!

El yaoi se hace esperar no? Jojojojo que mala suerte verdad? Bueno; eso pasa cuando los personajes se niegan a cooperar con mis perversiones…

La verdad es que la pareja henryxEileen no es mi favorita… pero bueno… Henry es el que elige su pareja y no es algo que crea que pueda cambiar así como si nada… jojojo lo único malo de hacer este crossover es que los sucesos del sh2 transcurre en 1994 y el sh 4 diez años después… por lo que DEBO modificar el pasado de james ( en realidad las edades)

No me sentiría cómoda de dejar al pobre James desde el 94 hasta el 2004 vagando en la ciudad solo para no modificar algunas cosas a nivel cronológico…

Bueno… esto esta medio largo… mejor lo dejo acá… ya saben espero sus comentarios y aguarden unos capítulos más para llegar hasta el pobre de Alex…


	3. deseas saber la verdad JAmes?

Que feliz me siento en este momento! Me da felicidad todos sus comentarios...

_**Capitulo tres: quieres saber la verdad james?**_

* * *

**Advertencia** sexo entre personajes… sensibles abstenerse.

.

Yaoi: (todavía no )

Crossover: desde el cap. anterior...

Mi primer fic:... ( Desde la primera letra)

_**NO GANO DINERO CON ESTOS FICS...**_

Puede que solo pierda el tiempo..Jeje

Los personajes le pertenecen a KONAMI... lo que hagamos de ellos es bajo nuestra responsabilidad...

* * *

_Resumen_:

Eileen y Henry aguardan en un cuarto del heaven's night a que james llegara con analgésicos para la joven.

James por su parte llega a la silent Hill historical society y busca abrirse paso a través de este edificio y llegar al pequeño muelle que queda justo detrás.

¿…La pregunta más difícil que debe hacerse es ¿quieres saber la verdad James?

Smith. Presidente de la Silent Hill historical Society."

James soltó el papel horrorizado ¿Quién sabia su nombre? Mary estaba detrás de todo esto? No. Su dulce Mary no podría… ella estaba viva? Esa era la verdad?

* * *

Sobre la misma mesa estaban también un pequeño folleto con la historia de silent Hill y una nota de la sociedad a la imprenta.

" esperamos que se nos retribuya de alguna forma el error cometido por sus empleados en la edición del material que entregamos a nuestros visitantes. Como se ve a simple vista el nombre de nuestro presidente figura dentro del último párrafo cuando, por supuesto, debe de estar al pie del texto, junto a su apellido. Nos llevamos la desagradable sorpresa y estamos desconcertados ¿Cuánto tardaran en realiza los nuevos con el error corregido?

Silent Hill historical society. "

James soltó un audible suspiro de alivio. Aparentemente solo era un error grafico. Se aproximo hasta las pinturas y los cuadros y los hizo a un lado pero tras estos donde debía esta la puerta había un armario cerrado con un candado. En el suelo estaba una llave.

James coloco la llave en el candado pero esta no le correspondía; entonces volvió al recibidor ahí debía haber alguna pista, o la llave correcta en sí.

Decidió leer el folleto histórico. Donde muchas fechas eran ilegibles

"- En el 1800 -  
Silent Hill es asignado como Ciudad Penal, se construye la Prisión de Silent Hill. Hasta 1840 cuando La Prisión Toluca Cierra sus Puertas.

- 1850 -  
Comienza la excavación en la Mina de Carbón Wiltse, luego de hallar un campo de carbón; sube inmensamente la popularidad de Silent Hill.

- 1862 -  
Campo de Concentración Toluca es construido a causa de la Guerra Civil.

- 1880 -  
El Hospìtal Brookhaven es construido a causa de una epidemia, seguido por una ola de inmigración.

- 1900 -  
Al Cambiar de Siglo, el Campo de Concentración Toluca Cierra. Silent Hill se convierte en una ciudad Turística. "  
al pie de la pagina estaba anotado con lápiz

"-91578- es la clave de la gaveta del mueble de archivos. Allí está la llave del armario de mantenimiento."

James tomo el papel. El mueble del recibidor tenia, en efecto la contraseña numérica. Al introducirla le siguió el chasquido de la cerradura cediendo. De allí tomo la llave, se acerco al mueble pero la llave no le correspondía tampoco.

* * *

-:-creo que conocí a James antes… - dijo Eileen mirando por una de las ventanas de un camerino del bar.

-:- … - Henry no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella frase. Por supuesto que quería acercarse a Eileen y hablar con ella. Pero, era el momento correcto?

-:- creo que es el hijo del señor Sunderland… era un niño muy callado… no lo veía muy seguido tampoco… ¿porque estará aquí…?

-:- creo que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos porque estamos aquí… - Henry se acerco a ella y suavemente le rozo la espalda con el dorso de su mano.

-:- tienes razón… - Eileen saco la mirada de la ventana y la posiciono en los ojos de Henry. – Pero me alegra que estés conmigo – le sonrió y le apoyo la mano sobre la suya.

Tiernamente ambos se sonrojaron, una risita nerviosa y juguetona se escapo de los labios de Eileen. Henry solo se sonrojo un poco más.

-:- Eileen yo…

-:- si Henry? – pregunto poniéndose de pie, abandonando la silla lentamente. – que quieres decirme?

-:- Eileen… - susurro y dejo su cabeza torcerse lentamente a un lado contemplando embelesado la belleza de los ojos de su vecina. Suavemente le tomó un lado de la cara con su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar. Pero quedo completamente hipnotizado.

Eileen cerró lentamente los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al de Henry. Que no pudo contenerse ante tanta tentación y la beso.

Aquella expresión física se prolongo varios segundos. Henry acabo suavemente con ella para luego ver a Eileen sonriéndole. A lo que ambos se sonrojaron.

-:-yo… - Eileen lo silencio con su índice en los labios y luego lo beso con pasión, dado que el primer beso de ambos había sido dado con enorme ternura y cuidado.

Henry coloca sus manos en torno a la cintura de Eileen mientras se besaban. La estrechaba entre sus brazos. No podía decir ni una palabra, pero podía aprovechar de sentirla a salvo y con el… descargar toda la angustia de haberla perdido todo ese tiempo.

Eileen acariciaba el cuello de Henry mientras se besaban, se sentía muy segura junto a él…

El ímpetu de ambos cuerpos jóvenes los llevo hasta el mueble similar a un escritorio que estaba en el camerino. Eileen se sentó en el mueble. Mientras intercambiaba caricias con Henry.

Casi no dejaban de besarse mientras la temperatura corporal de ambos ascendía.

La falda de Eileen se subió mientras el pantalón de su pareja pedía a gritos ser desprendido. Ella solo coloco la mano sobre el botón. Puesto que no podía desprenderlo con solo una mano.

-:- pero si James llega?- Henry estaba muy excitado pero aun así la timidez lo perseguía incluso en ese momento pensaba en que alguien pudiese llegar.

-:- no salió hace casi nada…- Eileen tiro suavemente de la hebilla del cinturón de Henry, haciendo que la cadera del joven chocara suavemente con la concavidad que formaban sus piernas abiertas. Todo extremo tiene un límite. Y el límite de su timidez extrema fue ese.

Desalojo prontamente sus pantalones de sus cadera y quito con sed la ropa interior de Eileen, pero aun así con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Cada segundo bajo la falda de la chica hasta que los quito e su camino fue una experiencia llena de hormigueos en las pieles de ambos. Entre besos y caricias el cuarto fue testigo de su unión.

A pesar de la briosidad con la que se devoraban el fuego de su pasión parecía no poder apagarse. Henry tenía una mano en la cadera de Eileen y con la otra se aferraba al espejo.

Los vaivenes terminaron por hacerse más profundos y a un ritmo más acelerado. Henry cerró los ojos y dejo escapar de sus labios apretados un gemido de placer mientras el acto de amor concluía suavemente.

Tras esto el muchacho la abrazo y ambos quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que sería muy cómodo mientras ninguno osara romperlo.

* * *

James se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Cómo podía ser? Acaso tenía que ir por tierra hasta las farmacias? Miro con cuidado los cuadros. Parecía que vándalos habían estropeado varios de ellas dejando solo 5 en buen estado. Y en la pared lateral había solo 5 clavos. James observo las pinturas. Una del brookheaven Hospital, la otra era una panorámica del rose water park con gente sonriendo y el lago tranquilo y cristalino. La otra era de un edificio aterrador que le daba mala espina.

Luego otra pintura panorámica de la mina de carbón. Y en la última pintura James vio la prisión Toluca.

James coloca la pintura de la prisión en el primer clavo; la de la mina en el segundo; la del edificio que el asustaba en el tercero, suponiendo que correspondía al campo de concentración, en el cuarto la del brookheaven hospital y en el quinto estaba por colgar la del rosewater park pero el clavo se cayó de la pared en ese momento.

El agujero ya estaba dilatado y el clavo volvería a caerse si lo colocaba en su lugar original. Suspiro pesadamente no podría colocar toda la secuencia de cuadros a menos que….

Saco de su bolsillo la llave que encontró tirada frente al mueble y con un forcejeo previo la atoró en el espacio del clavo.

Para James todo marcharía a la perfección hasta el momento en que colgó el cuadro. Una sirena comenzó a aullar y consumir su cerebro; a pesar de cubrirse los oídos parecía que el sonido provenía de su cabeza y alteraba cada neurona. No podía evitar gritar. Quería que el dolor y el sonido desaparecieran. Tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que por fin todo acabo.

Al levantar sus parpados dejando sus orbes claras expuestas noto las paredes manchadas de sangre y comidas por la mugre, los cuadros parecían ahora pedazos de piel empotradas a armazones de metal. James miro el clavo que estaba en el suelo y luego observo el armario. El candado había cambiado ahora estaba atravesado por varias puntas pero faltaba una y el agujero aguardaba pacientemente ser rellenado; cosa que hizo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Las puertas quedaron libres de ataduras; pero james hubiese preferido no haberlas abierto nunca, del otro lado estaba una pintura escalofriante de pirámide head y hombres encajonados colgados de cabeza. El lienzo se hallaba roto en forma de circulo en la zona de la cabeza de la criatura principal y detrás d este había un espejo; por lo que James veía su rostro en el cuerpo del verdugo.

-:- ah! Mi cabeza – el estomago se le había revuelto. Solo el hecho de imaginarse en la carne de esa criatura tan detestable le producía muchos sentimientos negativos y deprimentes. ¿Quién le jugaba estas bromas? No pudo que las lágrimas se le escapasen de los ojos. Desde que Mary partió james se notaba a si mismo tan frágil. Ahora se veía llorando sin poder contener la frustración y la angustia.

* * *

El silencio que en un momento era una bendición ahora era un peso. La joven seguía sobre el mueble. Pero ahora descansando y Henry miraba por la ventana. Se sentía mejor. Pero aun no se animaba a decirle nada a Eileen. Las cosas no habían pasado como él quería; o hubiese esperado.

-:- se está tardando demasiado – dijo Eileen buscando un tema de conversación que rompiese el hielo. Podía ver que Henry no estaba listo para abrir la boca, y ella estaba lista pero no tenía idea de que decir…

-:- mmm… - sonó ahogado en su boca, no era una afirmación en sí, más bien era un sonido para indicar que era oída. – espero que este bien…

-:- dijo a donde iba? –pregunto Eileen

-:- no, solo dijo que iría por una farmacia… y no tenemos un mapa de esta zona - Henry contemplaba la niebla. No podía dejar de preocuparse por James. Semejante coraje lo hacían digno de admiración pero también era cierto que el ser poseedor de la radio no lo salvaría de todos los males.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos James estuvo listo para continuar. Con todo el odio de su corazón hacia el monstruo de cabeza piramidal abatió el espejo arrastrando con el lienzo roto; del otro lado pudo sentir el aire fresco de orillas del Toluca. El suelo seguía en su lugar, pero las paredes habían sido transformadas en mallas de metal. Caminó por ellas en dirección norte unos metros pero el camino era ciego.

James vio hacia el techo cuando lo noto ausente. Por lo que trepo por las mallas y salto al otro lado. Al caer supo con desagrado dos cosas. La primera la linterna se había zafado de su bolsillo y lo aguardaba del otro lado donde previamente había sido encerrado y la segunda la radio comenzaba a sonar.

-:- dios… dime que no es él… - las suplicas de James fueron en vano, en pocos segundos la pesada cuchilla arrastrándose en la rejilla metálica le hicieron reconocer a su agresor antes de poder verlo.

Cuando por fin pudo distinguir su figura con seguridad emprendió la huida aprovechando que el ser de movimientos lentos pretendía la luz.

El engaño no duro mucho. Aparentemente frustrada la criatura lanzo un golpe contundente a la pared que se abrió como cede el agua al ser violentada por una piedra. Con el paso abierto pirámid head comenzó su carrera lenta hacia James que buscaba correr hacia el muelle pero la tierra que era firme se había vuelto como barro pantanoso, donde su agresor parecía no tener dificultad mayor que su pesado método de muerte.

James no dejaba de recordar como en su último encuentro María había perdido la vida. A duras penas consiguió subirse a un bote y empujarlo al lago. Cuando se encontró flotando en la obscuridad y soledad dio una inspiración profunda y una espiración igual de prolongada. No podía desmoronarse debía encontrar las medicinas para Eileen. El faro no se veía por ninguna parte ¿podría estar apagada la luz?

-:- eso no tiene sentido… -se dijo a sí mismo. Cualquier barco podría colapsar contra las rocas… incluyendo el mío.. – james saco su mapa. Pero la escasa luz de la luna oculta bajo las nubes y La niebla no eran suficientes… - en qué momento anocheció? – No recordaba haber visto el bello ocaso de silent Hill… - Mary…. – suspiro pesadamente…

* * *

…end of chapter...

Real mente quedo muy corto no? Bueno la escena Henry x Eileen se devoro todo el capitulo casi…

Paradójicamente no fue algo premeditado… se dio con naturalidad mientras escribía y lo deje pasar…

Pares lectores y estimadísimos escritores-sempai en mi obra tienen más peso sus opiniones que las mías…

Aclaraciones pertinentes…

*no recuerdo si en el SH2 aparece en algún lado el nombre del presidente de la Historical Society; sepan entender que ahora (gracias a mi inventiva marchita), se llama James Smith… lol…

Por que espero james a ver a pirámide head? Bueno… es el mismo rasgo de su personalidad que le hizo seguir las manchas de sangre en la calle y pensaba "debo averiguar que era aquella sombra" y luego te topas con el patient

Espero que el puzzle les haya gustado… opinen sobre que alternativa se les hubiese ocurrido…

Les doy permiso a enviarme mails con troyanos y gusanos… ( Ya que la pc no me pertenece…) nos veremos pronto… tengo por la mitad el capitulo 4: the room ( ¬¬ mal chiste..)


	4. mi primer noche en SILENT HILL

_CAPITULO CUATRO: MI PRIMERA NOCHE EN SILENT HILL_

Lo de siempre:

_**Yaoi**_

Crossover: desde siempre...

Mi primer fic:... ( desde la primera letra)

_**NO GANO DINERO CON ESTOS FICS...**_

Puede que solo pierda el tiempo..jeje

Los personajes le pertenecen a KONAMI... lo que hagamos de ellos es bajo nuestra responsabilidad...

* * *

Resumen: James escapo por poco del asedio de pirámide head. Ahora está solo en un bote, a la deriva y en la tenebrosa obscuridad.

End of resumen

.

.

-:- James… - suspiro Henry… no quería abandonarlo… si solo supiera en qué dirección había partido, lo hubiese ido a buscar antes del anochecer. La tenue luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. No quisieron encender su linterna por miedo a que las criaturas los vieran; por lo que el cuarto estaba entre sombras.

-:- vi una niñita ascender por el elevador cuando tu bajaste por el… estoy preocupada… me dijo que estaba triste y que se sentía sola… pobrecilla…

-:- James perdió a una persona muy importante antes de que te encontrásemos… y ella también la buscaba… a Laura…

-:- me gustaría podre cuidar de ella…

-:- créeme que lo haremos. –Henry se aproximo a Eileen y le dio un beso en la frente… no estaba listo para hablar de sus sentimientos aun… pero tampoco sería necesario…ambos parecían entenderse con una sonrisa cómplice los dos se quedaron esperando la llegada de James.

* * *

Laura jugaba sola en el Lake side amusement park. Aunque las atracciones estuviesen estáticas ella se divertía mucho. Hasta que uno de sus trotes la llevo al frente de un hombre con abrigo azul que la miraba desde una de las bancas. Aparentemente llevaba mucho tiempo allí dado que todo su cuerpo se veía cómodo en esa estructura. Sin embargo se puso de pie; Laura estaba un poco incomoda sin duda.

-:- donde… esta tu… …mami? – pregunto con la voz muy baja casi en un susurro muy inseguro.

-:- creo que no es tu asunto.- dijo molesta. El rubio desalineado le daba muy mala impresión, en su cara había algo extraño.

-:- bueno…quiz.. – Walter se agachó para quedar a su nivel. Pero en ese momento Laura le pateo la base de la rodilla.

-:- eres un loco! – dijo la niña antes de que al mayor atinase a algo y huyo de él como una liebre. Si Mary fuera su mama no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

* * *

Tras varias horas balanceándose a la deriva James acabo por dormirse en la pequeña embarcación.

* * *

Henry abrió los ojos pesadamente. A lo largo de la noche apenas había dormitado entre sus pesadillas y la esperanza de que james volviese. Y ahora el aura tenue del amanecer le hizo notar que inclusive en silent Hill la noche cedía su turno de guardia a Febo, ansioso de recibir la posta para mostrarles que su compañero aun no había llegado. Eileen había acabado por dormirse de madrugada. Y ahora tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del joven; Que decidió no despertara.

-:- James… - apretó los puños. No podrían esperarlo para siempre y recorrer un pueblo nunca tomaba un día… ¿si lo habían perdido? De la misma forma que fue incapaz de salvar a cynthia? Podría proteger a Eileen? – Vuelve pronto… -suspiro. El resplandor del alba creaba junto con la niebla un clima similar al de una visión, todo era muy blanco sin matices de colores.

* * *

James despertó sobresaltado por las mismas sirenas horribles de la noche anterior. Tan aturdido estaba que casi se arrojaba por la borda. Pero por suerte pronto acabo su llanto infernal, ahora podía observar la otra orilla estaba por comenzar a remar cuando vio un diario deshojado en la base del bote. Lo tomo y leyó la única pagina que contenía dentro "15 de enero. Querido diario: Ayer en la gasolinera texxon me cobraron el doble de la gasolina que realmente compre. Son unos estafadores, pero esto no se quedo así, esta mañana les robe mercadería por el valor del doble de lo que me cobraron… lo escondí en un casillero del pete's bowl o rama. No hice nada malo… solo eran pastillas y algo de comida… no pienso utilizarlos.. Es solo una venganza."

-:- La última vez que vine aquí… era un pueblo tan sencillo y puro… como mi Mary…

James se volvió a la orilla de la que había partido. Las paredes la historical society estaban de nuevo en orden solo que había un pequeño agujero en la pared lateral, por la que anoche había salido su verdugo. Se acerco a la abertura pero era muy estrecha como para que ese monstruo hubiese pasado por allí… pero el paso casi sin problemas. Su linterna con agotadas baterías lo esperaba iluminando tenuemente el alba clara. Llego al recibidor y en el candado del mueble ahora pendía una llave. La tomo. En el llavero había un logo del Pete's bowl o' rama.

-:- Mary… no puedo ser nada sin ti… intento recordar la última vez que sonreí… cuando te tenía …. Todo me hacia feliz… no quiero perderte... no ahora que tengo la esperanza de encontrarte aquí… - su pensamiento le renovó las fuerzas a pesar de tener el estomago vacío, debía encontrar a Mary a cualquier costo…

* * *

-:- Buenos días Eileen... sonrió Henry. Ella le asintió y le sonrió de la misma forma tierna… pero pronto noto la tristeza que aquejaba al joven.

-:- Henry?... ¿Qué sucede? – le acarició el costado del rostro. Ella lo miraba intentando encontrar el dolor que lo atormentaba y le dibujaba esa angustia en el rostro.

-:- aun no ha llegado…. – respiro. - …saldré a buscarlo…

-:- … - Eileen se sentía muy responsable. Después de todo era ella la que necesitaba la medicación para no serles un estorbo… ¿si James no regresaba… como harían para continuar con Henry?

-:- no te muevas, yo volveré pronto…. – indico Henry mientras vaciaba de cosas inservibles el closet del cuarto. Quédate aquí… la ayudó a introducirse en el.

-:- Henry… podemos esperarlo aquí? Ni siquiera sabes en donde pueda estar….

-:- no me alejaré demasiado… y si no lo encuentro…. – movió sus labios pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta… el aire atravesaba su tráquea pero en su laringe las cuerdas vocales no vibraban generando el sonido.

-:- … solo prométeme que estarás bien…

-:- claro… tu igual… - Eileen lo beso suavemente. Henry le tomo la mano. Y la beso también. Al escuchar pasos del otro lado de la puerta se apresuro en encerrar a Eileen y aproximarse al umbral. El silencio se propago como un virus en el ambiente. Henry descarto entonces que fuese James…

* * *

James prefirió correr en lugar de caminar por la Nathan Ave. La niebla era demasiado densa. Por un momento llego a imaginar el perfume de Mary en el aire… el aroma se intensificó cuando tras esquivar varios maniquíes llego a la puerta del edificio que llevaba tanto camino persiguiendo. La puerta principal estaba cerrada. Por lo que utilizo la llave e ingresó. No tardó demasiado en toparse con los casilleros. Ya que estaban amontonados cubriendo el paso hacia el fondo del edificio. Pero la estática de la radio surgió del parlante de la misma con el mismo ímpetu que un amor adolescente en primavera. James encendió la linterna pero no pudo ver nada la luz tenue fue enflaqueciendo hasta que termino por extinguirse. Se tomo con todas sus fuerzas de su barra de metal, la levanto sobre su hombro derecho y comenzó a lanzar golpes hacia adelante y los lados. Segundos después su pedazo de cañería choco con un animal u otro monstruo bípedo que reía.

-:- que es tan gracioso? – se preguntaba James mientras golpeaba a la criatura hasta que esta quedo en completo silencio. Con su caída la criatura había hecho un sólido metálico. James inspeccionó con sus manos el cadáver y halló una barreta de hierro. Sin duda el arma ideal para violentar casilleros. Comenzó su labor de transgredir la ley. – creo que ya no soy distinto del dueño de texxon o del dueño del diario… es incomodo sentir que uno está robando… ¿Mary me perdonarás por las atrocidades que estoy cometiendo en nuestro silent Hill?

Los lockers se ordenaban en 10 columnas de 3 filas cada una. James comenzó por la superior del lado izquierdo. Tras abrir las primeras cinco puertas se sintió decepcionado, solo habían bolas y zapatos. En el sexto solo había un pequeño robbie de peluche. Lo tomo en sus manos, tenia olor a hospital a pesar de estar sucio. Siguió su búsqueda cuando del otro lado de los casilleros se oyeron sollozos.

-:- hay alguien ahí? – intento decirlo con suavidad y ternura; pero era complicado dado que su miedo le daba cierta violencia a la voz.

-:-…. – los sollozos de detuvieron de golpe. Pero James podía oír la respiración apretada.

-:- necesitas ayuda? – James se preocupó. Forzó una puerta de la fila del medio para utilizar las concavidades como escaleras. Pero se sorprendo de hallar al mismo tiempo el tesoro escondido del texxon. Dudo apenas una fracción de segundo antes de trepar el mueble. Laura? Eres tú?

-:- … - el silencio se rompía solo por el sonido de James saltando al otro lado. Tras una mesa un niño parecía escondido. Cuando se supo descubierto encendió una linterna y le ilumino la cara dejándolo un poco aturdido.

-:- estas herido? – pregunto poniéndose la mano a la altura de los ojos. Donde la luz no lo hallase.

-:- … no… - dijo en voz baja y apago la linterna. Bajando la cabeza, Sunderland se aproximo en medio de la obscuridad hacia el niño.

-:- es peligroso que estés aquí solo… quieres venir conmigo? Mi nombre es James. ¿Cómo te llamas? – los pasos se hacían complicados. La obscuridad parecía devorarse los muebles y el espacio mismo.

-:- quiero mi Rob…- el sonido de una luminaria cayendo desencadeno el susto del pequeño que James oyó huir pero el eco no le permitió seguirlo.

-:- espera! No conozco tu nombre!... - camino despacio en la obscuridad buscando al niño. Escucho un papel crujiendo a sus pies y pateo algo plástico. Encontró una araña de plástico y un papel que guardo en su bolsillo, lo vería al salir; donde había escapado ese niño? Debía tener la edad de Laura. Pero no estaba muy seguro.

Se dio la media vuelta y camino lentamente hacia el pequeño haz de luz que le indicaba el sitio de los casilleros. Era complicado trepar por el otro lado. Por lo que produjo otro giro de 180 grados sobre sí mismo y camino hasta la mesa tras la que el niño había estado semi escondido. La tomo. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por repetir correctamente la maniobra de un tercer giro de 180 grados y camino hacia el mueble. Coloco la pequeña mesa contra los casilleros y trepo al otro lado. Miro unos minutos la luz que entraba. ¿Por qué estaba sumido en las sombras?

* * *

Henry inspeccionaba la entrada del rosewater park, le había costado bastante escapar por la ventana del camerino y volver a cerrarla, al margen de esquivar a varias criaturas. El pueblo le quitaba el hambre del esófago hacia afuera, pero los jugos gástricos del ayuno y del stress golpeaban sus paredes estomacales pidiendo algo que disolver. Cuando se acerco al mirador quedo hipnotizado por las aguas del Toluca, antes lo veía como un sitio con mucho misterio quizás algo más grande de lo que se pueda comprender. Pero ahora parecía que los antiguos dioses habían muerto; el Toluca parecía muerto, como las calles, como las criaturas que lo rodeaban, como parte de sí…

Una brisa fría recorrió su espalda, como si lo llamasen, solo atino a echarse aliento tibio en las manos y frotarlas, la imagen de su momento intimo con Eileen se agolpo en su cabeza junto con la muerte de cynthia, la muerte de María post-mortem, nada tenía sentido ¿Por qué su mente había hecho esas asociaciones? Mejor encontrar a James antes de poner aun más en riesgo la vida de Eileen.

* * *

James agradeció que el ladrón hubiese dejado su mochila dentro del casillero. Había unos dulces. No creyó que nadie los quisiera… él había dejado de comer dulces desde que Mary enfermo…

_& flashback & de james%_

-:- Mary… tengo una sorpresa- con su mejor sonrisa se acerco hasta ella, quería levantarle el ánimo. Los doctores le habían cambiado unas drogas, lo que le producía insomnio e irritabilidad, pero sabia que seguía siendo su hermosa y vivaz Mary -es algodón de azúcar … los doctores me permitieron que te lo trajera… - James puso cerca de su mujer la madeja de dulce y el también aproximo su rostro.

James la veía de cerca, unas huellas obscuras y profundas corrían por la parte bajas de sus ojos , la piel estaba deshidratada y descolorida, pero seguía siendo su esposa.

-:- … James… - susurro de forma muda – te estas burlando de mi! - con violencia Mary estiró su brazo, colocando todas las hebras de azúcar en el rostro de sus esposo y rompió en llanto.

-:- Mary… no… - james intento abrazarla. Pero ella lo esquivo ávidamente. Haciendo que la máscara de felicidad cayera al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-:- lárgate! No quiero saber nada con tu rostro o con tus bromas! ¿Me desprecias verdad?

-:-… - James se escabulló por la puerta y la cerro detrás de si…abatido pudo oír como Mary gritaba llorando de manera desgarradora del otro lado de la puerta "dime que no me odias James"

James se quito el caramelo de la cara, pero el horrible gusto del azúcar en su boca era algo que jamás olvidaría.

_&& fin del flash back &&_

Cruzó los muebles de nuevo y dejo en el suelo los dulces, en espera que al niño le trajesen un mejor recuerdo.

No le tomo demasiado tiempo salir del texxon pero la niebla se intensificó.

* * *

Henry decidió volver… no habían rastros de James en esa zona… ni en ninguna parte… cabizbajo volvió sobre sus pasos sobre la Nathan Ave.

* * *

James se introdujo en el heaven's night no había ningún sonido por las esquinas., cuando escucho unos pasos se acerco corriendo, hasta que la radio comenzó con su siseo.

-:-… pero que dem.. – cinco enfermeras estaban en la punta de un corredor; las mismas no tardaron en oírlo, por supuesto que salió corriendo fuera de la construcción, no quería quedar atrapado por ellas.

* * *

Henry llego a la intersección con Carroll y se introdujo en ella. Pero el sonido de las pisadas poco coordinadas de las criaturas le erizó la piel, escuchaba también un sonido metálico, por lo que se imagino que eran las feroces enfermeras armadas con tuberías. Henry prefirió aguardan inmóvil a que las criaturas se detuviesen, o en el mas fantasioso e irreal de los casos que solo se fueran sin causar alboroto.

Con la ultima "mujer" muerta. James respiró pesadamente. Cansado tomo el bolso del suelo y se encamino al interior del edificio. La punta de su barreta de hierro rozaba intermitentemente la acera. La niebla era tan espesa que se sentía envuelto en algodón, caminando lentamente para no sorprenderse con la pared.

Henry ya no podía esperar más. Una de las criaturas ingresaba en la construcción… ¿Qué hacer? Eileen no podría protegerse, el debía protegerla ¿era eso lo que había visto en el mirador? El no lo permitiría.

A pesar de la falta de visibilidad Townsend se arrojó a la batalla con su cañería en alto.

James apenas pudo saber que le sucedió a su equilibrio cuando se vio a los pies de Henry y rápidamente le tomo la pierna.

-:- espera! – James cerró los ojos para dejar las ideas lentamente en su lugar.

-:- James! – Henry acerco su torso al caído dejando sus piernas elongadas. Le daba gusto verlo, pero le invadía la vergüenza por el ataque. – Dios!... me alegro que estés bien… - finalmente se acuclilló y le toco la espalda.

-:- … yo también me preocupe por ustedes… y las conseguí…

-:- ven, no nos quedemos en medio de la calle… - ayudo con cuidado a James a ponerse de pie, por suerte el golpe solo había dejado una jaqueca y una leve sensación de hormigueo en la zona afectada y nada más

* * *

Eileen no podía dejar de temblar hacia mucho que Henry había partido.

De repente unos sonidos invadieron toda la habitación, del otro lado algo estaba abriendo la puerta. La joven apretó con su mano las rodillas quería llorar, pero así no sería más obvia aun?

* * *

James fue el primero en ingresar. Se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al no encontrar a la señorita del grupo.

-:- Eileen! – gritó, no se imaginaba haber sufrido tanto en vano.

-:- está escondida, reparo Henry de inmediato, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Sunderland suspiro pesadamente pero con alivio, en un segundo de distracción llevo su mano hasta la de Henry y la rozo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie depositaba una mano en su hombro… hacia mucho más de 3 años que peleaba solo…

Henry sintió el tacto de la mano de James con emociones encontradas, a parte de su cabeza le parecía mal ese contacto entre hombres, pero la otra mitad intentaba de convencerlo que no había nada escondido bajo esa afirmación de amistad.

-:- …mira, aquí estaba Eileen… - Henry abrió la puertecita del closet y ayudo a la muchacha a salir.

-:- estábamos muy preocupados por ti… - dijo Eileen; acercándose.

* * *

Bueno, end del capítulo 4…jejeje James y Henry ya sintieron cosquillitas…

A que ustedes también…. n.n

Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Nadie en el set de grabación del fic fue herido… salvo James… LOL!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios…

Prometo que Alex llega en el 5! Aun no lo empecé y va a tardar mucho. Estoy en plena semana de exámenes… la vida se m escapa entre los dedos… y al aferrarme con ahínco a ella solo logro dañarla mas…

¬¬ Que dramática…

Espero que lo hayan dis-fruta-do

Aunque los desafíos se parecen más a los silent Hill "Mobile" 1 y 2…. ( el uno me encanto jojojo) quizás luego tenga tiempo para hacer un acertijo como la gente… hasta entonces me despido esperando sus críticas y comentarios…


	5. no me merezco esto

CAPITULO 5 : NO ME MEREZCO ESTO

...

...

**Decidí hacer un cambio, Alex no aparecerá en el faro.

.

_**Advertencias ( las de siempre)**_

Yaoi:

Crossover: desde siempre

Mi primer fic:... ( desde la primera letra)

_**NO GANO DINERO CON ESTOS FICS...**_

Puede que solo pierda el tiempo..jeje

Los personajes le pertenecen a KONAMI... lo que hagamos de ellos es bajo nuestra responsabilidad..

* * *

...

-:- mama… donde esta Josh? – se acerco a su madre que seguía meciéndose consumiendo sus energías en observar un punto lejano e inerte a la distancia.

-:- trae a tu hermano de vuelta a casa….- dijo llorando y solo en ese momento le fijo la vista a los ojos – Alex… regrésame a Josh…

-:- mama? – el joven estaba por darle un abrazo de consuelo, pero la mujer lo detuvo con una mirada inyectada en veneno y dolor.

-:- ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto Alex? Con tu padre te quisimos lo mas que pudimos… las cosas no tenían que terminar así…

-:-así?

El techo de toda la casa se remplazo por una masa imponente de agua que los abatió.

_fin del sueño_

-:- cof! Cof! – mareado Alex se sentó en la costa del Toluca, no entendía que había sucedido. Recordaba haber estado con elle y con weleer. Pero no recordaba donde… el sueño abarcaba casi todas sus energías… ¿Qué había sido esa horrible pesadilla?

Se puso de pie. Reviso que la radio y la linterna estuviesen en orden y funcionando. Haciendo un paneo panorámico de la zona se asumió perdido. Se paro intentando buscar el norte; tras unos minutos se encontró frente al huidizo punto cardinal, la niebla difuminaba la sombra y hacia casi imposible visualizar por ende el este y el oeste. Se dio la vuelta y miro hacia el sur…

En dirección este y oeste tenía 2 caminos para elegir, rodeados de un espeso bosque.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que realmente no importaba si se dirigía al este o al oeste… ningún camino lo llevaría a casa. Reaccionando a su propio pensamiento con enojo tomo el camino del oeste.

El silencio del bosque le ponía los pelos de punta, no había un ave en el cielo, no temblaba una hoja por la brisa ahogada en las nubes, el agua muda se mecía apenas levantando más vapor para acrecentar la niebla. Lo que sería las vacaciones perfectas para un soldado que viene de la guerra para él era una tortura, si al menos oyera la voz de Josh… sabía Dios que cosas horribles podían estarle sucediendo.

* * *

Los tres habían decidido que descansarían un momento mas en el Heaven's night, no era que lo desearan, pero la medicación le bajo mucho sueño a la joven, que pronto se dejo seducir por el mundo de los sueños y quedo dormida en el regazo de Henry. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo enfrentados y a menos de un metro de distancia uno del otro.

-:- James… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le resultaba extraño hablar tanto conJjames, si mal no recordaba había dialogado mas con él que con la suma de sus dos años en el South Ashfield Highs apartment building. – tu esposa… ¿esta ella bien?

-:-… - miro fijo a los ojos de Henry, estaba muy confundido ¿Mary estaba bien? La inocencia con la que Henry lo había preguntado le llamo la atención… no sabia si era momento de decirle que Mary estaba, mas que seguro en el paraíso, mientras el vivía el infierno de haberla perdido… - ella esta… - afirmo. Creando un silencio muy incomodo, no había contestado la pregunta, pero había desplegado un abanico de incógnitas de mayor calibre.

-:- No deberíamos perder tiempo, hay que hallarla entonces… - dijo Henry intentando ser entusiasta, pero en realidad algo en la idea de buscar a la esposa de James le producía rechazo. ¿Por que?

-:- creo que los acompañare hasta la salida de Silent Hill…

-:- …eso no es posible… - interrumpió Henry. – ¿como podría….

-:-… solo debemos seguir por la avenida NAthan hasta los túneles, allí encontraras una desviación hacia la izquierda… no queda tan lejos…

-:- no me refería a eso…. – dijo algo molesto Townshend. – tenemos más posibilidades de salir con vida los cuatro a que tu solo... –argumento algo dolido por la negativa de continuar el viaje juntos.

-:- te agradezco que me ayudaras a salir de ese cuarto en el que estaba confinado; pero creo que ese favor te lo pague al ayudarte en el elevador; no necesitare de tu ayuda más adelante, y Eileen en este estado es un est…

James cerro la boca al ver que el mas joven le sujetaba con fuerza el abrigo, tenia tanta fuerza puesta en esa mano que podía sentir como sus nudillos temblaban, aferrados a la tela. Henry lo miraba fijo, pero el mayor no podía sostenerle la mirada. Nada de lo que había dicho era verdad… y no podía mentirle viendo esos ojos profundos… se ahogaba cuando era sincero y lo veía, ahora que mentía la trampa era mas efectiva y le nublaba los pensamientos.

-:- repite lo que dijiste, viéndome a los ojos… ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañemos?

-:- insisto en lo que dije… no voy a repetirlo… - giro su cabeza dejando todo su rostro fuera de los dolidos ojos zafiro de Henry.

-:- James! Porque? – elevo el tono de voz sin llegar al grito y le zamarreó levemente el brazo.

-:- Mary está muerta…. – sentenció viéndolo a los ojos.

El azul del cielo y el verde del mar se mezclaron como agonizando uno con el otro durante unos segundos, donde solo dos cosas insonoras sucedieron: Henry soltó el brazo de James y este soltó sus lágrimas que no tardaron en inmolarse por las mejillas del hombre hasta llegar a su mentón.

-:- … - Henry parecía haber cruzado miradas con medusa, su piel era fría y pétrea, todo su cuerpo en si parecía de granito.- …James… - intento decir, pero el aire pasaba tan denso que pareció más un soplido que una palabra.

-:- ella ya no está con vida… estos tres últimos años de mi vida no han tenido sentido sin su voz… Necesito encontrarla…

-:-… - cada vez la conversación se hacía más surrealista. ¿Cómo que james debía encontrar a su esposa fallecida en silent Hill? – James… - coordino finalmente, justo cuando este se ponía de pie.

-:- será mejor que despiertes a Eileen y los acompañe a la salida. – la voz de James estaba quebrada; intentaba dejar de llorar; pero le era imposible; hacia tres años que su llanto había comenzado, tanta angustia no podía apagarse en ese momento.

-:- espera James… no tomes este tipo de decisiones solo… - Henry no podía ponerse de pie por que la joven dormía en su regazo.

-:- los esperare en la puerta. – no parecía que el comentario de Henry le hubiese influido en lo más mínimo. Pero en realidad no era así… ¿Por qué sus palabras tocaban siempre las fibras más sensibles de si?

* * *

-:- …Eileen.. Lamento despertarte… - le susurro Henry suavemente a la joven.

-:- ¿ya nos vamos? – pregunto desperezándose.

-:- no, aguarda un momento tengo que hablar con James a solas…

-:- está todo bien? – parecía bastante serio como para que no pudiesen hablar frente a su persona.

Henry dejo la habitación, debía convencer a James de que estaba equivocado y que no debían separarse. Pues cuando dejo sola a Cynthia…

* * *

-:- nos vamos? – pregunto James secándose las lagrimas e inspirando profundo.

-:- nos vamos a buscar a Mary… - dijo Henry, como si no le hubiesen comunicado hacia segundos que la mencionada tenía al menos 3 años muerta.

-:- lo siento… no puedo arrastrarlos a esto… - James nunca había sido un buen actor, menos frente a Mary… y por algún motivo Henry podía romper su disfraz sin siquiera intentarlo, igual que ella

-:- no abandonare Silent Hill sin ti! – Henry lo dijo impulsivamente sujetándole la manga del brazo derecho.

-:- … - James solo le dedico una larga mirada. Lo que había oído era extraño; pero lo que ese sonido fonéticamente perfecto y con un tono desesperado y temeroso habían hecho es su pecho fue lo que más lo confundió.

-:- … yo… - suspiro Henry. Veía los ojos de James sobre si. No podía entender que podía estar pensando su interlocutor de él.- James… espera… permíteme acompañarte…

-:- … - James le tomo la mano que le sujetaba y lentamente la retiro de su abrigo. – has pensado en Eileen? Ella te quiere mucho… no deberías ponerla en peligro por un extraño… - ¿Por qué le raspo la garganta decir la palabra "extraño"?

-:- yo también quiero acompañarte a encontrar a tu esposa… - dijo Eileen desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los dos hombres se miraron. Aparentemente la muchacha sabia más de lo que sucedía que ellos mismos. – además hay que encontrar a Laura…

* * *

Alex llego finalmente a una estructura aun más siniestra que el bosque en sí mismo; un pequeño cementerio. Las tumbas parecían tener muchos años y estaban bastante descuidadas.

Entre unas malezas crecidas oyó movimientos, pero al fijar la vista en ellos toda fuente de sonido se quedo quieta.

-:- Josh?... – comenzó a acercarse lentamente, ¿finalmente había dado con su hermano? – Joshua?... – la duda de lo que fuera a encontrar allí le daba un miedo visceral. ¿Por qué ya no se movía? No era una criatura, de lo contrario su radio comenzaría a sonar.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a la maleza que había crecido desmedidamente, indicando 1 de dos variables; o los cadáveres fertilizaban exageradamente el suelo o que no recibía mantenimiento esa necrópolis.

Con sus manos despejo la hierba y se topo con unos ojos vivaces pero llenos de terror que lo veían a los suyos, ambos quedaron atónitos e incapaces de reaccionar. Uno de la más pura sorpresa de hallar un niño de tan tierna edad en un cementerio y el otro del pavor que le producía el mayor; pues sabía que se había portado mal y lo castigarían en el orfanato.

El pequeño se puso de pie y estaba listo para huir. Pero Alex le tomo el brazo suavemente.

-:- espera… es peligroso… - dijo. No sabia si había llegado a silent Hill o seguía en Gheperd's Glen. Pero el peligro debía ser en mismo. – como te llamas?

-:- en realidad no tengo un nombre o un hogar… - el niño no se resistía a la sujeción de Alex sobre su brazo. El mayor conmovido lo acerco hacia si y le sujeto las manos. Estaban frías, como las suyas, pero su intención era calentarlas.

-:- como te llaman tus padres entonces?

-:- ellos no me conocen… pero me dicen Walter, ahora estaba por ir a ver a mi mami…

-:- no es bueno que estés solo por la calle Walter, soy Alex y prometo que te llevare con ella ¿si? – el niño relajo los hombros, muchos le impedían ir as ver a su madre, pero ahora alguien parecía querer ayudarlo. -¿Dónde vive ella?

-:- en el sitio en el que nací… - Alex le acaricio el cabello. Era más pequeño de Josh, pero no tardo en encariñarse de él. Y Walter como todos los pequeños necesitados de amor en un parpadeo ya se encontraba aferrado a la mano de Alex. Lo que le trajo recuerdos.

_$$ flash back de Alex $$_

-:- hey! Josh vamos a dar un paseo?- Alex bajo la cabeza por su cama para ver a su hermano aburrido en la cama. – podríamos levantar un par mas de arañas…

-:- si! Vamos! – emocionado se incorporo mientras Alex bajaba de la cama. Josh preparo su mochila y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-:- Josh! Espera… - dijo Alex riendo y tomo a Robbie de la mesita de noche, no quería volver en mitad del paseo a por el muñeco.

Salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa. Alex se adelanto y bajo las escaleras de la galería, estirando su mano para que de un saltoJosh bajase todos los escalones. Ambos se reían. Las manos de los hermanos seguían sujetas. Hasta que el padre salió al patio también.

-:- Alex! Muchacho ¿Qué estas haciendo? Pudiste haber lastimado a tu hermano…a veces parece que no te hubiésemos criado nosotros…- el padre suspiro pesadamente blanqueaba los ojos hacia arriba reprendiendo la actitud del hermano mayor. – vamos Josh; me ayudas a limpiar mis medallas?

-:- eh… - Josh miro a Alex, siempre terminaba en medio de ellos.

-:- ve con papá Josh… podemos ir otro día…

-:- si! – Josh corrió hacia donde estaba su padre soltando como si nada la mano de Alex. Antes de perderse dentro de la casa, el padre se volvió a verlo. Siempre tenía esa mirada neutral, como la de las fotografías de las identificaciones. Estático… sin vida en absoluto.

Alex arrojo el muñeco contra la puerta. Siempre lo alejaba de Josh y de si mismo...

_$$ fin del flashback $$_

No pudo evitar aferrar la mano del niño con un poco mas de fuerza. Le había prometido llevarlo con su madre, pero su prioridad era encontrar a Josh.

-:- necesito que me acompañes primero a buscar a mi hermano, el es pequeño como tu y puede estar necesitando nuestra ayuda. Walter asintió en silencio, por ahora confiaba en él.

* * *

James finalmente había sido convencido a viajar en grupo por silent Hill. Se ruborizaba cada vez que recordaba el por que había accedido aun contra su voluntad. No tenían rumbo fijo; porque como ya había explicado antes; toda la ciudad era su lugar especial junto a Mary.

Pero ahora solo se le ocurría el parque de diversiones o el hotel donde se alojaron su luna de miel; por lo que la NAthan ave era su camino. A james le daba la impresión de que dejaría una zanja tanto pasar por esa calle una y otra vez. Pero por supuesto, su camino no seria tan fácil como parecía, dado que el camino seguía imposible de continuar.

-:- no hay otra forma de llegar? – pregunto Henry.

-:- por aquí tiene que haber una especie de muelle verdad? – Eileen miro al único que estaba en silencio.

La verdad es que le avergonzaba ingresar nuevamente en la Hystorical Society después del susto del error de impresión o del cuadro y el espejo.

-:- ayer me subí a un bote por aquí… - dijo finalmente con la vista atada a sus pies.

* * *

(((( Y que onda el capitulo 5? )))

Para quienes lo pedían llego Alex!

Jojojojo ya hay tensión e incomodidad entre James y Henry…. Lento pero avanzando no?

Espero los comentarios

Bueno, me saque un 6 en anatomía! Aun sigo en lucha!


	6. si te hubiese conocido antes

CAPITULO SEIS: SI TE HUBIESE CONOCIDO ANTES

Antes de mis muy normales advertencias **quiero dedicar este capítulo **a las víctimas fatales y psicológicas de la explosión en la fábrica militar de Rio Tercero (provincia de Córdoba) ya que hoy 3 de noviembre se cumplen 15 años de un acto de injusticia que se cobro 7 vidas y altero la paz de un pueblo bañándolo de sangre inocente solo para encubrir el tráfico ilegal de armas de guerra a otros países que el mismo estado realizaba.

Lamentablemente hace quince años una sirena idéntica a la de Silent Hill sonaba a la luz del día que se llenó de polvo y pólvora en suspensión acompañada de una lluvia de proyectiles y pedazos de una fábrica sobre una población civil que no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

Ninguna de esas personas tiene un culpable pagando tras las rejas, ni tuvieron en ese momento el debido apoyo Psicológico gratuito para poder continuar… y ahora cada vez que esa sirena llama a sus bomberos para que cumplan con su deber la gente se estremece del pánico preguntándose en un agónico suspiro ¿otra vez?

o.o se me hizo muy largo… perdooon ahora si… advertencias

Yaoi

Crossover: desde el cap anterior...

Mi primer fic:... (Desde la primera letra)

_**NO GANO DINERO CON ESTOS FICS...**_

_**.**_

_no hago resumen por lo largo que se puso con la nota inicial... lo lamento... fue mi culpa_

* * *

_._

Por el camino Alex y el pequeño Walter hablaban sobre muchas cosas. Eso le hacía ver realmente la actitud aisladora que su padre había tenido todo el tiempo, ya no podía ser solo su impresión.

El niño estaba recibiendo mucho más amor en esos momentos que en ningún otro. Quizás era el anticipo a estar con su madre, "mami debe ser aun más linda y cálida" pensaba contento.

-:- perdonarás a tu madre después de haberte dejado? – era un pregunta dura; pero él no sabía qué hacer ante su propia familia.

-:- no me dejo… solo nos separaron.. ella está esperando mi llegada.

-:-….- Alex miro el suelo de tierra unos instantes.. ¿y si entre él y su familia hubiese una barrera ajena a ellos también? porque no todos los momentos habían sido duros , pero esos momentos de felicidad se disipaban tan fugaces que era hasta difícil retenerlos en la retina y en su cerebro. Después de todo su padre aunque era reacio a demostrarle afecto siempre estuvo allí cuando lo necesito…

-:-… Alex ¿Cómo es tu mami? – dijo sacudiendo despacio su brazo, obligándolo a salir de su meditación.

-:-… ella es extraña… sonríe mucho cuando esta alegre, pero cuando esta triste no lo notas… se preocupa mucho por mi hermano… y por mí…

-:- y en donde esta ella ahora?

-:- bueno… digamos que también tengo que ir a buscarla…

%%flash back (y spoiler)%%

Tras bajar las escaleras Alex confronta a su madre con la carta de su padre en las manos.

-:- escucha mama! Comienza a decirme todo lo que sabes sobre esto!

-:- no seque eso… - dijo siendo indiferente.

-:- deja de mentirme! Estoy cansado de eso! Ya sé todo sobre silent Hill!

-:- no, no conoces nada sobre silent Hill!

-:- se que papá fue allá, a pelear contra algo… ¿fue por Joshua? Es allí donde está Josh? Por dios maldita sea dímelo!

-:- oh! Alex lo siento tanto – extiende su mano y la coloca alrededor de la cara de Alex, pero él la aleja

-:- deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí y comienza a contarme que es lo que está sucediendo. – suspira sin percatarse la proximidad de un soldado de la orden- Joshua es el único que te importa, y solo puedo ayudarlo si me dices la verdad!

De repente más soldados de la orden aparecen para abatirlos a la fuerza

-:- aahhhh! – gritaba la mujer al ser derribada.

-:- mama! – Alex intentaba defenderse en el suelo, por lo que comienzan a golpearlo. Antes de desmayarse puede ver como se llevan a su madre – no! Ah!

-:- olviden al niño Sheperd, vámonos!

%% fin del flash back%%

-:- el culto de Silent Hill esta tras esto… - dijo entre dientes.

-:- seguro que enfurecieron a dios. Siempre hay un castigo.

Alex se detuvo de inmediato y boquiabierto veía a Walter. ¿Dios estaba realmente ensañado en castigar personas?

-:- Walter has vivido siempre en silent Hill? Yo no conozco muy bien la zona y sin duda voy a necesitarte conmigo…- Alex alzo al joven Walter en sus brazos. Por algún motivo al verlo a los ojos no podía ver a un niño normal, como si parte de su humanidad hubiese sido desgarrada o dormida en su interior.

* * *

Estando los tres dentro de la construcción James intento entretenerlos lo menos posible en el recibidor, y en un parpadeo estaban frente el mueble que se había roto la noche anterior, las puertas estaban abiertas, y en el fondo de la cavidad la lámina de madera estaba sucia y podrida, pero parecía no recordar el asalto de la luna pasada.

Henry pasó la mano sobre los hongos y sintió una concavidad pronunciada en la madera podrida. Empujo con un poco mas de fuerzas hasta que la débil estructura cedió y dejo visible el agujero que lo llevaba a su cuarto. Suspiro aliviado, su casa ya no quedaba lejos.

-:- miren! – dijo exaltado, con su mano les hizo señales de que lo siguieran y se introdujo en el estrecho y húmedo agujero.

* * *

Henry se vio por fin en su cama. Saltó violentamente y se sostuvo la cara.

-:- Porque? Ellos no han llegado…

* * *

-:- Henry! - Grito Eileen cuando el joven desapareció, James absorto miraba el mueble.

-:- Henry! Henry!- el hombre tardó bastante en reaccionar. Pero después parecía fuera de control. Que había sucedido?- esto no puede estar pasando! - James rompió el fondo del mueble y se topo con el pasillo.

El dilema era ¿continuar? Pero si Henry volvía y no los encontraba…

-:- que vamos a hacer ahora? –dijo Eileen adivinando la pregunta que James formularía con la barreta entre sus manos.

-:- Henry tendrá que seguirnos…

-:- pero… no podemos dejarlo solo!

-:- Eileen… tengo que protegerte!

-:- pero …¿y Henry?... me niego a continuar sin el…

-:- no lo estamos dejando… solo procuro cuidar lo que el más aprecia…

-:- James… - Eileen sonrió algo confundida – Aun así prefiero…

-:- Lo siento… no tienes muchas opciones… - James golpeo la pared interna del mueble con la barreta dejando en la madera una herida similar a una flecha – él nos seguirá. Quizás lo encontremos más adelante.

-:- no podemos hacerle esto a Henry! No puedes obligarme a que lo haga!

-:- no entiendes… - James le tomo el brazo y comenzó a llevarla a la fuerza.

-:- suéltame! James! James! – la joven era muy persistente en cuanto a sus quejidos y suplicas – no! James! Basta!

La pareja se encontró frente a otra puerta. James la inspeccionó y realizo la misma marca que en el mobiliario; el cuarto era estrecho y estaba desmantelado, en frente otra puerta aparentemente sin cerrojo y también posteriormente marcada, y en efecto abierta.

-:- basta James! Suéltame! – la joven seguía cada vez más molesta, no recordaba que el hijo de Frank Sunderland fuese tan maleducado, de hecho lo recordaba introvertido pero noble. Cosa en la que difería mucho con este hombre. – James! No!

En ese momento había una bifurcación a mano izquierda el pasillo volvía a abrirse en dos, y del lado derecho concluía en una puerta. Seria difícil moverse por el edificio e investigar teniendo que halar a la joven todo el trayecto.

* * *

Henry miraba su departamento. Nada había cambiado, claro salvo por las velas que debía colocar intermitentemente para alejar la presencia de los espíritus que se veían atraídos por la vivienda.

Despacio se acerco al agujero de la pared de la sala, justo detrás del mueble, tenía la tubería del baño en sus manos y pensaba dilatar el agujero. Seguro al señor Sunderland le preocuparía que Eileen no llegase a casa.

Se agachó lentamente y se asomó; nada fuera de lo normal, solo ese peluche que parecía estarlo viendo. Suspiro pesadamente, en esos momentos deseaba que Eileen en realidad estuviese con sus amigos en una fiesta, que desconociera sus sentimientos hacia ella y que ese momento de intimidad fuera solo un espejismo…

Al abrir los ojos Henry grito de espanto. Walter estaba del otro lado mirándolo; con esa sonrisa extraña y su chaqueta azul estaba empapada en sangre, lo peor de todo era lo profundo de su mirar… sus ojos estaban tan vacios y tan muertos que su profundidad se extendía a medida que se quería llegar al fondo de estos.

-:- falta muy poco…-dijo-… madre… - y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

Henry seguía allí helado. De qué manera huir de Walter? Era como una sombra, aunque se sentía feliz de que esta penumbra no abrazara a Eileen.

Lentamente se alejo del agujero y corrió hacia la puerta. Por momentos olvidaba las cadenas y deseaba abrirla inútilmente. Solo podía mirar a través de ella.

-:- que extraño, ¿nadie vio Eileen Galvin llegar anoche? – el superintendente le preguntaba a los residentes del piso.

-:- hey! Alguien! Por favor! Ella está en silent Hill! – de verdad nadie parecía poder oírlo

-:- que extraño Eileen nunca pasa una noche fuera sin avisar… - negó preocupado con la cabeza, la trayectoria circular le llevo la mirada a la puerta del departamento 302 -la verdad me pregunto si él estará ahí dentro. – el hombre se asomo por el ojo de la puerta, pero por la disposición de los cristales le era imposible ver a Henry que esperaba ser encontrado.

-:-No! Espere! No se vaya! – Henry aun así le gritaba al hombre que se alejaba de su puerta. Se sintió feliz al ver que este se detenía y se volteaba.

-:- que extraño… la llave no coincidía… pero… puede ser que me haya equivocado? – el hombre intento con paciencia con cada una de las llaves pero no parecía funcionar ninguna. – no he visto al muchacho en mucho tiempo… ¿pudo haber cambiado la cerradura? No… el escándalo hubiese llegado a la puerta de mi casa… le dejare una tarjeta debe estarle sucediendo algo…

Henry vio entonces llegar una hoja de papel; la levanto con entusiasmo y la dejo caer espantado

"no salgas de nuevo… debo acabar con la madre" parecía escrito con sangre sobre la hoja de papel. En el reverso decía "4641242 espero por ti".

¿Qué era todo esto? Acaso el mensaje se había perdido… o… el superintendente confabulaba con el asesino…

Henry corrió al teléfono y disco el numero.

-:- hola?- una voz dulce contesto del otro lado…

-:- hola! Necesito ayuda… estoy atrapado dentro de mi departamento!

-:- y que puedo hacer para ayudarte? – dijo muy sorprendida la voz de mujer.

-:- te daré mí dirección ¿puedes enviar un cerrajero? – Henry se sonrojaba por las peticiones estúpidas que realizaba.

-:- ¿no prefieres que llame a la policía o a los bomberos?

-:- ellos no entenderían… mi nombre es Henry, vivo en el South Ashfield…

-:- lo siento mucho – dijo la mujer – yo estoy en silent Hill ahora mismo… no sabría como contactar un cerrajero de South Ashfield…

-:- está en Silent Hill! No teme por los monstruos?

-:- monstruos? - la voz rió suavemente - … no… la verdad aquí es más tranquilo que en la ciudad si a eso te refieres…no hay tantos "monstruos"…

-:- podría llamar al departamento de policía de Silent Hill? Mis amigos están allá y necesitan ayuda…

-:- aguarda. Tengo otra llamada… prometo llamar a la policía y te devolveré la llamada….

-:- gracias! Puedo saber su nombre? …. – la mujer colgó.

Henry se toco la frente sudada, ahora tenía esperanzas… aunque.

-:- el cable sigue cortado… ¡con quien habré hablado? – se acerco para inspeccionarlo, no es que pudiese arreglarlo ya que faltaban varios metros del mismo, pero solo para asegurarse de que cabía la más pequeña posibilidad de llegar a silent Hill por teléfono. Estaba por partir en busca de sus compañeros cuando recordó que debía esperar que le devolvieran la llamada. ¿Tendría el botón redial? O era la mentira que más de una vez dicen quienes no pretenden contratar a una persona?

* * *

El caminar de Walter y Alex los llevo por fin a un camino asfaltado. El pequeño sujeto la mano de Alex con algo de miedo.

-:- Walter? Que sucede? – el mayor no pudo evitar asustarse un poco, el no lograba ver ninguna amenaza, pero el niño estaba asustado de igual forma ¿ que se escondía entre el cielo y el pavimento?

-:- aquí pueden verme… - el niño se abrazo a sí mismo y bajo la cabeza, había encontrado a alguien dispuesto a llevarlo con su madre, no era momento para que lo pillaran fuera y lo enviaran a la prisión circular.

-:- no permitiré que te encuentren Walter dijo - y se quito la chaqueta, poniéndosela al niño, también para abrigarlo, porque el pequeño solo llevaba una prenda fina a rayas que no bastaban para eludir el frio del pueblo que a propósito evitaba brindarles luz del sol para entibiar sus narices o mejillas.

-:- vengamos por aquí… conozco un atajo… - ambos se adentraron en la avenida NAthan. Hasta la intersección con Vachss road. – llegaremos más rápido cruzando en bote…

-:- es que no sé donde debo comenzar a buscar a mi hermano… y quizás… - un ruido que provenía de la calle Vachss hizo que Alex reaccionara sacando su pistola del cinturón y le apuntara a una forma que no podía definir por la distancia; el objetivo se quedo quieto un instante pero luego comenzó a huir – hey! Espera! – Alex miro al niño y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- vamos Walter… eso era una persona!... – ambos se echaron a correr detrás del escurridizo objetivo.

* * *

James había recorrido arrastrando a Eileen todo el edificio, pero estaba exhausto y la cabeza le dolía bastante ya que la joven no había dejado de gritar y de regañarlo todo el camino. Molesto le soltó el brazo,

-:- no te alejes, voy a marcar el suelo, indicando que hemos pasado por este ag…. Hey! A dónde vas? – james se dio la media vuelta; en cuanto había dejado a Eileen libre esta caminaba fuera del cuarto.

-:- voy a buscar a Henry…

-:- de acuerdo… ve a esperarlo – James tenía pensado ir a buscarla en cuanto terminara de marcar el suelo y las paredes.

-:- JAMES! JAMES! – comenzó a gritar breves minutos después de haber partido tan enojada.

-:- Eileen! – james alcanzó a voltearse y ponerse de pie cuando vio a Pyramid Head detrás de Eileen. Él se sintió desesperado por la lenta carrera que llevaban ambos. La presa con su cuerpo herido lleno de dolor y el victimario con un arma que arrastraba con habilidad, pero que por su inmensurable peso se hacía imposible una carrera con ella.

El hombre corrió hasta Eileen y la tironeaba lejos de la abominación carnicera. Ambos sentían que el corazón se les escapaba del cuerpo. Pero para James el dolor del pecho se coloco en su espalda cuando vio a su inmortal enemigo levantar la cuchilla y asestar un golpe donde los dos se encontraban.

Eileen no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar cuando vio la inmensa hoja bajando sobre sus cabezas y la imagen fugaz de él arrojándose sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y los siguientes tres segundos se sintió rodando a través del hoyo en la pared.

* * *

Henry ya no podía aguantar un segundo más recostado en su cama a que la mujer llamara. Pero temía llamarla cuando ella intentaba comunicarse con el… se puso de pie y dio una vuelta por la cocina. En ese momento la radio aparentemente dejo de hacer estática, pero solo para transmitir noticias horripilantes.

-%- no! Ja…s! No! …. Suél…me! James! …mes! – la joven era muy persistente en cuanto a sus quejidos y suplicas – n…! James! …Basta!

-:- Eileen! - Grito Henry al aparato. Sintió una incisión en lo más hondo de su pecho ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?. Los sollozos estaban entrecortados por la interferencia que la radio tenia los últimos días.

-%- No pueds… obligarme a q… lo haga! … no! James! …Basta!

-:- Eileen! James! – Henry no podía aguardar un segundo más. Algo no andaba bien… no importaba. tenia que ir y averiguar que sucedia.

Al entrar al baño pudo sentir el teléfono sonar. Corrió veloz hasta este y levanto la bocina muerto de la desesperación.

-:- Henry? – era la dulce voz de hacia un rato.

-:-… s… si… soy yo… - dijo suspirando.

-:- el teléfono de la policía da ocupado… pero no es tan grave, no hay nada malo en silent hill… es tan tranquilo… hace mucho tiempo que estoy esperando aquí…

-:- Mary? – Dijo Henry sorprendido

%% flash back %%

Ambos hablaban en el pasillo con meros susurros, para que la joven no los oyera

-:- James… ¿Cómo que tu esposa está muerta? Dijiste que te escribió una carta…

-:- me escribió esta carta hace poco… me está esperando en silent Hill… no sé cómo, no tiene sentido… pero sé que no es capaz de mentirme…

%% fin flash back %%

-:- …

-:- ¿eres la esposa de James?

-:- no lo dejen solo…

-:- así que si eres Mary

-:-… - del otro lado de la línea comenzaron a oírse sonidos extraños. Quejidos ahogados y sonidos de forcejeos, hasta que se corto la comunicación.

-:- eso fue tan irreal… - Henry dejo el auricular en su lugar, había dialogado con un ser humano muerto hacía tres años. – Mary… ella sabe que esta…?

* * *

…(((((((((((((((en of capitulo seis))))))))))))))))

Jejeje Ahora james sabe lo horrible que es acarrear a Eileen medio juego, no coopera en lo absoluto! Y casi siempre se quedaba del otro lado de la puerta y te la golpeaban hasta los hongos esos largos ¬¬ detenerse a golpear los hongos era lo peor…. Y la muy perra si veía un espacio donde no los hubiese quitado juro por dios que se posaba allí… TToTT

En cuanto a este capítulo espero que les haya gustado… las historias ya se están cruzando un poco mas jejeje pero necesito su ayuda… no encuentro mapas de Sheperd's Glen… ni de la penitenciaria overlocked. Si me tiran un link lo agradezco de mil amores…

Espero haberlos dejado con ganas de leer el capitulo siete… en caso de que no…. Bueno… si les parece que desbarranque los escucho atentamente

Hace bastante que no leo nuevos fics… pero aun tengo que comentar muchos que leí el mes pasado y prometo hacerlo


	7. te necesito

_**Capitulo siete: te necesito.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias ( las de siempre)**_

Yaoi:

Crossover: desde siempre

Mi primer fic:... ( desde la primera letra)

.

_**.NO GANO DINERO CON ESTOS FICS...**_

Puede que solo pierda el tiempo..jeje

Los personajes le pertenecen a KONAMI... lo que hagamos de ellos es bajo nuestra responsabilidad...

.

* * *

.**Resumen **: Henry volvía a su cuarto y aparentemente se ha comunicado con Mary; James y Eileen se han enfrentado a uno de los peores monstruos de Silent Hill y Alex seguido por el pequeño Walter persiguen a otra persona en silent Hill.

* * *

Henry se arrojó al agujero de su casa… no podía evitar sentir temor de lo que encontraría del otro lado del túnel. Al abrir los ojos Henry no sabia donde se encontraba; era la primera vez que se despertaba en una cama ajena… había olor a moho, y el cuarto estaba sumido en la obscuridad. Aun sin una radio encendió su linterna. Había un extraño cumulo de maniquíes muertos compartiendo la cama con él.

-:- ahh! – gritó eyectándose fuera de la cama. El grito se cerró en su garganta cuando la parte trasera de su cabeza chocó con la pared. El dolor le quito parcialmente el susto. Pero corrió hacia la puerta y se sujeto con ambas manos del pomo y lo halaba y empujaba. ¿Por qué no se abría?

Solo cuando se dio por vencido descubrió unos sollozos proviniendo del departamento. Henry camino despacio hasta la puerta del baño.

-:- hay alguien ahí?

-:- largo! – se oyó una niña llorando

-:- Laura? Soy Henry… un amigo de James…

-:- ¿no te dije que te fueras?

-:- pero estas llorando… ¿quieres hablar? Estoy preocupado por ti…

-:- no es sierto! Solo le importaba a Mary…

-:- eso no puede ser sierto… - dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente, la niña lloraba sentada en el retrete. Henry se arrodillo a sus pies y sujeto una de sus manitos. – eres una niña preciosa y todos estamos muy preocupados por ti… porque te fuiste y no sabíamos como encontrarte…

-:- yo quiero que Mary sea mi mamá… ella me prometió que seria mi mamá… pero no la encuentro…

-:-… bueno… Eileen también quiere ser tu mamá… quiere cuidar de ti… queremos cuidarte Laura…

-:- solo tengo que encontrar a Mary… ella siempre hablaba de volver aquí… déjame en paz! Voy a buscarla por mi cuenta! No! – se negó Laura a un abrazo de Henry, pero a los pocos segundos se dejo acobijar por el abrazo cálido y comenzó a llorar con el rostro junto a su pecho, se sentía muy cálido, su cuerpo era envuelto por ternura.

Henry mantenía el abrazo lo necesario… se sentía extraño. Era como si al dar ese abrazo recibiese algo mas especial todavía… el cabello de la niña tenia olor a caramelo, y las lagrimas creaban una sensación extraña en su pecho. Al cerrar los ojos llegaron recuerdos de el llanto de James… el hombre y la niña lloraban igual de desgarradoramente la perdida de Mary… y el callándose el haber hablado con ella…

* * *

James intentaba de ponerse de pie. Había mucho olor a sangre y el cuerpo le dolía completo. Tenia su radio encendida y su arma había quedado del otro lado del agujero. Miro mareado a su alrededor. Delante suyo había una puerta. Despacio siguiendo la pared llego hasta esta; la abrió y se sentó a descansar en el umbral de la misma…

-:- diablos! –tosió – esto no es lo que esperaba…

* * *

Alex finalmente llego hasta la costa… lo que sea que perseguía ya no estaba. Se había subido a uno de los botes?... ¿Qué fue eso?...

-:- que pasa? – dijo Walter, temía un poco por el rostro desconcertado de Alex.

-:- no importa… vamos… no me gusta estar cerca del agua… me duele la cabeza con solo acercarme al lago…- tomo la mano del niño volvieron su marcha sobre Valss Road hasta NAthan ave.

-:- no me llevaras a ver a mami?... dijiste…

-:- se lo que dije Walter… pero mi hermano esta perdido aquí… y tengo miedo por el…

-:- esta bien…

* * *

-:- me ayudas a encontrar a Mary?- dijo finalmente Laura alejándose del pecho de Henry.

-:- …claro… pero salgamos de aquí… te parece? Aunque la puerta esta cerrada…

-:- la llave esta aquí… pero no la pierdas! – Laura saco del bolsillo frontal de su vestido una llave, que de hecho coincidía con la cerradura de la puerta.

Ahora ambos estaban con un pie en el pasillo del tercer piso del edificio.

-:- muchas puertas están rotas… - dijo Laura dirigiéndose a una bifurcación en el pasillo.

-:- quizás por aquí haya una radio… - Henry camino hasta el cuarto 301 y encontró una pistola. La oculto lo mejor que pudo en sus pantalones, Laura era muy joven para ver un Arma.

-:- que encontraste?

-:- nada… pero… mejor sigamos… - las rejas con las que James se habia topado ahora estaban abiertas, apartadas con una fuerza descomunal.

Ambos pasillos acababan con una puerta y ambas decían exit en el techo… ¿Cuál era la salida? Henry camino hasta el departamento 303 por curiosidad; allí levanto una especie de botiquín, ¿lo que contenía serviría? Bueno, Eileen necesitaba cambiarse los vendajes… levanto el paquete junto a una caja de balas y una especie de botella con algún contenido extraño, pero que le había ayudado mas de una vez a continuar a pesar de los golpes y las caídas.

-:- Henry! Vámonos! Llegaremos tarde!...

-:- si… lo siento… - Henry permitió que la niña trotara hacia la puerta de salida que estaba contigua al departamento 309 mientras el se giraba para seguirla, pero en cuanto la niña cruzo la puerta del 308 pyramid head voló la puerta numero 307. La niña grito espantada llamando la atención del monstruo.

-:- Hey! déjala en paz! – gritó Henry haciendo que la criatura se voltee; pero lo ignoro prontamente y giro su torso hacia la niña que estaba forcejeando con la puerta que no cedia.

-:- kya! – gritaba de terror Laura sacudiendo la puerta rogando que se abriese. – no!

Henry cargo el arma y comenzó a disparar teniendo un doble efecto colateral. El primero la bestia estaba mucho mas molesta y segundo Laura estaba el doble de asustada.

-:- dejala en paz! – Henry corrió hacia la criatura y se le abalanzó sobre ella; obviamente no había mucho que pudiese hacer. Pero basto para que la pequeña se escurriera entre las piernas del terrible personaje.

-:- te espero abajo! – dijo Laura mientras huía

Justo cuando vio a la niña doblar el pasillo. El hombre enmascarado le tomó una pierna y lo tiró al suelo. Henry no pudo erguirse enseguida; por lo que fue apresado de la pierna y arrastrado por su captor.

-:- déjame! Basta! No! – Henry se aferraba con las uñas de las uniones de las baldosas, sintiendo que en cada tir ón se desprendían un poco de sus dedos. cuando el monstruo abrió la puerta que la niña no pudo Henry se sostuvo del marco de la misma con toda la fuerza que tenia mientras lloraba casi como una criatura.

* * *

-:- estas cansado? – pregunto Alex mirando a Walter. – puedes quedarte en algún lugar descansando… y yo volveré…

-:- estoy bien… - dijo en niño negando con la cabeza…

-:- Walter… siempre me dirás la verdad ¿no es así?... porque tu debes conocer cosas sobre la orden… y yo necesito saberlas para mantener a mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano a salvo…

-:-… no quiero que me castiguen de nuevo… no hice nada malo… - los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas. Alex se reflejo en ellos y vió como se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo… se vio con algo podrido dentro ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así a un niño de ni mas de 5 o seis años? Ese tiempo lejos de casa… había hecho estragos en el… su padre había hecho estragos en el…él había hecho estragos en si mismo…

-:- Walter… no has hecho nada malo… te lo aseguro. Y no permitiré que nada te lastime… ¿si?... mejor será que caminemos un poco mas…

* * *

Henry podía sentir como bajaba los escalones con su vientre golpeando cada uno. Al llegar a la puerta que lo conducía a lo que Henry pensaba era la planta baja el monstruo lo arrojo dentro del cuarto 209 y entró caminando lentamente. No apesadumbrado por su espada; sino más bien por el asecho. El gusto del pavor floreciendo en la piel de un ser vivo…de un ser humano… el dominio de ser el dios de la vida y la muerte… eros y thanatos…

-:- por dios… - Henry se puso de pie y retrocedió hasta una de las esquinas. Si estaba en la planta baja no habría ningún problema de arrojarse por la ventana, que entreabierta era una tentación.

Contó los pasos y corrió hacia ella, pero como era de esperar el depredador interceptó el salto y colocó a su victima a un paso de la pared Sosteniéndola del cabello. Henry inclino la cabeza hacia abajo intentando de zafarse, pero la fuerza que la criatura poseía no era estimable en parámetros humanos. La criatura lo miraba sin moverse, sosteniendo cada vez con más fuerza esos cabellos que evidentemente en poco tiempo se cansaron de luchar entre sus dedos.

El joven prisionero podía sentir a la bestia respirando pesadamente, cada espiración parecía un bufido. Su adversario lo tomó luego del hombro y lo adosó violentamente a la pared; respiraba entonces Henry la humedad del yeso de la misma. ¿Qué es todo esto? Se preguntaba en su interior; mientras que su exterior parecía muerto. ¿Qué sentido tenia ofrecerle resistencia a la muerte? El monstruoso ser vivo que lo había arrastrado todo un piso era claramente una mole difícil de derribar…

Pero algo estaba mal… la atmósfera había cambiado… el aire se puso más denso… el deceso parecía que aun no tenia deseos de llegar, y su posible homicida respiraba mas agitado.

-:-… - Henry contenía el aliento, estaba muy nervioso y todo su cuerpo temblaba ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que presentía su corazón que no le comunicaba a su cerebro?-…ah… - gimoteo por su desgracia.

La hostil criatura dueña del poder, tras oír ese sonido le arrancó la camisa, Henry gritó del dolor y el susto, su corazón comenzó a saltar sin control de su pecho mientras sentía como era arrancada su camiseta ¿ porque desearía verle la espalda? Su consciente no quería admitir su conocimiento sobre lo que pretendía la criatura de él.

Henry comenzó con un intento de resistencia angustioso; no dejaba de moverse, gritar y suplicar por su libertad; pero lo único que detuvo al implacable asesino por unos segundos; fue el espesor del cinturón de Henry, pero también fue inevitablemente arrancado como sus pantalones y su esperanza…

* * *

James no recordaba en que momento se había dormido, pero lo importante era que no se había salido del camino mientras conducía su automóvil. Con una mano en el volante miraba su chaqueta, ¿Dónde estaba? Comenzó a revisarse los bolsillos con la otra mano…

-:- claro! Estaba en la guantera… - miro el compartimento del automóvil y cerca de este habían unas rodillas, inquieto sus ojos siguieron las piernas de mujer hacia arriba, vertiginosamente hasta llegar al rostro donde se detuvo – Mary! - sus pies se fusionaron al freno en un apretón que inmovilizó el coche dejando huellas en el viejo asfalto- … Mary?...

-:- James! – la mujer estaba asustada ahora sujeta del tablero del vehículo… - te hisciste daño? – pregunto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa….

-:- Mary… estas aquí… con migo…. – sonrió y le tomo la mano…

-:- eres tan gracioso cuando dices cosas así… por supuesto que estoy contigo… ¿acaso me fui en algún momento?...

-:-Creo que no…

-:- cariño, será mejor que muevas el auto… estamos en medio del camino… - James la miraba absorto. Ella rio un poco y le acomodo el cabello que se había movido fruto del arrancón. – te amo James…

-:- Mary… yo… te amo tanto… - puso en marcha el vehículo.

-:- te ves tenso… ¿sucedió algo malo?

-:- tuve un sueño horrible… incluso olvidé hacia donde nos dirigimos… - sonrió nervioso; sin embargo ese horripilante sueño en que Mary moría y pasaba tres años en soledad y que llegaba a un pueblo de pesadillas… todo… tan real como si lo hubiese vivido, incluso ahora se sentía un hombre distinto.

-:- de verdad?... volvíamos a Silent Hill… olvidamos una maleta completa en el hotel…

James comenzó a sudar frio… no, silent hill no. súbitamente dio media vuelta y aceleró para alejarse de esa zona.

-:- James? Que haces?... estas seguro que todo esta bien?...

-:- no lo sé… pero no podemos volver a Silent Hill…

-:- James… hay algo que no me estas contando ¿verdad?

-:- Mary… ¿esta muerta verdad?... – la mujer se cubrió la boca del horror y comenzó a llorar asustada.

-:- ¿de que hablas? James… - gimió preocupada - ¿Qué me harás?...- su marido callaba mirando el camino con los ojos completamente muertos, como los pescados de cualquier tienda barata.

-:- no te preocupes... yo estuve muerto desde que te perdí...estaremos juntos siempre... te lo juro... – da un volantazo hacia el rail de la autopista, un denso bosque esperaba ancioso dos almas suculentas para engullirlos allá abajo.

-:- no lo hagas! – James escucho gritar y como una mano le aferraba fuerte del brazo, el auto ya estaba fuera de control y el conductor no soltaba el acelerador. pero... no era la voz de Mary dentro del auto... ¿quien era? giró su cara para encontrarse con unos ojos azules llenos de pánico y lagrimas... era...

No pudo de concluir su idea cuando el cuerpo del automovil golpeo furiosamente el rail de la banquina y su blanda cabellera se tiño de carmesí al contacto con el vidrio que cedió ante la inercia y las malditas leyes de la física.

* * *

-:- Ahhhhgg! – James se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. que pesadilla tan espantosa... truculenta en demasía... su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. su cabello estaba mojado y pegajoso. bajo una de sus manos mientras no podía evitar llorar desesperado. su palma estaba llena de lo que sin duda era sangre. ambas manos. - ¿fue real? Mary! MARY! – intento ponerse de pie. pero tropezó enseguida, la fuerza de su cuerpo no era la misma que la de su alma... – Mary... – no podía dejar de lamentarse. - ¿porque otro hombre?.

* * *

Henry intentaba cubrirse con las sabanas sucias del departamento 209. no le importaba el moho y la sangre seca; su cuerpo y su alma estaban aun mas turbadas siendo de algo mas difícil de desinfectar... su mal seria solo curado con la muerte, por que se había infiltrado en su sangre. no recordaba haber llorado mas alguna vez en su vida, haber gritado mas alguna vez en su vida... haber sufrido alguna vez mas en su vida...

-:- James... ¿porque a mi? – mordía la tela con odio.

.

* * *

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

espero les haya gustado n.n para mi es un capitulo fascinante... ahora entienden porque lo rankee con angustia también no?

jejeje gracias por sus comentarios...

pero les quería comentar que... bueno... no voy a poder publicar tan regular mente porque me quedé sin acceso a inet salvo en la facu... pero aun así es complicado...

un saludo a todos!


	8. con la boca llena de mentiras

**Capitulo ocho: con la boca llena de mentiras.**

**.**

**.**

**LAS ADVERTENCIAS SON LAS DE LA OTRA VEZ... TOY VAGA...**

RESUMEN: Frank sunderland observaba la puerta del departamento 302, últimamente no dejaba de soñar con aquel desgraciado hecho ocurrido hace tantos años. El llanto del pequeño niño llorando, la luces de la ambulancia… pero en sus sueños también se mezclaban imágenes de su hijo… ¿Dónde estaría James… hacia un par de años estaba saltando en el patio con sus rodillas raspadas… y hacia un par de días había crecido de golpe… se había casado… y había partido repentinamente.

Tampoco podía dormir por el sentimiento de culpa… si el cuarto había sido testigo de una tragedia y luego de otra… ¿Por qué había insistido en rentarlo de nuevo?

-:- bien Frank…. No ganaras nada aquí lamentándote…- se dijo a sí mismo. – Llamare a un contratista para que abra esta pared… este departamento se transformara en un espacio común para los inquilinos… - se sonrió aliviado… sentía que tomaba una buena decisión… si tenía la agenda cerca llamaría por teléfono a su hijo.

…

…

Alex caminaba despacio, Walter dormía sentado en sus hombros, sostenido de su cabeza. Su deambular lo llevo al pet center sobre la calle Neely que se cortaba con la avenida Nathan que es de la que provenía tras dejar atrás Vachss road.

Al ingresar vio una nota pegada en la caja fuerte. Esta rezaba

"olvide mis pastillas dentro… espero que no me de un infarto hoy… no recuerdo la combinación de la caja… pero era igual a la del kilogramo de alimento parea perro cuando inauguramos…"

-:- esta nota no puede ser real... Deben estarme tomando el pelo… - se reía de sí mismo por creer que la nota era apócrifa; después de todo era silent hill; hasta el matrimonio de hombres y manatíes debía ser posible… los miembro del culto estaban locos…

Curioso se acerco al fondo del edificio; a Josh le gustaban los animales y en las jaulas se veía algo de movimiento. Se acerco a una pecera con una araña enorme.

-:- me gustaría poder llevarte a casa… quizás venga por ti… josh no tiene una de estas… aunque ¿Quién te compraría? – le pregunto al insecto. Al ver con atención observo que el letrero decía "conejos" – mierda! Se hecho velozmente hacia atrás… y comenzó a toser… - hace cuanto que estas criaturas están aquí?... porque una araña se comía a los conejos…

Por suerte Walter aun no había despertado y alex se acerco a las otras jaulas donde las mascotas se descomponían o estaban completamente disecadas. Salvo por uno de ellos que ladraba animadamente. Alex se aproximo a un perro de mediano tamaño, que igual que el pequeño Walter parecía ajeno a todo el desastre. El animal aunque delgado parecía alegre. Alex abrió la puerta de la jaula y el cuadrúpedo salió comenzando a recorrer el lugar con su nariz curiosa. Alex no sabía nada de perros, pero podía estimar que era una raza oriental, color fuego y blanco.

La tranquilidad duro muy poco. La radio comenzó a destellar estática y su gracioso acompañante huyo del local aterrorizado. El joven soldado tomo la pistola con una mano y con la otra sujetaba al dormido Walter. Estaba confundido ¿Por qué le asustaba más el confortamiento con estas criaturas que abatir otros seres humanos? Era más fácil matar personas?

Durante sus días a miles de kilómetros de casa sus manos no habían temblado en acabar con todo lo que se moviese.

-:- alex!... hey Alex! Soy Wheeler!... – la comunicación era muy deficiente.

-:- Wheeler! Gracias a dios que puedo oírte… - se relajo alex

-:- todos están locos aquí! Ven por nosotros pronto!… Elle esta…

-:- donde esta elle!

-:- dios!... Alex… no sé como …pero ven… pronto! – la comunicación se corto abruptamente junto con la estática.

-:- ese perro cobarde me asusto – suspiro. Pero dentro de la jaula estaban las notas del encargado

" los animales ,así como los niños necesitan tener a su disposición agua fresca constantemente y alimentación adecuada."

-:- Walter no ha comido nada desde me lo cruce…

La tienda contigua parecía una especie de restaurante, por lo que buscaría allí algo de alimento para el pequeño Walter.

…

…

Laura esperaba a Henry sentada junto a la construcción cuando vio un perrito que se le acerco juguetón.

-:- ah! Un perrito! A la niña le encanto el animalito y decidió jugar con él, siempre había querido un perrito como ese, vivaz y de buen humor.

De la nada el canido corrió por la calle katz hasta munson, donde viro a la derecha.

-:- espera! Adónde vas? Te puedes perder! – la niña persiguió el animal inconsciente de que se alejaba del punto de encuentro con Henry.

…

…

Walter ingresaba en al historical society de silent hill. El camino estaba despejado. Pero el sentía la presencia de la madre reencarnada. Debía acabar con ella y estaría un paso más cerca de su madre. Ella despertaría y le traería paz a su tormento y seria un niño bueno… un hijo que jamás pudiese rechazar. Siguió rítmicamente el recorrido que habían hecho James y Eileen antes. Pero frente al agujero gigante se arrodillo despacio y descanso su cabeza en la pared; los sentimientos lo invadieron todos juntos. Si no encontraba alguna solución, hoy sería el fin de su camino sin retorno.

…

…

Alex en dos minutos pudo violar la ventana del restaurante e ingresar por ella. El sitio estaba sospechosamente limpio y los platos sobre la mesa solo estaban fríos, pero el aroma y el color era saludable… a diferencia de lo que podría pensar del resto de la ciudad, ingreso a la cocina, donde seguro encontraría alimentos refrigerados. Pero se topo con un joven obeso que devoraba la comida de pie junto al refrigerador.

-:- hola…- dijo en un tono medio de voz, aunque el hombre parecía demasiado entusiasta con su degustación culinaria – Hey! Hola! – Dijo mas alto logrando un contacto visual con el joven rubio de ojos claros – soy Alex y..

-:- crees que ser más delgado te da derecho de gritarme! Estas mal! Lárgate de mi cocina!...

-:- no fue mi intención gritarte… - Alex bajo el tono de su voz pero no retrocedió. Conseguiría algo de comida de cualquier forma. – y lo de tu figura lo has dicho tu, no yo… - corrigió al gordo con firmeza – soy Alex … me da gusto conocerte….

-:- todos me dicen Eddie… - ¿Quién es el crio que llevas en la cabeza?

-:- el es mi hermano Walter… ¿eres de Silent Hill?

-:- no.. Y no puedo salir de este pueblo escalofriante… pero pensándolo bien tampoco quiero… aquí puedes mandar el mundo! ¿Quién da las órdenes ahora soldado escuálido? Yo las doy… porque tengo esta belleza! – de su bolsillo saco un arma y le apunto a la cara.

-:- no puedes ir por ahí matando gente solo porque no te gusta cómo te miran!

-:- porque no?... es tan sencillo… quieres ver…

-:- eres un hijo de puta… arreglaremos las cosas como quieras… pero deja a Walter fuera de esto…

-:- oh! Está bien… deja al niño en esa mesa… si intentas algo te matare… pero si te portas bien… - pensó sínicamente un momento.- aguarda! Crees que soy un gordo estúpido verdad? Walter es el sujeto que merodea por aquí… morirás por tomarme el pelo idiota!

Alex casi podía ver todo en cámara lenta. Como en un segundo de desesperación con su mano izquierda bajaba a Walter de sus hombros y con la otra tomaba su arma y sin apuntar casi comenzaba a disparar uno por uno los seis proyectiles. Un grito de terror de Walter fue lo único que oyó hasta que se escucho a si mismo cayendo al suelo. Y luego el dolor.

-:- Walter estas bien? Walter? – Alex apretó el cuerpecito del niño hasta que lo oyó llorar.

-:- tengo miedo! – la criatura se aferro del pecho de Alex y este lo abrazo para que no viese el cuerpo abatido de Eddie en el suelo. ¿En qué momento una charla se desvía en una muerte tan vertiginosamente? ¿Hay otro Walter merodeando Silent hill? Alex se puso de pie y llevo al niño al recibidor del local y lo sentó en la silla de una de las mesas vacías.

-:- aguarda un segundo si? voy por algo de comer.

-:- no me dejes solo!

Aguarda Walter... no te muevas de allí… quizás tarde algo de tiempo cocinando algo – sonrió. El tiempo quizás lo utilizase para ocultar el cuerpo… ya no estaba en la guerra… debía olvidar esa facilidad que poseía para halar del gatillo…

En la cocina tomo el pesado cuerpo y lo arrastro a la despensa. Miro de cerca el arma de Eddie… era varias veces mejor que su vieja pistola. Por lo que la tomo entre sus manos. Abrió el refrigerador y se sorprendió de encontrar ¡comida para microondas! Qué clase de restaurante era ese?. Dentro de la despensa había un agujero alto pero angosto. Su cuerpo pasaba muy ajustado, solo ilumino dentro del espacio y parecía prolongarse un precario pasillo de madera. El llamado del niño lo asustó ocasionando que se de contra el borde superior de la estrecha cavidad.

-:- toma Walter… encontré un poco de esto… - le ofreció un paquete de "BUTTER CAKE" y una caja de jugo.

-:- ¿no te gustan? Preguntó el niño viendo que Alex no parecía con ánimos de comer.

-:- claro que si… son deliciosas - abrió el paquete y se llevo una a la boca. Eran dulces y estaban buenas… eran las galletas favoritas de Josh… el ya se había olvidado la última vez que tuvieron un momento así de paz… incluso de niños, si Josh se raspaba las rodillas era su culpa…

-:- son muy ricas…

-:- Espera… Walter… espérame aquí sí? Te dejare en un sitio a salvo pero no debes moverte…

-:- no me dejes solo!

-:- descuida Walter… estaré vigilando… es solo que antes de hay alguien merodeando esta zona y no quiero que te lastimen a ti o mi hermano ¿si? – Alex no le dio tiempo a negarse y lo introdujo en una alacena con los bocadillos. Antes de irse le dio su linterna – sostenla con fuerza y no abras la puerta hasta que yo lo diga ¿si? Walter… es importante que no te duermas y estés atento… volveré muy pronto…

-:-Alex no!

El joven cerró la puerta del mueble y se lanzo hacia la despensa; luego dentro del estrecho pasillo a través de la pared rota para concluir en otra abertura similar pero más estrecha todavía que lo llevo hasta una escalera de madera. Al subir por este llego a un clavo con una llave que solo decía 302.

-:- no se cuanta paciencia me quede… - golpeo uno de los laterales de madera que cedió al ímpetu del puño y enseño su continuación oculta que parecía dentro de algún edificio… dio un pequeño salto a través de aquella abertura forzada, pero sus pies empujaron la precaria estructura que cayó estrepitosamente. Estaba en el segundo piso y hacia abajo la niebla ocultaba el suelo. ¿Cómo llegaría por Walter? Decidió introducirse en la construcción. Frente a si estaba la habitación 210. Donde lo único importante eran dos cajas de municiones.

En el cuarto 206 una luz lo cegó. Alex vio que era una mujer.

-:- hola? Está bien?... – la radio comenzó a sonar. Alex se trabó en lucha con un maniquí animado. Que cayó al suelo después de dos disparos. Alex se acerco a la mujer que seguía encandilándole la vista. Le toco el hombro y lo sintió frio, asustado la empujo y al caer su linterna rodó. En realidad solo era un maniquí con un vestido.

-:- es como el de mama… - se acerco y quito el pequeño abrigo del maniquí. – no es su aroma… pero esta ropa… la he visto en algún lado… se puso de pie sin soltar la prenda. Coloco su nueva linterna en su bolsillo y abandono el cuarto confundido, mejor no demorar demasiado.

Su radio comenzó a sonar repentinamente. Guió su rostro al pasillo. La puerta 202 fue volada con el golpe de una enorme cuchilla o espada. Y un hombre fornido y alto salía lentamente de ella. La sangre se congelo dentro de sus venas y se introdujo en el cuarto del que provenía nuevamente.

Podía oírlo caminando delante de esa puerta y más tarde detenerse. Alex hizo un paso hacia atrás. Que aparentemente fue audible para la bestia que traspaso su puerta con el arma. La quito con paciencia para apuñalar la madera un par de veces más y luego molesto, se marcho.

…

…

James intento ver la carta de Mary. Pero el papel no aparecía…

-:- no! Lo deje en la guantera! – Grito sentándose - que estúpido fue solo un sueño… - james oía sollozos que provenían del otro lado del agujero. – Eileen? Eres tú?... ¿Quién está ahí…! – el corazón de james intentaba huir de su pecho a través de las hendiduras entre costilla y costilla. Sin la linterna no podía ver en todo el cuarto. Pero la joven obviamente no estaba del mismo lado del agujero que él. Lentamente comenzó a gatear lejos del llanto. Su prioridad era encontrar a EIleen… Henry no le perdonaría que la descuidase. Dentro de sus entrañas con solo pensar en él, se sentía calmo; pero la culpa lo devastaba de inmediato y lo desestabilizaba.

…

…

Alex camino hacia el pasillo central donde los departamentos 206 y 207 eran inaccesibles y el 208 no tenía nada particular; pero el 209 despedía un aura obscura. Alex ingreso con su arma en la mano; dando una patada formidable a la puerta.

…

…

(((((((((((((((((((((end del capitulo ocho!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alex se encontrara finalmente con Henry?

Volveré a ser capaz de escribir un acertijo más?

Todo lo averiguaran después… gracias por sus comentarios! Este es un capitulo de relleno?

mmm… al leerlo terminado me parece que si…

lo del perro del Dog ending sobretodo. Pero necesitaba una distracción para Laura y una conexión extra entre los personajes más solitarios…

que sucederá con Henry si su departamento es demolido? Quizás ya no pueda retornar?... y que con la madre de Walter?

Cuando va a abrir la bocota Eileen?... jejeje…

Nos vemos en el capitulo nueve…


	9. las manos llenas de sangre

**CAPITULO NUEVE: las manos llenas de sangre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ADVERTENCIA: OJO AL LEERLO... SI?

.

Resumen: Alex se encontró con Eddie y se vio obligado a matarlo; tras esto llego al Wood side apartmen building.

El propietario de South Ashfield Heights decidió acabar con el mal del departamento 302 desarmándolo.

…

…

Henry sintió un horrible estampido cerca de la entrada del apartamento. La cabeza le daba muchas vueltas ¿y ahora qué? Se decía y se puso de pie. El cuerpo le dolía y mientras ingresaba en el closet del cuarto principal se miraba los moretones en los brazos y en las piernas. No podía evitar recordar cada apretón, cada embestida, cada grito cada llanto. Cerró la puerta y se quedo llorando en silencio.

…

…

Alex observaba minuciosamente como el desorden reinaba el departamento y en el suelo había retazos de ropa que aun no estaban corrompidos por la mugre ¿Qué era eso?. Todas las puertas estaban clausuradas salvo la del cuarto, donde la pieza de madera que demarcaba los dos espacios faltaba.

-:- quizás no deba investigar… Walter me espera... solo temo que josh esté aquí… y si no lo busco… - camino dentro del cuarto. La cama parecía recientemente desocupada.

…

…

Entre los espacios del mueble podía divisar a un hombre de espaldas con un abrigo… ¿james!... por un lado tenía ganas de salir de allí y abrazarlo. Por otro tenia deseos de morir allí mismo… nadie debía verlo así…

…

…

-:- quien está ahí! – Alex apunto al viejo mueble – Josh?

-:-… - se acerco despacio al mueble.

…

…

Henry tomo la puerta y la cerro evidenciando un poco la existencia de "algo" dentro del mueble.

…

…

-:- Josh… te estuve buscando! Qué suerte que… - abrió la puerta y se topo con un joven envuelto con el contenido del mueble. Tenía el rostro sucio y se veía muy agitado. – estas bien? – se arrodillo.

-:- no te me acerques! – Henry quito la mirada.

-:- viste a ese sujeto con un casco enorme?

-:- que te largues! Déjame solo! – rompió a llorar.

-:-hey? Estas bien? – Alex había visto a muchos de sus compañeros de pelotón llorar así. Creía que jamás vería a un hombre tan desconsolado como una criatura huérfana.

-:- solo déjame en paz…– Alex por fin noto que el joven no tenía ropa sobre su torso.

-:- eres Walter?...

-:- Walter! – Henry lo miro extrañado – solo vete…

-:- que planeas hacer? Quedarte aquí llorando como un perdedor? Esperando a que te maten sin dar lucha? Muy bien haz como mejor te parezca… - Alex se alejo molesto y salió del apartamento. – mierda! – giro hacia el departamento 208. ¿ Por qué la cuidad ofrecía preguntas y respuestas a la vez? En ese departamento había algo de ropa Alex la levanto. Y la llevo a la habitación donde estaba el joven que aun ni sabia su nombre.

-:- toma! - Abrió violentamente la puerta del mueble y le arrojo la ropa en la cara. - Si no sales en un momento te arrastrare yo!

Henry lo miraba en silencio. Alex se dio la vuelta y salió. En parte se sentía algo arrepentido por la violencia que había usado con ese extraño. Y también por…

%% flash back de Alex %%

Alex de niño lloraba encerrado en su closet abrazándose las rodillas. Su madre abre la puerta y le habla acusadora.

-:- deja de llorar… sabes que es por tu bien, todo lo que tu padre y yo hacemos es solo por tu bien… eres un hombre Alex… deja de llorar – le dijo su madre. El niño angustiado se tragaba el llanto. – vamos hijo sal de ahí …

El pequeño Alex se levanto y salió del mueble la mujer lo acobijo con una manta y le acaricio el cabello - ¿Por qué siempre molestas a tu padre?

%% fin del flash back%%

-:- tsk! – maldecía entre dientes. Si el sujeto quería morir mejor sería no privarle su oportunidad.

…

…

Henry terminaba de abrocharse su nueva camisa. Tenía un aroma extraño. Todo su cuerpo había parecido cambiar de olor desde…

%%flashback (ojo fuerte)%%

-:- no! Por favor! – Henry adhería las uñas en la carne sucia de su perpetrador intentando resistirse, pero parecía que su intento desesperado de protegerse excitaba aun mas a la bestia que tomo su cuello con fuerza para aprovechar esa inmovilidad causada por el miedo para ingresar en su carne y verlo gritar y llorar.

%% fin del flash back%%

La criatura era en realidad un ser humano; Henry, lo había notado… y si era humano podía morir… se vengaría por los horribles momentos que jamás se borrarían de su mente o su carne.

…

…

-:- hey! Vas a salir?- Alex llamo al puerta. No quería volver a entrar como si nada. Ya no estaba de servicio; debía acostumbrarse de nuevo a una vida "normal"

-:- abajo hay una niña… verdad? Aun está ahí?...

-:- no lo sé… entré por la ventana… - era complicado explicar lo del asesinato y la estructura de madera.

-:- puedes ir con ella?... no es bueno que se quede sola…

-:- yo estoy buscando a mi hermano y a mi padre que están perdidos en este pueblo… solo me detuve por ti porque creí que podrías ser mi hermano…

-:- quédate con ella un momento… bajare enseguida…

-:- está bien… - dijo finalmente Alex. ¿Habrían niños de sheperd's Glen en Silent Hill?.

Alex comenzó su descenso hasta la planta baja. La puerta principal estaba abierta. Y el recibidor era sombríamente obscuro.

-:- hola? Hay alguien ahí? – Alex estaba esperando encontrarse con la niña, pero solo había una carta cerrada no había remitente y el destinatario era solo "James". – no puedo esperar a que el baje si no hay a quien proteger. Tomo el papel y escribió "No había nadie" con una sustancia espesa que yacía junto a un contenedor de basura. Se limpio la mano en el suelo y corrió hacia la esquina, entre Neely y KAtz. Ingresar al restaurante no fue tan complicado

…

…

Henry estaba por salir del departamento. Cuando vio que la pared principal de la sala había sido atacada por lo mismo que había destruido su cuarto de baño y el de lavado. Un agujero enorme con extraños símbolos esperaba ser atravesado. Henry no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a su cuarto para no ser visto jamás por ningún ser humano y se lanzo sin pensarlo. Laura estaba con ese sujeto y Eileen estaba con James… no importaba lo que la radio le hubiese transmitido; él confiaba en James… él creía ciegamente en que todo era un manejo deshonesto.

…

…

Frank sunderland miraba atento como un reducido grupo de hombres con herramientas eléctricas procuraba comenzar con su tarea de desarmar el departamento sin molestar demasiado a los vecinos; solo por si acaso había pedido a un policía que estuviese cerca. Temía que Henry terminara como el pobre Joseph.

-:- no se están tardando demasiado? – pregunto el hombre molesto.

-:- es que las herramientas no funcionan…

-:- ¿necesitan un generador? Tengo uno pequeño en el sótano…

-:- no es la energía… no encienden…

-:- ninguna? – se rasco la cabeza y se acerco para ver el extraño fenómeno.

-:- nos tememos que la única forma de hacerlo es… a la antigua…

-:- háganlo. Me decidí que no pasará de hoy que esto debe quedar abierto. No me importa cuánto me cueste muchachos.. A trabajar! – se alejo el propietario del edificio murmurando – no dejare que se pierda un vida más.

No tardo el primer mazazo en abrir un orificio en la pared; a lo que los otros siguieron ampliando el agujero.

…

…

-:- la sociedad histórica? – Henry se vio saliendo del mueble que lo había comunicado con su departamento la vez anterior.

No tenía tiempo para sentir autocompasión. Después de todo… James había perdido a su esposa e intentaba seguir adelante, él haría igual.

Esperanzado por encontrarlos riendo se lanzo dubitativo por el pasillo.

-:- james… - suspiro acariciando una de las marcas en la puerta. Las primeras dos lo habían asustado pero ahora que estaba al final del pasillo. Ante la última puerta del edificio notaba cuanto le importaba. Como para haber gastado fuerzas en señalar su paso y la dirección del mismo.

Giro la perilla y la empujo con entusiasmo. Dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa 99% falsa. Pero las comisuras de sus labios que buscaban treparse a la altura de sus orejas se arrojaron hacia abajo persiguiendo sus talones.

-:- no! Déjala! – grito con el aire que emergía gélido de su vientre y toda la fuerza de sus cuerdas vocales.

Walter estaba delante de el arrodillado con el cadáver de Eileen entre sus brazos. Su ropa azul ahora estaba teñida de toda la vida que, roja fluía antes dentro de los vasos sanguíneos de la joven. El hombre se puso de pie y giro su cabeza. Henry apretaba los puños de la desazón y de la cólera.

Lentamente el asesino se dio la vuelta aun sosteniendo el cadáver rojo de Eileen entre sus manos.

El joven recorrió el cuerpo dormido de Eileen desde la punta de sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas, su torso y por ultimo… la nada. Del largo y grácil cuello de la muchacha solo quedaba la mitad adherida a su cuerpo. El resto había sido arrancado. Ya no estaba… jamás estaría allí de nuevo…

-:- HIJO DE PUTA! – grito Henry y corrió hacia el hombre. Golpeándolo en el rostro con su puño embravecido. – porque! Que te hizo ella? No entiendo cuál es tu problema! – Henry encolerizado estaba por lanzarle un puntapié, cuando noto que el hombre que había caído al suelo por el puñetazo no tenia actitud agresiva y que estaba llorando. Se quedo en silencio y bajo su pie a la altura del otro.

-:- por qué?… -sollozo Walter poniéndose de pie y se miro ambas manos. Llevándolas a su rostro; luego volvió a sentarse junto al cuerpo de Eileen.

Henry estaba confundido. Eileen seguía significando muchas cosas en su corazón. Pero James lentamente seguía ocupando casilleros dentro de sus pensamientos… y además tenía que pensar que hacer con Walter. Después de todo, era él quien deseaba verlos muertos. Pero parecía llorar de verdad… todo era muy confuso. Deseaba despertarse en su cama una vez más… solo una vez… nada más.

-:- cuando llegue… no había nada que hacer…

-:- ya estaba muerta?... – pregunto Henry confundido.

-:- … madre… ella no podrá despertar… solo quería estar con ella para siempre…

Henry observo el agujero que tenía delante de él. En el suelo había solo una raya incompleta; Como las james… sin pensarlo se arrojó, no tenía la cobardía para acabar con Walter cuando este estaba fuera de sí. Y debía encontrar a James, si estaba con vida era el único que sabía que había sucedido.

Del otro lado, encendió la linterna. El primer haz de luz vino acompañado de una puñalada obscura. El rostro de Eileen parecía dormido sobre el suelo sucio de la alcantarilla.

-:- Eileen! – grito y se arrojo a los pies de la cabeza que ya no lo miraría, no le sonreiría… no lo besaría… - Eileen… esto es mi culpa… perdóname… esto es todo mi culpa… - con la linterna ilumino también la barreta de hierro de james completamente empapada en sangre…

-:- dios mío! Que paso aquí? James… ¿Qué hiciste? – tomo el arma y abandono el sitio de eterno descanso de Eileen.

…

…

James en su huida había llegado hasta la bifurcación del pasillo a la derecha. Y junto a la puerta se había detenido a descansar. Eileen parecía haber desaparecido junto con Henry.

…

…

Henry se topo a la izquierda con una puerta bloqueada. Y luego de un pasillo sin puertas llego a una división hacia la izquierda, que nuevamente lo condujo a una puerta cerrada. Trazando solo un camino de encuentro para ambos…

-:- James…

…

…

((((((((((((((((((( end del capítulo nueve!)))))))))))))))))))

Bien… Eileen murió señoras y señores…. Se acabo lo que podía incomodar a los amantes…

Pobre Walter… como lloraba ¿no les dio lastima?

Y ahora que con el departamento 302? Acaso Walter sabe que su madre está siendo asesinada?

Como será el encuentro entre James y Henry luego de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas?

Como voy a hacer para publicar si ya no tengo que ir a la facultad?

Porque publico dos capítulos separados el mismo día si podría ponerlos a los dos juntos y ahorrar el barullo?... ¬¬ jeje me pillaron… no tengo respuesta para esto…

Se viene el primer beso de los chicos en el diez?... lo sabrán cuando lo publique….

Creo que este tiene ,menos relleno… ¿Qué piensan?

Lo sé… aun no hay ningún acertijo… y casi no hay enfrentamiento con los monstruos… (¬¬ no es mi fuerte la acción… )

Comenten por fis!

…

..


	10. lo que mas amo

**CAPITULO DIEZ: LO QUE MAS AMO.**

**.**

**.**las advertencias de siempre

konami no es mio ni niguno de sus personajes...

No les hago resumen porque esta muy bueno! Si no se acuerdan lo ultimo del capitulo nueve léanlo y vengase para aca…

…

…

James oyó unos paso acercándose, con sus escasas energías intento abrir la puerta pero no le era posible desde el piso.

…

…

-:- James! – dijo furioso Henry en cuanto el haz de luz alcanzo el rostro retorcido de pavor del hombre.

-:- Henry! – James suspiro. – gracias al cielo… - visiblemente furioso Henry se abalnzo sobre james y lo sacudió.

-:- James… porque… mataste a Eileen…. ¿ que fue lo que sucedió…? – con los puños hundidos en su abrigo no dejaba de zamarrearlo en busca de una respuesta

-:- Henry…

-:- necesito que me digas la verdad… - dejo de agitar al otro hombre que parecía incapaz de contestarle.

-:- Eileen esta muerta?... – james sentía que la luz de la linterna de Henry lo engullía y lo desmoronaba como una montaña de azúcar al agregarle te demasiado caliente; como el pan demasiado tiempo en el horno…

-:- James! Lo sabes… estas bañado en su sangre… no me mientas….

-:- ahora … lo recuerdo… fue el hombre con la cabeza piramidal…

-:- eso no es posible James él… él…. ¿Por qué la dejaste morir! – comenzó a agitar a james nuevamente. Pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando sus puños se llenaron de sangre…

-:- hice lo que pude… creí que fue contigo… esa cosa bajo su enorme cuchillo sobre nosotros… intente salvarla… - James se quebró.

-:- James… esto también es tu sangre …. ¿Qué sucedió?

-:- Henry… solo intente cubrirla o empujarla…. no sabia que estaba muerta… oí llantos del otro lado y hui como un cobarde… Henry… perdóname… - extendió su brazo y acerco el rostro de este al suyo. – yo soy el responable de la muerte de Eileen…-los labios de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia temblando, hormigueando - perdóname… y déjame aquí…

Los ojos verdes enfrentados a los ojos azules parecían una especie de Uroboro devorándose mutuamente… lamiéndose la sangre de las heriadas. Crando calor y estatica entre ellos.

-:- James… - Henry fue el primero en decir o hacer algo – James… - abrazo al rubio y comenzó a llorar con su rostro descansando en su hombro. – James… - esto es el infierno…

…

…

Alex abrió el mueble donde Walter había quedado protegido. Tal y como lo había pensado el niño había acabado por dormirse nuevamente.

-:- Walter… estoy aquí… - le susurró despertándolo con suavidad. Se sentía extraño jamás había sido tierno con nadie… aunque tampoco estaba seguro… despues de todo, nunca había podido ser un buen hermano para Josh. La guerra era un horrible sitio; donde sabia que los niños pillados solos en las calles eran presa de las libidos monstruosas de sus compañeros. Muchos lo hacían a pesar de tener hijos de la edad de sus victimas..

-.- Alex que bueno que estas aquí! – el niño salto a sus brazos y lo abrazo sujetándose de el.

-:- Walter…

-:- espero que mi mami sea tan bueno como tu…

-:- las madres son muy tiernas… no ta acordaras de mi cuando estes con tu madre…

Ven… vámonos de aquí Walter… - lo bajo al suelo para comenzar su caminata de nuevo.

…

…

Laura caminaba perdida, había dejado de ver el cachorro hacia mucho. El pequeño perro le había hecho meterse a las aguas del Toluca. Sus pies estaban mojados y deambulaba por la costa. A lo lejos había un niño que estaba dibujando en el suelo. Curiosa fue hacia el.

-:- que estas haciendo?

-:- coloco un aviso… así quien encuentre a Robbie puede devolvérmelo.

-:- quien es robbie?

-:- mi conejo… mi hermano prometió que me lo traería pero no lo hizo…

-:- tu hermano es un flojo entonces…

-:- mi hermano es raro… - miro a Laura – para mi Alex es genial! Pero mis padres piensan distinto.

-:- si no te trajo a Robbie no puede ser tan fantástico…

-:- Alex dejo de ser genial por mi culpa…

-:- de que estas hablando?

-:- ya no quiero verlo… por que no puede enterarse…

-:- no sabes lo que dices… vamos por ese Alex! – le tomo el brazo y lo llevo lejos del dibujo. La niña se dio cuenta que el niño por mas que ponía resistencia no tenia la fuerza suficiente para detenerla.

…

…

Walter dejo el cuerpo de Eileen acostado junto al agujero de la pared y se dio la media vuelta. No se daría por vencido. Encontraría el sacramento numero veite a lo que diese lugar… su madre lo esperaría lo que fuese necesario.

…

…

Frank se adentro en el departamento 302 mientras los obreros descansaban afuera. Las paredes chorreaban sangre. Y los zapatos de Henry esperaban en la puerta a que su dueño los sacaran de paseo.

-:- dios… esto le paso a Joseph… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Y este agujero! Parece que comunica al otro lado… - Frank se acerco al agujero por el cual Henry había observado a Eileen. Al asomarse se topo con la cabeza de la señorita viendole, colocada prolijamente sobre su cama. El resto del cuerpo no se veía en el cuarto. austado se lanzo un paso hacia atrás e ingreso al cuarto del joven la cama estaba prolijamente tendida pero las esquinas estaban destendio la cama. El cuarto no dejaba de darle sorpresas. El cobertor cubria una enorme mancha de sangre; y casi cayendo de la cama un abrigo que el hombre reconoció a simple vista.

-:- Hijo! – grito al levantar la prenda manchada de sangre – hijo… ¿Qué esta pasando? - apretó la ropa con su puño y huyo del apartamento solicitando a la policía.

…

…

Walter entro corriendo al rosewater park y Alex lo siguió.

-:- mira alex el lago brilla mas de este lado…!

-:- no te alejes mucho! – dijo alex acercándose. No le gustaba tener que alargar su inspección. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Walter en un pueblo maldito doinde había un hombre merodeando.

-:- mira… - el niño estaba contento y no tardo en sujetar con fuerza la mano delk mayor que se alegro por la reacción y le acaricio el cabello con la otra mano. Pero sabia que lo estaban onserbando.

Tras la caricia, Alex tomo su pistola pero sin sacarla de la ropa. Mejor no asustar al pequeño.

-:- Walter… confiaen mi cen todo lo que haga… si?

-:- que sucede?...

-:- descuida… no sucede nada… -

-:- que hace ese señor? – pregunto el niño señalando a Walter adulto que los veía fijamente desde una banca, amparado por la niebla.

-:- mierda…. – Alex se volteo. No había sido capaz de verlo antes. Ni siquiera había oído sus pasos… como si fuese un fantasma.

-:- esta triste? – se pregunto el pequeño Walter a si mismo, intando de acercarse; aunque detenido por Alex.

-:-no Walter… tiene sangre en la ropa… quedate aquí… yo hablare con el.. no te muevas… - Alex tenia la vista fija en aquel hombre. Cualquier paso en falso y no dudaría en descargar todas sus municiones en su cráneo…

-:- me quedare aquí… pero el no va a hacernos nada… esta triste… - señalo el pequeño.

-:- hey… estas herido? – se acerco al hombre que estaba completamente inmóvil. Solo concentrado en el pequeño Walter. – mi nombre es Alex… ¿Cómo te llamas…? – él ya había percatado que el objetivo del desconocido era Walter, dando un paso a la izquierda el adulto y el niño quedaban fuera de contacto visual.

-:- mi nombre es Walter…- dijo mirando fijo a los ojos de Alex que se abrieron de repente- … soy Walter Sullivan… - se puso de pie.

-:- ese es mi nombre! – dijo un poco molesto el pequeño Walter.

-:- necesitaba de la señorita Galvin para completar los 21 sacramentos y despertar a mi madre… y creí que me quedaría solo para siempre… - el hombre se deslizo con pasos suaves hasta la baranda del mirador. A dos metros del pequeño Walter. Alex atonito no podía moverse ni hablar. Seguía hincado junto a la banca, solo respirando. – pero luego me di cuenta que mamá no me dejaría solo nunca… que me esperaría hasta encontrar la solución… que yace junto ami…

-:-walter no!- grito Alex volteándose finalmente para verlo.

El hombre con un movimiento apenas perceptible por su velocidad tomo al pequeño Walter y le coloco un cuchillo en el cuello. Con la misma rapidez el soldado había apuntado al rostro del criminal. En medio el silencio y el pequeño rehén de la violencia de los dos mayores.

-:- muy lento soldado… - se relamiko Walter. Mientras elk pequeño no dejaba de moverse.

-:- hijo de puta… - chisto Alex sin bajar el arma. Si el pequeño no se moviese tanto intentaría un disparo o dos…

-:- es un juego muy peligroso… - se anticipo Walter y apoyo con fuerza la hoja en el cuello del niño, justo en su arteria carótida. La piel enrojecida por el borde romo del cuchillo cambiaron el color de la hoja. – arroja el arma… - pidió tan suavemente que parecía una burla.

-:- no le hagas nada… - Alex le quito el cargador al arma y arrojo ambas partes al suelo. Al ver que el rehén aun no estaba suelto pateo el arma a los pies de Walter. – dejalo ir…

-:- darias tu vida por la suya?... pregunto…

-:- yo… estoy buscando a mi familia… - bajo la cabeza. No se daría por vencido. Su padre y josh estaban en silent hill y aun no tenia idea donde estaba su madre.

-:_ entonces el niño se muere…

-:- no! – dijo alex deteniendo al hombre que estaba por dar el corte final.- déjalo en paz… - bajo la cabeza – no sé cuál es tu problema con el mundo… pero seré yo quien lo pague… el tiene que ver a su madre…

…

…

Henry no podía dejar de llorar. Sentía que todo le sucedía a el.

-:- James… - soltó el abrazo y se miraron nuevamente.

-:- Henry… creo que esto es otro sueño…. ¿sabes?... en el anterior… cuando estaba muriendo eras tu quien me sujetaba el brazo y me decía … "no lo hagas"… - luego me desperté solo… y te extrañe… ahora me estoy muriendo de nuevo… y cuando despierte todo será normal de nuevo… nada de esto habrá sucedido y Eileen estará aquí con nosotros…

-:- james… esto no es un sueño… no te mueras… encontré este botiquín… no es mucho… pero… déjame verte.

Henry no tolñeraba la idea de perder a James. Le quito el abrigo pero antes de poder verle la herida se sorprendió por encontrarse envuelto en los brazos del otro hombre.

-:- lo único malo de despertar será que no estaras a mi lado… Henry… - lo beso suavemente. Inseguro con miedo, con culpa. Una culpa tan fuerte que lo hacia tener deseos de huir. Pero le dolía el cuerpo como para hacerlo.

Henry quedo estatico, el beso fue breve, tanto que no tuvo tiempo para decir algo, para pensar algo. Para expresar algo. Solo lo alejo de si. Y se arrepintió.

-:- déjame ver tus heridas… - Henry retiro luego la otra capa de ropa qie separaba la piel del james del fio entorno de Silent Hill.

El torso blanco, con la sangre mojándolo le creo mucho rechazo al joven que se levanto y se alejo. No podía dejar de ver su violación una y otra vez. Comenzó a sentir el olor de sus cuerpos retorcidos a la fuerza. Se acuclillo a un par bde pasos y se tapo la cara con la ropa para llorar un segundo mas, un minuto mas… ¿Cómo podían algunas personas vivir luego de una violación?

-:- Henry… el sueño esta por acabarse… tosio algo de sangre.

-:- james!... – salió de su angustia y corrió esos pasoas hasta el hombre malherido. – espera jame… encontré esto en el metro… - Henry saco un serum y se lo aplico a james. Pero quizás era demasiado tarde…

-:- solo sentí deseos de sonreir tras conocerte… - le acaricio el rostro lleno de lagrimas al mas joven. Tras esto su manoi cayo pesada al suelo.

-:- James! James! James! – Henry se abrazo al cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas – no! James!

…

…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( end del capitulo diez)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

O.o james!

Hola de nuevo… espero que les guste lo que va de la historia…

Walter y Walter se encontraron! Porque Walter grande quiere acabar con el peke?

Frank encontró ropa de AJmes en el apartamento de Henry? Que significa eso?

Jejeje la frase de james "esto es un sueño" es un easter egg (¿?) de la frase de cyntia "estas en mi sueño y no sabes mi nombre?"

El primer beso! Nya! Que lindo…

Josh con menos fuerza que Laura? A donde se fue el perro?

James no! No! Pyramid head es muy malo… lo deja a Henry solito… o.o


	11. en mis manos

_**Capitulo once: en mis manos.**_

_**advertencias... cada vez mas gore y mas vilento...**_

.

.

**resumen:**Frank sunderland entro en el 302 y su vida se vino abajo, Eileen esta muerta y Walter tiene a alex en su poder. James murió a causa de las heridas de pyramid head.

…

…

El dueño del complejo de apartamento de south Ashfield estaba en el pasillo. Viendo como extraían en una bolsa para cadáveres solamente la cabeza de la joven vecina. Sorbiendo un café entre ratos, ya estaba frio, pero no descansaría hasta que algún perito le dijera cualquier cosa sobre el abrigo de James en el cuarto de su inquilino recién llegado.

-:- bueno, señor sunderland…. Necesitamos que declare los hechos nuevamente. Ya que los peritos están intentando abrir el baño, y no encontraron la "sangre de las paredes" que usted menciona en la primera declaración.- un policía le habla por lo bajo al hombre.

-:- que quiere decir?... como que no hay nada?... y el abrigo de mi hijo?

-:- si cree que es verdad… lo mejor es que no declare… de lo contrario… nuestro país tiene muy buenos profesionales en salud mental…

-:- que insinúa?...

-:- usted ya es mayor… mejor que "invente" algo más normal… aunque este cuarto no es normal en lo absoluto… el agujero que comunicaba ambos departamentos… diría que fue hecho con las uñas…

-:- debo mentir?...

-:- así podrá ir a buscar a su hijo…

…

…

-:- Walter… deja al niño fuera de esto…

El agresor se acerco a Alex mientras dejaba al niño de lado y le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago. El dolor se fue expandiendo por toda su zona abdominal hasta que cayó de rodillas.

-:- Alex! – el pequeño se acerco a él y le tironeo el brazo en un intento de incorporarlo.

-: vete Walter! Sal de aquí! No dejes que te atrapen!... – la falta de aire a consecuencia del golpe le impedía seguirle hablando. Pero el niño no se quitaba.

-:- shh… no te agites… tu sacrificio despertara a la madre de ese chiquillo…

-:- de que demonio estas hablando!...

-:- todo habrá acabado después de dos sacramentos más… - levanto a Alex del suelo para golpearlo con su puño cerrado en la cara.

-:- eres de la orden?... – intento de levantarse del piso. Walter Era un hombre muy fuerte.

-:- yo solo le pertenezco a mi madre…

-:- contéstame Walter…!

Cuando el homicida múltiple se oyó llamar por el hombre algo en la espalda le tembló…

-:- no extenderé tu agonía mucho mas… "madre reencarnada".

-: espera… Walter… ¿crees que las cosas van a solucionarse, matando gente?... ¿Qué es eso de los sacramentos? Donde esta Josh!.

-:- … porque estas buscando a la orden?...

-:- … ellos se llevaron a mi madre… se llevaron a mi hermano… quiero recuperarlos….

-:- tu madre?...

-:- la arrancaron de casa… la golpearon en el suelo…. Y mi hermano… no tengo idea donde pueda estar…. – se puso de pie y se acerco a su agresor.

-:- ¿vas a confrontarme?

-:- no. Solo déjame encontrar a mi familia… - Alex le apoyo la mano izquierda en el hombro. – no hay otra forma de que encuentres a tu madre. Verdad? Acaso todo en este pueblo se soluciona matando personas?

Walter se quedo parado sin saber que hacer o que decir. Tenia allí a la persona que le acercaría un paso mas a su madre, para hacerla feliz. Pero le costaba matarlo sabiendo que el también buscaba a su madre. Apretó los puños; no lo dejaría decir una palabra mas…

Walter tomo a Alex del brazo con una mano y por la parte trasera de cabeza con la otra y en esta posición le estrello el rostro contra el piso. Ahora seria mas fácil su trabajo.

-:- no! Deja a Alex en paz… - el pequeño niño tironeaba de la ropa de Walter intendo de evitar la huida programada del adulto con el cuerpo de Alex entre sus brazos.

-:- apártate… - dijo el adulto mientras seguía su camino – esto es por el bien de Madre… ¿no quieres verla despierta acaso?.

-:-pero… Alex hizo todo lo que pudo para llevarme con mi mamá!... el tenia que encontrar a su mami también…

-:- pronto lo entenderás…

-:- Alex no te rechazo! – Walter adulto se detuvo unos segundos. Dio vuelta la cara como para contestar pero guardo silencio mientras reanudaba su caminar.

…

…

Henry se despertó en su cama.

-:- James… - sus ojos se abrieron lentamente llenos de lagrimas. - ¿Por qué? – se acaricio suavemente los labios - ¿ me gusta un hombre?

Se coloco de pie y camino hasta el baño.

-:- no tiene sentido que lo discuta conmigo mismo… James no esta aquí…

Al entrar en el cuarto recordó que no había agua, y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba al menos lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa. No se toleraba haber dejado morir a James. Si solo hubiese actuado mas rápido.

Al concluir el diminuto pasillo vio la pared completamente rota ¡era libre!.

Corrió fuera del departamento habian policías en el departamento de Eileen y parecía que Frank estaba preocupado por algo. Bebiendo un café que a simple vista se notaba que estaba helado.

-:- señor sunderland, no creerá lo que sucedió!

-:- James… quiero despertar de esta pesadilla hijo… - decía introspectivo.

-:- disculpe? – Henry logro mantener contacto visual con el hombre.

-:- no te hubieses molestado hijo… - el hombre recibió un nuevo café de la mano de uno de los inquilinos del segundo piso. ¡entonces nadie podía verlo?

-:- donde estará Henry?… no creo que se haya marchado sin sus zapatos…

-:- estoy aquí! Porque nadie me ve?...

Henry se arrodillo para pensar… al parecer nadie podía verlo. Solo necesita tiempo para pensar. De sus bolsillos saco las pertenencias que James tenia en su abrigo. La fotografía de Mary. A simple vista había sido una mujer maravillosa. Mientras caminaba a su departamento nuevamente la culpa llego como una ola que lo envolvió. El le estaba robando los besos de su esposo a esa mujer tan dulce que le sonreía apasiblemente en la fotografía.

Dejo con tristeza la fotografía sobre el lavabo, cuando el televisor interrumpió su estatica para mostrar algo así como un video…

Mary muy desmejorada estaba recostada en una cama matrimonial. A los pocos segundos James en pijamas se escurre en la cama y le besa la frente.

-:- te amo Mary…

-:- y yo a ti…. – la mujer se giro dándole la espalda a su esposo intentando conciliar el sueño. Cosa que seguro no era muy duficil por lo pesado de la medicación.

-:- estoy feliz de poder tenerte conmigo estos días – el hombre abrazo a su mujer y le beso suavemente el cuello, con ternura y candidez.

-:- hoy no James… - la mujer se cubrió hasta las orejas con el cobertor, obligando a su conyuge a alejar el rostro de ella.

-:- Mary… no deseo presionarte… es solo que… te extrañe tanto…

-:- James… - la mujer se volteo para hablarle cara a cara. – no ves que estoy muriendo? … y lo que mas te preocupa es… ¿lo que hagamos en la cama?...- has cambiado… - negó con la cabeza.

-:- Mary… - el hombre se sentó y suspiro – lo siento amor… no quise hacerte esto… es solo que… para mi tu condición no cambia que seas mi esposa; la mujer que decidí para caminar mi vida, la madre de mis hijos… y con la única mujer con la que podria compartir mi intimidad… - yo también te necesito mucho a veces… - el hombre contenía lo mas que podía la respiración,sabia que no había dejado de decir cosas horribles a la pobre Mary, pero ya no podía contenerse

-:- James… uno de los dos debería dormir en el sofá esta noche… mañana tendremos los pensamientos en orden – la mujer también se sentó.

James e quedo embelezado viendo la silueta de Mary en ropa de cama y como por el escote inocentemente un borde de su ropa interior se escapaba despertando su hambre.

-:- eres tan bella… - James se abalanzo sobre su esposa y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla; mientras ella intentaba quitárselo de encima.

El hombre con mucha mas fuerza logro desprenderle la ropa de cama del contorno de su bello cuerpo, la sangre se hervía dentro de sus venas mientras no podía dejar de halagar a su esposa.

-:- te dije que no quiero James! – la mujer lanzo su mano hacia la cara de su esposo, lascerando la piel con cada una de sus uñas. Dibujando cuatro enormes y profundas marcas rojas en el lado izquierdo del rostro de James que se detuvo y se levanto de inmediato.

-:- Mary… ¿Qué he hecho? Perdóname Mary- el hombre se arrojo a los pies de la cama para pedirle perdón a la enferma que se acomodaba la ropa.

-:- James… vete al sofá… mañana todo estará bien…

La estatica volvió tan violentamente a la pantalla como el ataque del deprevado sobre su pobre esposa convaleciente.

-:- james…. – Henry no podía creer lo que veía. Seguro todo era un farsa.

…

…

Alex se despertó con la cabeza apoyada en algo cálido. Decidió permanecer unos segundos mas con los ojos cerrados. Por lo menos hasta acordarse de que fue lo ultimo que sucedió antes de dormirse.

-:- estas despierto? – la voz era la del pequeño Walter.

-:- Walter? – Alex abrió los ojos y estaba maniatado, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas del niño – que s esto? No te dije que te fueras? Es peligroso…

-:- quiero estar siempre cointigo… siempre imagine que mami seria como tu… no entiendo que sucede pero no quiero que te maten.

-:- matarme… ¡es verdad! Walter…. ¿Dónde esta?= tengo que hablar con el….

-:- que bueno que tengas deseos de Hablar… - el adulto ingreso al cuarto - ¿nos dejas a solas?- el pequeño Walter salió del cuarto.

-:-walter… no recuerdo haberte hecho daño… ¿no podrías dejarme ir…?

-:- haz hecho por mas que nadie… por eso eres el candidato perfecto para despertar a mi madre… - el mayor giro a Alex hasta dejarlo boca arriba. Le desprendió el abrigo y saco una navaja.

-: no! Que planeas hacer! No! – el joven no podía dejar de contonearse del dolor mientras el homicida escribia 20121 en su pecho.

Tras tener el segundo digito impreso Alex pudo eludir las ataduras y soltarse de manos.

En cuanto Walter comenzó con el tercero el joven apretó con la mano el filo del arma y empujo al agresor.

-:- nadie se puede despertar a la fuerza de matar a otros… Walter… ¿Qué stas haciendo de tu vida! – sacudió su mano llena de sangre y tomo aire. – nadie puede devolverte a tu madre…. Ni dios, ni el demonio… ni yo…

-:- no entiendes…

-:- entiendo que no quiero morir! – arrojo el arma blanca contra Walter, que termino en la pared, a pocos centímetros del rostro del asesino. – y deberías protegerte… ese niño necesita mucho amor…

Alex se acerco a Walter y le tendio la mano para ponerlo de pie, pero el este no recibía su ayuda. Solo lo miraba.

Finalmente le tomo la mano y lo halo hacia el, sosteniéndole ambos brazos, permitiendo que aterrizase suavemente sobre sus brazos y sus labios sobre los suyos.

…

…

Henry entro al cuarto de lavado. El fiel agujero seguía allí. Y decidió introducirse. Dentro de él podía oír la voz de James.

Abrió los ojos de repente. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Henry se alegro al ver a James respirando.

&&Flash back Henry&&

-:- James! No me dejes solo… - viendo mas de cerca. El hombre aun respiraba. Muy débilmente, pero estaba aferrado a la vida.

Esperanzado comenzó a curar las heridas enormes de James. Tras la ardua labor espero llorando que este despertara.

&& fin del flash back&&

-:- James?...- pregunto con cautela.

-:- vaya… no creí que despertaría tan pronto… tuve una pesadilla…

-:- James… no fue una pesadilla…

-:- recordé como era mi vida con Mary…

-:- eras feliz?

-:- era feliz… no recuerdo un solo día gris junto a ella… incluso durante…

-:- James… fuiste muy infeliz esos días verdad?...

-:- Henry…. – James se quedo atónito.

-:-no te culpo… era muy difícil… pero no puedes engañarte diciendo eras feliz de esa manera…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Henry se dio cuenta que había abierto de mas la boca.

…

…

-:- Walter… - suspiro Alex en cuanto el hombre le soltó los labios. – esto no esta bien…

-:- te necesito madre… - le susurro y volvió a besarlo, esta vez introduciendo su lengua.

El mas joven estaba congelado. No sabia como reaccionar. Aun le era muy difícil aceptar que el niño y el adulto eran la misma persona; y de repente que quien intentaba matarlo ahora le dijese madre y lo besase.

Su cuerpo no hacia mas que tensar sus músculos, pero no podía reaccionar.

…

…

La policía había hallado el cuerpo de Eileen estaba en el baño de Henry, sumergido en la tina.

Frank obsevaba desde lejos. Hacia unos minutos sentía como si alguien le hubiese hablado.

-:- miren lo que encontramos! –dijo un policía sacando una fotografía del apartamento.

-:- señor. Reconoce a esta joven? – el detective le mostro la fotografía dejada atrás por Henry en el lavabo .

-:- es la esposa de mi hijo… Mary Sheperd… ¿Qué hacia su fotografía aquí?... intente llamarlos… no contestan…

-:- intenten localizar a esta mujer!

…

…

-:- madre… - finalmente Walter soltó los brazos de alex. Que se puso de pie lo antes que pudo – perdóname…

-:- Walter… ¿Qué sucede? – el hombre de cabellos desgreñados se cubrió el rostro parecía que le dolía la cabeza.

-:- ah! – Walter se arrojo sobre alex quitando el cuchillo de la pared. – lo siento… pero mi madre debe despertar… ella nunca de dejara solo… saciara mi hambre y abrigara mi frio…

-.- Walter basta! – Alex observo como se le imprimía un numero mas en el pecho. Se encontraba apresado por las muñecas. – Walter… nunca te deje solo… Walter… espera! No permitiré que estes triste nunca mas! Lo juro! Lo juro!

Walter finalizo el ultimo numero que quedaba por tatuar.

-:- mami murió! – entro corriendo el pequeño Walter llorando. – mi mami esta muerta…. – se aferro al brazo de si mismo adulto y lo sacudió. – no lo mates! No quiero estar solo….

Walter soltó a alex. Que le extendió sus brazos al niño huérfano.

Los adultos se miraban en silencio.

-:-Me voy… -dijo finalmente Alex y se puso de pie.- … ya no nos necesitas…

-:- Madre… - le tomo el brazo – no me dejarías solo nunca…

-:- Walter…

…

…

El silencio se había prolongado mucho. James se sentó con algo de dificultad y miro fijo a Henry.

-:- Henry… que te hace pensar que yo fui infeliz junto a mi esposa?... estaba muy confundido cuando te bese…lo siento…

-:- James… yo vi lo que sucedió entre Mary y tu una noche… ella estaba enferma y discutieron…

-:- yo soñé con eso…. – se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos… que cosas horribles hice… yo no soy el mismo hombre desde que Mary enfermo, Henry… ¿en que me estoy convirtiendo?...

-:- James… lo siento… no debi haber abierto la boca…

-:- Henry… yo sé donde me espera Mary… en el hotel donde nos hospedamos en nuestra luna de miel…

-:- James… yo hable con Mary… desde mi departamento…

-:-…

-:- ella estaba tranquila y dijo que estaba en silent Hill. Ella no le teme a los monstruos… creo que ni siquiera sabe de su existencia…

-:- Mary… te amo tanto Mary…

-:- puedo preguntarte algo James?- Henry le coloco una mano en el hombro. – eres hijo de Frank SUnderland?...

-:- si… soy James Sunderland…

-:- tu padre estaba muy preocupado por ti…

-:- desde que Mary enfermo no volví a hablar con el… siempre temi que no aprobase mi decisión de quedarme a su lado… solo le dije que me mudaría mpero no supo nada mas… imagino que se debe sentir abandonado… hace tres años que Mary se fue… y hace aun mas tiempo que no veo ami padre…

-:- James… iremos al hotel… creo que debes ver a Mary… parece que solo ella puede hacerte feliz de verdad…

-:- Henry… - James coloco una de sus manos en torno al rostro de Henry; pero este se puso de pie.

-:- James… antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa… necesito que hables con Mary… - apoyo ambas manos en la pared. No podía creer que su vida estuviese en riesgo constante y solo se preocupase por su situación amorosa. – yo también tengo que ser sincero… no pude hablar con Eileen… la ame… pero despues de una situación muy difícil… solo pude pensar en ti…. Y estoy confundido…

-:- Henry…

-:- James… me gustan las mujeres…. – suspiro - … eso es lo que menos importa….

-:- ayúdame a ponerme de pie… sigamos nustro camino… juntos.

Henry se sonrojo un poco y ayudo al blondo a incorporarse. Tenia una herida enorme en la espalda, pero sin embargo era mejor eso que el destino de Eileen.

Cuando Henry lo tomo y lo irguió sus manos se encontraron; y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Inconscientemente James movio la cara a un lado y rozo con sus labios la mejilla de Henry. Y sus ojos se encontaron profundo hundidos en un mar de confusión, amor y angustia.

-:- James…

-:- Henry…

Las miradas se prolongaron muchos segundos mas, hasta que la tracción que ejercían ambos irises fue irresistible y james tomando la iniciativa tomo a Henry por la nuca y le dio un beso profundo, desenfrenado apasionado… Henry solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar. Acariciando el cabello de James y su espalda herida. Con las vendas calientes que le hacían sentir que todo era real.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((end del capitulo once)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

La madre esta muerta! Que horror!

Jeje. Walter es muy tiernito no? Ahora esta en como crisis…

Pobres Josh y Laura…. No escribi nada de ellos.

Bueno… preferí que el deseo sexual insatisfecho fuera en forma de violencia y no en forma de infidelidad manifiesta… son solo opciones… jeje

¿será que prefiero un hombre violento antes que uno infiel?

Jojo eso ya es para analizarme a mi y no va jejeje….

Deséenme mucha suerte, el 23 rindo el final de biofísica… nos vemos! Gracias por sus comentarios!


	12. los gusanos se comen mis recuerdos

**Capitulo doce: los gusanos se comen mis recuerdos**

**.**

**.**

Resumen; bueno: James Henry se entretienen dándose besitos y Alex se ha convertido en la madre de Walter que quedo huérfano. El señor Frank sunderland vio la fotografía de su nuera Mary sheperd.

…

…

-:- James… no! – dijo Henry y soltó el beso con ternura. La culpa lo mataba, además… había dicho que esperaría a que resolviese su asunto con Mary.

-:- lo lamento…- bajo la cabeza James. – no sé en qué estoy pensando…

-:- vamos…. Tomo la llave que había obtenido tras resolver un puzle. Hay que avanzar hasta Mary… - suspiro y luego levanto la vista – no debemos hacerla esperar…

…

…

Alex no podía creer como su vida se hundía cada vez más dentro de la locura del culto de la orden. Su familia desaparecida, cargando a un niño que en realidad era un asesino serial que lo seguía a escasos pasos. Ser un sacramento para despertar a alguien "dormido" y ahora ante la muerte del ser durmiente se había convertido en la "madre" de aquel hombre que había intentado matarlo. Recapitular todo en una estrofa era un castigo y una pesadilla inclusive para el mejor dramaturgo de todos los tiempos.

-:- Walter… no se cuanto tiempo más pueda soportar que me estés siguiendo en silencio… me da escalofríos…. – el joven se volteo y tan previsible como los últimos seiscientos metros allí estaba Sullivan, a un metro y medio de él, quizás menos.

-:-…- la mirada de Walter no era la de un ser humano cuerdo. Ni siquiera la de uno de sus compañeros que se había vuelto loco y el último tiempo le daba igual niñas, niños ancianos u otros soldados, a todos los terminaba con saña y malicia. Pero incluso esos ojos eran más humanos que los de Walter.

-:- espera… entremos aquí… - Alex entro en el Neely's bar. En la ventana había un mensaje que no dejo de llamarle la atención "aquí había un agujero. Pero ahora se ha ido"

Dejo al pequeño Walter en la entrada de la cocina y él se acerco al fregadero para lavarse el rostro lleno de sangre debido a la colisión contra el suelo que Walter adulto había ejecutado para dejarlo inconsciente.

No había acabado con su labor de limpieza cuando oyó el ruido de la estática. Cerró con cuidado el agua para oír de donde provenía el monstruo. Pero antes que a su adversario pudo ver al Walter adulto apuntándole por la espalda.

-:- esto es un poco precipitado….- Alex estaba aterrado y levanto los brazos.

…

…

-:- eres un debilucho! – se burlo Laura de Josh. Por algún motivo no le había costado nada arrastrar al chico todo el trayecto. - ¿no vas a decir nada?

El niño estaba de cuclillas tosiendo casi sin poder respirar, la niña no sabía qué hacer y miraba asustada la situación. Del agujero de las alcantarillas salto un Lurker que clavo sus garras en la calle, a escasos centímetros de los pies del niño.

-:- vete! Cosa horrible! – Laura le pateo la cabeza a la criatura que retrocedió dentro del agujero llevándose a la niña medio cuerpo dentro.- kya! – Grito ensordecedoramente – ayúdame! Extendió una de sus manos mientras con la otra se aferraba al concreto de la calle.

El niño gateo hasta ella y le tomo el brazo con fuerza. En el forcejeo el anillo de josh se escapo de su camiseta y pendía balanceándose turbulentamente.

La criatura fue más insistente; hasta que se llevo a la niña. Que arrastro en su intento desesperado de liberarse el anillo familiar de los Sheperd.

-:- no! – grito Josh mirando la profundidad del agujero.

…

…

Alex retiro la mirada de Walter y cerró los ojos en cuanto escucho el sonido característico de una bala subiendo a la cámara para ser disparada por el gatillo. Al mismo tiempo que inspiraba escucho el primer balazo, el segundo, el tercero y el cuarto. El quinto y el sexto llegaron unos instantes más tarde. El joven soldado se dejo caer sobre sus piernas lentamente hasta terminar sentado en el suelo. Ninguno de los proyectiles le había dado y el tirador se acerco a él para ponerlo de pie.

-:- Walter… - dijo helado, su espalda estaba completamente mojada y por poco sus pantalones no formaban parte del conjunto.

-:-…- el hombre sonrió satisfecho, Alex miro a su alrededor y habían cuatro monstruos en el piso, muertos.

-:- gracias Walter… - suspiro por fin aliviado. – dame un segundo… ya casi termino. – volvió a lavarse el rostro, no porque estuviese sucio, sino para despejarse la mente… donde estaba Josh? Cuanto tiempo más huiría de el? - vamos….

Cuando pasaron de nuevo frente a la ventana un agujero estaba allí. Con inscripciones extrañas a su alrededor…

-:- antes había un cartel aquí…. ¿Qué será esto? – Alex se aproximo con cautela al agujero e introdujo la mano. Del otro lado venia un aire caliente, distinto del frio del pueblo. – Quédense aquí… - dijo Alex antes de introducirse dentro del portal.

…

…

Al pasar a través del agujero enorme de las cloacas Henry y James se vieron desconcertados. ¿Qué clase de broma macabra era esta?

Ambos se vieron en una estructura circular, pero que a Henry le estremeció. ¡Era la prisión circular!

-:- ya estuve aquí antes…. Dijo sacando de su bolsillo el mapa. Se encontraban el primer subsuelo. El pasillo intermedio – adelante hay una escalera de tubos. ¿Crees que puedas subirla James?...

-:- Lo lograre. No te preocupes… no es que me este muriendo… - se abrazo a sí mismo el torso. Las vendas pegándose a la herida y la sangre seca le producían un dolor agudo. Pero no quería detenerse, se sentía tan cerca de Mary…

…

…

Alex presto atención con mucho cuidado. No tenía idea donde estaba, había una luz que le daba en la cara ¿era el sol?... no; no era el sol… era una lámpara brillante frente a sus ojos. Se sentó, para poder ver a su alrededor un cuarto circular con una pequeña silla nada más y pequeñas ventanitas redondas.

-:- donde rayos estoy? – se asomo por ellas y vio primero el "ducto para cuerpos" – que es todo esto? Una prisión? - las camas parecían muy pequeñas.

Junto a la silla había un memo garabateado que decía "cuidado con ese Walter Sullivan. Cree que puede defenderse de nosotros mordiendo. El hijo de puta muerde muy fuerte"

-:- Walter? Has estado aquí?- Alex salió de su introspección cuando la radio parecía querer comunicarlo con weheler nuevamente.

-:- hey… Alex! Estas con vida?...

-:- Wheeler… creo que llegue a la prisión… pero no sé como buscarlos…

-:- escucha Alex… no se que tienes planeado hacer… no lo hagas… Walter…

Oh! Dios… ese hijo de puta es peligroso…¿Alex?...

-:- te escucho… es solo que … no pudo estar allá…

-:- es un asesino serial… dicen que está muerto… que murió hace mucho… y dicen que está feliz y campante matando personas….

-:- weheler.. Escúchame… si lo ves o se te acerca a ti o a Elle dile que eres amigo de su madre…

-:- planeas que le invite un café también?

-:- no me lo vas a creer… pero esa estrategia funcionara…

-:- Alex… vete a casa… nadie parece interesado en tu padre o tu hermano aquí… desde la otra vez que hablamos que estoy solo… ni siquiera han venido a dejarme agua…

-:- descuida wehler… veré que puedo hacer…

-:- oh! No! Hable demasiado pront…. – la comunicación se corto de repente, pero el hombre de color parecía muerto del pánico.

-:- weheler! Hey! Maldición! – chisto.

Ansioso por descubrí donde estaba Weheler y Elle, bajo por una escalera de tubo hasta lo que era otro piso exactamente igual

Pero con una guía práctica respecto de cómo operar los pisos rotantes.

-:- es una prisión para niños! – Alex retrocedió un paso. ¿Cómo Walter había soportado una niñez así?... y porque weheler le había dicho que Sullivan había muerto? Se ve que además de ser dos personas… era dos personas muertas en simultáneo!

…

…

Henry miraba a James detenidamente. ¿Lo que había soñado era verdad? Él se había abalanzado sobre su esposa enferma? No pretendía juzgarlo. Solo que no parecían ambos hombres ser James…

-:- espera… esta puerta… tiene un acceso más sencillo… - Henry le tomo el hombro a James para que no subiese por la escalera de tubos.

-:- está bien… vamos por donde digas… pero que esto precisamente?

-:- una pesadilla… aquí tenían a los niños encerrados… como castigo…

-:- mi padre solo me nalgueaba si estaba muy molesto… pero esto…

Ya en el primer piso james miraba las celdas pequeñas como jaulas para conejos. ¿Cómo alguien podía meter a un niño allí dentro?

-:- esta celda tiene un agujero! – dijo Lames aterrado.

-:- era la forma de "limpiar" sin que los otros chicos lo supieran… me hace sentir miserable solo saber que esto haya existido…

Las celdas delante de la puerta eran accesibles. James entro en una de ellas solo un momento. Ese entorno circular le era familiar.

&& flash back &&

James caminaba preocupado por el pasillo del brookheaven hospital. El doctor tenía algo muy serio que decirle pero aun no llegaba. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver por donde caminaba estaba en el mismo punto de hacia un rato no recordaba haberse dado la vuelta, como si el pasillo fuese circular, para que pasara el tiempo en torno a su gravitar alrededor de los consultorios.

&& fin del flash back&&

-:- James? Estas bien?... – Henry se asomo para verlo sentado en la camita del niño que había muerto allí.

-:- esto… es mi prisión… es mi pasillo circular…

-:- James… mejor sigamos…

-:- no sé si eso es lo que pretenden los viejos dioses de Silent Hill…

-:- de que estás hablando?...

-:- Mary se intereso mucho en la orden… en Silent Hill duerme un dios poderoso… distinto a todo lo que hayamos visto… ese dios quiere iluminar el camino de los justos… y quemar a los pecadores para asegurar una tierra sana y frágil… como mi Mary…

-:- y es este "dios" el que hace esto James?... no tiene sentido… vámonos…

-:- ya no tengo fuerzas Henry… estos tres años… no puedo resistirlo mas… nada de lo que sucedió debía suceder…

-:- … - Henry bajo la cabeza ¿de verdad pensaba así? Que nada debía suceder… ni siquiera su encuentro… su beso… tantas lágrimas caídas en la nada. En su mente remolinaban los momentos compartidos en Silent Hill.

-:- Henry… este pasillo… es como una relación entre nosotros… - suspiro y lo miro a los ojos.- Uno no puede saber donde comienza o termina, puedes caminar por el todo lo que desees… pero no nos llevara a ningún sitio…

-:- James… - Henry estaba destruido. Se había tomado una decisión crucial en su vida y el no era consultado antes…

-:- … es la verdad Henry… ambos somos hombres… ¿Qué pretendes de esto?... – se puso de pie molesto – solo salgamos de aquí…

En el umbral de la puerta los torsos de ambos se rozaron, pero ninguno reacciono ante el contacto.

En silencio se dirigieron al segundo piso. Donde Henry se sentía observado por unos ojos verdes en su espalda. No quería ser visto… solo necesitaba ser amado.

-:-james…

-:-sh.. – lo callo el mayor.

-:- pero!

-:- sh! Sh!...- James levanto su mano izquierda pidiendo silencio y se acerco a una de las celdas

-:- james!... – dijo Henry en voz baja. Desde fuera de la celda le cubría las espaldas. Aun sin entender lo que sucedía con él.

-:- sh…. – finalmente salió de la celda y se acerco al oído de Henry – escucha… hay que bajar y trepar por la escalera de tubo… hay alguien merodeando allá arriba…

-:- seguro…?

-:- No pude verlo bien… pero él se asomaba por las ventanas… vamos!

…

…

Alex bajo un piso más. El reporte del primer piso fue escalofriante. Las puertas de algunas celdas ya no abrían… y los niños murieron de inanición. La única solución que se les ocurrió fue verlos morir y arrojar su cuerpo consumido por el ducto del suelo.…

La pared estaba rota en frente de una de las celdas. Los ladrillos parecían haber sido puestos con un cemento de pésima calidad, o con máximo apuro. Definitivamente era un arreglo casero. Se acerco más detenidamente y comenzó a arrancar los ladrillos pesimamente adheridos y mohosos. Al retirar el tercero se tomo con una manito esquelética. De un salto se puso de pie y se cubrió la boca. El hedor que comenzó a desprenderse lo superaba y el ambiente estaba tan cerrado que no desaparecería nunca. Sin delicadeza pateo el resto de los ladrillos y vio como se abría un pequeño agujero hacia la celda. Lentamente se escabullo por ahí.

-:- mamá! – Alex vio a la mujer atada de pies y manos a la pared de la celda.

-:- hijo… - la mujer sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de desolación – creí que al menos tú podrías escapar de esto…

-:- que es "esto" ¿– dijo mientras intentaba desatarla

-:- hijo… naciste para ser especial… desde que te tuve entre mis brazos que supe que eras un hombre especial…

-:- nunca me lo hicieron sentir en casa… si es que tengo que ser sincero…

-:- tu padre no quería que te pusieras triste cuando llegara tu momento de partir… hicimos lo que pudimos para que no te encariñaras con nosotros…

-:- de que estás hablando? Nunca me sentí amado por ustedes! Al principio creí que eran los celos… pero ustedes siempre quisieron otro hijo… ustedes desde el principio desearon que naciera Josh y no yo! … no me digas que soy especial…

-:- Alex… no dejes que nada malo le suceda a tu hermano… si algo le sucede todo nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano… y nuestra familia se verá sumida en las tinieblas….

-:- y esto no es lo suficientemente obscuro ya? – Alex sacudió la cabeza. No quería pelear, estaba arto de las respuestas ambiguas.

-:- hijo… mátame… ya no tengo nada que te sea útil… - la mujer comenzó a llorar – te di todo lo que tenía mi cuerpo… te construí un hermoso nido en mi vientre… recuerdo el día en que naciste Alex… hacia mucho frio y el doctor se reía de que estabas tan cómodo que no tenias deseos de nacer… yo lo creí también… pero ya no tengo nada mas…

-:- mama, no pienso hacer eso…

-:- Alex… para ti no tengo ni siquiera una pizca de amor… ni una palabra dulce… si no me mataras por venganza… hazlo al menos por piedad…

-:- aguarda! Te sacare de aquí!- seguía luchando con las ataduras de la mujer sin poder derrotarlas.

…

…

Los hombres hicieron un descanso en el primer piso . James no tenia aliento. Las heridas no eran tan superficiales como él quería que parecieran.

-:- James…. Descansemos…

-:- no quiero que ese sujeto se vaya… cuando llegue aquí… conocí a una chica… estaba muy asustada… Ángela… estaba buscando a su madre… me dijo que había algo mal en este pueblo… pero yo no le creí… luego… conocí a Eddie un jovencito con problemas de conducta… a Laura… a María… ¿y si esa figura que vi es de Ángela? No voy a dejarla sola…intentaré que alguien salga con vida de aquí!

-:- James… está bien… -le sonrió en ese momento vio un pad numérico que estaba en su primera visita ( lo inventé yo… como al agujero de la pared) – y esto?...

-:- tiene una nota abajo…- dijo James leyéndola – "prometiste que me traerías de nuevo algún día… pero nunca lo hiciste…¿tampoco vas a llamarme?" … que broma de pésimo gusto… dijo James furioso.

-:- … no recuerdo si era este el número… - Henry disco 4641242 tal como cuando había hablado con Mary. El piso comenzó a girar. ¿Se estaba rotando de nuevo la torre?

…

…

-:- ah! – la mujer comenzó a gritar. Las paredes estaban rotando. Pero las ataduras estaban empotradas unas en el techo y las otras en el mujer se estaba estirando agónicamente. Y sus pies ya habían sido tragados haciendo que la máquina de muerte avanzara más lentamente y se escucharan entre grito y grito los huesos rompiéndose y saliéndose de lugar.

-:- Mamá! – Alex no sabía qué hacer ante tan macabro espectáculo. Solo ver.

-:-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?...-lloro la mujer.- tan mala madre he sido que no merezco la piedad?

Antes de que pudiese oír la respuesta de su hijo la mujer dio un último y escalofriante frito de agonía, muriendo tras este. El joven cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo y comenzó a gritar y maldecir golpeando el suelo que se llenaba de sangre. Del techo callo la cuchilla de pyramid head.

…

…

Walter necesitaba ver si su madre estaba muerta o no. Por lo que decidió dar un recorrido hasta el apartamento 302.

-:- madre… - se arrodillo frente a la demolición que se llevaba a cabo en el inmueble. – madre…

…

…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( End de la primera docena))))))))))))))))))))

Jojo… parece que vendiese empanadas… más barato por docena…

Bueno… altere los espacios… lo admito… pero el laberinto no hubiese sido ni tan fácil de narrar ni le podría haber encontrado la conexión a las historias…

Maldita Laura se llevo el anillo de Josh! ¬¬ es una fucking ladrona…

Walter se quito las dudas… ahora Alex va a ser su ma n.n

No es que el pasillo del brookheaven hospital fuese circular… ese no es un stage modificado… es solo la impresión de James.

No apareció frankie… pobrecito…!

Gracias por los comentarios… y mil gracias a SHAD-KUN por haberme dedicado un fic estoy feliz porque nos encontramos en Messenger el otro día n.n

Ja ne!


	13. la infección en mi mente

**Capitulo trece: la infección en mi mente**

**.**

**.**

Resumen: Walter descubre por sus propios ojos que su madre ha muerto. En la wáter prison Alex vio a la suya morir de la misma forma. En el mismo piso pero del otro lado de la pared Henry y James deciden ir a buscar a la persona que el segundo creía haber visto

…

…

-:- oyes eso? – dijo James.

-:- parece que hay alguien en este piso… - Henry trago saliva, los gritos de angustia eran desgarradores y los golpes a las paredes eran contundentes y violentos. Si el receptor de los golpes era humano seguro ya no estaría con vida.

Tomaron a la puerta como punto de referencia y se dirigieron en sentido horario. La primera celda estaba vacía y la segunda tenía la puerta cerrada,

-:- hijo… - se oyó una voz sollozante del otro lado de puerta de hierro.

-:-… - ninguno de los hombres supo que decir.

-:- que bueno que es usted padre… ya no puedo cargar más con estos pecados…. Desde que nací se me inculco la fe… soy un hombre muy religioso… pero… por mi culpa el pueblo que mis ancestros fundaron esta perdido… Tenía que hacer algo tan sencillo como drogar a mi hijo maniatarlo y arrojarlo por la borda de la lancha… y no pude…

-:- soy un pecador… por mi comodidad he condenado cientos de vidas… es solo que pienso que mi hijo es un buen chico… lo hemos tratado muy mal con mi esposa, para que no sufra… pero el siempre volvió a nosotros… - el hombre rompió en llanto – dios me libre… una vez incluso… el maltrato físico… se transformo en… dios… perdóname… era mi propio hijo… y creí que me odiaría todo la vida si yo le hacía eso… pero me perdono… lo olvido… su cuerpo lleva mi marca… ¿Cómo puedes elegir cual de tus hijos debe vivir… y cual debe morir? Hice lo que cualquier padre decente hubiese hecho… aleje a Josh todo lo que pude de Alex… para que no extrañara tanto… pero toda la planificación… padre… tanto planificar… y para nada…

-:- … - el silencio era difícil de romper. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-:- gracias padre… ya me siento mejor… - se oyó un disparo dentro de la celda.

-:- que fue eso… - dijo Henry asustado, sin duda el testimonio de aquel padre abusador había tocado su experiencia reciente con el monstruo sobre si, o dentro de sí.

-:- esto me desagrada cada vez más…

Siguiendo su recorrido horario a través de la prisión circular llegaron a dos celdas vacías, la tercera era la que habían estado buscando desde el principio. Solo parecían provenir gritos de angustia y furia de allí dentro.

-:- hay alguien ahí! – pregunto en voz alta Henry. La respuesta era obvia, pero en realidad lo que quería saber es que si había alguien humano del otro lado.

…

…

Alex sentía entumecidas las manos tanto golpear las paredes y el piso. Ahora solo gritaba para evitar llorar. En una de sus pausas para recuperar el aire oyó que lo llamaban del otro lado de la puerta. Pero prefirió guardar silencio.

…

…

-:- hola? Necesitas ayuda? Pregunto Henry golpeando la puerta.

-:- … - estoy bien… - dijo en un tono de voz similar al llanto, mostrando que su mentira era descarada.

-:- estas encerrado? – Henry quería ayudar a quien estuviese del otro lado. Parecía estarla pasando muy mal.

-:- estoy bien… - la voz finalmente colapso – solo déjenme en paz…

-:- te parece si volvemos en un rato? – pregunto james. La voz se quedo callada. – mejor vamos a buscar a la otra persona… quizás encontremos la forma de abrir la cerradura más adelante.

-:- Pero… - replico Henry.

-:- ahora no podemos hacer nada por él.

Ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos para bajar un piso más. Se encontraban en el corazón de la prisión acuática, y allí se toparon con un niño que lloraba agazapado en un rincón, la ropa de la criatura estaba completamente húmeda.

-:- hey… estas bien? – Jame se acerco al niño – yo te conozco… te vi en lo de los bolos….

-:- lo conoces? – pregunto Henry.

-:- solo lo vi una fracción de segundos. Pero parece estar bien… - miro al niño y le sobó la espalda. – por que lloras?...

-:- quiero a robbie… además mi papá va a enojarse mucho conmigo…

-:- este es Robbie?- James saco de su bolsillo el muñeco sucio que había encontrado en los bolos.

-:- si! – lo sostuvo.

-:- cómo te llamas?... nosotros somos James y Henry – señalo al castaño.

-:- mi nombre es Josh Sheperd…

-:- sheperd? – dijo james… por supuesto que los sheperd eran demasiados en la guía telefónica, pero inconscientemente buscaba aferrarse a Mary de donde fuese. – y que haces aquí?...

-:- me dijeron que aquí podría alejarme de mi hermano Alex…

-:- alejarte de el? – pregunto Henry.

-:- dios está enfadado… si Alex no se entera estará a salvo…

-:- porque se enojo dios…? - pregunto James con algo de miedo.

-:- cosas de adultos, eso me dijeron… pero me tengo que esconder de el…

-:- de acuerdo… james y yo te ayudaremos ¿si? – Henry no entendía que clase de culto se manejaba en silent Hill. Pero obviamente destruía a los jóvenes desde adentro.

…

…

Frank Sunderlan estaba acostado en su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño. Su conciencia no estaba limpia tras haber mentido en su segunda declaración. Omitió detalles importantísimos, como las paredes sangrantes, pero no se podía dejar internar… debía encontrar a su hijo. Si bien ya era mayor de edad seguía siendo su único tesoro. El teléfono junto a su cama sonó.

-:- diga?

-:- señor Frank Sunderland? Habla el detective… hemos descubierto algo sobre Mary Sheperd, que usted no nos menciono…

-:- de que se trata? Esta la muchacha bien?...

-:- señor… Mary Sheperd… está muerta… y no tenemos paradero de su marido. James Sunderland.

-:- como que Mary está muerta? Es una mujer muy joven! Debe haber un error! Esto tiene que estar mal..

-:- no hay errores señor… su nuera falleció… mi más sincero pésame… le llamare de nuevo en cuanto encontremos a su hijo. – el detective corto la comunicación. El hombre se puso de pie y corrió al baño. ¿Por qué James no le había avisado?

Metió su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría mientras intentaba de pensar. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? ¿Qué hacia la fotografía de Mary en el cuarto de Henry?… las cosas no estaban bien.

…

…

Treparon por la escalera de caño central. En el primer piso había un perturbador artículo periodístico sobre los índices de mortalidad infantil en institutos de menores y orfanatos. Quien lo había escrito debía tener un increíble desprecio por la raza humana.

Josh del susto le aferro la mano a Henry al ver el cadavercito semi podrido del niño entre los ladrillos.

-:- no mires… - le dijo Henry lo volteo de espaldas al cuerpo.

James e aproximo a este con la intención de acceder a la celda contigua. Pero noto que el esqueleto además de carne agusanada tenía una cadena con un anillo de sello. Con delicadeza y cuidado retiro la joya que era increíblemente antigua a simple vista.

-.- estas bien? – pregunto James a través de la obscuridad al extraño que hacia un momento estaba gritando como enajenado.

-:- solo quiero descansar… los esperare…

-:- está bien… - dijo sin estar convencido James.

-:- vamos josh – dijo Henry dirigiéndose a la escalera.

-:- josh? Josh! – salió Alex completamente empapado en sangre. El niño al ver a su hermano trepo velozmente la escalera. – Josh! Espera!

De un salto el soldado llego a la escalera y comenzó a subir pero después de tercer o cuarto peldaño sintió que James y Henry le sostenían los brazos o las piernas y no lo dejaban avanzar.

-:- pero que hacen? – molesto Alex se sacudía lo mas que podía , pero los otros hombres estaban preocupados por la seguridad del niño

-:- entiende!... no quiere verte! – dijo James forcejeando lo mas que podía.

-:- no entienden! Tengo que buscarlo… es mi hermano… no puedo dejarlo solo! La gente de la orden tiene algo con mi familia!

-:- espera! El dijo que no! – dijo Henry y finalmente logro desprenderlo de la estructura. Cara a cara se reconocieron. Henry se sonrojo. No esperaba volver a ver al joven. – y Laura? –pregunto buscando a lo niña con la mirada.

-:- Laura? – dijo James mirando a Alex y Henry. – espera un momento él estaba con Laura?

-:- cuando Salí, no había nadie abajo… te deje un mensaje en la vereda…

-:- no estaba? - Henry se sentía muy culpable.

-:- como que Laura no estaba? – James estaba confundido por la situación. Pero por sobre todo molesto. Parecía que nadie lo estaba viendo o escuchando.

-:- no viste el mensaje?...

-:- es que Salí por …. La ventana… - dijo, no quería decir lo de los agujeros, quedaría como un idiota.

-:- bueno… - bajo la cabeza – yo no sé donde este la niña… solo quiero ir por mi hermano y despertar de esta pesadilla…

-:- el dijo que debías salvarte… que la única forma era lejos de él – dijo James.

-:- aun así… no lo dejare… pueden venir conmigo si quieren. Pero mi prioridad es mi hermano. – Alex se trepo a la estructura y comenzó un nuevo ascenso.

…

…

-:- donde esta Alex! – reclamaba el pequeño Walter a sí mismo – quiero verlo ahora! ¿Tu lo espantaste… no es así?

-:- tú sabes dónde se encuentra….¿ Planeas ir a buscarlo?- dijo el adulto. Ambos estaban sentados frente al apartamento 302. Observando como la silenciosa y abandonica madre era cercenada lentamente. Si bien cada mazazo les dolía a ellos en carne propia el vaivén que hacían, el polvo que levantaban, la última mirada de Madre… lo hacían un cóctel embriagador, casi incestuoso que los tenia hipnotizados. Como las gotas del cielo producen en el caminante sediento. O el sol abrasando el arena del Sahara. Enamorando cada grano hasta hacerlo vibrar de calor. Y por la noche matarlos para que sus cadáveres fríos se amontones hasta su reencarnación matutina.

…

…

Frank se acerco al contratista y le susurro algo por lo bajo. El jefe de los obreros se quito el casco y se rasco las sienes…

-:- muchachos! Tenemos otro departamento que tirar abajo! – dijo el hombre palmeando la pared frontal del departamento de Eileen….

El hombre sentía que por primera vez hacia lo correcto.

Volvió as u cuarto. Y vio la caja con el cordón de Walter. Apestaba a rayos. Por momentos parecía que estaba latiendo, que estaba irrigado… y por otros solo ese hedor a muerto.

En cambio el de James era normal… común y corriente… seco, pequeño y negro.

-:- sigo seguro de que debí intentar de adoptar a ese chico…

-:- mi esposa hacia poco que se había embarazado de mi pequeño James… - suspiro mirando con ternura el cordón de Walter. – inocente mujer… temía que me encariñase mas con el bebé abandonado que con el mío propio…. Mi miedo era el contrario… no ser un buen padre para el niño por anteponer a mi primogénito….

El hombre se preparo un café. Se prometió así mismo no dormir correctamente hasta saber donde estaba James.

-:- con la muerte tan prematura de mi esposa… no pudimos tener más hijos… sigo arrepintiéndome de no haber cuidado de el… - le dio un sorbo a la infusión y luego la alejo violentamente de su boca. – esto no es azúcar! – levanto el salero y lo contemplo. – creo que me estoy volviendo inútil… sería bueno tener dos hijos para que al menos uno se encargase de mi…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((End of capitulo trece.)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Este s mucho más corto porque el capitulo catorce es el tradicional UFO ending…

Jeje. Frank está desesperado… y salado (¬¬ mal chiste…)

Y Laura? – james grita por el altavoz repartiendo panfletos – y Laura!

Jejeje pobre James… nadie lo escuchaba… seguro que a todos les sucedió eso alguna vez…

Disfruten mi UFO ending si?


	14. la madre de todas las verdades UFO

**Capitulo catorce: my UFO ending.**

**.**

**.**

Alex trepo por la escalera lo más rápido que podía. James y Henry se treparon también. Tenían que proteger a josh.

En el segundo piso los tres hombres se asomaron casi al mismo tiempo por la abertura. Delante de ellos Walter adulto y niño lo esperaban de brazos cruzados.

-:- Walter! Qué bueno que eres tú!... – dijo Alex recibiendo casi al mismo tiempo una paliza.

…

…

Los tres abren los ojos mientras son acarreados al tercer piso.

-:- estás loco! – dijo molesto Alex al ser depositado con descuido en el suelo.

-:- más respeto para hablar con la líder! – dijo Walter. Mientras se hacía a un lado.

Los ojos se desorbitaron para los tres.

María estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry (mason), lisa (garland) y Mary estaban demasiado sospechosamente cerca y entrelazadas.

Eileen reía en los brazos de Eddie

Y el suelo Josh y Laura jugaban con el perro que les guiño el ojo.

-:- Mary! – dijo James entre indignado y sorprendido.

-:- vamos James… te veía un hombre más moderno… además nuestro matrimonio no es válido en el espacio…

-:- - Eileen! -Dijo Henry sobretodo avergonzado.

-:- no eres tú… soy yo…. – dijo la joven riendo. Además eres muy tímido… y te vi cara de rarito desde el principio… lo que paso entre nosotros fue una apuesta… ¡gane quinientos dólares!

-:- al menos a mi no hay nada que me sorprenda… - suspiro Alex aliviado..

-:- seguro hijo?... - su padre acababa de llegar – quieres decir que te esperabas esto… - se quito la cara y bajo esa piel arrugada y ese cabello entrecano y corto apareció.

-:- Elle?

-:- eres un inocente… debiste darte cuenta antes … en todo el juego no compartíamos ni una sola cutsceen …. No te parece que mis pechos se ven muy reales?

-:- algo más que deba saber? – grito completamente abochornado. Bajo la mirada maliciosa de James y Henry que se reían en voz baja.

-:- no íbamos a decirte… pero… - dijo el pequeño Walter se quito la máscara. Era un Grey!

-:- si no hay alternativa…. – Walter adulto se quito el rostro y sobre sus hombros se asomaba la cabeza del marciano. Con cuidado se quito el abrigo solo para develar que eran dos alienígenas uno parado sobre los hombros del otro.

-:- no! – gritaban los tres hombres juntos en un rincón. Mientras la prisión acuática se proyectaba a gran velocidad hacia el cielo. Perdiéndose en un haz de luz…

…$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ end del Ufo ending $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Espero que les haya dado algo de risa… dedicado a shad-kun. Ella sabe cuál es la clave de la comedia de Silent Hill. ( Un gatito)

Gracias por leer. Prometo que el próximo capítulo es serio… ne?

Ja ne! .n.n

.

.

_**Bonus track:**_

-:- no me incluyeron porque estaba atada y no soy sexy…. –lilly sheperd se seca las lágrimas en una esquina del papel en blanco.

-:- no me eligieron porque no estoy lo suficientemente loca…- sollozaba Ángela

-:- ¬¬* de que estás hablando niñata… n esto no es serio! Me voy! – la mujer se va dándole un azotazo a la puerta.

-:- descuida… yo te creo… - dijo cynthia apoyando su mano en su hombre.

-:- n.n que bueno…. ò.ó pero no me toques… no se me vaya a pegar lo de….

-:- estamos juntas en esto Ángela… no fui lo suficientemente zorra como para aparecer en el UFO ending!

-:- e.e a.a …. O.o espérame lilly! – Ángela sale corriendo y da un portazo.

-:- lo que no saben es que si soy lo suficientemente zorra como para ser la última en irme del escenario – giña el ojo.

-.- permiso señorita… - Frank pasa por delante de Cynthia barriendo. – podría hacerse ala izquierda? – la mujer se corre unos pasos lateralmente… - mas… - la muchacha repite al acción… - mmm…. Haz tres metros más hacia la izquierda… perfecto! – dijo el hombre y arroja la escoba lejos. – lo logre! Soy el ultimo en retirarse!


	15. asfixiándome en tus cenizas

_**Capitulo quince : asfixiándome con tus cenizas.**_

_**dedicado a Ez116 que me ayudo con un problemon!**_

en realidad solo era un baso de agua... pero me estaba ahogando... o.o lol!

Resumen.: Walter adulto y niño estaban viendo el fin de su madre.

Alex intentaba que los dos mayores le permitiesen ir a buscar a Joshua.

El señor sunderland Hace un nuevo café luego de Haber salado el primero.

…

…

-:- espera! No te dejare avanzar mas! -Henry el tomo la pierna a Alex. – creo que tendrías que saber que tu padre ha hecho muchas cosas horribles…

-:- a estas alturas… nada me extraña… – Alex bajo la mirada para verle la cara al castaño que lo sostenía.

-:- tu padre decidió que tenias que morir.. y por eso te alejo de Josh para que el no sufra la perdida…

-:- quien te dijo eso! – Alex dejo de mover la pierna en búsqueda de libertad.

-:- tu padre se confeso en su celda…

-:- aun así… le prometi a mi madre que llevaría a Josh a casa… es lo único que le importa a mi familia… - henry se quedo petrificado y le soltó la pierna. – debía ser terrible llegar a esa conclusión. Si bien él vivía solo sabia que siempre podía levantar el teléfono y llamar a su familia para recibir ayuda.

-:- no lo dejes que se vaya!-dijo James.

Alex lleho al segundo piso. Pero por supuesto Josh era la mitad de pequeño y el doble de huidiza. Por el contrario Alex vio el mismo agujero extraño, como el del bar…

-:- espera! – dijo henry asomando la cabeza. Pero se quedo casi hipnotizado al ver el portal a casa…

-:- que hago… - pensó el mas joven en voz baja ya sabia donde estaba Josh. Pero le preocupaba donde estaban ambos Walter.

Henry bajo unos peldaños hasta poder verle el rodtro a James. Tienes que venir… aquí arriba esta el agujero que me llevo a casa la otra vez…

-:- pero ni Eileen ni yo vimos nada… mejor sera que vuelvas a casa solo…

-:- James… quiero volver… por ti…

-:- esta bien… entonces aguardare aquí -sonrió y se sentó en la pequeña silla del guardia. Estaba desconsolado. Aprovecharía el tiempo que henry no estuviese para llorar toda su amargura.

Cuando henry subió nuevamente se acerco a Alex

-:- puedes verlo?...

-:- quien no podria…

-:- nadie mas lo vio…

-:-A veces creo que es Walter quien los hace… - alex miraba el portal sin saber que hacer.

-:- no se me había ocurrido… fue quien me encerro por dentro en mi apartamento y puso uno de estos en mi baño… y luego ver a muchas personas asesinadas por sus manos… es extraño. Pero me produce pena… salvo claro por el hecho de que intenta matarme a mi… y … bueno… una amiga era su siguiente victima… pero murió en manos de otra persona…

-:- galvin? –pregunto incisivo

-:- como lo sabes…

-:- creo que soy el reemplazo de Eileen. – le extendio la mano – soy Alex sheperd…

-:- henry townshend… - le devolvió el saludo.

-:- y esa sangre? – pregunto henry señalando el pecho de Alex.

-:- me inscribió 20121 en el pecho… ¿Qué significa… tienes idea?...

-:- un ritual… no se muy bien en que consiste… pero tiene que matar a 21 personas… Eileen hubiese sido la numero 20…

-:- y quien es el 21?...

-:- yo… pero ojala no se salga con la suya… puedo pedirte algo Alex…

-:- al menos se que Josh no se escapara de aquí… ¿Qué necesitas?

-:- cuida de James…

-:- no te parece que es lo suficientemente grande?

-:- esta muy mal herido…

-:- lo hare… henry!

-:- si? – se volteo

-:- si te topas con Walter y quiere hacerte daño dile que eres amigo de la madre… que lo dejara solo si te hace daño.

-:- resultara?...

-:- imagino que si… esta obsesionado con ser un niño obediente..

-:- intentare… - Henry atravesó el agujero.

…

…

Ase sintió aliviado al abrir los ojos en su baño. Solo que este tenia agua! Abrió la canilla y se lavaba el rostro como un gato, refregándose toda la superficie con las manos. Luego se sacudioi las manos y se humedeció el cabello.

…

…

Frank había escuchado un ruido provenir del baño. Quizás la remodelación había hecho caer un estante con la vibración.

-:- hay alguien ahí?

…

…

-:- la puerta de mi cuarto esta abierta!

En ese momento en que estaba por tomar el picaporte del baño. Desde el otro lado abrieron la puerta.

-:- se- se- se- señor Sunderland!

-:- oh… por… dios… Henry! – rio nerviosamente el hombre y lo abrazo. – gracias a dios que estas con vida!

-:- estoy feliz de verlo… pero que hace en mi departamento?

-:- tu departamento fue destruido…

Henry se dio media vuelta y contemplo la cortina de baño. No era nada parecida a su cortina color neutral…

-:- como que destruido?

-:- siéntate… toma un café… - le sirvió una taza caliente y dulce. Tenia tanta Hambre.

Entre sorvo y sorvo Frank se dio el tiempo de explicar el historial funesto del apartamento 302. Y lo del desceso de Eileen.

-:- solo estoy muy preocupado por mi hijo… no lo encuentran… y lo peor… me entere que su dulce esposa falleció… hace menos de un año.

-:- Mary falleció hace tres años… - dijo henry corrigiéndolo.

-:- tu… tenia una fotografía de ella… ¿Por qué? ¿no sabias que era una mujer casada?...

-:- esa fotografía es de James… su hijo…

-:- como sucedió esto?... sabes donde esta el?...

-:- no estoy seguro… pero antes de llegar a su baño estuve en una prisión para niños.. donde los torturaban… y James se quedo alla… el no puede ver los portales que utilizo para moverme… James me conto que hace tres años que esta viudo… vagando por el mundo…

-:- la policía me dio una copia del certificado de defunción de Mary… en cuanto encuentre a mi hijo voy a visitar a la familia Sheperd… para darle mi pesame...- el hombre le enseño la fecha tan próxima comparada con la de James.

-:- solo venia a buscar un par de botiquines que tenia en un cofre en mi sala…

-:- para que querías tantos?... me parece que habian algunos narcoticos ahí también…

-:- si… pero no es lo que usted cree…

-:- yo no hare nada… solo te digo que no es bueno meterse cosas en el cuerpo…

-:- son para James… - interrumpió. – el esta herido… intento de salvar a Eileen… y lo atacaron…

-:- quienes?...

-:- del otro lado… hay criaturas irreales… una mas sanguinaria que la otra…

-:- henry… prométeme que me traeras a mi muchacho de vuelta… es lo único que me queda en la vida… - el hombre se levanto y volvió de su cuarto con los botiquines y dos ampollas.

-:- lo hare… - sonrió recibiendo los objetos y le dio la mano.

Henry ingreso al baño. Pero el portal se había marchado. En silencio salió del cuarto y prefirió no alertar al hombre.

-:- estas bien? Te pusiste pálido… - Frank se puso de pie y dejo su café a medio tomar.

-:- tengo que buscar otras cosas antes… pero voy por James luego… adiós… - Henry casi huyo del departamento de superintendente. Instintivamente llego hasta donde solia estar su casa. Su departamento.

Desgraciadamente se topo con Walter que seguia sentado frente a su madre. Contemplándola muerta, su cadáver vacio. Su voz incesante ahora muda. Henry camino dentro de lo que ahora intenta de transformarse en una sala. Pero el agujero parecía haber desaparecido junto con sus muebles… sus fotos…

-:- vámonos… no tenemos mas que hacer aquí aquí – dijo el Walter adulto y se dio la vuelta. Henry se detuvo a pensar. Walter parecía poder viajar a voluntad siguiéndolo sin descanso antes… además Alex dijo

$$flash back$$

-:-A veces creo que es Walter quien los hace… - alex miraba el portal sin saber que hacer.

$$ fin del flash back$$

-:- Sullivan! – dijo henry. El rubio se volteo y lo contemplo sin girar su torso. – vas a la prisión? – el corazón se le escapaba del pecho. Ese hombre había intentado matarlo. Pero quizás solo el pudiese llevarlo hasta James de nuevo.

-:- para que son esas medicinas?... – pregunto el niño caminando curioso hacia Henry.

-:- bueno… un amigo esta enfermo… su nombre es Alex… - ¿Por qué no dijo James? Fue un error estúpido… el era al único que le interesaba.

-:- Alex esta enfermo! – el niño se sobresalto y se giro para verse a si mismo, con la expresión inerte leigeramente modificada de ¿preocupacion? ¿enojo? – dijiste que ibas a cuidarlo! Te odio! – comenzó a quejarse el pequeño.

-:- me llevarías hasta alla?... – dijo henry temblando.

-:- yo se las hare llegar…- dijo finalmente el hombre acercándose.

-:- se que el es un sacramento… podrías aprovecharte y matarlo.- dijo henry intentando acompañarlo al mundo de la prisión acuatica.

-:- también puedo matarte aquí mismo y llevarme las medicina por la fuerza… - dijo Sullivan mostrando verdadero enfado en su cara.

-:- tomalas… - se las dejo en los brazos. Si Alex recibia el encargo, de seguro entendería que hacer. Cruzo los dedo mientras ambos se retiraban.

Reviso sus bolsillos y no tenia dinero para pagar un viaje a silent hill, avergonzado golpeo la puerta del superintendente.

-:- henry… vienes a pasar al baño? Como veía que nos venias me puse muy nervioso…

-:- es que necesito algo de dinero… - bajo la cabeza. Estaba siendo muy descarado. Pero James lo necesitaba

-:- oh! Claro… lo siento! No me di cuenta – saco de su bolsillo su billetera y se la entrego en la mano.

-:- no puedo aceptar esto…

-:- solo necesito a James…

-:- volveré pronto… - henry se dio la media vuelta y corrió fuera del edificio tomaria un autobús hasta silent hill.

…

…

En el tiempo en que James y Alex estuvieron a solas el mas joven le contó sobre el porque de su urgencia de tener a su hermano a toda costa y el mayor le explico lo que habían oído de su padre, y solo oculto el detalle mas escabroso.

-:- James… - cuando yo encontré a Henry antes… estaba llorando dentro de un closet. Y no tenia ropa… ¿ tienes algo que ver con eso?...

-:- a que te refieres?...

-:- si tuviese deseos de llorar dentro de un mueble ajeno, no veo el porqué de quitarme la ropa y dejarla tirada en la sala…

-:- que insinuas?

-:- que lo que le haya sucedido a Henry para quitarse la ropa… no fue por voluntad propia… - James abrió los ojos y saco la mirada del rango visible de Alex. ¿Cómo él que creía estar enamorado de Henry no lo había notado? Pero quien!

-:- no lo había notado…- dijo distante, casi hablando con su pecho

-:- James… te vi en ese edificio de apartamentos… ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?

-:- no es posible… cuando estuve en el edificio de frente a la calle Katz solo me había un joven llamado Eddie… que estaba muy asustado y vomitando en el baño…

-:- Eddie..? – Alex se quedo pensando mientras miraba a James. La acritud hacia el cambiarian a partir de ahora, nadie salvo el conocía el destino del mencionado. – pero… a henry?

-:- no volví al edificio despues de conocer a Henry…. El se marcho y nos separamos…

-:- James… lo que sea que hayas hecho es mejor que digas la verdad ahora… todos necesitamos salir de aquí con vida… por ahora no me molesta el tipo de persona que seas… solo que las mentiras que digas pueden ocultar detalles importantes!

-:- tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo! – James harto de las violentas insinuaciones del joven lo tomo por el cuello de la ropa y se lo acerco a la cara – mirame a los ojos! Crees que le haría daño a henry! – crees que voy por la vida intentando de jodersela al resto? Y que hay de ti "soldadito"?

-:- … - ales se alejo con relativa facilidad del apretón de James. – no somos distintos… tenemos la misma mirada…. Has matado.

-:- no era que no te molestaba lo que uno hubiese sido antes de esto? Eres muy joven aun… no has vivido nada… no puedes entender…

-:- fui lejos de casa a servir a mi país… vi cosas horribles alla… caminaba por mi propio campamento con un arma en mi mano… la enfermedad y la locura son mas letales que los enemigos… si mate muchas personas… alla y aquí en silent hill… ¿ y cual es el problema? Solo quiero tomar a mi hermano y a un chiquillo y largarme de aquí… ¿ no te parece que el fion es muy similar para todos James?... mentir temina haciéndote creer tus propias mentiras….

-:- solo cierra la boca… estoy harto de tu voz! No me hagas decirte lo que no quiero…

-:- dilo! Justamente por esto estamos discutiendo… porque no dices la verdad!

-:- no es necesario que nadie lo sepas…. No aportara nada…

-:- dilo y lo sabremos…

-:- tu padre dio a entender que al menos una vez su violencia física desencadeno una vilacion…

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Alex sentía un dolor cortante que bajaba por su vientre mientras una ola similar sucia desde hasta su cabeza. Retrocedió un paso. Su cara no había cambiado un momento. Su cerebro estaba demasiado conmocionado como para encargarse ahora de algo tan trivial como la expresión corporal.

James bajo la mirada. Se sintió el peor ser humano sobre la tierra. Pero estaba tan harido por las insinuaciones de Alex que su boca había disparado veneno antes de pensarlo.

-:- Alex... fue un error mio… no ganaba nada diciéndote eso… - James hizo un paso hacia adelante- pero alex reacciono dando dos pasos largos hacia atrás…

Algo se había partido insalvablemente en el ambiente. Parecía que los dos hombres contenían la respiración. Dado que esta se imposibilitaba de todas formas por la densidad del aire equivalente a la de una barra de acero.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( end of quince ))))))))))

Ya parezco los de 8, contando los ending como capítulos jejeje ( por la masacre de contar origons y sM dentro de la numeracion... o.o en donde m13rd los pongo! jejeje

Hoy rendi mal biofisica y el jueves ciencias agropecuarias! Wishme luck!

Etto…

James! Porque fuiste tan cruel…. ToT!

Aun que Alex le hablaba a James como si tuviesen la misma edad… incluso con el alcalde! Lol….

Jejeje pobre henry… lo dejan fuera de la fiesta…

Espero le quedan ganas de leer el siguiente! Un beshote grande!

n.n ne! Toy nerviosa


	16. el grito en la obscuridad

Capitulo DIECISEIS: el grito en la obscuridad

Resumen: James por error le dice la verdad a Alex. Henry planea volver a Silent hill en autobus.

ojo... sin revision ortografica por cuestiones de tiempo...

…

…

Los dos hombres se miraban en silencio. Finalmente el mas joven suspiro pesadamente y aspiro fuerte, como si le doliese la asfixia a la que se había solmetido. James se acerco a el. Estaba muy arrepentido.

-:- sabia que algo les sucedía conmigo… - dijo el mas joven pensando en voz alta. – sin embargo… creo que quería confiar en ellos…

-:- e hiciste bien… ellos son tus padres… las ultimas personas en el mundo que deberían herirte… pero todo esto es por mi culpa…

-:- descuida… terminaría por enterarme tarde o temprano… - Alex a toda costa intentaba simular una normalidad inexistente… una paz ficticia.

Le coloco la mano en el hombro y la palmeo suavemente.

-:- Alex…

-:- vuelve a la silla… tenemos que esperar a Henry… - sonrió. Cuando subieron por la escalera primero el pequeño Walter y luego el mayor.

-:- quienes son? – James se puso a la defensiva aunque no podiua lograr mucho desarmado y malherido.

-:- Walter? – se arrodillo Alex para recibir al pequeño que se arrojo al sus brazos entre preocupado y alegre.

-:- te extrañe mucho… - hundió su pequeño rostro en su pecho manchado con la sangre de la herida de su nueva madre.

-:- … traje esto para tus heridas madre… - el Walter adulto se acerco con los botiquines, dos ampollas y otras tantas bebidas saludables.

-:- madre? – dijo james y miro a alex. Aparentemente habian varias cosas que no se estaban diciendo por ahí…

-:- gracias Walter… Alex se pudso de pie y recibio las proviciones, - ¿de donde las trajiste? – mientras se acercaba a James.

-:- el portador de la sabiduría me las dio para ti…

-:- el portador de lka sabiduría? – james miro a alex pidiendo una explicación. El mas joven solo se levanto de hombros y negó levemente.

-:- permíteme que te quite esto… - con cuidado Alex le quito la ropa que había comenzado a adherirse a su herida. Al ver tanta sangre volvió a cubrir la lesión y miro a Walter adulto. – lleva a Walter a un lugar mas tranquilo… esto no es indicado… y vean si encuentran a josh de paso…

-:- vamos… - dijo acompañado de un gesto con su brazo y ambos dejaron el pequeño lugar solo para los dos.

-:_ va a doler?...- pregunto nervioso James.

-:- si, pero no me vengare de nada…es solo que es una herida enorme…

…

…

Henry ya estaba en movimiento. El vehículo llevaba muchas personas que sonreían, que estaban anciosas por llegar al pueblo maldito ¿es que no lo veian? No sentían lo pesada del aura en la carretera?

Una lluvia densa impedía la visión en la carretera. Henry busco los ojos del conductor por el espejo retrovisor. Estaban espantados… esos ojos marrones estaban aterrados. Sus manos rigidas se adherían al volante para que las ruedas no eligieran el destino de todos sus pasajeros.

A pesar del temor a un accidente el cuerpo de Henry hacia mucho que no tenia un descanso; y su cabeza menos, el suave movimiento oscilatorio llevo a Henry de paseo por el mundo de los sueños.

…

…

En el segundo piso de la prisión acuatica el Walter niño jugaba tranquilo por los rincones. Mientras el Walter adulto miraba a través de las pequeñas ventanillas. Aparentemente el niño no sabia donde se encontraba. Pero el adulto lo tenia muy en mente… muchos malos recuerdos donde su madre había sido su único consuelo. Su única esperanza en la soledad, bajo los golpes…. Soportando los castigos…

Siempre había vivido pensando en su hermosa madre, recibiéndolo; despierta, abrazándolo, diciéndole que era un buen niño… pero había encontrado una nueva madre. Una madre atractiva, despierta, comprensiva que lo seguía y se preocupaba por el.

…

…

James se sostenía la cara con las manos, para contenerse las ganas de gritar. Mientras Alex trabajaba en su espalda y los apósitos con sangre se amontonaban en el suelo.

-:- falta mucho?... – preguntaba James, no parecía que fuese a soportar mucho mas dolor.

-:- … si… - comenzó a vendarle la herida. – pero… con que te lo hicieron?...

-:- fue con uno de estos monstruos… ¿Por qué?...

-:- solo salgamos de aquí lo antes posible… - le inyecto un suero en el brazo. – James esa herida parece… mortal…

-:- yo no me siento tan mal..!

-:- no te veo tan mal… y no soy medico para decírtelo con siceridad… pero…

-:- pero! – dijo James.-no podía creer que se estuviese muriendo, no iba a aceptarlo-

-:- bueno… nadie que haya visto con una herida así….. llego a casa…

…

…

El Walter adulto trepo al tercer piso. Allí encontró a Josh que usaba la silla del puesto para ver a través de las ventanillas. Pero al poco tiempo se percato de la presencia del hombre del abrigo.

-:- no quiero bajar! – dijo josh poniéndose a la defensiva.

-:- no quiero que sigas alrededor de mi madre… no quiero que la castigues mas…. – el hombre saco de su abrigo un arma y disparo una vez, dos tres, seis veces

…

…

-:- que fue eso?...- pregunto James…

-:- Walter…! – Alex se puso de pie -espera… quedate quieto

Alex subió al segundo piso y encontró al pequeño Walter llorando en un rincón.

-:- Walter!- lo abrazo y lo apretó mientras lo mecia suavemente.

-:- qie es ese sonido? Que esta pasando?...

-:- no lo se… ve abajo con James…

Decidió trepar nuevamente esta vez al tercer piso.

…

…

Walter se acerco al niño que temblaba con el aura de balazos a su alrededor.

-:- no lo repetiré… lárgate…

-:- Walter! Déjalo en paz! – grito Alex y corrió para interponerse entre ambos. – tu hiciste esto…? – miro al mayor con sobrado enojo.

-:- madre… voy a defenderte…

-:- josh es mi hermano menor… el no me haría daño jamás… - Alex se volteo y vio como el joven se escabullo por detrás de el. Y su "hijo mayor" obstruyo su paso para seguirlo. – josh! A donde vas! Walter… quitate!.

-:- quiero protegerte… no voy a alejarme de ti…

-:- hazte a un lado! – aguardo un instante y al no ver el paso abierto dio un giro al otro lado y se escapo, casi arrojándose al agujero por el que su hermano había huido. Pero al caer estaba en su casa…

…

…

Henry caminaba por Silent hill. En que momento había llegado. Caminaba con alguien del brazo. La voz se perdía, como que no llegaba a sus oídos, los colores e distorsionaban y esa tos… ya no sabia como remediarla. Por algún motivo sonreía o trotaba, pero después de tan insulso esfuerzo tosia, tosia, y sus pulmones le dolían como rasgados por algo enorme… como su estuviese habitado por ratas que corrían dentro de el.

Porfin llego al hotel. Se dio una ducha rápida, porque estar de pie ya indicaba un esfuerzo, algo que no podía tolerar.

"porqué estoy tan cansado?... es como si mi cabeza fuese a estallar en cualquier momento" pensaba. Al salir del cuarto del baño oyó la puerta cerrándose. "otra vez salió sin decirme a donde fue" ¿quen salió?" reparo luego, mientras se acostaba en la cama… no estaba entendiendo porque no iba a buscar a James… era como si no le interesase…

-:- como detesto esta tos… - se toco la frente. – el dolor de cabeza debe ser por esta fiebre…

-:- mira cariño… te traje flores… - James ingreso en el cuarto con un ramo importante de rosas rojas naranjas y amarillas.

-:- James! – grito Henry.

-:- es que las del parque no eran ni la mitad de bellas… o suaves de lo que tu eres… te amo cielo… - dejo las flores en su regaso y le acaricio el contorno de la cara.

-:- estas loco! – Henry empujo la mano de James lejos de su cara. ¿Qué estaba pasando. Estar tan débil y atado a una cama lo ponía muy nervioso.

-:- ¿Qué sucede? Estas bien…?

-:- ¿Cómo quieres que este bien… no entiendo que esta pasando conmigo! – dijo Henry, que sentía una furia dormida dentro de si despertando sin aparente razón sobre James. – déjame salir de aquí.!

-:-espera!-el hombre lo abrazo y él no supo que hacer.- no te enojes, lamento ser un idiota todo el tiempo… es solo que ya no se como complacerte…

-:- eres tan malvado conmigo!- salió de su boca sin que pudiese controlarlo,no lo sentía, pero sus cuerdas vocales brillaban por propia voluntad.- eres tan desconsiderado! Nunca piensas en mi! – mientras su voz modulaba insulto tras insulto, el veía como el rostro de James mutaba esa sonrisa y esa luz en sus ojos por una expresión de dolor y las lagrimas apagaban el fuego de su mirar. – James! – junto fuerzas para decir. En ese momento. La mirada del hombre volvió a cambiar; los ojos se inyectaron en furia y se oía el rechinar de dientes, pero esas lagrimas molestas no se desdibujaban de su cara.

-:- basta! – grito poniéndose de pie- basta…. –susurro quedándose de rodillas para llorar en su regazo – ya deja de torturarme así… ¿no ves que esta enfermedad tuya nos esta matando a los dos! Se que no es tu culpa… es solo que ya no soporto estar así… a veces…., porfavor perdóname… desearía no tener que volver a verte…

-:- James… - las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar- ¿Qué estas diciéndome?...

-:- perdóname… Mary… creo que yo amo a Henry… y me siento tan miserable… cuando lo veo a los ojos siento la paz que siento cuando te miro a ti…. Cuando lo bese… sentí que me quemaba por dentro… algo que no me ha pasado en mucho tiempo… algo que desde que enfermaste… no siento ni siquiera contigo… pero eso puede cambiar… te juro linda… - james se abalanzo sobre Henry y le arrancaba la ropa.

-:- detente! Basta!

-:- descuida linda todo estará bien… ahora podremos estar juntos sin que Henry sea un obstáculo… - le dio un beso forzado y Henry recordó esos movimientos, esa violencia, esa forma de someterlo…

-:- Eras tu!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

…

…

Henry se dio cuenta que era el centro de la atención en el transporte. La garganta tenia el gusto amargo de la experiencia de la pesadilla pero también tenia la garganta irritada. Como tras un grito. Se sentó con todos los ojos sobre si… ¿la pesadilla era cierta?... ¿valía la pena volver a Silent Hill?

No termino de pensar si debía hacerlo o no cuando las luces se apagaron y su mundo comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo. El autobús tenia tanta aceleración que cuando se detuvo comenzó a entrar le agua a la altura de la rodilla. Había llegado.

…

…

Alex estaba en su cuarto, la cama de josh estaba completamente empapada y la suya llena de sangre.

-:- que significa esto?- había un bulto que se retorcía en la cama de Josh.

Al levantar la cobija era un trozo de papel sobre una masa de carne.

"liberanos, Alex. Mata al josh que ves… para liberar al que no…"

-:- mierda! – Alex soltó el papel y se quedo casi hipnotizado mirando la bola de carne que tambaleaba en un ritmo monocorde y absurdamente coordinado para no tener vida… o consciencia.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomo su cortaplumas, siempre lo había dejado bajo la almohada, no tenia sentido hacerlo… pero en este mundo hay muchas cosas sin sentido.

Con sumo cuidado, mas bien miedo, abrió de par en par la bolsa amorfa. Donde dormía un niño lleno de tierra. Alex lo cargo en sus brazos y le limpio la cara soplándola.

-:- Joseph! Joseph Bartlett! – Alex sacudia suavemente al niño. Pero de repente lo sintió frio y vio como la boca se abria llena de tierra en su interior buscando oxigeno mientras sus ojos se ponían amarillos y giraban hacia atrás. El niño había muerto. – que te hizo tu padre? – lo acosto en la cama y lo cubrió. Su padre también alejaba al niño de Josh. ¿Por qué?

Se refregó la cabeza con una mano mientras miraba los insectos de josh intentando relajarse y no pensar. Pero le llamo la atención que una de las cajas se había caído y esperaba boca abajo que alguien la colgase en la pared; pero en el espacio bacante donde la radiación nosciva del sol y de la luz aretificial jamás había llegado, había un mensaje, uno mas…

"mama no hace nada,

Papa es malo con mama,

Mama es mala con el niño.

Papa felicita a mama.

Mama no hace nada

El niño llora con la cara embarrada.

Mama es mala con papa.

Papa le corto los dedos

Y mama lloro en el baño"

-:- que canción mas estúpida… - dijo Alex molesto y levanto la caja. Punzados con alfileres habían cuatro dedos – holy crap! – dejo caer la caja. El cristal se rompió y los dedos saltaban felices por la alfombra. – mierda – suspiro. Esta no es mi casa…. – huyo del cuarto con el cortaplumas en la mano. Y grito cubriéndose la boca.

Frente a él en el pasillo había un cuerpo que emergia de la pared con un brazo extendido al cual le faltaban los cinco dedos y una nota escrita en el pecho.

" con uno lo conquiste,

Con otro lo amarre,

Con el tercero lo juzgue,

Con el cuarto le dije que se largue…

Con el quinto lo mando al cielo o al infierno."

Alex coloco los dedos desde el meñique al índice. Parecía solo faltar el pulgar. Camino hasta el cuarto de sus padres. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero a diferencia de las otras otras puertas de su camino; no era nada que no se pudiese solucionar con una violenta patada.

Sobre la pequeña comoda de su madre había algo similar a un capullo de mariposa. Solo que hecho de carne y que latia. A sus pies el mismo mensaje de libertad…

Repitió de nuevo la hazaña y esta vez se topo con la pequeña hija de Flitch, scarlet si no se equivocaba. Nuevamente la tomo en tre sus brazos e intentaba despertarla. Su cuerpo, al igual que el de Joseph estaba tibio en un primer momento. Pero luego parecía incendiarse de lo caliente que se había tornado. Justo cuando Alex estaba por soltarla el cuerpo se comenzó a desarmar. Los pedazos caian uno a uno. Hasta que se quedo solo con el vestido en las manos.

-:- oh dios! Esta no es mi casa….- se miro las manos llenas de sangre.

eNtro al baño de sus padres la bañera estaba llena de agua cristalina. Se acerco a esta y se comenzó a lavar las manos y el rostro hasta que la oyó burbujeando. Alejo su cara y vio como la tina estaba llena de sangre muy espesa y parecia haber un pulgar flotando. Cuando lo tomo y lo tiro hacia afuera vio emergiendo la mano, y el brazo de alguien. Al tirar con mayor fuerza pudo distinguir el abrigo.

-:- Elle! Oh! Elle! – Alex saco el cuerpo de la joven del agua sucia. La joven aun respiraba.- aguarda Elle… te pondrás bien…

-:- Alex?- eres tu?...

-:_ no hables… aquí estoy… Te pondrás bien…

-:- te odio…tendrías que estar muerto…

-:- no me digas esto Elle… cualquier persona salvo tu….

-:- no debiste ir en contra de dios…

-:- Elle… dios no quiere que nadie muera… por eso es que matar esta ma…

-:- no entiendes… Nora, Scarlet… Joseph… ¿no ves que es tu culpa que todos desaparezcan de Sheperd's Glen?

-:- Elle…

-:- muere Alex… - la muchacha junto sus fuerzas para sentarse y quedar con su rostro muy cerca del de Alex, entrecerrando los ojos como esperando un beso retrasado por la inesperada partida del joven.

Alex cerro los ojos y acercaron lentamente su boca a la de Elle y sus labios se abrazaron suavemente, acariciándose, con expectativas y con dudas.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y saco de su bolsillo algo que dirigió a la espalda del joven.

-:- Ah! – grito Elle dejandose caer hacia atrás. Alex la miraba entristecido.

-:- lo siento Elle… - acomodo el cuerpo de la joven que tenia un cuchillo de caza en la mano. – aun no puedo morir. Tomo el cuchillo y le amputo el dedo pulgar. No sabia si funcionaria. Pero lo intentaría al menos. Al volver al pasillo y colocar el dedo en el espacio faltante su habilito una articulación en la muñeca. Alex la roto hacia abajo. Su casa paso al alter mundo y se escucho un grito de su padre escaleras abajo. Como pudo las bajo casi de un salto.

…

…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end del capitulo 16 )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Que les pareció? Porfin puse puzles!

Jejejje Walter no quiere competencia!

Pobre henry… que pesadilla horrible…

Aun njo sabemos nada de Frank… o.o

Es mágico! Nunca sabes que sucederá en silent hil…

James es malo cuando se enoja… ¬¬ hay que tener cuidado con los que son tan "trankilos en apariencia" de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios… son mi savia! Y me nutren para que les de estos flor de capítulos…. ( pésimo chiste…. Que alguien compre una bolsa de herbicida!)

Un saludo a todos…. Lean mi fic "tus orejas " de loveless… o.o alguien la vio?

Ja ne!


	17. bendiceme padre, porque he pecado

**Capitulo diecisiete: bendíceme padre; porque he pecado.**

Sin revisión ortográfica.

Advertencias! : mi Word considera que Ales es un una palabra! ToT y por eso tengo errores en otros capítulos… perdón!

Resumen.: Alex ha llegado a casa; sin embargo el pueblo no ha hecho mas que empeorar.

…

…

Alex llego a la puerta que daba con el sótano. Estaba seguro que de allí provenía el sonido. Estaba por hablarle a Adam; pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar con tan solo recordar las palabras de James.

-:- perdóname padre porque he pecado… - Alex no podía creer oír la voz de su padre tan frágil… ni podía creer que estuviese vivo, tras darse un balazo en la prisión acuática.

…

…

James intentaba de distraer al pequeño Walter con cualquier asunto que lo alejara de él cuanto extrañaba a Alex.

-:- donde se metió? – pensaba sin tener más remedio que aguardar no solo ahora por el retorno de Henry, sino también el del joven soldado.

De repente el niño comenzó z temblar como un animalito y a sollozar.

-:- que sucede? – james lo abrazo pero no había como contenerlo exactamente.

-:- yo no me porte mal… quiero ver a Alex… el dijo que nadie me haría daño de nuevo! – el niño se puso mas inquieto y no dejaba de reclamar por Alex y por que deseaba salir de ese lugar.

-:- espera… ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a tu hermano? – dijo James y se puso de pie. Cada vez estaba mas cansado, como un viejo de ochenta años.

-:- yo no tengo hermanos… no tengo a nadie… mi mama murió hace poco…

-:- oh… cuanto lo siento…. Yo tampoco tengo mama… ella falleció hace mucho tiempo… - le acaricio la cabeza. Pero mi papá cuido de mi…

-:- mi papa se alejo… y dejo a mi mama sola y dormida…

-:- quien es el hombre del abrigo?...- James no entendía entonces porque el pequeño Walter y el adulto eran tan parecidos uno con el otro.

-:- no lo se… pero quiso hacerle daño a Alex… ya hora dice que Alex es mama…

-:- y tu que piensas al respecto…- James estaba contento de haber logrado que el niño se desligue del miedo, pero le preocupaba mucho el estado mental del hombre rubio del abrigo.

-:- no me molestaría… Alex es muy bueno conmigo… nadie me protegió tanto nunca… y es tan cariñosa como yo me imaginaba a mi mamá…

-:- en todo caso tu papa… - intento corregir James. Pero la cara del niño se sorprendió, como si la idea fuese inconcebible.

-:- no! Mi papá no! Yo no lo quiero! – protesto el niño enérgicamente. – yo quisiera que Alex se convierta en mi mami…

-:- tu nombre es Walter… ¿y como se llama el hombre del abrigo?

-:- Walter también… él usa mi nombre completo… dice que se llama Walter Sullivan…

-:- y tu te llamas Walter Sullivan también?- James en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en el articulo periodístico del violento asesino serial Walter Sullivan, había asesinado a un par de niños inocentes. Pero luego se suicido con una cuchara… una muerte absurda si las hay… pero hoy estaba de pie… en algún piso superior.

-:- es que estas pensando? – pregunto Walter curioso, aunque la expresión cada vez mas palida de James no adelantaban buenas noticias.

-:- ven Walter… vamos a buscar a Alex… - James pretendía huir con el niño antes de que ese psicópata intentara algo raro. Si es que de verdad era Walter Sullivan. El había visto su lapida… no tenia sentido…

-:- no! Quiero esperar a Alex aquí! No quiero que se enoje conmigo…

-:- es peligroso quedarse aquí…- James intentaba que el niño entrase en razón; pero parecia una maniobra imposible.

…

…

Con dificultad y varios chichones Henry salió del vehículo volcado.

-:- que golpe….-dijo sobándose la cabeza; una de las muchas partes de su cuerpo que sufrieron la rotacion del automotor.

-:- me mentiste…. – la voz de Walter lo obligo a detener su paso.

-:- ¿Dónde estas? - Henry se percato que el hombre estaba detrás de el y giro rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente. En unos segundos sintió la mano de Walter, implacable atacando su cuello y levantándolo hasta que no pudo apoyar los pies.- espera…. – intentaba decir sin éxito

-:- madre estaba a salvo… creí que podía quedarme solo de nuevo… no voy a perdonarlo…. Lo pagaras con la vida de quienes amas… no quedara uno vivo... – tras concluir la amenaza arrojo al joven al lodoso lago.

-:-Espera Walter! – tosio tomandose la garganta herida.- no lo hagas… soy amigo de tu madre… por eso lo hice! – henry estaba comenzando a entender ¿Alex era la madre de Walter? No era el cuarto?...

-:- entonces tedra que elegir entre ambos…- sentrencio el hombre con el abrigo y huyo. Amparado por la noche.

Henry se puso a pensar…. Era ya su tercera noche en silent hill?... la segunda?... dede la primera noche no había contado ninguna otra. Y su vida se había llenado de sucesos que no concluirían en un millón de años en la vida de cualquier persona. El miedo y la frustración le hicieron chapotear con una mano en la superficie del Toluca.

-:- rayos! – se levanto y camino hasta la orilla. Allí una mujer hermosa y con una sonrisa cautivadora lo esperaba con su pañuelo extendido.

-:- no vayas a pescar un resfriado…. – dijo la mujer y le tendio su pañuelo nuevamente. Henry lo recibió y se seco la cara. Notando un pequeño punto rojo a la altura de su ceja izquierda. – James se ha vuelto muy inseguro… tiembla de solo oír a alguien toser…

-:- Mary?... estas?... – Henry sabia lo inapropiado de terminar la frase. Pero es que ya nada tenia sentido.

-:- Shhh…. – lo callo lentamente, acercándose un paso tras otro hasta que quedaron a un suspiro de distancia uno del otro. – mirate como estas…

-:- Mary… - henry intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos pero no lo lograba. James tenia razón… Mary era impactante podía sentir como su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. – yo…

-:- si?...- la mujer le peino el cabello con la mano, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen mas cerca.

-:- esto… no es correcto… - logro coordinarlo y decirlo contra su voluntad, en parte,

-:- no creeras que?... – la mujer hizo un pasito muy pequeño hacia atrás y luego sonrió… eres tan parecido a James…. Que a veces imagino que podemos ser felices de nuevo… - la tristeza invade la mirada de la mujer – solo vine para contarte… que ya derrotamos a la madre… es una buena noticia no?...

-:- si, eso creo… pero Walter parecía desear despertarla…

-:- su madre no era ese departamento…¿lo sabias?...

-:- claro que si! – dijo sonrojándose; ambos se miraron y permanecieron en silencio un momento. Tras esto rieron brevemente.

-:- gracias por estar con James… te juro que el no era así… era dulce y callado como tu… pero… mi enfermedad lo convirtió en lo que el es hoy…

-:- no es tu culpa… es que estos tres años solo…

-:- no fueron tres años… - interrumpió Mary… - henry… James debe llevar solo varios meses… pero nada mas… por eso le escribi… por eso lo espere… y esperaba que supiera la existencia de Laura…para darle la familia que yo no pude…

-:- Mary… ¿puedo preguntar algo?...

-:- adelante… - la mujer se acomodo el pequeño mechon que sobresalía de su rodete.

-:- estoy muerto ahora?... digo… estuve hablando con Walter, contigo ahora…

-:- aun no estas muerto… pero no puedo asegurarte nada… -le tomo las manos. – no dejes a mi James solo… es un niño olvidadizo a veces… incluso olvido el video de nuestras vacaciones en el hotel…. – rio recordando esos momentos dulces.

-:- mejor será que comience a caminar… adiós…

-:- espera Henry! – ante el reclamo de la mujer, él no pudo siquera acomodarse para partir.

La mujer lo abrazo tiernamente y lo beso en la boca, Henry no supo como reaccionar ante el hecho.

-:- dáselo a James… sean muy felices juntos… haz lo que yo no pude…

-:- no digas eso… nosotros somos…

-:- vas a impedir que eso te aleje de la única persona que amaras de verdad?... henry… yo encontré al hombre de mi vida… y por eso deseo que se marche en paz consigo mismo… ¿ prefieres terminar como Sullivan?... vagando y regalándose a cualquiera que le prometa amor eterno?...

-:- no se que decir…

-:- no digas nada… y solo dáselo a James… - la mujer giro en torno a Henry y desapareció a sus espaldas.

Henry se tocó los labios. ¿Mary realmente se dejaría ganar tan fácil? ¿ era esa la clave del amor?... de repente su boca parecía mas sedienta del aliento de James que nunca. Solo podía arrodillarse a llorar.

…

…

AAlex seguía observando la puerta; su despues de ese corto mensaje, el hombre no había emitido sonido. Tomo el picaporte y abrió la barrera de madera imitación de nogal para encontrarse con el hombre que lo había generado con uno de sus espermatozoide, y que creyéndose dueño de el había manejado su vida todo este tiempo. Tras la puerta, ahora había una sabana, la que el usaba de niño y del otro lado su padre, sentado en una silla que estaba en el descanso de la escalera. La luz del generador hacia que su figura se proyectara en la ropa de cama.

- :- perdóneme padre; porque he pecado. Han pasado cuatro años desde mi ultima confesión… - Alex oía como a su pedre le costaban encontrar las palabras… como por primera vez parecía desbordado por su situación y se acerco a la sabana, tocándola suabvemente, como para que su padre lo viese del otro lado. - incluso entiendo porque me ignora… y no lo culpo… lo hago todo para alcanzar mi fe… pero cada vez me hundo mas…

-:- papá… - Alex coloco un poco mas de presión sobre la tela hasta que su mano era claramente visible desde sonde su padre estaba.

-:- desde que me converti en padre… solo fue una tarea… una rutina y nada mas… darle de comer, limpiarlo y enviarlo a dormir… por lo menos con el perro jugaba y tenia mas afinidad y por supuesto mas respeto…

Después del nacimiento de Josh… me sentí un hombre feliz… pero mi primogénito fue un extraño en mi casa… siento el peso de mil manos apretando mis pulmones… debe ser dios indicándome que le pertenezco.

-:- Dios ha muerto*….- Alex no cortaba la sabana porque sentía que si lo hacia no podria escuchar a su padre; y quisiera o no, tenia que hacerlo. – y ese dolor no es dios… es tu consciencia asegurándote de que jamás olvides lo que has hecho….

-:- no puedo creer que sea asi… si dios no viviese… no tendria porque haberle hecho esto a mi hijo…

-:- creo que podrías amar a tu hijo mayor solo si tu quieres…

-:- Amo a ambos… los amo… pero tenia que elegir… y mientras mas me odiase, mejor para ambos…. nunca desee que mi hijo fuese feliz con nosotros. Le grite y lo golpee lo mas que pude… lo humille lo mas que pude… sin embargo el emergió de todo eso entero… una ves… incluso… lo someti en su cuarto. sobre su cama… para que me odiase… para que jamás concilie el sueño tranquilamente…

-:- hijo de perra! No tienes perdón de Dios! No tenias derecho a tratarme así! – Alex interrumpió y levanto el cuchillo de caza para abrirse paso. Pero vio la figura de su padre poniéndose de pie y se detuvo.

-:- sin disculpa… aceptare mi destino.- La figura comenzó un descenso por la escalera y la luz se apagó repentinamente.

Alex atravesó la sabana con el cuchillo mientras ingresaba su cuerpo por la abertura; pero sobre la silla su padre seguía esperándolo… al menos su cabeza con los ojos arrancados y la lengua amputada.

-:- papá… - Alex cayo de rodillas contemplando lo que muy en el fondo de su corazón odiaba. Solo ahora , viéndolo muerto podía decisse a si mismo cuanto detesto a ese ser humano… pero el pequeño Josh…. Nadie merecía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pateando la silla, con la cabeza sobre ella, Alex bajo las escaleras por donde había visto la silueta descender.

Junto al viejo generador había un mensaje.

" la puerta que se despierta en la obscuridad conduce a las pesadillas**"

Bajando la mirada Alex localizo la silla de su madre, donde yacia el resto de su padre meciéndose a gran velocidad y con exasperante violencia. Al acercarse había un fragmento de cuento en sus manos.

"los cuatro cerditos huyeron de casa con la aprobación del granjero, que les dio sin embargo solo una condición que deberían respetar a pear de todo para ser libres.

-:- yo hare una casa de paja! – exclamo uno – mi labor es flexible y noble… me dedicare a la justicia….

-:- mi casa será de barro! – arrojo el tercer cerdito muy alegre.- mi labor será efímera e inconducente! Me dedicare a la política.

-:- mi casa será de cuerpos! – era, quizás el que mas había meditado – salvadora y sanguinaria exterminadora… mi rol será la medicina!

-:- mi casa será de concreto! – exclamo el ultimo dando un grito de algaravia- inflexible y sin moral…. Mi deber será la protección militar…

... ###fragmento ilegible###

-:- matare, torturare y su pueblo arrebataré!- dijo el perro del granjero amenazando al primero.

-:- imposible… ya he sofocado mis entrañas en el nombre de dios…

-:- aun así recibiréis el castigo divino! – el pero sonrió y miro al siguiente puerquito asustado - matare, torturare y su pueblo arrebataré!

-:- eso no debería ser! – rezongo con miedo – le di mis entrañas a la tierra! Todas!

-:- no son necesarias las mentiras… uno no entrego lo pactado… por lo que matare, torturare y su pueblo arrebataré!- miro al tercero que parecía no poder hacer nada…

-:- pero le di mis hermosas entrañas rojas al cuchillo… al fuego violento del cuchillo…. – lloraba casi catatónico.

Aun así… al agua no cayeron las entrañas que se le prometieron al granjero… así que los matare, torturare y su pueblo arrebataré! "

-:- que cuento es este? Se sorprendió Alex. Guardo el papel y huyo escaleras arriba.

…

…

James intento a toda costa convencer al niño. Cuando se dio cuenta que seria imposible junto fuerzas y lo cargo en brazos para comenzar un mas que complicado descenso. Pero el niño comenzo a gritar, moverse y patalear mientras lloraba. Todo un escandaloso. James no sabia como lidiar con el. Ni mucho menos como hacerlo callar para no morir a manos de Walter Sullivan.

Cansado lo dejo en el suelo; pero aun así el niño ya no estaba calmado y seguia con su berrinche.

-:_ Walter… calmate! No puedes hacer tanto ruido…. Walter… escuchame… - James intentaba llamar su atención y harto de la situación y el temor lo tomo por el brazo y lo sacudió apenas lo mínimo como para que cierre la boca un momento y le dejara pensar en calma.

Los ojos del niño se clavaron con desprecio sobre los irises de James, el adulto nunca se había sentido igual de despresiado… solo esperaba que alguien llegase para asistirlo.

…

…

-:- uf!... no puede ser que este aquí? – se quejo Henry al notar que recién estaba en la estación de bomberos. – nadie puede llevarme solo a donde esta James! – tanto caminar estaba cansado y bastante molesto. Detrás de un coche bomba ( no el de los terroristas sino el de los bomberos … jeje el que tiene a la prima de AQUA-MAN y no a la que tiene al primo del MUSUL-MAN… ¬¬ no me aguantaba… tenia que hacer el chiste aquí… perdón ) se oian sonidos extraños. Henry camino con cuidado hasta alla y la vio a Laura buscando algo en el piso.

-:- Mary? – la niña salió de debajo del camión para ver al joven y decepcionarse – ah!... hola Henry! Perdón por lo de irme del edificio… esque había un perrito…

-:- Laura… - se arrodillo y le acaricio el cabello. – no te preocupes laura…

Yo sabia que nos volveríamos a ver… ¿ que buscas?...

-:- es un anillo… un monstruo enorme intento devorarme… un niño me ayudaba, pero cuando el monstruo me arrastro accidentalmente me quede con su anillo… quiero devolvérselo…

-:- el niño se llama Josh?...

-:- ni siquiera se como se llama… pero ese chico es un debilucho…

-:- laura… con respecto a poder adoptarte… y poder cuidar de ti…

-:- no importa si te arrepientes… de todas formas seré la hija de Mary…

-:-… - no sabia de que manera decirle a Laura que Mary ya no estaba con ellos.

-:- Henry… podrás buscar tu el anillo por mi?...

-:- sigamos buscándolo justos… como es?...

-:- es un anillo de sello… no lo vi muy bien… además vienen a buscarme…

-:- quien viene?

-:- lo vas a buscar si o no?...

-:- James hallo un anillo de sello plateado…

-:- que bueno… - suspiro la niña. Tenia una carta para James trambien… pero la perdi en algún sitio… mejor será que le des esta como recompensa… es la que Mary me escribió a mi… pero ya no la necesito.

-:- Laura… que esta pasando?... – la niña se acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-:- mandale saludos de mi parte al perdedor de James… - le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió dentro de la estación de bomberos.

…

…

((((((((((((((((((((end of diecisiete ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Que les pareció?... primero los asteriscos….

* " Dios ha muerto" es una frase que popularizo Frederick Nietzsche refiriendo al nihilismo y como critica a la modernidad.

** es un memo que le aparece a James en la calle katz frente a los edificios de apartamentos en el alter.

Ok… pasemos a lo otro…

Me pareció ultra kawaii la parejita de Mary y Henry…. n/n

Estoy contenta de que pude poner puzles en esta entrega…

Gracias por su apoyo… nos vemos en cuanto pueda…. De seguro extrañar cuando podía publicar dos por día… no?... pues yo si!

Gracias por sus comentarios… estoy feliz por todos ellos!

Ja ne!


	18. quiero darte mi amor

_**Capitulo diesiocho: quiero darte mi amor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Advertencia: queridos cartógrafos sepan disculpar que a la falta de los planos de la St Stella church utilizare el diseño de la iglesia a la entra Alex en silent hill homecoming que originalmente esta en Wilson Street, Central Silent Hill

Resumen: Alex esta lejos de Walter en sheperd's Glen. James esta intentando de calmar al pequeño Walter, henry llego a silent hill, fue amenazado por el Walter adulto y se encontro con Mary. Laura acaba de escapar

…

…

-:- Laura! – henry se quedo con la carta en las manos. Luego de unos instantes de estupor corrió a la puerta de la estación, esta no habría y tenia un cartel encima: " tenemos que comunicar con tristeza que la estación tendrá que cerrar, parece que para la alcaldía su seguridad no es lo primordial y desde el trágico incendio del que se nos responsabilizo el aporte monetario disminuyo hasta este punto…. Donde nos hemos visto forzados a cerrar por completo. Gracias por haber creido en nosotros." – mierda!

…

…

Walter adulto apareció casi de la nada en la prisión circular. James por poco y recibe al hombre con una micción involuntaria, pero sus esfínteres fueron un poco mas valientes que el hombre. Sullivan se presentaba con el cuerpo de Henry en sus brazos. Inconsciente o muerto con una marca obscura en el cuello como una extrangulacion con ambas manos.

-:- Walter… -dijo temblando James. El hombre le contesto arrojando con fuerza a los pies de su interlocutor el cuerpo de Henry. El sonido seco fue tal que parecía que algo se había roto en la caída- …Sullivan?...- trago saliva.

-:- …- tomo de mala manera al pequeño Walter y camino hasta el otro extremo del pequeño cuarto. y se sentó dándole la espalda a James. Que estaba desesperado. Apretando a Henry entre sus brazos.

…

…

Henry corria por Nathan ave. cuando por comenzó a escuchar el llamado de James proviniendo de algún sitio.

-:- henry…. Henry – la voz no se detenia, llamándolo incesante.

-:- James?... – henry se volteo, pero no había nadie cerca, ni lejos.

-:-henry… henry!... – LA voz de James tenia que provenir de algún sitio. No podía ser algo que eligiese oír por voluntad de su cerebro… ¿o si?- No te vayas…

-:- henry finalmente se acerco a la iglesia. La puerta estaba abierta… no quería rezar… menos pensando en que había besado a un hombre… y a una mujer casada que había asesinado a varias criaturas, que mentia, callando lo de Mary… pero la voz de James se escuchaba un poco mas fuerte allí dentro…

-:- James! - Henry, miraba. La voz del ahora misterioso James parecía venir de lado derecho de la iglesia. Al acercarse mas, noto que había una escalera y la subió. Hasta donde estaban los cubículos de confesión. Dentro parecía haber una persona.

-:- James? – la silueta era de un muñeco con el corazón al revés con la nota "solo tu puedes salvarlo"

Henry volteo el corazón del muñeco y oyó como la reja que bloqueaba el acceso al pasillo izquierdo de la iglesia cedia y se abria y; de entre las piernas del muñeco cayo una extraña moneda acuñada de un solo lado con el perfil de pyramid head. La radio comenzó a sonar tenuemente. Pero el volumen iba aumentando lentamente. Henry apago todo y se quedo en silencio junto al cubículo, pero cabia la posibilidad de que ya fuese muy tarde para esconderse.

De repente, en medio de la obscuridad casi total henry pudo oír, e imaginar por consiguiente que el enorme monstruo de la cabeza en forma de pirámide subia las escaleras. Sus piernas temblaban. Sus manos agitadas intentaban sostener sus rodoillas en su lugar; su lengua era accidentalmente mordida por los dientes que castañeaban. Y en unos según ya lo tuvo allí… frente ale. Henry no podía tolerar tener tan cerca a su maldito violador y solo quería matarlo, Acabarlo pero ¿como…?

La criatura al no encontrar la presa creía haber detectado en un principio arrojo un violento golpe hacia unas pequeñas velas que dejaban el lugar en penumbras. Una de ellas tomo contacto con una de las cortinas y el fuego se inicio vorazmente. Dejando a la vista a Henry, ahora arrodillado junto al cubículo, pero en plena luz del fuego.

El joven se levanto e intento huir. Pero la criatura ya lo sostenía del brazo para ese entonces.

-:- no! Déjame! Suéltame! – mientras henry se agitaba como una lombriz recién extraida de la tierra vio como crecia un cerco de alambre de puas que de todas formas le impediría salir del inmueble. Apenas podía creer que su segunda violación tendría de fondo la voz de James llamándolo…. – cállate James!- grito rogando que las voces se calmaran, pero tuvieron también como efecto que el monstruo se diese la vuelta y se marchase enseñándole a su presa la espalda desgarrada con una herida profunda que parecía antigua y podrida. Pero que en el momento del primer abuso, no existía.- James! – grito. Intentando obtener una respuesta negativa.- James!...

…

… henry abrió los ojos en los brazos de James. Que tenia los ojos rojos tanto llorar y las lagrimas no dejaban de llover, como un rocio de la madrugada en su rostro; en su ropa. Antes d entender donde se encontraban el mayor tomo su nuca y la elevo un poco, para poder besarlo fogosamente. Con mucha sed… con mucho calor… con demasiado aliento que debía eliminar…

Henry se dejo llevar unos instantes, estaba embriagado en el sabor de los labios de james… nunca lo había sentido así. Su pecho estaba hinchado y entraba en el aire con olor a flores y frutas. Pero en el mejor momento los besos cesaron y al abrir los ojos vio al hombre que le produjo tanto placer con la cabeza caída y cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-:- James?...

-:- ese aliento… solo Mary… tenia ese aliento… - james subió luego esa misma mano hasta su frente, para sobarse con los dedos los ojos, como si viese una vision, o despues de una pesadilla.

-:- James…. - ¿Cuánto tiempo podía callar lo que sabia? ¿Cuánto tiempo mas intentaria ignorar las señales a su alrededor…? ¿Cuándo recibiría otros besos así?... – Mary…. James yo hable con mary…

-:- ya me lo dijiste…

-:- cuando el autobús en el que venia se cayo del camino… y me encontre con… ella… no se como hace para sonreir todo el tiempo en este infierno. ella quería hacerte llegar sus saludos y un beso.

-:- no es justo… ella no desea hablar conmigo?...despues de todo soy su esposo…

-:- james… hace cuanto falleció Mary?...

-:- hace tres años… los peores de mi vida…

-:- James… Mary murió este año… lo sabias ¿verdad?...

-:- eso no es cierto!... Mary…. Mi Mary murioi hace tres años… ojala fuese mentira pero con mentir… nada cambiaria…

-:- James! A tu padre le dijeron lo mismo… que Mary no murió hace mucho… incluso ella me lo confirmo….

-:- debe ser un error… ¿tienes idea de la mierda que fue mi vida como para que tu me digas cuanto llevo solo o no?- los ojos de James estaban llorando pero su semblante estaba furioso a mas no poder.- ayúdame a ponerme de pie y salgamos de aquí!...

Henry le ayudo al hombre a ponerse de pie y descendieron suavemente bajo la estricta vigilancia de cuatro ojos celestes.

…

…

Frank estaba armando sus maletas. Henry no había vuelto a pasar a traves del baño… lo había estafado y se había quedado con todo su dinero. Había decidido que iria a Silent Hill. Pero primero debía atender a la puerta que sonaba insistentemente desde hacia un par de minutos.

-:- que ya la oí! – cruzo la cocina y abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados – no puede armar sus maletas uno en paz? – al abrirlos dos detectives estaban acompañados de otros tantos policías uniformados. – que cara…?

-:- señor Frank Sunderland, quedara con prisión preventiva por la desaparición de Henry townshend y James Sunderland y, las muertes de Eileen Galvin y Mary Sheperd.

-.- pero… soy un pobre viejo! – dijo molesto mientras lo doblegaban sobre la mesa para ponerle las esposas - ¿Cómo que mi hijo esta desaparecido! Es su trabajo encontrarlo! Para eso pago mis impuestos!

-:- mejor cierre la boca, tiene derecho de tener un abogado… aunque yo preferiría que no… si no lo paga le daremos el mas novato para patearle el trasero en todas las direcciones… y tiene derecho a guardar silencio antes de que le cierre la boca a la fuerza, porque usare hasta cada gemido de dolor en su contra.

-:- yo vi a Henry ayer! Le di un café! Tomo de aquella taza! Y le di mi billetera! Tenia que comprar unas cosas!... prometió que volveria!

-:- confisquen la taza! Y busquen cualquier huella de Townahend! Ahora!...

-:- tienen que pedir una orden para eso!

-:- levanten todas las pruebas… traeremos la orden mañana…! Y tu, viejo… cállate o te meteré en el pabellón de violadores… solo por morbo…dame un mes mas y descubriré que tu eres el asesino imitador de Sullivan…

-:- estas bebiendo? ¡ - dijo el hombre molesto que eras arrancado de su hogar a la vista de todos sus inquilinos, varios de los cuales hacían sus maletas para marcharse de ese horripilante lugar.

-:- sabemos que aquí fue encontrado Walter Sullivan tras nacer y que fue usted que llamo a la ambulancia…

-:- solo hice lo que cualquier persona haría! No puedo ser ciulpable de esto! Tráiganme a mi hijo james! – el anciano fue introducido dentro del automóvil, esposado como un criminal y solo… sin nadie e quien acudir… ni nadie que lo acompañase… por mas que ya fuese muy tarde para actuar…. Si el hubiese adoptado a Walter seguro que no hubiese sido el horrible asesino que fue… hubiese sido un buen chico… como James… y hoy tendría a alguien que le sujete la mano en un momento tan complicado…. O si se hubiese vuelto a casar…. Tendría una compañera para llorar todo lo que el no podía.

…

…

En el living ahbia otra montaña de carne. La camual emitía sonidos como silbidos, como suspiros. Con su cuchiilo abrió la bosa de carne buscando otro niño adentro.

%flashback%

-:- no entiendes… Nora, Scarlet… Joseph… ¿no ves que es tu culpa que todos desaparezcan de Sheperd's Glen?

%fin del flash back%

-:- nora?... -dijo alex en cuanto vio el pequeño rostro de la niña y la saco de la prisión.

La pequeña hermana de elle estaba en sus brazos. Parecía durmiendo, tan apacible que la apretó fuerte entre sus brazos… ¿Por qué le había quitado su hermana mayor a una niña pequeña? No merecía lo que sucedía… igual que Josh… igual que el niño Bartlett o Scarlet… de repente. El cuerpo de la niña comenzó a silbar muy fuerte. Tanto que Alex por momentos se sentía sordo. Hasta que la piel se puso de un virulento azul-morado y en dos segundos perdió toda la temperatura corporal… Nora había muerto…

Alex coloco el cuerpo de la niña sobre el sofá. Su cabeza no dejaba de maquinar que lo de Sheperd's glen era su culpa… explicaba porque su madre había pagado el precio y porque Josh lo detestaba y le huia.

Subió nuevamente las escaleras hasta el cuerpo que emergia de la pared. Giro la muñeca nuevamente hasta que el pulgar quedo hacia arriba. De su cuarto se oyó el grito de un niño y esperanzado corrió hasta alla. Pero se queda mirando desde el umbral de la puerta.

-:- no! Papa! No tocare mas tus cosas!- de rodillas un Alex de alrededor de 10 años estaba de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con los antebrazos golpeados. El niño lloraba y tenia miedo. Frente a el de pie su padre muy molesto observándolo. Con esa mirada que tanta humillación le hacia sentir.

-:- no se como enseñarte Alex! Nunca aprendes! Eres como un simio… - le tomo de la oreja y lo obligo a ponerse de pie. – siempre jugando a ser un hombre… pero en el momento del castigo lloras como una niña!

-:- perdón…yo no quería que te molestaras… estaba haciéndote una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños…. – el niño se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su remera, el rostro de su padre perdio la furia aparente por solo dos segundos, luego el seño volvió a fruncirse con mas fuerza.

-:- la sorpresa de verte tocando mis herramientas es suficientemente desagradable como para tolerar toda la basura que nos regalas… y esto es para que nunca lo olvides…

El hombre le dio un golpe en el rostro a su hijo que cayo boca abajo en su cama. Solo con las piernas fuera de ella. El hombre se aproximo y le quito de manera violenta la ropa. El niño asustado solo se negaba llorando.

-:- papá… ¿Qué estas haciendo?... – el niño pregunto en cuanto su padre le coloco una de sus pesadas manos en el hombre derecho y le hacia presión contra la cama y con la otra le separa las piernas.

-:- tu tienes la culpa de esto… podria ser todo mas fácil si no me quisieras… - el hombre decidió abrise paso a traves de su hijo con su mano. Primero solo el índice, aunque fue suficiente para que el niño gritase. – si sigues haciendo tanto alboroto tu madre te vera así… ¿no te daría vergüenza?

De inmediato el niño se callo. Puso su rostro avergonzado y adolorido sobre su cama. Sobre sus sabanas, que mordio en cuanto su padre decidió que debía suma el mayor y el anular.

Alex estaba de una pieza junto al marco de la puerta. ¿Por qué el no lograba recordar eso?...¿ como su padre había podido…?¿donde estaba su madre que no hacia nada por el?...

-:- basta!- grito desde la puerta. Pero ninguno parecía oírlo… solo seria un espectador…

El mayor se desacomodo el pantalón lo suficiente como para acceder a su hijo que se había mantenido lo mas silencioso que el dolor y la vergüenza le permitía. Pero al sentir a su padre ingresando en el con violencia. No pudo soportarlo y volvió a gritar. A sollozar sonoramente. No era un dolor tolerable… no era una humillación tolerable. El mundo se caia a pedazos, sus esperanzas se caían a pedazos…

Alex desde la puerta solo negaba con la cabeza. Las piernas le temblaban y tenia ganas de llorar. Insistentemente le pedia a su padre que se detuviese. Pero este no lo escuchaba. Hasta que harto que acerco a el y le dio un puntapié en la espalda; Pero nada se detenia. Desde dentro del cuarto solo tenia un mejor angulo de observación, Pero nada había cambiado…

Embestida tras embestida ambos Alex parecían sufrirla por igual. Hasta que su padre se levanto finalmente sin decir una palabra y se marcho. Hasta tener sexo coin su hiujo parecía una obligación que no le daba el placer suficiente coma para derramarse dentro de él

El Alex mas pequeño corrió hasta el closet y se encerro allí a llorar.

El mayor se sentó en la cama. Eso explicaba el recuerdo que tenia de estar llorando en el armario, eso explicaba porque dormía con un arma bajo la almohada… o porque nunca le había gustado su cama… despues que Josh fue un poco mayor tener que dormir juntos no le había parecido mala idea… y allí vio finalmente a su madre, en el umbral de la puerta secándose un par de lagrimas. Con un cobertor en la mano acercándose al mueble.

-:- deja de llorar… sabes que es por tu bien, todo lo que tu padre y yo hacemos es solo por tu bien… eres un hombre Alex… deja de llorar – le dijo su madre. el niño angustiado se tragaba el llanto. – vamos hijo sal de ahí …

El pequeño Alex se levanto y salió del mueble la mujer lo acobijo con una manta y le acaricio el cabello - ¿Por qué siempre molestas a tu padre?

-:- le preparaba una sorpresa… pero me descubrió…

-:- Alex… - la madre le sonrió y le acomodo el cabello todo revuelto y le seco el sudor del rostro. Te preparare un baño bien relajante y luego a la cama… si?

-:- mjm…- acepto el niño con la cabeza y se seco una vez mas las lagrimas. Mientras veía a su madre irse.

-:- vas a dejar las cosas así mama? – le pregunto furioso el Alex a adulto a su madre. Pero esta se volteo. ¿lo había escuchado?...

-:- Alex… ¿eres tu?... – la mujer se cubrió la boca con una mano y se acerco dos pasos a su hijo.

-:- ¿Cómo permiste esto? – la miraba sin esconderle lo decepcionado que estaba.

-:- no quería que sufrieras hijo… nadie en esta casa quería vere sufrir…

-:- ¿de que hablas! Crees que ese niño llora alla adentro de felicidad? Crees que es de pura alegría de haber tenido sexo con su padre? - el hombre no podía tolerar la respuesta de su madre.

-:- por eso te vengaste de nosotros Alex? – la mujer se enfureció de repente. – por eso decidiste arruinar el futuro de todos? Por no aceptar tu destino!

-:- de que hablas! Ni papá ni tu pueden darme un destino!

-:- tu no eres mi hijo Alex… - le dio una bofetada – te dimos la mejor niñez que pudimos… para que el momento final no fuese duro para ti… sin embargo…te llevaste a Josh!... tu nos mataste a todos… Sheperd's Glen no tiene vida por tu culpa Alex… - la mujer se marcho del cuarto muy molesta. El nunca la había visto así.

Lentamente salió de su cuarto. pero otra escena del pasado parecía superponerse. En el cuarto Alex intentaba estudiar. Pero Josh gritaba muy fuerte al jugar.

-:- Josh!- grito! Alex haciéndolo callar – estoy intentando estudiar… ¿no puedes verlo?... – suspiro – solo juega en silencio… o ve abajo…

-:- lo siento Alex… - el niño se sentó en su cama y comenzo a jugar mas callado.

En cuestión de segundo su padre subió las escalera y estaba asomado al cuarto.

-:- ¿Por qué le gritaste a tu hermano? ¿Qué esta pasando contigo?

-:- solo le pedí a Joshua que juegue en silencio… estoy tratando de estudiar…- dijo molesto dejando el lápiz sobre la mesa y girando su silla. Hasta donde estaba su padre. – no se va a morir por jugar en silencio… allí esta miralo… - lo señalo jugando sobre su cama.

-:- este cuarto no es solo tuyo Alex…. – el padre le toco el brazo a Josh para llamar su atención – no dejes que tu hermano vuelva a gritarte así… este es tu cuarto también y puedes hacer en el lo que te plazca…. Ahora ven… hagamos algo solo tu y yo… ¿Qué te parece?...

-:- si! – el niño se sumo al proyecto de su padre y salieron del cuarto.

Alex corrió de ese pasillo al cuarto de sus pedre. Cualquier lugar era bueno con tal de huir de sus recuerdos dolorosos. Pero allí estaba sentado su padre. en la orilla de la cama. El intercambio de miradas fue intenso. El mayor finalmente palmeo el cobertor junto a el, y Alex se negó con la cabeza.

-:-Escucha hijo… creo que tengo que decirte la verdad…

-:- yo no quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir! Eres un monstruo horrible y falso! ¿cual es el momento para el que me tenían que preparar!

-:- hijo… yo elegi que tu debías servirle a Dios… junto a Nora, Joseph y Scarlet…. Yo te elegi a ti… para que tu mueras… ¿Por qué era tan difícil de aceptar? Tu niñez fue horrible y tu adolescencia no fue distint… ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir así?... hijo… contéstame… ¿ni aun conociendo la verdad puedes perdonar a tu padre?

-:- solo lárgate!... lárgate! Alex vio en donde antes estaña Elle un bulto mas de carne y corrió hasta el.

-:- hijo… solo cuando lo aceptes entederas la verdad…

Alex abrió el bulto de carne. era por lo menos del doble de tamaño que los anteriores, al abrirlo extrajo lo mas rápido que pudo el cuerpo del interior. Su propio cuerpo del interior del bulbo de carne. Ya no respiraba y el cuerpo estaba frio. Tenia hojas y algas dentro de la boca y mucha espuma. Dejo caer el cuerpo y miro hacia donde estaba su padre. ya no había nadie.

-:- espera… si este s mi cuerpo… ¿yo estoy muerto?...

Corrió hasta el cuerpo del pasillo y vio un nota manuscrita pegada en su frente. "¿finalmente me perdonaras?"

-:- claro que no! Maldito cerdo!-grito con fuerza y volteo el pulgar hacia abajo. Sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Su padre no merecía perdón. Pero tras girar la muñeca del cuerpo la casa se comenzó a llenar de agua. Corrió al cuarto de sus padres para ver si su cuerpo se levantaba, o si ya le pertenecía pero dentro se encontró con el cuerpo de Josh en su lugar y una nota sobre este. " Alex Sheperd, culpable del homicidio de Joshua Sheperd. La justicia y la venganza se ha servido"

-:- dios… que hice… - tomo a su hermano entre sus brazos y corrió hasta el cuerpo del pasillo nuevamente. Prefería dar su vida antes que perder la de Josh. Pero la pared estaba en perfectas condiciones ahora y nada sobraba o faltaba. No se había perdonado a si mismo

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end of cap)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

o.o…. no se perdono! TToTT y el que creía que no perdonaba a su padre… si solo hubiesse leído el walktroth del juego… jejeje

okay….

Admito que Alex se comio medio capitulo para el solo.

Frank esta preso!

¿Cuándo podrán por fin tener un beso que no termine mal los tortolitoas? Cuando Walter ira al rescated de su madre?...

¿Cuándo Mary piensa dar la cara?

Nos vemos en el próximo cap…

Ja ne!


	19. las sombras del alma

_**CAPITULO DIESINUEVE: las sombras del alma**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Resumen_: Frank esta investigado por el homicidio de su nuera y su inquilina y la desaparición de James y Henry y acaba de descubrir que el bebe que encontró tan indefenso había concluido con su vida después de arrastrar 10 personas al infierno. Alex descubrió la verdad de su pasado, y al elegir no perdonarse, perdió a su hermano para siempre

…

…

James y Henry habían hecho en silencio todo el trayecto. Ahora estaban en el segundo subsuelo. Y allí había una puerta que era la que parecía llevarlos más adelante en su camino. Pero estaba cerrada. James se sentó apoyado en la pared. Henry observaba el candado de bronce. Esta vez ambos estaban del mismo lado de la puerta, pero más incomunicados que nunca.

-:- James… - Henry se acerco y le extendió la carta de Mary para Laura.- me encontré con Laura… ella me dio esto como un modo de disculparse… perdió la carta que en realidad era para ti…

-:- donde esta Laura?... –James se enderezo un poco, quizás esperanzado de saber que seguiría con ellos la persona que más había amado a Mary después de él.

-:- dijo que tenía que marcharse; que la estaban esperando… y luego dijo que sería hija de Mary.

-:- con quien se fue?

-:-se fue sola… ingreso a una estación de bomberos y la puerta estaba cerrada… no pude hacer nada…

-:-y la dejaste sola? – castigo James acomodándose en la pared dura nuevamente. – Abres la boca de más… y ni siquiera puedes encargarte de un niño… - reflexiono. Henry se sintió obsoleto por las hirientes palabras de James… pero que podía decir… ¿Qué culpa tenia él de que Mary no quisiese hablar con James?

De todas formas parecía que el mayor ya no utilizaba la lógica. Que algo ya no estaba funcionando bien en su cabeza, como si el amor y los celos apagaran otros sentimientos. Abrió el sobre que se notaba que había sido muy manipulado y tomo en sus manos temblorosas la carta de Mary para la pequeña Laura.

" mi queridísima Laura: te dejo esta carta con Rachel para que la recibas en cuanto yo me haya ido.

Estoy muy lejos ahora en un silencioso y bello lugar. Perdón por no despedirme antes de partir.

Mejórate pronto Laura.

No seas muy dura con las hermanas…

Y con respecto a James…Se que lo odias porque crees que no es tierno conmigo, pero dale una chance, por mi…Es verdad que puede ser un poco osco a veces, y que no se ría mucho. Pero en el fondo él es una persona muy dulce.

Laura… te amo como a mi propia hija…si todo esto hubiese sucedido de otra forma… esperaba adoptarte…

Felices ocho años Laura.

Tu amiga por siempre  
Mary."

Henry miraba sin participar en lo absoluto desde la otra esquina a James leyendo. Tenía tanta paz… hasta que de repente lo vio romper en llanto. Como un niño. Cerrando la carta como negando su contenido y sosteniendo con una mano su frente. Pero no sabía cómo intervenir. No después de haber sido odiado por esos ojos que de solo un beso lo habían hecho huir de Silent Hill.

-:- Laura… cumplió ocho… sabias?- le dijo a Henry.

-:- eh…- se sorprendió – no, nunca le pregunte su edad…

-:- ella me lo dijo… que tenía ocho… y Mary en esta carta… ella la felicita por ello… Mary murió este año… pero entonces… ¿ella estuvo aquí…? Yo la abandone?... – soltó el papel y se tomo la cabeza con las dos manos y comenzó a apretarla, casi esperando que explote como un grano.

-:- James… espera… ¿Qué dices?... – se aproximo preocupado.

-:- por eso ella me castiga… la deje sola… Mary murió sola… y yo; el infeliz que le prometió amor terno frente a Dios… le dije que estaría con ella en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe… y no pude cumplir… la abandone cuando ya no me fue útil… - el hombre hablaba para sí. Llorando sabiendo, o creyendo saber porque se merecía estar en Silent Hill….

-:-basta! – lo abofeteo Henry. Por un segundo se piraron los os a los ojos, pero Henry fue el primero en sacar la vista. - ¿no entiendes que Mary está muy feliz de la vida que le diste… de los regalos… de todo… no tiene motivos que reprocharte…

-:_ Henry… estoy perdido… me aferraba a la esperanza de que Mary estuviese viva… pero sé que ella no abandonaría a Laura si deseaba adoptarla… solo necesito luz….

-:- James… creo que en verdad este encandilado… nunca dejes de darme tu luz… - Henry se arrodillo y se aproximo al rostro de James…

Lentamente los labios hormigueantes parecían estar por chocarse. Pero James puso distancia a estos abrazándolo y colocando su cara en el amparo del pecho de Henry. Su angustia no se podía medir con ninguna vara, pero si existiese sería bastante larga.

…

…

Frank estaba en un interrogatorio que se había prolongado bastante. Con un vaso de agua y dos investigadores que le gritaban y lo amenazaban con poner su trasero viejo y desnudo en los peores pabellones de presos para que todos lo hicieran suyo. Pero nada le importaba ya al anciano, que solo quisiera a James de vuelta, su hijo.

-:- no mienta viejo! – grito uno de los detectives.

-:- usted conoció a por lo menos siete personas víctimas de "Walter Sullivan imitación"

Comenzare por orden de muerte… y usted me oirá sin interrumpirme…

-:-un pelmazo inútil…Peter Walls Ocupación: Estudiante de Preparatoria. Varón, raza blanca. Golpeado hasta la muerte. Lugar: Habitación del Hotel "South Ashfield", Ashfield. Imagino que tener un idiota drogado por la zona debía arruinar su negocio… quizás hasta incomodaba a sus vecinos… pero ¿para qué tomarse la molestia de matarlo?… acabaría muerto en algún momento…

-:- yo no hice nad…

-:- cállese! – grito el otro volcando el agua al sacudir la mesa con su manos en un ademan violento. – continua….

-:- gracias… yo no hubiese sido tan amable…su inquilino Joseph Schreiber un periodista de cuarta, le gustaban las historias amarillas y de terror… creo que leí unas cosas suyas… un varón blanco de mediana edad… en este caso prefirió desaparecer el cuerpo… y crea que sería así para siempre.. Pero hemos encontrado los restos…. Luego tenemos a una señorita que frecuentaba el metro que esta frente a su edificio…Cynthia Velásquez, imagino que le debía dinero por sus servicios y acabo con ella… por lo general… es bueno contratar mujeres que trabajen lejos de casa….

-:- … no ha tenido pareja desde que enviudo… no nos parece anormal que busque estas muchachas… - dijo el otro detective encendiendo un cigarro.

-:- espero que recuerdes que esta mujer fue Apuñalada varias veces. Incluso se me ocurre que fue por motivos raciales…

-:- precioso… el jurado querrá ver su cabeza rodando… - dijo el otro detective riendo. El pobre acusado solo miraba esos rostros sínicos allí sin poder defenderse de acusaciones tan inconducentes.

-:- ¿recuerda a un niño medio estúpido? Era Jasper Gein de 29 años… Varón blanco, delgado.  
Quemado vivo… justo en el pueblo en que usted… dijo que su hijo y nuera habían ido de viaje…

-:- quizás también le gustan los penes… permítame darle algo de agua…. – el hombre sirvió agua del dispenser y la virtio soezmente sobre los pantalones del señor Sunderland

-:- por si "no lo recuerda" este joven fue matriculado durante tres años en la misma escuela que su hijo James, incluso en su misma clase… si usted no hubiese matado a su hijo… podríamos preguntarle si lo llevo a casa alguna vez… no? Bueno… el siguiente es Andrew DeSalvo solo un Guarda de Seguridad, apareció Ahogado en el lago Toluca… no sé si recuerda… pero igual que con el otro… sucedió en Silent Hill… ese lugar que usted menciono…

Además este hombre pidió trabajo en su edificio y usted se lo negó… ¿había problemas personales? ¿Financieros?

-:- ¿pasionales? – Se rieron los dos mirando de manera burlona a Frank -creo que conseguiremos la pena de muerte para este viejo…

-:- no lo dudo – rieron juntos – bueno… otro inquilino… ¿noto la extraña tendencia que tienen sus inquilinos en morir? Este es Richard Braintree sabemos que tenia ciertas Desavenencias con su vecino Mike… ¿pero llegar a una electrocución en su propio departamento?… bueno… la ultima… que usted estúpidamente denuncio con un cuento de que la puerta no abría incluso con la llave correcta… le comento señor… nuestros peritos paranormales en conjunto con nuestros peritos cerrajeros invocaron al dios de los metales para abrir la cerradura al primer intento…

-:- la señorita – silbó al ver la foto de Eileen que encabezaba el expediente – que belleza… Eileen Galvin Golpeada a puñetazos sin éxito… pero nada mejor que cortar un mal de raíz… no?...

-:- le abriste el cuello de un lado al otro y lo separaste de su cabeza…muy lindo no? Dejaste su cabeza sobre su cama y el cuerpo en la tina de tu sospechosamente "desaparecido" inquilino…

-:- sabemos por la autopsia que la señorita tuvo relaciones sexuales entre las 24 y 48 horas anteriores a la muerte… ¿le diste a ese bombón?

-:- te imaginas cuando tengamos la representación por computadora de emborrachar a una jovencita…

-:- mejor drogarla… podremos engancharlo con lo del drogadicto que podría estar por denunciarlo…. Al margen que usted conoció a Walter Sullivan que frecuentaba el edificio en su niñez…

-:- déjenos a nosotros señor Sunderland… lo mandaremos al peor de los infiernos…  
con esto de segundo Walter Sullivan no ha hecho quedar como idiotas a todo… - esposaron al hombre que camino por los pasillos con el pantalón mojado en la entrepierna. Como un abuelo senil…

…

…

Alex bajo las escaleras. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y estaba por huir con Josh en brazos, cuando vio una llave de bronce en la cerradura "la llave puede abrir cerraduras… pero si tu camino no tiene salida. Porque no darle la chace a otra alma"

Tomo la llave y la quito de la puerta. En unos segundos la madera y los ladrillos se unieron dejando la casa sellada. Con la pieza antigua de metal en las manos Alex se preguntaba y ¿ahora qué?...

Por momentos sentía que su hermano se acomodaba entre sus brazos o que respiraba… pero solo eran sus deseos… nada dentro de la realidad.

Volvió a subir las escaleras. A la bañera de sus padres. El error había comenzado con su concepción… y terminaría con su muerte. Con sumo cuidado se introdujo en el agua junto a su hermano y la llave. Apretó fuerte ese cuerpecito que no vería crecer y arrojo todo el aire de su cuerpo. Y luego aspiro fuerte el líquido en que se hallaba inmerso. Ya no tenía sentido alguno vivir.

…

…

Walter adulto esperaba mirando el techo y lentamente extendió sus brazos en dirección al tubo fluorescente que iluminaba la sala.

-:- madre….

-:- crees que vaya a llegar?... – el pequeño miraba casi incrédulo. Pero parecía que por el momento ellos y Alex estarían separados más tiempo…

…

…

-:- Alex! Alex! – Alex abrió los ojos y du hermano estaba sacudiéndolo del brazo. Aparentemente se había dormido en el ático.

-:- Josh! Oh… que pesadilla… no me vas a creer… viajaba a Silent Hill… encontraba a un hombre que al mismo tiempo era un niño…. Y yo te buscaba… - se reía nervioso.

-:- Alex… vamos… papá está haciendo una barbacoa! Necesita tu ayuda…

-:- Alex? – del otro lado de la puerta su padre parecía esperarlo con una voz amable – vamos hijo! Deja lo que estés haciendo… pronto van a llegar los invitados…

-:- Josh… ese no es papa… - el niño estaba aferrado a la puerta, esperando que Alex lo siguiera para abrirla.

-:- imagino que hoy no harás nada… nunca haces nada por tu familia… ve a conseguir algo de carbón! – se oía nuevamente la voz de su padre proseguir desde otra puerta. Esta vez era el mismo de antes… su verdadero padre… camino hacia la voz que conocía.

-:- hey!… Alex… a dónde vas? – dijo Josh. Mientras su madre abría la puerta con una sonrisa brillante como el sol

-:- ¿vamos Alex?... Elle te espera abajo….

-:- Josh… ellos no son nuestros padres…

-:- yo no puedo ir a otro lado Alex…

-:-Josh… ¿de que estás hablando?- se acerco a su hermano y le sujeto los brazos.

-:- papá me dio un anillo que era súper secreto… ¿me perdonas por habértelo negado?...

-:- ¿Qué anillo?... ¿de qué hablas?...

-:- quería dártelo… te lo quería mostrar… ¿si es tuyo… te acordaras de mí cada vez que lo veas?

-:- pero lo perdí… y si te vas hacia la otra puerta no podremos vernos más?...

-:_ no está de este lado lo que siempre quisiste hijo? – su madre le acaricio la cara con una mirada tan llena de ternura. Era muy difícil de resistirse.

-:- entiendo… - abrazo fuerte a Josh – te quiero mucho hermano… mi hermano… Josh… recuérdame mucho… yo buscare tu anillo y será mi tesoro….

-:- ah! Toma… esta otra llave te servirá también… la encontré en el patio!

Alex tomo las llaves y miro a su familia feliz antes de correr hacia la otra puerta. La del maltrato diario, la del silencio castigador, la de las miradas corruptas sobre el hombro. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta y colocar su cuerpo fuera del polvoso ático se encontró con una habitación vacía con paredes, techo y pisos de hierro agresivamente corroídos por el oxido. Y dos puertas. Al alejarse un paso de casa la puerta se cerró violentamente y se sello con sangre; había hecho un nuevo camino sin retorno.

Sus pasos chasqueaban en el piso multiplicándose como un fantasma acechando en la sombras. Se acerco a la puerta con el cerrojo de bronce.

…

…

-:- oíste eso? – pregunto Henry. – suena como si hubiese algo del otro lado de la puerta.

-:- algo? – James quito su rostro del pecho de Henry y se seco las lágrimas. En ese seno tibio se sentía tan a salvo que incluso había dormitado unos segundos en verdadera paz. – La radio no suena… - dijo James.

-:- quédate aquí…- Henry intento mantenerse inerte, pero el miedo no se podía hacer a un lado tan fácilmente.

-:- vuelve…. Henry…

-:- espera…. – se paro junto a la puerta - de todas formas la puerta está con llave.

…

…

Ales quito la oreja de la puerta gruesa y pesada le parecía haber escuchado "de todas formas esta con llave" ¿seria uno de esos hombres del traje extraño que habían raptado a su madre? Saco de su bolsillo la llave de bronce que era de su puerta y dio las dos vueltas para abrir la cerradura y se quedo expectante a un paso de la puerta. Listo para dar una patada al primer curioso que abriese la puerta.

…

…

El cerrojo hizo un sonido tan característico que Henry retrocedió un paso y James se puso lentamente de pie

-:- está abierto. ¿Y ahora qué? – Henry se quedo mirando la puerta y luego a James.

-:- Henry… - se quedo mirando al joven. Las miradas se prolongaron unos segundos y Henry casi lo oía decir un "te amo" salir de esos labios temblorosos y ahora muy pálidos - … cubre mi espalda…

James se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Sintió una explosión violenta en su pecho. Como si fuese una trampa.

…

…

Con un descarnado grito guerrero Alex se arrojo contra el desprevenido guardia con uno de sus pies hacia adelante con toda la furia, el peso y la fuerza de su cuerpo. El esternón de su víctima era increíblemente cómodo, casi como si pudiese patearlo de nuevo.

….

….

-:- James! – Pregunto muy preocupado Henry al ver a James abatido en el piso – Alex?

-:- oh! Mierda! – Alex se quito de encima del rubio que solo reconoció al ver en el suelo. –james… estas bien? James!

El hombre abatido intentaba recuperar el aliento. Mientras Alex miraba avergonzado a Henry.

-:- eso sí fue una venganza… - tosió James que se sentía un poco mejor – no puedes negar que pretendías romperme una costilla o dos…

-:- no a ti en particular… a quien me hubiese encerrado… y creo que te agradezco haberme abierto los ojos….

-:- encontraste a tu hermano? – pregunto Henry. La cara de Alex se transformo en cuestión de segundos y se enmudeció.

-:- ¿Dónde está Walter James? Lo deje contigo… - Henry se sintió incomodo por la manera de actuar del más joven de los tres.

-:- ese sujeto… es un asesino serial… tu amigo… el del abrigo… mato a dos niños… y se dio por muerto en cárcel…- tosió y se sentó mirándolo a los ojos - ¿sabias todo eso verdad? Además llego hace unas horas con el cuerpo de Henry en sus brazos y me lo arrojo.. Como si no tuviese ningún valor… el niño no quiso seguirme…

-:- el… - Alex no entendía todo lo que le decían. Walter tenía problemas muy evidentes… pero ¿matar niños? – de verdad hizo todo eso?- deseaba darle una explicación. El creyó que si encontraba una "madre" el problema acabaría de raíz.

-:- luego de los disparos tu subiste tras el… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí abajo?... -

-:- pase por mi casa… y traje esta llave… - les dio a ambos la llave de hierro que le otorgo Josh. – tengo que ir por Walter.

-:- Alex… no dejes que me mate…- dijo Henry aferrado a su chaqueta. – me amenazo de muerte… por favor… ayúdame…

-:- Henry… descuida… Hare lo posible para que estén a salvo… pero mejor será que se larguen pronto…

-:- no vienes?... – pregunto James - ¿nos das la llave y no nos acompañas?…

-:- ya no tengo motivos para dejar Silent Hill. Quizás vaya a South Ashfield mas adelante…

-:- creo que nos necesitamos… - dijo Henry.

-:- no puedo dejar a Walter solo… tengo que volver por el niño.

-:- Alex… si decides encontrarnos más adelante no tendrás dificultades marcaremos nuestro camino y por mi culpa tendremos que andar más despacio.

-:- gracias… pero solo yo puedo detener a Walter… cuídense… espero que puedan salir de aquí pronto… solo les encomiendo… mi amigo… se llama Weheler, un oficial de policía de Sheperd's glen… está secuestrado pero… quizás ya se haya librado de él.

-:- lo tendremos en mente…. – dijo Henry y le dio la mano a Alex. Mejor será que conserven esto – se quito la radio del bolsillo. Con esto podrán comunicarse con él si es que la estática lo permite.

-:- no lo necesitas?- pregunto James.

-:- estaré bien… - Alex corrió escaleras arriba. Solo quería saber la verdad ¿Walter había asesinado a niños pequeños?

…

…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End of diecinueve )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

James leyó la carta de Laura y perdono a Henry! n.n

Pobre James ya era hora de admitir que Mary no murió hace tres años...

Pobre Frank Sinatra... porque está muerto... digo... pobre Frank sunderland... el famoso Walter second case! JEJEJE

jejeje Walter se quedo esperando a que su mami llegara volando...


	20. condúceme a tu infierno

**_CAPITULO VEINTE: condúceme a tu infierno._**

.

.

Advertencias. Leer veinte capítulos de este fic de mierda puede producir daño cerebral ( y juro que lo lograre aunque mas no sea dando una patada voladora a lo Alex)

Les agradezco tanto… no tengo palabras ni tampoco resumen…

…

…

Los hombres cruzaron la puerta abierta por James; Delante de ellos había una puerta que a juzgar por su aspecto frágil de madera parecía el de una puerta de una casa común y corriente; pero a su izquierda había una puerta mas parecida a las demás. Al utilizar la llave de hierro ambos sintieron el fresco olor de Los bosques de Silent Hill. Y al abrir la puerta se toparon con el dulce esplendor de la luna cubierta por la niebla y el tupido bosque marcando un unico sendero posible. Indicando quizás la metáfora de lo que la vida significaba: Ir hacia adelante.

-:- crees que Alex realmente quiera alcanzarnos? - pregunto Henry temiendo haber cuestionado una obviedad.

-:- por lo visto soluciono lo de su hermano…- James callo un momento. Quizás porque entendió algo que estaba fuera de su alcance en ese momento- … las cosas no salieron bien… pero si soporto todo este infierno aferrado a la vida…¿suicidarse resolvería algo?

&&flash back JAmes&&

James observaba su cuchillo de cocina mientras esperaba que la comida se calentase en el microondas. Con cuidado lo toma sin poder de recordar la voz de su esposa, se mira desesperanzado en el reflejo de los pltos limpios y deposita el cuchillo del lado izquierdo de su cuello en cuanto esta por lanzar la tajada definitiva la chicharra del electrodoméstico suena y abre los ojos fuera de su sueño. El infierno de perder a Mary seria eterno en esta vida o en la siguiente, o en la siguiente…

&&fin del flash back&&

-:- James… ¿Qué motivos tendría para vengarse de ti?

-:- discutimos… el estaba seguro de Haberme visto en el edificio de la calle katz… me enfureci tanto…. Que le dije lo que su padre le había hecho de niño…

-:- James! ¿Cómo pudiste ofenderte por algo tan estúpido como si estabas en tal o cual sitio?

-:- el dice que me vio antes de encontrarte encerrado en un armario asustado…

Los dos callaron. A ninguno le gustaría el resto de la charla. Las estrellas danzaban magicamente bajo el manto secreto de las nubes y la niebla. La luna apenas servia de farol romantico para la caminata por el bosque tenebroso que tenia olor a muerte, pinos y pasión. Frente a ellos había ahora una casitacon tres caminos, mas del que provenian. Pero el que estaba a su derecha estaba cerrado; y el que yacia justo en frente del propio también. por suerte lograron abrir la reja del que estaba al frente y a su derecha con la llave de hierro nuevamente. Por ahora el camino absurdamente lineal les seria útil por si el mas joven los buscaba. O si por el contrario ellos debían emprender la retirada a terreno conocido.

…

…

En la escalera lateral de la prisión acuatica Alex y Walter adulto se encontraron. Se vieron cara a cara, como si hubiese pasado una eternidad; Alex se preguntaba si conocía a aquel hombre, y el mayor reconocia a su madre llegando nuevamente, después de una ausencia que prometió no repetir jamás,

-:- Madre… - se aproximo lentamente. Alex también se acerco, seguro de que recibiría un abrazo. Sin embargo su hijo arrebatado por el miedo al abandono lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo. Hasta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y comenzó con su labor constrictora. Evitando que su madre pudiese hablar. No oiría ni una sola mentira mas. - … ¿ no soy un buen niño?... dijiste que no me dejarías solo nunca… ¿me odias?... ¿ya no me quieres madre?...

Alex aterrado podía ver a Walter. Pero no podía decirle nada, no quería exhalar su aliento. Porque sabia que no volvería. Sacudía los pies buscando liberarse, y aunque estaba dentro de sus posibilidades golpear a Walter con uno de ellos, entendía como se sentía el monstruoso hombre y prefería no empeorar las cosas.

-:- te… qui… ero… - dijo con su aliento que desprendió apostando su vida en aquel movimiento – hijo…

-:- madre… - unas lagrimas cristalinas se zambulleron en las mejillas de Walter al oír esas palabras tan simples. Que jamás había oído. Que siempre había esperado y ahora estaba por asesinar a su madre… no tenia sentido. En un movimiento tan rápido como un suspiro Walter soltó a su madre que cayo sentado y se tomaba el cuello con las manos mientras tosia; despues de la ausencia prolongada el oxigeno se sentía aspero al ingresar nuevamente.

El hombre de cabellera rubia se aproximo a Alex y le tomo suavemente la cara para luego besar sus labios con tanta suavidad que Alex no retiro su rostro. Con tanta ternura que no parecía un obseno beso insentuoso, con tanta delicadeza que al menor no le impedia recuperar el aliento, tan etéreo que cuando Alex intento reaccionar su hijo lo miraba a escasos centímetros y todo ya había acabado.

El joven le acaricio el cabello y lo miro a los ojos. En ese momento, mas que nunca su mirada era la misma que la del pequeño Walter, la de un niño inocente. Le sonrio y le sigio acariciando el cabello desarreglado un momento mas. Finalmente cuando su garganta dejo de quemar hablo

-:- te quiero hijo… perdón por haberme ido… la próxima vez te llevare conmigo… por que eres un buen niño… ¿Dónde esta Walter?

-:- por aquí… - dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su madre con la tarea de incorporarse.

Alex estaba asustado, pero su única dirección posible a través de este infierno era lograr que Walter descanse en paz… darle al niño que dormía dentro de el la paz que nunca sintió en su casa.

En el primer subsuelo estaba esperando el pequeño Walter con el juguete favorito de josh entre lsa manos. Quizás el nunca mereció la paz que deseaba en casa… no fue siquiera capaz de unir a su hermano y a Robbie.

%%flash back de alex%%

-:- Josh! – Alex observa como su hermano sube las escaleras con el muñeco en una mano.

%% fin del flash back%%

-:- Alex! – el niño corrió hasta el joven que se arrodillo solo para poder apretarlo con fuerza. Poder sentir que alguien lo necesitaba. Que podía hacer la diferencia. - ¿Por qué te fuiste? Creí que no volverias! Y me asuste mucho… pero fui valiente…

-:- esta bien… ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes… y de ahora en adelante los llevare conmigo a donde sea…- se dio media vuelta para ver al Walter adulto tambien. – pero voy a necesitar su ayuda… solo necesito encontrar a una persona mas… su nombre es Weheler. La orden lo tiene encerrado… y temo por su vida… por favor… ayúdame.

-:- … - en silencio Walter abrió una puerta de una celda. Que tenia en la pared ¿otra puerta? Alex noto entonces como era Walter quien jugaba con los espacios. ¿también podía jugar así con el tiempo?

…

…

Tras cruzar otra pequeña caminata llegaron a las orillas del Toluca. Y yna pequeña embarcación los esperaba. Aparentemente jamás se encontrarían con Alex de nuevo.

-:- lo dejaremos barado en un lugar así?... – pregunto Henry. No estaba seguro de querer dejarlo sin alternativa,pero tampoco quería atrasar el encuentro de James con Mary. Su corazón necesitaba saber que sucedería entre ambos.

-:- parece que no queda alternativa… pero esperemos solo unos minutos al menos…

-:- Hace frio…. – dijo Henry sentándose en el suelo. Le parecía buena idea esperar un poco, al menos para sentir que no lo abandonaban… cuando en realidad si lo hacían.

-:- a su edad estaba muy enamorado… y era la mitad de maduro… Mary era quien solucionaba mi vida.

-:- y a la mia?... - pregunto burlon. Aunque sabia que la respuesta se resumiría en: infeliz.

-:- … a esta alturas ya no lo se… - se hurgo los bolsillos lo único que quedaba era la carta de Mary hacia Laura.

-:- puedo verla?... – pregunto Henry. Laura era una niña latosa; pero seguro él hubiese sido igual sin padres amorosos y sobre protectores cuidándolo día y noche a sol y sombra.

-:- Claro… no es nada secreto… - se la extendió – desde que llegamos a esta prisión… estoy recordando mas cosas sobre Mary y yo… que por algún motivo… era como si jamas hubiesen existido….

-:- James…

-:- … en parte me alegra saber que aun quedan mas recuerdos de mi dulce Mary… aunque solo sean discusiones… yo amo a Mary…

Henry estaba por acotar. Pero James saco en ese momento el anillo de sello plateado que estaba en el primer piso de la prisión acuatica, colgado del cuello del cadáver oculto en la pared (capitulo 13), los ojos parecían salírsele de la cara al joven de cabellos castaños.

-:- James eso!...

-:- este anillo dice "Sheperd" y algo mas… parece un escudo familiar… creí que no se utilizaban ya estas cosas… y no tiene sentido que un huérfano tenga algo con este valor…

-:- James… es el anillo de Josh… ¿de donde lo sacaste?... – Henry se puso de pie abruptamente.

-:- del cuerpecito de la pared… recuerdas que Josh se asusto?... – James aun no comprendía a que se debía tanto sudor frio y el temblar del mentón de Henry. - ¿crees que ese era el cuerpo de Josh? – pregunto James intentando de hilar pensamientos sueltos.

-:- con Laura buscaba ese anillo… - bajo la cabeza y se tapo los ojos con la mano. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? - … no me di cuenta… ella… era hija de Mary…

-:- Henry?- James se acerco y le toco el hombro.- … ¿Qué intentas decirme?... Laura….

-:- ella busco todo el tiempo a Mary… porque estaba en condiciones de ser adoptada por ella…

James miro el anillo y lo apretó fuerte dentro de su puño ahora cerrado.

-:- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo murió Laura?... – James comenzó a llorar. Parte de su mente se había hecho la ilusión de encontrar a Mary con vida y vivir juntos los tres lejos de todo lo malo… pero lo único que le quedaba de Mary… estaba muerto también… la hija que hubiesen podido tener juntos… estaba muerta también… - cuando me piso la mano… se sintió tan real… cuando la sujete del brazo… y estaba muerta… ¿ para que vine a Silent Hill….?

-:- James… aun puede ser que me equivoque… que esto sea otra horrible coincidencia dentro de este pueblo…

-:- no hay coincidencias… yo… incluso encontré un folleto que estaba mal impreso que me preguntaba a mi si quería saber la verdad… esa no fue una casualidad… vámonos… salgamos de aquí…

-:- pero ¿y Alex?... – Henry temía dejar al joven atado al edificio sin proviciones.

-:- Henry… me voy… - dijo subiéndose tambaleando al bote – vienes?

-:- espera! - En la tierra humeda henry señalo una flecha mas que obvia hacia el lago. Pero que para el y alex que cruzaban a través de portales no era tan inútil. Lego se lanzo hacia la embarcación que era sumamente precaria. – déjame remar…

-:- crees que no puedo?..

-: creo que no debes… - le quito los remos. James acepto en silencio. Su fuerza había disminuido mucho desde el ataque del monstruo… y seguía haciéndolo.

…

…

Alex atravesando la puerta se encontró en una especie de prisión?. Delante de él estaba el típico cubículo con un vidrio y dos teléfonos, con dos sillas. ¿ era un prisión?

-:-...espera… me gustaría encontrarme con mi amigo a solas… puede intimidarse por su presencia. Le contare la historia y nos encontraremos aquí.

-:- ¿nos vas a dejar de nuevo? – pregunto algo triste el niño.

-:- Madre te llevara. –dijo Walter adulto y le dio un empujoncito sin sutileza al niño- ...

-: porfavor… esperame aquí… te llamare si te necesito – le acaricio el costado del rostro. Por algún motivo cada vez le causaba menos rechazo tener un hijo adoptivo mucho mayor que él, con un Edipo no resuelto, asesino serial y muerto; aun le daba miedo morir en sus manos. pero también sentía algo de ternura. - … eres muy especial… y me hace feliz que estes conmigo…. – quizás era que estaba deseando ser la madre que no tuvo. Pero por sobre todo quería al pequeño Walter feliz.

-:- madre… - Walter decidió devolverle la pistola que le había quitado cuando solo lo veía como un sacramento y estaba por ultimarlo.

-:-gracias… volveré pronto…. – tomo el arma y la oculto. No quería que el pequeño la viese..

Abriendo la primera puerta de la derecha contando desde el fondo del pasillo Alex encontró un pequeño pasadizo que comunicaba al otro lado, el de los criminales. Sobre este otro pasillo principal en medio. Del lado derecho estaban las duchas. Ingreso con una mano en el bolsillo, Donde estaba el arma, pero el único sonido que había dentro era de la grifería derrochando agua.

Al salir siguió sobre el mismo pasillo. La ultima puerta a la izquierda, que correspondía a la cafetería tenia un cartel muy llamativo, pero en igual medida improvisado. " por su pésimo comportamiento mandamos al recién llegado a la zona de reclusión "especial" si se les olvida alimentarlo esta bien, no le hará daño perder peso. No se olviden del agua, esperamos que el niño Sheperd venga por el.

-:- vamos Walter… por aquí… - Alex decidió ir nuevamente hacia donde estaba Walter, solo para ver como estaba y avisarle que tardaría mas tiempo encontrando la reclusión "especial". El solo pensar en las comillas que tenia a los lados la palabra especial, le corria un aire frio por la espalda.

en el punto de encuentro Walter ya no estaba. Preocupado tomo al niño con un brazo y con el otro apuntaba en todas direcciones ¿Qué le había sucedido a Walter?.

-:_ Walter! ¿donde estas?... – no quería levantar la voz demasiado. Un miembro de la orden podria estar merodeando.

-:- Alla esta! – señalo el niño la única puerta en el extremo del misma estaba cerrada, pero no debía extrañarse que Ambos Walter pudieran sentirse cuando menos un poco… ambos eran la misma persona.

Alex camino hasta la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Allí el adulto de pie oía los gritos de Weheler; que pedia por agua y por su vida.

-:- me preocupe mucho cuando no te vi… - reprendió , pero no termino la frase al ver un brillo en los ojos de Walter. Que indudablemente el que se preocuparan por el fue una sorpresa agradable. – gracias por encontrarlo…ahora solo hay que ver el modo de abrir esto… ¿Por qué Mc gyver nunca hacia algo útil como una manija? – se pregunto en voz alta. Mientras Walter buscaba algo que a su madre pudiese servirle de ayuda.

Desde el otro lado solo se oían los gritos desesperados del agente que evidenciaba estar colapsado.

-:- Weheler! – grito Alex. Por unos segundos el prisionewro guardo silencio – Weheler! Soy Alex! – la verdad ahora no le molestaba llamar la atención de los miembros de la orden solo quería sacar al hombre de allí adentro.

-:- oh por dios! Alex!.

-:- necesito que te Calmes… que respires… vere como sacarte de allí…

-:- apresúrate amigo… las ratas van a comerse mis pies!

-:- a donde fue Walter?- le pregunto al niño. Que señalo la puerta de salida al exterior. – quedate aquí… -Alex se puso de pie y estaba por caminar hasta alla, cuando entro Walter con al solución a todos sus predicamentos: una barreta de Hierro.

En silencio el hijo comenzó el forcejeo propio de levantar una tapa de lo mas atascada por el abandono solo con una barreta que debía estar igual de abandonada. La labor de todas formas se completo pronto y el espacio obscuro quedo abierto.

-:- aguarden aquí los dos… subiré enseguida…

-:- yo voy! – dijo el niño.

-:- pero esta obscuro….

-:- si estas conmigo no le temo a nada….

-:- bien… aguarda a aquí Walter… - el hombre asintio en silencio, Alex encendio la linterna y comenzo el descenso.

El suelo estaba baboso y el eco de los gritos de alegría de su amigo lo mareaban.

-:- oh! Que alegría que estes en una pieza!

-:- calmate Weheler. Intentare sacarte de ahí…- Alex comenzó a hacer palanca. Pero la puerta era demasiado reforzada como para ceder con esa herramienta.

-:- esta llenos de locos alla arriba… ¿encontraste a tu hermanito?.

-:- descuida Weheler. Están fuera del alcance de estas cosas…

-:- y este niño? No es de Sheperd's Glen… o al menos no creo.

-:- es de mi familia… un pariente un poco lejano. – le acaricio el cabello.

-:- creí que tus padre eran hijos unic… - un disparo y gritos interrumpieron la conversación. Alex tomo a Walter y bus co la posición que parecía mas segura. Pero los disparos no se detenían, había una balacera sobre sus cabezas y en poco tiempo un hilo de sangre comenzó a descender por el agujero del techo.

Cuando las armas callaron Alex salto a las escaleras y se asomo.

-:- Walter!... – grito preocupado. Pero luego se quedo sin habla. Walter estaba de pie solo con una pistola y abatidos a su alrededor varios miembros de la orden, Con armas de grueso calibre muertos como moscas. – estas bien?

-:- no te preocupes… - sonrió de forma sínica. Pero la carnicería le dio una idea. Salió del agujero y llevo un arma abajo.

-:- mierda Alex! Que demonios vas a hacer conmigo? -Weheler se hecho hacia atrás.

-:- confía en mi… y Walter. Ve arriba… esto es peligroso….- comenzó a apuntar el cerrojo apoyado en la pared opuesta. Sabia que los proyectiles podían revotar o producir esquirlas pero no se le ocurria otra forma. El ya había tenido que sortear barreras así en otros momentos.

-:- solo respira y calmate…. Hay una solución para lo que sea que estes pensando… ah! – grito el prisionero en cuanto su amigo abrió fuego.

Alex soltó el arma luego de unos segundos de fuego constante sobre el cerrojo. Pero la reducida superficie del conjunto de celdas había repercutido en la audición de ambos. parecía que en Silent Hill uno debía acostumbrarse a las jaquecas…. Se sentó en el lugar. Sus pensamientos estaban desordenados por la sordera, por las luces y los malos recuerdos. Si Wheler o Walter lo llamaban el no podía saberlo.

Solo varios minutos despues de un horripilante dolor en los oídos la audición retorno. Weheler estaba insultándolo por diversas razones y parecía que enloquecería realmente en cuestión de segundos, de seguro el oficial nunca había tenido esa sensación tan horrible en su vida.

-:- calmate Weheler! manten la boca cerrada un momento… además hay un niño afuera… - se acerco a la puerta y la empujo. Seguía cerrada. Aunque nada que una barreta no pudiese abrir.

Su compañero estaba atado de pies y manos, las marcas de varias torturas estaban sobre su piel como testigos de lo que los desquiciados miembros de la orden eran capaces de hacerle a otro ser humano.

-:- maldición…. –susurro; se vio la pierna, donde tenia dos heridas, y una tercera mas superficial en el vientre.

…

…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end of veinete))))))))))))))))))))))

Maldicio! sierto que había niños afuera! Jejejeje

Veamos… mientras esto se publica yo rendi filosofía… o.o tenia ganas de hacer un trabajo sobre SH2 pero el profe decidió cambiar la modalidad de la rendida… u.u

A lo importante….

Alex ahorcado por su hijo... menos mal que Walter no se puede enojar con su mami linda... n.n

bueno... Laura esta muerta! *o* lo mejor del capitulo por lejos! lalalala

¿porque Mc Giver nunca hacia algo útil? Jejeje

Que les parece tres capítulos en un día? Mi record de publicación!


	21. mis gusanos en tu carne

**_Capitulo veintiuno : mis gusanos en tu carne._**

**_._**

**_._**

_por mas cerdo que suene el titulo es sin doble sentido… si hay sexo entre personajes en este capitulo o no… es independiente del fuckin titulo._

.

Resumen: Alex encontró a Weheler, James y Henry subieron al bote.

…

…

El bote se balanceaba suavemente en las aguas del Toluca. El faro estaba encendido cuando comenzaron la travesia, pero hacia cinco minutos estaba apagado. ¿se habria roto algo?

-:- ¿sabias de la embracacion que se perdió en el Toluca?... nunca se encontró nda del barco… ni de sus ocupantes… pensar que duerme aquí… a nuestros pies….

-:- James? – Henry dejo de remar. El tomo esotérico con el que el mayor hablaba era muy preocupante.

-:- el dios que habita Silent Hill…. Puede volver las personas a la vida, el tiempo y el espacio no son un problema para sus deseos… ¿espero que sea cierto… así… podria desacerse todo este mal…

-:- James… basta…- dijo molesto Henry ¿cual era la solución que deseaba james… revivir a Mary? No podía hacer menos que enojarse. – este dios… es un demonio… torturan niños! Creen en sacrificios humanos!... James… tu eres mas listo que ellos…

-:- me enojaría contigo Henry…. Pero es una pena que no puedas comprenderme… debería ponerme triste… pensar que en algún momento significaste el regreso de mi Mary…pero no te culpo… aun no sabes lo que es amar.

-:- escuchame! ¿Quién eres para hablarme así? – Henry tomo el hombro del hombre que miraba el agua bajo el bote completamente embelezado. Henry noto algo distinto en su mirada, no Parecia James…

…

…

James estaba viendo el agua… su danzar era mágico bajo el bote. Pero cuando sintió que era tomado violentamente por el hombro le dedico unos segundos la mirada a lo que el veía como su Mary. No pudo evitarlo abrazo ese cuerpo frágil y lo acosto sobre el piso del bote y se quedo contemplándolo. Era un reencuentro que había esperado… ver sus ojos de nuevo, su cabello de nuevo entre sus dedos. No quería perturbarla… solo mirarla.

…

…

Henry no sabia como reaccionar ante tamaña muestra de amor… aun tenia la duda sobre si era James u otra cosa lo que lo abrazaba, pero se sentía cómodo. De no ser por la pesadilla en la que su vida se había convertido, el siempre había soñado con esto, la luna, un bote sobre el lago, con alguien especial.

…

…

-:. ¿puedo… besarte?... lamento haberte herido tanto… - James contemplaba asu pareja que asintió tímidamente, entonces acerco su rostro al suyo y comenzó a besarla. Besar a Mary de nuevo.

…

…

Henry decidió dejarse besar por James, aunque no tardo demasiado en besarlo el también. intentaba pensar con claridad. Pero no podía… solo quería devorarse a James. Las nubes celosas por algo de atención se corrian del paso de Selena que destellaba con sus galas de diamantes. Las pupilas de Henry de tanto en tanto le daban una mirada a la hermosa luna plateada que brillaba en el cielo, mientras de seguro James podía ver a su gemela bailando sobre el lago zafiro poseído por la estela verde del bosque.

-:- te amo… James…. – sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de aquel hombre que lo había matado… solo para reencarnarlo… dándole a su vida felizmente rutinaria un giro violento desencadenando en lo que acontecía en este momento.

…

…

-:- y yo a ti…. Te amo tanto… - Las manos de James se sentían insuficientes para acariciar el cuerpo de Mary… sus brazos, sus piernas… estaba hechizado al ver su facciones níveas ahora plateadas por la magia del satélite natural de la tierra, bañando tan virtuosa mujer destellando ahora sobre el lago como una flor. - no me dejes nunca… desde que te conocei… no pude desprender mi mente de tud ojos… de tu boca… ¿puedo…solo desabrochar un botón?… nada mas

…

…

Henry se miro la camisa, pero antes de dar una respuesta se perdió nuevamente en los ojos de James… parte de el parecía no estar allí.

Mas bien es como si no fuesen ellos ninguno de los dos… levanto sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de James, las sensaciones no parecían reales… o mejor dicho eran vertiginosamente reales, como en los sueños desenfrenados, como en las pesadillas mas aterradoras.

…

…

… sentir sus manos sobre su pecho… hacia que su sangre hirviese dentro de sus venas; la respiración agitada de su Mary. No pudo evitar abandonar su boca, para besar y morder ese cuello del que había bebido toda la juventud hasta dejarla enferma en una cama. Respirar ese perfume a flores, tan dulce… tan embriagante que respirarlo de repente era casi orgásmico. No lo soportaría mucho mas….

…

…

Henry comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, no es que no quisiese continuar siendo blanco de la lujuria de James, solo que mientras mas se acercaban las manos de este a la cadera mas difícil era olvidar lo que Pyramid Head había robado de el; y luego la pesadilla en que era violado por James… y la herida en la espalda del monstruo antropomorfo.

…

…

-:- quiero… Hacerte el amor… - dijo James finalmente, con su voz entrecortada y las manos que suavemente habian desprendido los primeros botones del pequeño abrigo de su esposa mientras buscaban la forma de acceder mas tarde por debajo de su falda.

…

…

-:- perteneceme… - dijo finalmente James apretando con una de sus manos su muslo, donde había todavía un pequeño hematoma causado por la sujeción del monstruo a su pierna. Un grito rompió el encanto del lago y en ese segundo la luna se oculto y todo quedo en tinieblas.

-:- no! James! – con ambas manos lo había empujado al otro extremo del pequeño bote, casi expulsándolo de este.

…

…

Cuando creía estar levantando la falda de su esposa y la vio a los ojos se encontró con el rostro asustado de Henry. La desolación y la culpa absorbieron sus entrañas dejando su cuerpo vacio como una lata de cerveza el día de san patricio. Y luego un empujon violento que lo hizo revotar contra el borde del bote, aunque estaba aun sobre ala embarcación no le hubiese molestado caer al agua.

-:- James?... – Henry se sentó en la punta contraria del bote. – James?...

-:- ¿Por qué me sucede esto?... si tan solo… pudiera amarte olvidando todo lo que ella significo para mi…. – saco de su bolsillo nuevamente la carta de Mary hacia Laura. – o si al contrario pudiese solo amar a Mary… olvidándome lo mucho que significas para mi…

-:- James?... –Henry estaba sin habla… ¿Cómo podía estar el en condiciones de competir con una hermosa mujer… como podía competir el con un lazo sagrado como el matrimonio?…

-:- creí que seria mas fácil… decir " no tocare a ninguna otra mujer que no sea mi Mary…." Nunca he sido infiel… incluso en los peores momentos siempre estuve allí… esperándola… incluso despues que ella falleció… no existió ni una mujer en mi camino; en mi cama…

-:- Maria?

-:- … me hacia sentir distinto… pero no he podido llegar a la cama con ninguna mujer desde que Mary enfermo… y en cuanto arroje mi automóvil a un lado de la carretera con mi esposa a bordo… es tu voz la queme dice que me detenga… recién vi a Mary todo el tiempo y eres tu quien me golpea…

-:- cuando me besaste… ¿también besabas a tu esposa?...

-:- no… y eso me desconcierta… no se si te bese porque eres tu… o porque te veo igual a ella… me das las mismas sensaciones… la misma felicidad que creí perdida en las tinieblas…

-:- James… ¿ dices que Alex te vio en el edificio de apartamentos?

-:- a que viene esto ahora? - pregunto James y se acerco lentamente a Henry – le crees?

-:- James… esta noche hubiese sido perfecta… si ese sujeto del yelmo gigante no…. – los ojos de Henry se llenaron de Lagrimas. Pero debía ser fuerte. – James… ese sujeto vio a Laura en el edificio… intente atraer su atención. Ella escapo… pero luego… - no podía decirlo. La palabra se quedaba en su garganta y no podía salir. - … se rio de mi en mi cara… esa cosa… se llevo mi dignidad… me sentí tan despojado de todo valor…- dijo finalmente llorando. James lo abrazo pero abretaba sus puños. Mataria esa cosa a lo que diese lugar.

-:- henry…

-:- y ese eras TU! – henry lo alejo con su brazo- fuiste tu en el edificio… el que me hizo tanto daño… - lo señalo con su dedo índice y lo movia al hablar, casi disparándole. – fuiste tu quien mato a Eileen!... fuiste tu quien mato a MAria!... y seguro que tu mataste a Laura! fuiste…. – ya no tenia aire tanto gritarle pero inspiro nuevamente. – fuiste tu en la iglesia…

-:- Henry… que dices!... – James no cabia en si mismo ¿Qué le estaban diciendo?... – porque lo dices?

-:- porque esa puta cosa TENIA UNA HERIDA EN LA ESPALDA! Esa cosa cobarde se escapo en cuanto te pedí que te callaras!... esa mierda! Todo lo que me has hecho sufrir James Sunderland! ¿Por qué no te mueres? Me quede contigo porque me lo pidió Mary! Pero hoy te quiero muerto! – henry se coloco en posición fetal. Amaba mucho a James, pero estaba harto de simular… sentía odio por no haberlo notado antes.

James se tomo la cabeza, muchos recuerdos se liberaban de repente, mas soledad e infelicidad durante su patético matrimonio y luego el despues…. Desear el cuerpo de una mujer con locura, pero al momento de tenerlo… un rechazo que lo invadía y lo obligaba a alejarse; esa apatía hacia la vida.

El bote podría hundirse tan lleno de lagrimas que esa noche.

…

…

Alex saco su cuchillo de caza y se acerco a las gruesas ataduras de su amigo.

-:_ encontraste a Elle?

-:_ ah?... – fingió no haberlo oído.

-:-Elle…. ¿la encontraste verdad?

-:- Weheler… yo…. – le soltó el primer brazo y siguió con el otro.

-:- ese cuchillo es de Elle…- yo se lo di en cuanto llegamos a la prisión… ya no tienes el medallón que te dio…

-:_ es complicado… - corto las ataduras de la otra mano y bajo a sus pies. No pensaba contestar mas.

-:- Alex… hay algo que no me estas contando… - solo le quedaba un miembro atado.

-:- te dije que es complicado Weheler, no preguntes!

-:- este es un cabello de Elle! Ensangrentado? – de su abrigo saco un cabello mitad dorado, mitad carmesí. Que carajo le hiciste Alex?

-:- Weheler… espera…. Necesito que sepas que fue legitima defensa…

-:- Alex, ella te amaba… decía que no tenias nada que ver con la desaparición de la gente en el pueblo… de que defensa me hablas. – el hombre ahora libre puso al soldado contra la pared.

-:- ella… intento apuñalarme por la espalda… la encontré en una bañera llena de sangre… y me dijo que esto era mi culpa…. No me importa si me crees o no Weheler; toda mi familia esta muerta y Elle también… solo quiero sacarte de esta pesadilla con vida….

-:- Alex! Que le haz hecho? No, estas mal… esos sujetos tenían razón…. Incluso la loca de la Jueza tenia razón… eres una bestia sanguinaria… perdóname Alex… yo te respetaba… - el hombre con mayor masa muscular comenzó a golpear a LEx. En solo unos segundos se oyó a Walter bajando, y en unos segundos el arma cargándose detrás de la oreja derecha del agresor.

-:- Walter! No! Baja el arma! – grito Alex y el rubio dudo antes de bajar el arma, el niño bajo mas tarde.

-:- Walter?... – Weheler se volteo despacio. El rostro era el mismo que había visto merodeando en la prisión. – puta madre! Alex… eres unoi de ellos!

-:- no es eso!... Walter esta de nuestro lado… Weheler solo déjame llevarte a casa…

-:- confiare en ti si confias en mi y me das un arma… cualquiera…

-:- aquí esta… - Alex le dio el cuchillo de caza.

En el momento de recibirlo el hombre lo tomo por el mango y lo roto de forma tal que apuntaba a su amigo y arrojo una puñalada. Alex cerro los ojos y volvió a quedar sordo.

…

…

Los dos hombres seguían flotando a la deriva en la obscuridad, el agua moviéndose bajo ellos no hacia ningún sonido, como si estuviesen en la nada.

Y con la misma magia con la que la luna se había dejado ver ahora el sol se paseaba con la intención de rodar sobre sus cabezas, oculto claro bajo la cortina de cenizas. Ahora el faro era visible. James tomo los remos y comenzó a mover el viejo bote. Henry lo observaba en silencio, como sufría y casi sin fuerzas intentaba mover la embarcación. Seguro que solo era por Mary… el no estaba incluido en ningún plan, pero lo amaba.

-:- James… déjame…. – Henry le apoyo la mano en el hombro y la otra sobre la mano derecha del hombre que estaba en el remo.

-:- Henry… ¿porque me estas hablando?...

-:_ porque yo si tengo algo en común con Mary… ambos te amamos tanto que soportaremos todos tus pecados…. James… quiero ser tu compañía todo lo que nos reste de vida… aun así solo pueda ser el reemplazo de Mary….

-:- Henry…. – James se quedo boquiabierto. – no quiero lastimarte mas….

-:- James… nada puede herirme mas que pensar que me quieres lejos de ti – finalmente se quedo al mando de los remos y guio la barca hasta el faro. El viaje fue silencioso… pero ese silencio maravilloso, en que ambos oían sus memorias y la balada del lago y los remos. Una sonrisa se dibujaba mareada en la boca de James y en las mejillas de Henry un rubor se escondía bajo la tierra.

…

…

Alex abrió los ojos. Weheler estaba sobre el, con la espalda con cinco balazos. Y ambos Walter solo obsevaban.

-:- ¿Qué hiciste?... – Alex se puspo de pie y miro a su hijo sin comprenderlo. Luego suspiro tomo al niño en brazos, no podía regañarlo por salvarle la vida. – vámonos… si?...

…

…

Frank sunderland estaba en su celda. Su abogado lo trataba como a un ratero común. Y de James solo le habian dicho que la cantidad de sangre que había en la chaqueta era fatal sin atención medica. Y Mary había muerto…. Nadie le creía el no saber nada. Solo un par de inquilinos le habian dado una visita. Estaban mas que nada preocupados por sus viviendas. Él los dejo tranquilos de que podrían seguir viviendo.

%%flashback%%

-:- mira Frank… podemos hacer que te deriben a un hospital… te conviene mas que esto… - su bogado no comprendía o no quería comprender lo que sucedía.

-:_ usted donde nació?- increpo el anciano.

-:- en Brahms- lo miro extrañado- porque?...

-:- quiero un abogado que se haya criado en Silent Hill….

-:- cree que no soy tam bueno solo por ser de Brahms?

-:- lo necesito…

-:- esta bien…. Le buscare un colega… pero le advierto.. no ha salvado ni a un pan de llenarse de moho…

%% fin del flash back%%

-:- solo espero no llenarme de moho… - se dijo a si mismo

…

….

Alex se detuvo en las duchas y se coloco bajo una abriendo la llave, quería quitarse tanta muerte de encima, los números de su pecho ardían horriblemente con el agua fría y potencialmente sucia… como si le quemase saber que solo era un numero… un paso mas para sus padres… un paso mas para sus "hijos"… el nunca había sido el fin… siempre era el medio. La tubería incompleta termino expulsando una llavecilla como la de un diario. Tenia las iniciales "MS" y el escudo de la familia Sheperd.

¿Dónde están el diario de esa llave? Donde estaba el anillo de Josh?... la relación entre ambos objetos era muy evidente.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((end of veintiuno))))))))))))))))))))))

Cuatro en un día! Que bueno!

Comenten porfavor!


	22. respira mi cáncer, despierta en mis

**Capitulo 22: respira mi cáncer, despierta en mis pesadillas.**

.

.

**Spoiler**: este va a ser el ultimo capitulo de la serie numerada. A partir de este voy a crear un cierre "good ending" y un "bad ending" para cada historia, escritas por separado para que cada uno elija como quiere que terminen las historias en particular.

Si surgen mas de dos finales alternativos por historia también serán publicados. Quedan avisados-

…

…

La barca llego en segundos a la orilla opuesta. Henry ataba el pequeño bote para que huyese de ellos en el agua, mientras James pateticamnte salía de la embarcación. Sus brazos habian comenzado a acalambrárseles en el trayecto, quizás porque había mas sangre de la cuenta en sus bendas que debería circular por el interior de James.

-:- James… estas bien?...

-:- Claro que lo estoy…. – contemplo un según do el bote y aprovechando que henry le daba la espalda soltó las amarras que unian al bote y el muelle… no quería irse sin terminar de conocer la verdad, incluso si se asustaba o quería eludirla ya no tenia escapatoria.

Ambos caminaron por el pequeño patio del hotel, James miaba embelesado la fuente que habia allí; no era especial.. pero recordaba la sonrisa blanca de su mujer al ser salpicada , cuando el todavía podía hacerle bromas sin que lgo valioso se perdiese entre ellos. Henry noto que había algo sumergido y metió la mano. Había una figura de porcelana que representaba a una niña con vestido rodeada de peces y delfines. Como titulo decía "la nueva sirenita"

-:- mira James… - henry noto cierta nostalgia en los ojos de James y prefirió guardar la figura en silencio y palmear el dorso de su mano. No se atrevía a tomarla, parte de su cuerpo aun rechazaba lo que su corazón sentía.

-:- ¿Qué mirara que? – pudo decir solo cuando abrieron la puerta trasera del complejo de Habitaciones.

-:- la fuente… me pareció bella…

-:- lo es… - sonrió James, Henry era cada vez mas similar a su Mary… - mira… el mapa… - al tenerlo entre sus manos un frio violento lo sacudió y lo arrojo l suelo; como a un borracho. Pero el poder del papel era increíble…

&& flashback &&

-:_ James… aoaga esa cosa… -mary movio una de sus manos intentando de cubrir su rostro, ese ojo de vidrio gihante le daba algo de miedo

lo siento querida… - bajo la cámara de su rostro y la apago. – es solo que pienso que estos días … serán inolvidables…

-:- eres un tonto… - dijo severa pero luego sonrió. – James… siempre logras robarme una sonrisa…

-:- Mary…

-:- James… ¿quieres tener hijos conmigo?...

-:- Mary… ¿no me digas que…? – la sonrisa de James era indisimulable, si bien apenas se habian casado el estaba listo para ser padre de los hijos de Mary desde el primer día.

-:- James… no me has respondido… - la mujer estaba mirando a través de la ventana. Ella mantenía en secreto muchas cosas… demasiadas cosas que solo le comentaba a sus hojas de papel.

-:- ¿voy a ser papá?... el hombre se acerco por la espalda a su esposa.

-:- Aun es muy pronto para saberlo cielo… solo te estaba probando… - la mujer se volteo con una sonrisa misteriosa y lo beso.

-:- Mary… ¿me vas a hacer papá?... – a James no le costaba nada imaginarse con su niño jugando baseball o volando un barrilete ( cometa, papalote, como prefieran… yo le digo barrilete… punto ¬¬)- coloco protectoramente sus brazos en torno a sus esposa y la acerco por la cintura, haciendo que sus vientres entrasen en contacto.

-:- no te apresures… no es nada seguro… - ella callaba muchas cosas, pero de verdad quería darle un hijo a su esposo… pronto, antes de que algo pudiese suceder.

&& fin del flash back &&

James abrió los ojos, Henry estaba a su lado tomandole la mano muy preocupado.

-:- James… no puedes seguir así… te desmayaste en cuanto te alejaste dos segundos de mi…

-:- Mary estaba embarazada… - Henry se quedo helado… definitivamente no podía competir contra Mary… incluso olvido que regañaba a James por no mantenerse carca.

-:-… James… ¿estas seguro?...

-:- no lo se… acabo de recordarlo… creo que fue en nuestra luna de miel… poco despues ella enfermo… pero no me dijo nada del bebé…

-:- James… solo sigamos… - lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. La idea de que James se dejase morir no se apartaba de su mente. Pero no tenia con que aliviar el dolor, ni el físico ni el espiritual; a cada paso dentro de la construccion Henry podía ver como James seguía mutando. No podía dejar de recordar el "él no era así" con el que Mary lo protegió, en un primer momento Henry barajo la posibilidad que solo fuese la idealización de Mary… pero de verdad James mutaba con la misma velocidad con la que las sombras devoraban Silent hill por las noches.

…

…

Alex le había pedido a Walter que los llevase lejos de esa prison tan horrible. Ahora se encontraban literalmente lejos, en un pequeño café llamado 5 to 9.

El pequeño dormía sobre el largo asiento junto a la pared y la ventana, el mayor estaba en una d elas mesas, observando a su madre nervioso batiendo un café. La ropa aun desprendía agua; Alex no sabia que hacer… ¿Walter crecería?... si era de esa forma no podían quedarse en Silent Hill… debía asegurarle educacion y amigos de su edad. pero como podía cuidar de él si no tenia ningún documento… si Walter Sullivan estaba muerto…

Y si estaba muero… ¿Qué era lo que lo ataba a protegerlo… si de todas formas morir no le importaba?

-:- Madre.. – la voz de Walter sonaba triste, como arrancada de sus labios

-:- que sucede Walter?... – Alex coloco una taza llena de reconfortante infusión en las manos de Walter. Mientras el bebía un poco de su café – bebe un poco… -le sonrió.

-:- ¿vas a abandonarme?...

-:_ claro que no!... – se sentó a la mesa, ambos estaban cara a cara. – Walter… yo necesito saber si… - tomo aire – el tiempo transcurre de la misma forma cuando uno esta muerto…. ¿Walter crecerá? Ira a la escuela, la preparatoria?... ¿tu envejeceras?

La mirada de Walter era extraña, una sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios. Como siestubiese esperando ese grdo de compromiso por parte de su madre; era muy tierno… pero se sentía insatisfecho… tanto amor y tanto cariño aun parecían no bastar.

-:- Walter… necesito que me digas la verdad… de lo contrario… yo no puedo imaginar una vida juntos… creo que podemos quedarnos aquí – suspiro pesadamente. Su vida no seria fácil cargando consigo dos personas muertas que en realidad eran una a todas partes… menos si era un asesino serial que le arranco el corazón a dos niños. – Si Walter no va a crecer…. Podemos qeudarnos aquí…

-:- Ashfield… - dijo Walter mirando el vapor que emergia del obscuro café. –naci en Ashfield…

-:- Walter…. No podemos… si descubren que no soy madre de Walter… van a ponerlo en adopción de nuevo… mejor seamos precavidos… - Alex vio como suspiro con mucha tristeza el hombre, no podía ser tan malvado, se reprochab a si mismo. – si encuentras la forma de que Walter este a salvo iremos a donde tu digas…

Extendió el brazo para tocarle el cabello al mayor cuando fue sujeto por este y asido hacia si. Con el mismo truco Alex fue besado por su hijo. Al que parecía no importarle la mesa entre ambos y con su otra mano tomo la cintura de su madre que apenas podía sujetar; su boca estaba sedienta y sus labios secos, el contraste los de Alex estaban frios y suaves. LA madre despacio se alejo del hijo, esta vez sonrojado; su niño había introducido su lengua en su boca, y la sed había sido transferida a sus labios que deseaban mas, pero su cabeza le impedía buscarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para ordenar ideas, tomo la radio de Weheler e intento establecer contacto con los hombres qye había tomado la llave de hierro.

-:- Henry? James? Alguien puede oírme?... cambio… - la estatica típica de la comunicación por radio aun le hacia temblar, y el silencio de que no había nadie allí era aun peor. – respondan James… Henry!. Cambio…

-:- Alex? – la voz de Henry estaba del otro lado. – que bueno oírte que estas a salvo y que encontraste a tu amigo.

-:- Henry. ¿Cómo esta James?... yo iré a Ashfield… Walter nació allí y desea volver a casa.

-:- ten cuidado, no caigas en su trampa…James esta… no se como describirlo… solo espero que en el hotel lakeview tengan una enfermería. Desmejoro bastante.

-:- Henry… ¿ crees que sea un error buscar rehacer mi vida cuidando de una persona muerta?...

-:- si intentas rehacer tu vida, creo que nunca es un erro del todo…

-:- gracias Henry….

-:- cuando vayas a Ashfield habla con el super intendente el señor Frank Sunderland, es el padre de James, dile que su hijo esta saludable y que se mudo, pero que en cuanto termine de establecerse ira a visitarlo.

-:_ eso no parece ser verdad…. – dijo un poco irónico.

-:- lo se… pero es mejor que la verdad… James tiene el anillo de tu hermano…

-:- esta bien… algún día volveré por el. A este aparato no le quedan baterías casi. Adios.

-:_ suerte.

La voz de Alex se apago antes de poder seguir conversando, ya tenai el consejo de alguien mas que le decía lo que el sentía en su interior… que si la meta era avanzar, no importaba el objetivo

-:- quedate aquí Walter… aguárdame un segundo. – el joven cruzo la barra y se metió en la cocina, y allí debajo de la mesa comenzó a llorar asustado, como cuando era niño, sin que nadie lo viese; como durante su adolescencia, llorando en silencio bajo las sabanas mientras su hermano Josh dormía. ¿ en que momento el placer de saber que uno hace algo que esta bien se convierte en la tortura de afrontar el cuidado de un ser que depende por completo de la atención y la estima de una madre fingida y que el menor error acarrea casi certeramente la muerte?

-:- ¿estas llorando?... – Walter adulto entro al cuarto y se paro junto a la mesa, pero no se arrodillo.

-:- no, estoy bien… ya salgo – inspiuro fuerte y se seco las lagrimas.

-:- es por mi culpa?… estoy siendo malo?

-:- claro que no… - salió debajo del mueble y lo miro a los ojos. Volvamos a casa…

…

…

James descansaba en el Lobby junto a un extraño aparato, Henry lo había dejado allí para investigar el lugar. Hacia bastante que no caminaba solo y se sentía aterrado. Pero James sin duda necesitaba descansar. Henry había tomado la llave del cuarto de los recién casados y se la dejo a James entre sus manos. Como un pequeño recordatorio de "para que" seguir adelante.

Pero en la recepción había también una pequeña figura de porcelana que representaba una niña sentada en el regazo de un príncipe con una manzana mordida a sus pies, bajo la figura la base decía "la nueva blanca nieves"

Solo siguió avanzando hasta el "Lake Shore" restaurant , las mesas estaban servidas con comida absurdamente vieja y descompuesta. Sobre el mostrador había mucho dinero y una nota "el idiota de Johnson mezclo los billetes verdaderos con los falsos… ¿Cómo podemos engañar a los extranjeros si no sabemos cuales son lo que debemos entregar? Acomoda este desastre y te dare la videocinta que robe de la oficina dertras de la recepción… es de una parejita de recien casados… ya sabes lo que vienen a hacer aquí…"

-:_ vaya… uno encuentra estafadores incluso en estos pueblos pequeños… - Henry abrió la caja registradora y comenzó a organizar los billetes. No estaban tan mezclados como decía la nota. Al concluir con su tarea la gaveta se cerro sola y volvió a abrirse esta vez vacia y con una video cinta en su interior. Henry la tomo y prefirió guardarla, nada mas en el negocio tenia algún tipo de valor y salió de allí.

Subió luego al segundo piso, donde encontró disponible uno de los cuartos; el 204. Sobre la cama estaba una nueva figura., esta representaba a una niña que corria con un vestido de gala y dejaba un zapatito de cristal tras de si, la base rezaba " la nueva cenicienta". Henry extendió las sabanas y las preparo para traer a James, pero primero terminaría de ver el lugar. Por suerte el lugar contaba con varias bebidas saludables. Henry las guardo a todas y estaba por correr escaleras abajo, pero se acerco a las que daban con el tercer piso, pero unas rejas se ponían en medio. Con un letrero " se realizara un baile de gala de antifaces, en cuanto la música comience a sonar las puertas del salón de observacion se abrirán para rcibirlos, habran premios y muchas, muchas sorpresas."

-:- que escalosfrios… algo no me gusta de este baile…

Henry comenzó el descenso, hasta doinde se encontraba James.

-:- Henry… estuve soñando contigo…

-:- ¿lograste dormir algo? – le acerco una bebida.

-:- desde que entre a este hotel estoy soñando despierto…

-:- así? Y como sabes que soy el verdadero yo?- Henry lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-:- porque no puedo soñar ni con la mitad de tu belleza… - James se sonrojo, aunque mucho menos que henry que comenzó a acarrearlo aun mas rápido. – a donde vamos?.

Te llevare a un cuarto ene l segundo piso… y buscare la forma de llegar a tu cuarto.

-:- Henry… cuando dijiste que no te molestaba ser el reemplazo de Mary… no hablabas en serio ¿verdad?...

-:- porque no?

-:_ porque me gustas mucho por como te pareces a ella… pero me gustas mas por lo distintos que son…

-:- James… - sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos y se sonrieron, pero la felicidad parecía algo que les era negado para eternamente, Mary siempre estaría entre ellos igual que pyramid head.

Henry ayudo a James a Acostarse en la cama del cuarto 204 y comenzó a desvestirle el torso. Ambos estaban un poco sonrojados.

-:- Henry…

-:_ encontré un botiquín –James se quedo mas tranquilo, aunque visiblemente desilucionado. – esto esta mal… - dijo Henry al retirar las vendas de la herida de James, que no podía opinar o verse la gravedad e la herida.

-:- entonces cura lo que mas puedas… no te preocupes… saldremos de aquí juntos.

-:-lo haremos… no tengas dudas james…

…

…

-:-señor Frank sunderland, soy su abogado, el doctor Edward wolf*… ¿puedo preguntarle porque pidió un abogado criado en Silent hill?

-:- bueno… usted sabe que yo encontré un bebe abandonado… el fue adoptado por la wish house de Silent hill y creció para trasnformarse en Walter Sullivan…

-:- prosiga… - dijo el letrado un tanto nervioso aunque claramente aun no entendia a donde pretendía llegar su defendido.

-:- uno de mis inquilinos se acerco a mi edificio porque trabajaría investigando la religión de silent hill… al principio no quería hablar del tema, pero me gane su confianza…

-:_ y su caso… ¿tiene que ver en algo con es religión de la que habla?...

-:- dígamelo usted… solo alguien de esa religión puede ayudarme y explicar que le sucedió a mis inquilinos, al pequeño que encontré y a mi hijo…

-:- señor… no estoy autorizado para divulgar nada con respecto a la orden… e imagino que usted sabe un poco mas de lo que me esta diciendo…

-:- solo busco ser libre y encontrar a mi hijo…

-:- dios requiere sacrificios de nuestra parte… será recompensado mas adelante…

-:- pero yo soy inocente… alguien esta imitando a Walter Sullivan… y yo quede en medio de todo esto! Ni siquiera tenia conocimiento de que Mary había muerto!... necesito un abogado que sepa que yo no fui…

-:- lo encontró… pero no se que tan útil pueda resultarle… no hace falta que sea su abogado quien le crea… sino el juez y el jurado…

-:- no va a ayudarme?... ¿Qué he hecho de malvado para estar aquí?...

-:- hare lo que pueda… pero yo que usted…. Comenzaría a rezar… - le dejo entre sus manos un libro antiguo sin duda, las letras del titulo se habian borrado de tanto pasar de mano en mano y ser leído y releído.

-:_ gracias… - Frank despidió de pie al letrado que se marcho en silencio. Esperaba de verdad no transformarse en moho.

…

…

James había quedado profundamente dormido, el hambre y las heridas se habian sumado en un cansancio demoledor. Henry fingió dormir a su lado un momento y luego se levanto, bebió media botella de la bebida isotónica y partió con rumbo al sotano. Al bajar las escleras vio a Pyramid Head avanzando muy lentamente, es mas, parecía que era su arma lo que lo llevaba a el. Corrió velozmente escaleras abajo y aunque se lo imaginaba corriendo y saltando sobre el nada de eso sucedió, apenas un gemido de dolor y de odio por parte del hombre encerrado en ese yelmo.

El subsuelo no parecía para nada el resto del hotel, y solo había un bar "Venus Tears" era la competencia al Heaven's nigth? Que tenia Silenti Hill como si el cielo y la lujuria fuesen sinónimos…. O quizás analizaba las palabras equivocadas y la lujuria eran Lagrimas y obscuridad de la noche… ¿Por qué pensar en esto?

La puerta del bar estaba abierta de par en par y unas luces tenues eran muy sugerentes, pero nada especial, nada grotesco… Henry camino y recorriendo el lugar encontró sobre una mesa otra figura de porcelana , en esta había una niña durmiendo con un libro en sus manos y otra igual desprendiéndose del cuerpo de la primera, la base decía "la nueva Alicia"

La romo entre sus manos y la guardo cuidadosamente. Camino en ese mismo sentido hasta la parte trasera del bar, donde había muchas botellas de alcohol y tres bebidas saludable mas… ¿para que tantas?... se aproximaba algo difícil… las tomo y huyo escaleras arriba, cuando llegado al lobby no vio a Pyramid Head su corazón comenzó a latir de preocupación ¿sabia donde estaba James?... pero la escalera que conducía al segundo piso ahora estaba rodeada por alambres de puas llenos de carne descompuesta… ¿Por qué no podía acceder arriba?

Se acerco al extraño artefacto en el cual Había dejado a James antes. Este tenia cuatro espacios con unas frases junto a cada depresión. El primero decía : "fruto del agua estancada, regresale tu infección a esta para poder ser libre."

La segunda: "si murió muerete, si no puedes, despiértala, átala para hacerte libre"

La tercera: "vete lejos, se feliz en el país de las maravillas, consume su sombra, alimentate de mentiras, para parecer libre"

Y la cuarta: "luego de barrer tus miserias y bailar toda la noche con zapatos que te cortan los pies llego el momento de partir con el principe, ser libre por siempre"

¿cajas de música?... Henry coloco la sirenita en la primera, Alicia en la tercera y cenicienta en la cuarta ¿Blanca nieves en la segunda? La maquina comenzó a emitir una melodía a un volumen potente, la piel de henry se puso de gallina, tanto que incluso sentía que podía dolerle.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end of 22))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bueno… se termino la serie numerada…. Sepan que ahora todos los capítulos van a tener un nombre pero ningún numero…

Quería que fuesen veintiuno como los sacramentos… pero como el catorce (el UFO) quedo numerado… no me quedaba otra que poner este como 22 que son los arcanos mayores del tarot. Aunque ahí me faltaría el cero, the fool jejeje. Todo culpa de que enumere el UFO.

o.o estén atentos a los finales…. Me encantaría que cuando estén todos me digan los finales que ustedes elijieron… ¿ne?

Quiero ver que convinacion es la preferida del publico!

* Edward wolf es un personaje inventado… no googleen…


	23. septicemia

**_Ending : septicemia_**

_Resumen_ : James esta en el segundo piso, Henry acaba de resolver el puzle del hall.

…

…

Los alambres de pua retrocedieron y pyramid haed entro por la puerta trasera recuperado, rejuvenecido. Henry corrió escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto 208, donde James se lavaba la cara en el baño.

-:- James! La escalera del tercer piso… - estaba muy agitado y apena podía hablar.

-:- alejate! – le grito colocando las manos en el lavabo – vete! – las piertas de James parecían temblar.

-:- James… se esta acercando!...

-:- Henry! No me obligues a repetirlo… largate! Si pudiste ayudarme en algo… no lo hiciste a tiempo y no mereces mi consideración… largate de mi vista…

-:- porque me dices esto! – Henry camino decidido en llevarse a James aunque mas no fuese arrastrándolo.

En el baño tuvierno una breve riña, hasta que Henry pudo sostener la mano de James y al halarlo vio como la piel se desprendía casi como un guante. Horrorizado henry miro al otro hombre, quizás esperando una respuesta.

-:-yo sabia que debía haber muerto… pero no así… no quiero morirme así.. corriendo mientras me despedazo… - james frustrado se pellizco la piel del cuello y la tiro hacia afuera, demostrándole a Henry como todo su cuerpo parecía desintegrarse lentamente…

-:- James… necesitamos salir de aquí… los médicos pueden ayudarte…

-:- no… esto es justo lo que Mary sufría… y yo la presionaba paraqué escogiera esos horribles tratamientos… la veía perder peso y vitalidad… con solo 28 años parecía una anciana… y todo por mi egoísmo… no quería verla morir… apuesto aq eu puedo sacarme la mano completa…- dijo mirándose a si mismo como poseído frente al espejo, y allí tiro de sus dedo índice que tras un poco de esfuerzos se desprendió de su mano.

-:_ James basta! – dijo Henry y lo samarreo, no podía verlo autodestruirse.

-:- quiero quedarme aquí… - James se soltó del brazo de Henry y cerro la puerta del baño.

-:- James! abré esa puerta! – Henry comenzó a castigar la pieza de madera aglomerada que los dividia.

-:- dios! Esto es muy doloroso! Mary ¿porque no me dejas morir! Solo quería estra contigo un tiempo mas… un día mas… un mes mas…

James estaba gritando y llorando solo en aquel diminuto baño. Henry no sabia como proseguir, quizás la respuesta este detrás del cuarto 312. Abrió la puerta y vío a pyramid Head doblar en la esquina del pasillo frente a la habitación 201, ante tan apretada probabilidad de éxito Henry corrió delante del monstruo que luchaba para girar el largo cuchillo en el estrecho pasillo. Tomo la escalera del tercer piso donde al pie lo esperaba un antifaz y una capa que tomo arrebatadamente.

La criatura estaba a pasos de el, cada vez acercándose mas y mas, por lo que Henry se apresuro en utilizar la llave del cuarto 312 e ingresar. Todo estaba obscuro, solo un televisor encendido brindaba un tacaño haz de luz hacia su rostro. Tomo la cinta de video y decidió reproducirla.

== video cinta==

Mary intentaba huir del un abrazo de James.

-:- termina con mi dolor James….

-:- Mary….

-:- los doctores de este sitio ven que tienes esa expresión ingenua y solo quieren quitarte el dinero… a nadie le importa lo que yo sienta…

-:- no digas eso cariño…

-:- principalmente tu james… solo vienes a verme para tener la conciencia tranquila mientras sales por ahí con mujeres que pueden darte lo que necesitas… me haces mantener estos tratamientos horribles solo para poder tenerme lejos de casa… para que me vuelva loca aquí dentro… ¿Por qué me odias tanto James?... ¿en que momento sucedió que no me percate de ello?...

-:- Mary… no puedes estarme diciendo esto… yo te amo tanto cielo…

-:- vete james… no entiendes….

-:- amor…yo…

-:- basta! – la mujer le golpeo el rostro de su conyugue con mucha fuerza, partiendo el labio de James que comenzo a sangrar. – vete James… - dijo algo arrepentida.

-:- volveré ensegida… - james se dio la vuelta e hizo dos pasos en esa dirección. Mary se volteo y le dio la espalda. En ese momento el esposo furioso se abalanzo sobre su mujer y le tomo el cuello con ambas manos haciendo presión, viéndola agitarse y arañarle la manos, intentando gritar. - ¿en qure momento tu vida comenzó a valer mas que la mia! ¿ en que momento me transformas te en esto mary? Estoy harto de lo que hiciste en mi! Me las pagaras!

James harto de las pataditas que su mujer le daba en las canillas decidió arrojase con ella a la cama. Apretando su cello sentado sobre sus piernas. Los gemidos y las arcadas, conjuntamente con el sudor y el poder lo excitaban. Había cierto gozar bizarro en la maniobra de ahorcarla con sus manos y verla sdacudir sus miembros, hasta qiue el movimiento mermo… y la resistencia despues de unos tres minutos era nula…. Ahora una hermosa aureola morada coloreaban el contorno de los ojos de Mary, esos ojos abiertos y tensos que tenían su pupila hacia atrás, y de sus labios… tan privados e intocables desde hacia semanas o incluso meses

. en su cuello había por el contrario una gargantilla roja, con las diez prolongaciones digitales de James impresas, qie pena que la mujer no pudiese disfrutar tan sublime contenido. El esposo se pone de pie y la observa un momento. Se toma la cabeza gritando y huye del cuarto.

La estatica lo invade todo por unos breves minutos, hasta que el bvideo se continua. Es un cuarto vacio, donde henry es arrojado contra la pared, y es James quien ingresa despacio, acechandolo, con esos ojos llenos de ira y lujuria que podían destruirlo todo en un segundo.

El joven prisionero podía sentir a James respirando pesadamente, cada espiración parecía un bufido, este lo tomó luego del hombro y lo adosó violentamente a la pared; respiraba entonces Henry la humedad del yeso de la misma. Pero algo estaba mal… la atmosfera había cambiado… el aire se puso más denso… el deceso parecía que aun no tenia deseos de llegar, y su posible homicida respiraba mas agitado.

-:-… - Henry contenía el aliento, estaba muy nervioso y todo su cuerpo temblaba -…ah… - gimoteo por su desgracia.

El otro hombre ebrio del poder, tras oír ese sonido le arrancó la camisa, Henry gritó del dolor y el susto, su corazón comenzó a saltar sin control de su pecho mientras sentía como era arrancada su camiseta ¿ porque desearía verle la espalda? Su consciente no quería admitir su conocimiento sobre lo que pretendía la criatura de él.

Henry comenzó con un intento de resistencia angustioso; no dejaba de moverse, gritar y suplicar por su libertad; pero lo único que detuvo al implacable James por unos segundos; fue el espesor del cinturón de Henry, pero también fue inevitablemente arrancado como sus pantalones y su esperanza…

Sobre la cama la cinta reproducía como Fue siempre James y no otro quien le separo las piernas para posicionarse entre ellas y tener acceso a su flor, la cinta reproducía con objetividad y extrema claridad los gritos del violado y los gemidos del violador, casi como un apersecucion en el canal de los documentales. Pero por fin todo acabo, con el cazador contemplando unos minutos su victima abatida para luego partir como si nada, a un paso lento y relajado.

=== fin de la videocinta==

-:- yo tenia razón… eras James… - no podía soportar su angustia,¿ Por qué motivo James tenia esa hermosa faceta que lo había enamorado, y esa contraparte que asesinaba y pudria la vida de todo lo que se le acercaba?

Del otro lado de la puerta pyramid head estaba esperándolo, la impaciencia se filtraba bajo la puerta y era tangible, pero por fortuna para Henry había un agujero en la pared lateral del cuarto que comunicaba coin su homologo lindante marcado en el mapa como "observation room".

Cruzando la pared agujereada un hombre enmascarado se acerco a el y le extendió la mano. El pecho de Henry se agito con solo sentir su perfume y mientras se ponía el antifaz extendió la suya sin saber para que propósito.

-:- había olvidado lo hermosa que estas esta noche… Mary….

-:- yo no soy Mary…

-:- puedo reconocer esa fragancia donde sea… en cualquier parte del mundo…en cualquier cuerpo en que estes….

-:- soy Henry…

-:- estas seguro? ¿no sientes como si hubieses comenzado a cambiar desde que llegaste a silent Hill? ¿acaso no te estabas convirtiendo en Mary?

-:- tu eres James?... – pregunto confundido, el hombre le tomo la cintura con la otra mano y comenzó a guiarlo en un valls

-:- siempre quiso que fuese James…

-:- quien?...

-:- James… soy el James que James quería ser… el que esta abajo es el James que es… y quien esta del otro lado de esta puerta es James…

-:- es la parte que no acepta de si mismo?...

-:- te equivocas de terrible forma… - el hombre que lo hacia danzar se veía como James, olia como el, sin embargo era distinto… aunque no necesariamente para peor. – quien esta afuera es el verdadero James…

-:- yo, eyo y super yo*? – Henry había oído apenas algo con respecto a psicología, pero la teoría no le convencía.

-:- si así quieres llamarle….

-:- tengo que irme… yo quería ver a Mary! – se hecho hacia atrás y quedo libre del abrazo que le había hecho perder el tiempo.

-:- entonces… no te diste cuenta? ¿henry… puedes decirme donde vacacionaste antes de ir a vivir al apartamento 302?

-:-… no lo recuerdo….

-:- y el vecindario donde cresiste?...

-:-… - negó en silencio con su cabeza.

-:- Mary es la Mary que deseaba ser… y maria es la Mary que James deseaba… ¿sabes donde duerme la verdadera escencia de Mary?¿lo que es invariable de entre esas dos mujeres?... ven Henry… tenemos tiempo… Bailemos una pieza mas….

-:- quiero ver a Mary….

-:- tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntos Henry… con el pasar de los días lo entenderas…

-:- basta… solo quiero salir de aquí!...

-:- ¿A dónde irias?... tienes suerte de que solo quede vivo un henry…. ¿a que James te llevaras cuanto partas del hotel?... sabes que no puedes irte con uno e ignorar la existencia del resto… ¿verdad?...

La música dejo de sonar de repente y la sala qeudo a obscuras, solo entraba el resplandor de la enorme ventana. Henry se imaginaba que algo terrible estaba por suceder, sentía que Silent hill no podía sorprenderlo.

Las tablas que formaban la puerta del salón se abrieron de un golpe, Pyramid Head furioso se abria paso entre los restos de estas.

-:- James! – grito Henry inconscientemente.

-:- veo que ya lo comienzas a entender… - el hombre rubio se coloco como mediador entre la bestia y Henry, como un caballero contra un dragon en el Medioevo.

-:- ten cuidado! – henry retrocedió, pero su enemigo roto de forma tal que las puertas y el agujero de la pared quedaran a sus espaldas, impidiendo a cualquiera salirsin pasar por delante de el.

-:- descuida Henry… nuestro tiempo juntos fue breve… pero solo las cosas realmente breves son aquellas hermosas y que valesn la pena, como una sonrisa; una flor o una mariposa… y aun si todo tiene que acabar así… espero dormir en tu memoria de forma grata…

Henry estaba por contestar, pero en solo segundos pyramid head había intentado atacar, pero el blondo se había interpuesto en el trayecto del arma, quedando atravesado por esta.

-:- corre… - dijo el hombre apuñalado, mientras algo de sangre se scapaba de sus labios.

-:- James!... Henry se quedo inmóvil, viendo como el monstruo retiraba el cuchillo y volvia a travesar al hombre herido mortalmente.

-:- Corre! no ves as atrás! – henry aprovecho la distracción de la criatura para atravesar el agujero de la pared, pero se tomo un momento para ver el estado de su salvador, que por desgracia sufriría el golpe de gracia de su rival, que levanto el arma con el hombre aun atravesadoy luego la bajo de golpe, haciéndola chocar en el suelo, dejando a la victima partida en dos desde el abdomen hacia abajo, el grito escalofriante de dolor lo obligo a correr escaleras abajo e internarse en la habitación 208.

-:- James!...- caminaba nervioso, el hombre no había abando na do el baño, pero este staba travado por dentro.

-:- no tengo piel! – grito asustado.

-:- James! Abre! Abre la puerta!... – Henry la golpeaba, provaria llevarse el James que amaba, el que había conocido.

-:- no se abre… ah…- suspiro aliviado. – aquí tengo mi piel…

-:- James?

-:- creí que había perdido el cubo donde la guardaba…

-:- James… abreme la puerta…

-:- porque?… tu quieres detenerme… ¿no ves que quiero terminar con esto?...

-:- con esto que?...

-:- me di cuenta que en nuestro cuerpo esta todo mezclado… tenmos venas entre los músculos, grasa entre la piel… quiero ser prolijo… acomodare mio cuerpo… ese debe ser el pecado que tengo que pagar….

-:- James!... ¿no lo recuerdas? Tu mataste a Mary!..

La puerta se abrió de repente y el baño estaba vacio, las paredes el suelo y el techo estaban empapados en sangre, como si hubiese explotado una bomba.

-:- James! – henry entro, no quedaba ninguna evidencia de la existencia de james, o de que hubiese ocupado ese baño al menos.

Los pasos de supuesta tercera representación de James estaban cada vez mas cerca, corrió intentando llegar a la puerta, pero ya era trade, ese ser estaba cruzando el umbral. Su garganta paso un rápido trago de saliva, veía la cama tan cerca que la caravana de recuerdos se hizo inevitable.

En un parpadeo Henry estaba apresado por el hombre del casco. Sostenía su muñeca con mucha fuerza, el joven sentía que si forcejeaba demasiado terminaría con el brazo amputado, nada de esa mole de maldad parecía ser remotamente similar a james.

Henry fue arrojado a la cama con violencia, donde pyramid head trepo y comezo a arrancarle la ropa con mas violencia que la primera vez, aunque la victima no notaba la diferencia, solo podía negarse y suplicar como la vez anterior, deseando desde lo mas profundo de su mente que no apareciese la tercera vez, o una cuarta… que todo se detuviese.

En medio del acto Henry descubrió mientras era sometido que había un cuchillo de cacceria en el colchon, por lo que la tomo y espero pacientemente; con el alivio del arma entre sus manos incluso la violentas embestidas tenían menos valor, el pánico había disminuido mucho y sentía que la humillación era solo un paso mas para lograr algo superior… vénganse, vengarse de todo lo que había hecho tan horripilante criatura.

Cuando creyo el momento indicado tomo el arma y la hundió en la articulacion del brazo, donde confluyen la clavicula y el humero y repitió cinco puñaladas; aunque su objetivo fu siempre las arterias del cuello.

El montruoso animal se retorció de dolor y lanzo un bufido, el siguiente paso fue tomar a Henry por el cuello y comenzar a hacer le presión. Le victima sentía que no moriría de la asfixia; sino de la quebradura de sus vertebras, por lo que siguió acuchillando el brazo herido. Si moria le dejaría a la criatura un recuerdo eterno de lo difícil que había sido acabar con el.

la conciencia plena de sus actos y de los hechos a su alrededor dio paso a un estado similar ala ebriedad, de seguro por la falta de oxigeno, y fue alli donde pudo ver el rostro de su acosador.

…

…

Henry abrió los ojos asustado, se toco el cuello y parecía sano, suspiro, la cabeza le daba vueltas, no recordaba cuando había perdido la conciencia, y su cuerpo estaba pegajoso de la sangre, y probablemente de otras secreciones, se sentó en la cama, nuevamente estaba desnudo, y nuevamente ese malparido se había escapado sin recibir castigo, se puso de pie y se envolvió en la sabana, solo así pudo percatarse que había un cuerpo descansando junto a él en ese lecho.

-:- James! – henry lo despertó, el hombre se veía como borracho o comatoso, los ojos parecían cerrarse solos y su piel estaba aun mas pálida que siempre. – James! James! – lo sacudía suavemente.

-:- Henry… déjame dormir….-

-:- James! Debemos irnos! Puede venir por nosotros! – molesto tomo a James por el brazo y halo de este con fuerzas para sentarlo en la cama al menos, pero James dio un grito al cielo que podría incluso espantar a la s aves de Brahms. – estas bien!... – arrepentido Henry observó el brazo de Jmes, pero se alejo de el a los pocos segundos. La herida que lo había hecho gemir de esa forma estaba en la articulación de su brazo, habian músculos y tendones cortados. – esta herida…

-:- Henry… lo siento… si fui yo…

-:-… solo voy a … - comenzó a vestirse con su harapos ensangrentados,

-:- henry… solo tenemos que salir de aquí!...quizas los doctores puedan hacer algo con tu brazo….

-:- James… vámonos… donde tu digas es buen lugar. – con unpoco de tela prepararon un vendaje y un cabestro para el miembro que corria todo el riesgo de ser descartado.

La caminata fuera del hotel transcurrió en silencio, hasta que James decidió hablar.

-:- espero algún día verte como algo mas que un hombre muy similar a Mary…

-:- aun si eso no cambia… quiero estar contigo James… yo te conozco perfectamente… y aun así te elijo incondicionalmente….

In my restless dreams,  
I see that town.

Silent Hill.

You promised me you'd take me  
there again someday.  
But you never did.

En el Neely's Bar James dormitaba obsebando la ventana cubierta por el periodico, a la espera de que un monstruo apareciese, con un arma entre las manos.

_Well, I'm alone there now..._

_In our "special place"  
Waiting for you..._

Ritmicamente obserbaba el reloj que se habia detenido a las siete treinta de dios sabra que día, pero nadie llegaba, nada pasaba…

_Waiting for you to  
come to see me._

_But you never do._

_And so I wait, wrapped in my  
cocoon of pain and loneliness._

jAmes se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos para contener un llanto infantil por su soledad y destino.

_I know I've done a terrible  
thing to you. Something you'll  
never forgive me for._

James salia del hospital junto a Henry, aunqeu no podian tomarse de la mano frente al resto de la gente sus corazones estaban unidos por un cordel muy grueso.

-:- hoy hace siete meses que la pesadilla termino… - resoplo James aliviado – tengo la costumbre de contar los dias…

-:- James… aun no puedo creer que por mi culpa…

-:- esto no es tu culpa… - introdujo su brazo izquierdo por debajo del abrigo y apretó fuertemente su hombro derecho, donde ahora solo quedaba una cicatriz recordándole que alguna vez tuvo un brazo con el que escribió cartas de amor, y con el cual mato a una larga lista de personas.

_I wish I could change  
that, but I can't._

_I feel so pathetic and ugly  
laying here, waiting for you..._

James seguia en el Neely's Bar mirando la ventana ahora rota, cuando creyo oir algo acercarse se puso en guardia y rasco su cabello ahora un poco mas largo y su barba cortada a cuchillo. Era una falsa alarma.

Every day I stare up at the cracks  
in the ceiling and all I can think  
about is how unfair it all is...

Al llegar a casa James se quito el abrigo y se acariciola cicatriz del hombre. Intentaba simular que no sucedía nada, pero desde su viaje a silent hill había perdido todo, su esposa, su brazo…. Ni siquiera la fortuna de hallar a henry compensaba un poco de lo que habia soportado… lo peor era lo que vino despues de abandonar silent hill, la operación, el psiquiatra, el psicólogo, la rehabilitación… las pastillas… sabia que en realidad henry lo estaba drogando para tenerlo callado y quieto

_The doctor came today.  
He told me I could go  
home for a short stay._

_It's not that I'm getting better.  
It's just that this may be  
my last chance..._

_I think you know what I mean..._

_Even so, I'm glad to be coming  
home. __I've missed you terribly._

James le daba un vistazo al ascensor del brookheaven hospital, donde había podido salvarle la vida a Henry por primera vez… antes de ser abandonado por este en Silent hill

_But I'm afraid James.  
I'm afraid you don't really  
want me to come home._

James se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina, donde Henry se encargaba de la cena.

-:- dejame hacerlo a mi…. – se ofreció.

-:- esta bien James… descansa, yo puedo…

-:- crees que yo no? Para comenzar estu culpa que yo este así! – con su mano izquierda empujo uno de los platos.

ni siquiera los vidrios del plato hicieron ruido al caer, la tensión había hecho el aire tan denso que ni siquiera el sonido propio de una caída querían irritar a James, que no era ni de asoimo el mismo que henry había conocido en Silent hill.

_Whenever you come see me,  
I can tell how hard it is on you..._

Henry fue despues de cocinar al baño y se encerro. Era difícil lidiar con la culpa y el malestar, que James fuese tan vilento solo hacia las cosas mas difíciles, pero había encontrado un buen método de catarsis… al menos uno efectivo; arremango su camisa y quito un aposito de su antebrazo y con su hoja de afeitar comenzó a realizarse cortes, cortar, lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando lo hacia era en seguir cortando y seguir cortando, cada gota que caia era un peso menos…y una felicidad increíble, porque en secrto también debía cumplir el deseo de James de lastimarlo.

_I don't know if you  
hate me or pity me...  
Or maybe I just disgust you..._

En la cama por la noche James cruza su unico brazo por sobre la espalda de Henry y le susurra un sentido "lo siento"

_I'm sorry about that._

_When I first learned that  
I was going to die, I just  
didn't want to accept it._

_I was so angry all the time and I  
struck out at everyone I loved most.  
__Especially you, James._

Ambos terminaron la noche abrazados acariciando por complete la fisonomia del otro, disculpándose con besos, pero aun sin poder ser uno… Henry temía que realmente fuese Pyramid head con quien compartía su cama… pero si aun así era sierto; amaba a ese hombre… aceptaba a James tal como era ahora…

_That's why I understand  
if you do hate me._

Por las calle Katz James deambulaba sobando sus mano esperando encontrar a Henry, sintiéndose abandona do y desconsolado, desde que este lo habia dejado no habían ni siquiera monstruos en el monstruoso pueblo.

-:- ¿Dónde estas?... – se lamentaba mientras observaba el vapor salir de su boca

_But I want you to  
know this, James._

_I'll always love you._

_Even though our life together had  
to end like this, I still wouldn't  
trade it for the world. __We had  
some wonderful years together._

Henry partia a su trabajo, en el bagon del tren se quedo alli observando la fotografia de James que escondia bajo su tarjeta de credito; asi como escondia detras de su flequillo un ojo morado, James era muy irascible y la medicacion no funcionaba siempre… aun asi Henry se sentía muy culpable de dejarlo solo despues de ser el responsable de que perdiese su brazo… y en su cabeza persistía el James dulce y tímido que habia conocido en el hospital….

_Well this letter has gone on  
too long so I'll say goodbye._

_I told the nurse to give  
this to you after I'm gone._

_That means that as you read  
this, I'm already dead._

_I can't tell you to remember me,  
but I can't bear for you to  
forget me._

_These last few years since I  
became ill...I'm so sorry for  
what I did to you, did to us..._

_You've given me so much and  
I haven't been able to return  
a single thing._

En casa James miraba el reloj con su lento pasar, quizás necesitaba ayudarle a Henry en algo, preparo la bañera y se introudujo en ella

_That's why I want you to live  
for yourself now.  
Do what's best for you, James._

Henry llego con varias bolsasdel mercado y las dejo sobre la mesa

-:- ¿hace mucho que se fue la luz? Hubieses llamado al electricista… -Henry intento en vano encender las luces mientas avanzaba por la casa.- James?... – llego al cuarto de baño y se acerco a la bañera. – JAMES! – saco el cuerpo de su amante con cuidado del agua. – NOME DEJES! – henry lloraba sobre el estático corazón de James, que como el de Pyramid Head…. Quizás nunca hubiese latido con sangre humana en su interior.

_James..._

_You made me happy._

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end of this story)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_o.o- me encanto…. __Aunke queria alrgar mas … jejejeje_

_bueno; paso al * que corresponde a la teoría del aparato psíquico de Freud… donde existen tres sujetos "eyo" que s lo que nosotros deseamos, nuestros impulsos e instintos. El "super yo" que son nuestros ideales, lo que nosotros creemos que es un padre ideal, una madre ideal, un niño ideal… donde están nuestros valores y patrones de normalidad y finalment el "yo" que es el mediador entre ambos… por ejemplo, si bien todos pretendemos ser "hijos ideales" no lo somos porque uestro ello quiere dormir hasta tarde, revelarnos un poco, etc…_

_es mas complejo y es un tema muy interesante…_

_como el capitulo es muy largo… el bonustrack va a ser cortito… n.n_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Otro día horrible en silent hill. James esta tirado sobre la calle Koontz intentando dormir mirando el cielo, que por la densidad de la niebla le da la impresión de ser solo un cielo raso. ¿Por qué no pasaba la muerte a reclamarlo?

…

…

Henry abre la correspondencia y deja care todas las boletas de los impuestos impagos mientras sostiene un papel manuscrito entre sus manos.

"In my restless dreams,

I see that town.

Silent Hill.

Well, I'm alone there now...

In our "special place"

Waiting for you...

I know I've done a terrible

thing to you. Something you'll

never forgive me for.

That's why I understand

if you do hate me.

but i Still waiting for you.

James"

...

...

The end?


	24. cuando los gusanos crecen

**Ending: cuando los gusanos crecen.**

Resumen : James esta en el segundo piso, Henry acaba de resolver el puzle del hall.

…

…

Los alambres de pua retrocedieron y pyramid haed entro por la puerta trasera recuperado, rejuvenecido. Henry corrió escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto 208, donde James se lavaba la cara en el baño.

-:- James… tenemos que correr hasta el tercer piso…. ¿crees que puedas?

-:- vamos… creo que no importa… llegaremos de todas formas… porque estoy contigo.

-:- James… vamos…

Dejaron la habitación y corrieron hasta la escalera. Henry se quedaba en la retaguardia esperando a James que corriese primero. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso

La reja ya no estaba, y había dos capas y dos antifaces colgados, los tomaron en carrera y llegaron hasta el tercer piso, el cuarto 312 estaba cerrado y el cerrojo estaba cubierto por una especie de masilla. Los pasos de al monstruo humanoide los seguía de cerca y asustados entraron al cuarto contiguo, dode estaba lleno de MAniquies con antifaces y capas, junto a la ventana uno de los maniquíes hablo y levanto mecánicamente su brazo.

-:- porque no tienen el antifaz?... es trampa… - la voz sonaba distorcionada, la criatura no tenia un antifaz sino una enorme mascara que pudieron ver cuando su cuerpo rotaba para mirarlos.

Los hombres se colocaron el antifaz, aunque no tenían idea lo que sucedía.

-:- yo siempre supe que volverias por mi… solo que no podía esperar demasiado…

-:- Mary?... – James se acerco a la muñeca, pero esta estiro su brazo pidioendole distancia.

-:- no soy tu Mary….

-:- MAria?...

-:- porque dudaste? Acaso no reconoces a tu esposa cuando la ves?

-:- Mary….

-:- en eso te pareces mucho a mi… en un momento critico de nuestra vida nos dividimos para soportar nuestro dolor… siempre ame al James que tengo aquí delante mio… pero la violencia que nunca estallo se transformo en un hombre virtuoso y fuerte…

-:- pyramid head…

-:- el lleva tres años aquí… en cuanto falleci, lo encontré aquí perdido y sin rumbo… me dio pena… pero el no puede sentir empatía, ni ternura… porque tu la tienes… pensanste alguna vez en aceptar el monstruo que eres?...

-:- tu no eres Mary! Mi dulce Mary nunca me diría algo así!

-:- en cuanto enferme… alguein mas vino a vivir a Silent hill..

-:- MAria?...

-:- estoy furiosa James… ni siquiera llevaste la video cinta a casa… ni siquiera lamentaste cuando mori…

-:- Mary….

-:- no soy Mary! Ya no soy nadie! mejor vuelve cuando tengas deseos de bailar conmigo… me arrepiento de no haber llegado mas lejos con Henry. La muñeca se desarticulo y cayo al suelo y conjunto a esto el hotel se transporto al alter.

-:- james… tu cuarto… - dijo Henry guiando al hombre, casi arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto. En el pasillo estaba pyramid Head atado a la pared, de modo tal que la yema de sus dedos envueltas en el guante rozaban los cabellos de los hombres al pasar, pero no llegaba a asirlos.

James utilizo la llave y la puerta abrió. El televisor aguadaba encendido junto a la video cassettera a que le introdujeran la videocinta.

-:- James…

-:- esa no era mary… - se golpeo la cabeza con la pared.

-:- James! No! – Henry le tomo el brazo y lo alejo del muro- esa no era Mary… no era nadie… escuchame… vamosnos ahora que podemos…

-:- yo soy Pyramid head… y me encontré a mi mismo en el edificio, el hospital… la sociedad histórica… mate a tantas personas… y no entiendo porque….- Henry mientras tanto colocaba la videocinta; ambos se quedaron callados cuando la videocinta comenzó a reproducirse.

""" videocinta"""

Mary intentaba huir del un abrazo de James.

-:- termina con mi dolor James….

-:- Mary….

-:- los doctores de este sitio ven que tienes esa expresión ingenua y solo quieren quitarte el dinero… a nadie le importa lo que yo sienta…

-:- no digas eso cariño…

-:- principalmente tu james… solo vienes a verme para tener la conciencia tranquila mientras sales por ahí con mujeres que pueden darte lo que necesitas… me haces mantener estos tratamientos horribles solo para poder tenerme lejos de casa… para que me vuelva loca aquí dentro… ¿Por qué me odias tanto James?... ¿en que momento sucedió que no me percate de ello?...

-:- Mary… no puedes estarme diciendo esto… yo te amo tanto cielo…

-:- vete james… no entiendes….

-:- amor…yo…

-:- basta! – la mujer le golpeo el rostro de su conyugue con mucha fuerza, partiendo el labio de James que comenzo a sangrar. – vete James… - dijo algo arrepentida.

-:- volveré ensegida… - james se dio la vuelta e hizo dos pasos en esa dirección. Mary se volteo y le dio la espalda. En ese momento el esposo furioso se abalanzo sobre su mujer y le tomo el cuello con ambas manos haciendo presión, viéndola agitarse y arañarle la manos, intentando gritar.

Luego la levanto, su cuerpo había perdido mucha masa desde que se enfermo, por lo que sostener los pies de su esposa en el aire no fue particularmente difícil, lo complicado era sentirla pateando sus canillas, desesperada, lo molesto era el silbido agudo que se escapaba de su garganta cuando intentaba aspirar algo de aire; le irritaba particularmente como sus ojos claros se llenaban de capilares rojos haciéndola lucir distinta.

Mary lloraba y moría al mismo tiempo, el ultimo aliento de la mujer tenia forma del nombre de su marido, que la arrojo a la cama y luego el a sus pies a llorar, contemplando sus labios morados y sus ojos amarillos. Mary estaba muerta… y la cinta completa.

""" fin de la videocinta"""

-:- dios… Mate a Mary!... pero… como pude?... – James levanto la mirada. Henry estaba cabizbajo, no sabia como contemplarlo. - ¿tu también vas a dejarme solo? Lo sabia! Eres un traidor! – James se encolerizo de repente, en su interior intentaba atar esa furia desmedida, pero no tenia suficiente poder, sabia que no tenia el menor sentido su ira, pero quizá estaba aceptando el Pyramid Head que estaba atado dentro de si.

-:- James! No sé de que hablas… - Henry caminaba despacio hacia la puerta sin mostrarle la espalda a su compañero de viaje. En cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente comenzó su carrera hasta un lugar seguro. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, el monstruo que lo había perpetrado ya no estaba, al menos no en el pasillo. Pero ahora la puerta de las escaleras no existía, por lo que corrió al cuarto de observación.

…

…

James corrió tras Henry, no quería perderlo, y si era necesario lo ataria a si para conservarlo. Se introdujo en el cuarto contiguo al suyo, conde los maniquíes ahora bailaban autómatas, y donde Henry estaba junto a la enorme ventana dispuesto a saltar.

-:- henry! No! Espera…. Perdóname…

-:- James… ven conmigo… acabemos con esto… juntos… - le extendió la mano.

-:- claro… - james e aproximo y le tomo la mano, se sorprendió al recibir un beso de su muy timido amado que no lo soltaba. El sabor nuevamente parecía ser el de Mary, las caricias, el aliento.

James abrió los ojos y empujo a Henry fuera del edificio, con toda la ira acumulada, como empujando todo su peso al mismo tiempo y se dio la vuelta; al mismo tiempo que oyó el cuerpo de henry impactar en el suelo vio a no de los maniquíes enmascarados atado a su bailarina, James lo desato con cuidado y lo abrazo, sin quitarle la mascara.

-:- te elegi a ti… - sígueme… - llegaron al pie da las escaleras, ahora abiertas, cuando llegaron al lobby James tomo la figura de la cenicienta y se oyo un balazo y un grito proveniente sin duda de algún piso superior.

Al salir por la puerta trasera Mary estaba esperando en el muelle de pie, con un pequeño parasol. Cubriendo su rostro.

-:- Mary?... – James se puso a la defensiva, la mujer soltó el accsesorio que volo por acción del viento.

-:- James… te ves genial… - sonrió. – que bueno que mi carta se perdió… de lo contrario… no hubiese tenido la obligación de venir a despedirme… ¿recuerdas la historia de la cenicienta?... – James miro la figura que había tomado al azar como recordatorio de todo lo sucedido. – ella sufría día y noche, hasta que llego un hada y le presento al principe de sus sueños…en cuanto ella pierde el zapatito de cristal comienza una larga búsqueda… y luego ella es feliz con el principe…

-:- Mary… te amo…

-:- James… no vivas en el pasado… todo este camino… lo hiciste por una razón… para descubrí la verdad y volar libre… - la mujer se acerco a James y le acaricio el costado de la cara.

-:- estabas embarazada?... – pregunto sin poder tocarla, era tan inmaculada que sus manos llenas de sangre no eran dignas de abrazarla.

-:- cuando nos casamos… yo sabia que mi vida se apagaría poco a poco… y deseaba darte un hijo… pero nunca pude James…

-:- Mary… no quería presionarte tanto…

-:- temía que si mi primo no tenia familia… me tocase a mi responder ante dios… y asesinar a tu hijo… los dioses que duermen en Silent hill son mágicos… pero la orden que los sigue… esta enferma… despues de todo… los dioses te hicieron conocer muchas personas aquí…

-:- Mary…

_In my restless dreams,  
I see that town._

_Silent Hill._

_You promised me you'd take me  
there again someday.  
__But you never did._

-:- nunca dejaste de ser lo mejor que me haya sucedido en la vida James Sunderland…. – la mujer le beso la frente y se alejo perdiéndose en la niebla.

_Well, I'm alone there now..._

_In our "special place"  
Waiting for you..._

…

…

James mira los ojos de esa mascara y lentamente acerca su rostro, su perfume era cutivador, la ternura con la que el cuerpecito temblaba y el sonido de su respiracion nerviosa lo ponian feliz

_Waiting for you to  
come to see me._

_But you never do._

_And so I wait, wrapped in my  
cocoon of pain and loneliness._

_I know I've done a terrible  
thing to you. Something you'll  
never forgive me for._

_I wish I could change_

_that, but I can't.  
_

Lentamente retiro la mascara y beso los labios que algo tensos esperaban su boca como la tierra seca espera la primera lluvia primaveral.

I feel so pathetic and ugly  
laying here, waiting for you...

-:_ te amo… el hombre de cabellera dorada no dejaba d acariciar ese rostro delgado e indeciso y de mirar esas pupilas que latian llenas de vida.

_Every day I stare up at the cracks  
in the ceiling and all I can think  
about is how unfair it all is..._

_The doctor came today.  
He told me I could go  
home for a short stay._

_It's not that I'm getting better.  
It's just that this may be  
my last chance..._

Ambos se detuvieron en el Rosewater park, y obsevaron solo unos segundos el agua, donde cada vez mas y mas cuerpos parecian amontonarse

_I think you know what I mean..._

_Even so, I'm glad to be coming  
home. I've missed you terribly._

_But I'm afraid James.  
I'm afraid you don't really  
want me to come home._

-:- comencemos todo de nuevo… vivamos saludablemente… porque te amo…

_Whenever you come see me,  
I can tell how hard it is on you..._

_I don't know if you  
hate me or pity me...  
Or maybe I just disgust you..._

James coloco a su pareja contra la baranda de seguridad del parque y comenzo a besar esa boca que tanto tiempo habia necesitado, que extrañaba incluso de antes de conocerla, pero la lagrimas no dejaban de derramarse de sus ojos por alegría y desgarro, festejando la vida y la muerte. Sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a abrazar y apretar ese cuerpo que le pertenecía y era tan tangible.

_I'm sorry about that._

_When I first learned that  
I was going to die, I just  
didn't want to accept it._

_I was so angry all the time and I  
struck out at everyone I loved most.  
Especially you, James._

_That's why I understand  
if you do hate me._

_But I want you to  
know this, James._

_I'll always love you._

-:- te amo – oyó de los labios de su pequeña presa de amor y se quedo en silencio viéndose en esos ojos…. Mejor seria seguir su camino.

_Even though our life together had  
to end like this, I still wouldn't  
trade it for the world. We had  
some wonderful years together._

_Well this letter has gone on  
too long so I'll say goodbye._

_I told the nurse to give  
this to you after I'm gone._

_That means that as you read  
this, I'm already dead._

_I can't tell you to remember me,  
but I can't bear for you to  
forget me._

-:- no necesito un reemplazo.. te necesito al original… - le sonrió…

-:_ y yo a ti… James… siempre lo he hecho.

_These last few years since I  
became ill...I'm so sorry for  
what I did to you, did to us..._

_You've given me so much and  
I haven't been able to return  
a single thing._

_That's why I want you to live  
for yourself now.  
_

Subiendo por las escaleras James llego a su Automovil y le abrio la puerta a su alma gemela.

-:-James… de verdad soy yo lo que necesitas?

-:- yo necesito a mi Henry… ¿eres tu?...

-:- solo temía que no me reconocieses…

-:- yo me alegro que me aceptes… aun después de que yo soy la causa de tus males… y de que mis manos están llenas de sangre…

-:- James… estas perdonado… pero ahora debes ayudarme a encontrar un hogar… el tuyo por ejemplo… - dijo sonrojado y se metió dentro del automóvil. Tosiendo.

-:- Henry esa tos… - dijo muy angustiado.

-:- no te preocupes…

_Do what's best for you, James._

_James..._

_You made me happy._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((fin del good ending)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

TToTT recuerdo como llore con el finalque me toco primero! Fue el mejor… me toco "in water" como lloraba estuvo presioso!

Espero les haya gustado el ending… ah! Por sierto el music box puzle lo cambie poniendo una princesa por cada ending posible en el juego (sin contar el dog y el Ufo)

Preferí dejar la carta d Mary en ingles porque como la seiyu lo va leyendo en los endings me partió el corazón… y hace que para mi no tenga el menor sentimiento

Y como en el Ufo: un bonustrack!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Siete meses despues:

James salía de bañarse., terminaba de colocarse su pijama para ir a la cama luego de un arduo día de trabajo, y alli ya lo esperaba Henry descansando, hacia apenas unas semanas que compartían la cama para dormir y que James había dejado el sofá solo para ver televisión.

Con cuidado se inmiscuyo en las sabanas níveas y tibias y se preparo para dormir.

-:- James… ¿recuerdas cuando llegamos de Silent hill?...

-:- lo hago…

-:- solo tenia un resfriado por el accidente en el autobús….

-:- lo se…

-:- James… me siento seguro a tu lado… me alegra que podamos estar así… pero… siento que hay algo que nos falta…

-:- con que no puedo hacerte feliz?- James se preocupo y tomo el rostro de henry con mucho cuidado entre sus manos.

-:- no es que no puedas…,es que yo no te lo permitia… - sonrojado Henry se sienta en al cadera del rubio y le desprende lentamente el pijama. – James… junto a ti no tengo nada que temer…

-:- estas seguro?... –james intentaba contener el aliento, no quería precipitarse, habiendo esperando tanto tiempo podía esperar mucho mas…

-:- James… fui tuyo desde el primer día.. esa vez en el apartamento 209…te entregue una parte de mi que no la había pertenecido a nadie mas…

-:- henry… no …

-:- James… quiero saber que soy igual que cualquier otra pareja que puedas tener… si te elegí como pareja… elegí esto también… - Henry comenzó a besar el pecho de James, para luego bajar lentamente hasta su ombligo, el ese momento el mayor le tomo el brazo y lo obligo a quedar cara a cara.

-:- ni lo intentes… - su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y su respiración muy agitada, los verdes ojos de James estaban ahogándose en deseo. – si no estas listo puedo esperar…

-:- James.. soy yo quien no puede esperar a que digas mi nombre en la obscuridad…a que estemos mas cerca que nunca… a que me ayudes a olvidar lo malo…

-:- henry... -gimió james y no pudo evitar dejar flaquear su resistencia, en cuanto el joven de cabellos castaños le lamio suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja el mayor perdió el control y lentamente entrego su cuerpo al placer, tomando la ropa de Henry como una barrera fácil de eludir, depositando en su piel besos y caricias donde aun quedaban cicatrices de arañazos y donde el menor aun podía recordar moretones.

De hecho, esa noche la petición de Henry se hizo realidad salvo por una cosa: James no gimió su nombre en la obscuridad, porque ambos estaban tan hechizados por la fisonomía del otro que la luz fue claro testigo de su encuentro, de su baile entre las sabanas.

El amanecer los sorprendió abrazados bañados en sudor y lagrimas; por mas que no lo hubiese dicho, Henry recordó su violación en casi todo momento, y por su lado James recordaba su frustración pasada con su esposa, lo difícil de afrontar que fue la temática del sexo desde que Mary había enfermado. Pero ahora ambos estaban abrazados, sus pieles sintiendo el sabor del sudor de la otra, descansando de tanto dolor, pero sobre todo felices, habian sobrevivido otro paso mas juntos.

El despertador de James los hizo reír, no había sido un sueño, y estaban juntos un día mas.

-:- James… tienes que levantarte… es hora de ir a trabajar… - le protesto henry volteándose para dormir un momento mas.

-:- estoy en eso…. – apago el reloj y lo abrazo para seguir durmiendo. – creo que me "siento enfermo" y "no podre ir a trabajar hoy".

End of this story…..


	25. bajo la lluvia

**_Bajo la lluvia_**

_Resumen_: alex despues de una breve comunicación con Henry y un descanso en el 5 to 9 decide conceder el deseo de Walter y viajar a Ashfield

…

…

Alex comenzó a mirar a su alrededor; el edificio parecía normal, y no parecía existir rasgo desalentador, estaba sentado en su cama individual, la cortinas ondeaban por acción del viento, algo que no veía desde que su terrible viaje había comenzado, Había un pequeño Robbie de peluche en el suelo, de seguro Había sido por el pequeño Walter… se sonrió a si mismo y se levanto, el baño estaba a un par de pasos, pero aun así prefirió echar un vistazo sin lavarse la cara.

Pero su cuarto no daba con una sala de estar sino; con un largo pasillo sin puertas, que al finalizar el recorrido solo allí conectaba con los sillones y la televisión, donde el pequeño Walter estaba entretenido.

-:- Walter! Ven, vamos a jugar afuera… - Alex alentó al niño que brinco del sofá y ambos salieron a correr fuera bajo el sol tibio que la pequeña ciudad les brindaba – don de esta Walter?...

-:- dijo que te esperaba en el cuarto de baño…

-:- sabes si es urgente?...

-:- no vayas…. No quiero que vayas con el!

-:- descuida… estaré contigo en un minuto…

-:- quedate conmigo Papá! – Walter le halo el brazo. Era la primera vez que El niño no le decía Alex; y la palabra papá había llegado al fondo de su corazón…

-:- esperame Walter… ya vengo… - le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso en la frente.

…

…

Decidió entrar de nuevo a la construcción que lo alojaba, habian varios pasillos, pero ninguno tenia puertas, salvo por el que tenia su cuarto; y otro mas que tenia la cocina, solo quedaba uno mas que debía tener por fin el cuarto de duchas.

El cuarto era amplio y contaba con un antebaño con varios bancos y una zona de duchas con azulejos celestes pálido y por lo menos 10 regaderas establecidas en dos grupos de cada lado de la pared.

_Dancing alone again, again the rain falling  
Only the scent of you remains to dance with me  
_

en el ultimo su hijo lo esperaba, con la regadera abierta bañando su cuerpo, lavando esa sangre que parecía tatuada en su blanca tez.

-:- escuche que me buscabas… que casa tan extraña que elegiste para que vivamos solo tres personas….

-:- madre… estas despierta… hace cuatro días que duermes… y temía que de verdad nos hubieses abandonado…

-:- me quedare aquí con ambos… ¿no le prometi eso?...

-:- pero cuando duermes… ya no estas conmigo… y tengo miedo…

-:_ pero yo necesito dormir….

-:_ creí que era importante…

_Nobody showed me how to return the Love you give to me_

-:- eres importante… hijo eres lo que me man… - Alex estiro el brazo para acariciar el brazo de Walter; pero este lo intercepto y realizo un movimiento en el cual Alex quedo inmovilizado; con el brazo derecho doblada hacia adentro apoyadon en su espalda.

-:- basta de mentiras… esos días que dormiste estuve solo… viéndote respirar…

-:- Walter… que vas a hacer…

-:- ya no necesitaras dormir- Walter soloco en la cabeza de su madre un codazo que abrió el cuero cabelludo del joven que se sentía ahora mareado.

_Mom never holds me, Dad loves a stranger more than me_

-:- Walter basta! –Alex comenzó a asustarse cuando vio las primeras gotas de su sangre caer en el piso del baño y escurrirse entre los limites rectilíneos de las baldosas.

-:- nunca pude pensar en nada que no sea mi madre… en su voz… su carácter, sus abrazos… pero desde que te tengo no her recibido todo lo que quiero de ti…

-:_ Walter! ¿Qué deseas de mi?... te lo dare todo… pero déjame ir a cúrame… estoy sangrando mucho…

-:- claro que lo obtendré… obtendré tu calor; tu piel… todo lo que esperé desde que nuestros destinos se cruzaron y no eras mas que un sacramento…

El hijo apretó aun mas el brazo de su madre en la espalda solo para tener el placer de oírlo gritar, pero solo tuvo que conformarse con un quejido; pues no deseaba la madre alterar al pequeño.

Pero a cambio del bien que Alex pretendía hacer recibió como pago un puntapiés en el reverso de su rodilla, por el cual ales cayo arrodillado y secundando aquel golpe recibió su espalda un rodillazo en la zona lumbar. El grito no fue fácil de esconder así que el eco que le reflejaba el dolor no tarso en rebotar entre las húmedas paredes.

_I never wanted to ever bring you down  
All that I need are some simple loving words _

El hijo enojado levantó el rostro de su madre y le lamio el costado; el miedo sabia como se lo había imaginado. Luego abrió su camisa blanca, los números 20121 estaban suturados bajo una venda que fue arrancada.

_You touched my body once, it burns me still softly  
Never forgets, never again will be, I cry _

-:- basta … porfavor… - Alex sentía mucho dolor y se sentía incapaz de ofrecer una solida resistencia.

-:- sh… - dijo casi acunándolo mientras le quitaba los pantalones a su madre. – nuca obtuve lo que realmente deseaba de ti….

-:- no Walter… ayúdame…

-:- estaremos juntos para siempre…. – Walter roto a su madre y se quedo viéndola a los ojos… esa angustia era similar a la suya… y la falta de resistencia verdadera también era parecida…

Walter se coloco entre las piernas de su madre y le sostuvo las muñecas; sus ansias, su desesperación era tal que no pensaba en la comodidad de su amada madre y se unió a ella sin preparar su cuerpo para ello.

Nuevamente el grito y luego los gemidos de dolor no tardaron en llegar.

Alex se supo presa una vez mas de los instintos y del placer de alguien mas. Los ojos vacios de Walter estaban sobre su cuello y sobre su rostro e intentaba eludirlos aunque le fuese imposible. El agua cayendo como una lluvia sobre su cuerpo era exactamente igual a la cantidad de lagrimas que deseaba liberar y no podía…. Su carne había sido marcada por su padre primero y por su hijo despues. Los recuerdos de lo que había vivido se dejaron saber, y se completaron con todo lo que había visto en su casa… todo le sucedía otra vez… ojala no fuese su culpa.

Walter no podía controlar lo emocionado que estaba su cuerpo y hacia cada embestida mas profunda, cada vez con mas fuerza, cada lamida con mas sed…y solo cuando se sintió completamente saciado pudo observar los ojos de su madre objetivamente. Retrocedió un poco al notar el dolor, la vergüenza y el asco en las profundas irises del joven que jadeaba angustiado.

_Out of my head and I don't know what I found  
Over and over I feel it break me down _

Esas miradas sin esperanzas le trajeron recuerdos que creia perdidos en su memoria mortal

%%flash back de Walter%%

_On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper  
Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain _

el pequeño niño esperaba en la estacion del metro que la lluvia cese, mientras tanto sufre la discriminacion y la violencia verbal que lo hacian sentir como basura y le demostraban que su vida carecia de proposito…

_No compassion, nothing matters, my resistence is waiting  
Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death._

En medio de la lluvia espera completamente empapado la llegada del autobus.

_%% fin del flashback%%_

_Out of my head and I don't know what I found _

Walter mira por ultima vez a su madre y mantienen un breve contacto visual, tras esto se pone de pie y se marcha. Alex esta inmerso en una pesadilla en la que no puede detener a su hijo y lo deja partir con el corazón dividido.

_Over and over I feel it break me down _

Atormentado por su comportamiento el hombre busca huir lejos de su madre, cualquier parte. De cualquier forma… alejarse de la madre que acaba de matar… del único ser humano que lo adopto y le brindo su amor incondicional… y que poe su apetito había reducido a cenizas.

_On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper _

Esta vez por su culpa se veia nuevamente en la calle bajo una lluvia torrencial buscando su lugar en el universo.

_Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain  
No compassion, nothing matters, my resistence is waiting  
Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death_

Walter contempla en el tunel del metro sus muñecas recientemente abiertas qeu no sangran y desesperanzado déjà caer el cuchillo con el que intent darle fin a su sufrir

…

…

Alex aun no sale del Shock cuando a su lado cae del techo una enorme hoja de Hierro oxidado, la cuchilla de pyramid head le recordaría que todo era su culpa en parte… siempre.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((end of this story))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ok… o…. no esta bien! Alex es el muñeco del pueblo! Jejeje

Bueno… aca tienen el bad…. Por lo menos tengo dos endings mas confirmados para alexxWalter…. Jejeje…. El día miércoles (día de armar el aarbolito de NAvideath) solo publique por lo que no tuve tiempo de responder… pero sigan escribiendo!

Que cortito que quedo el capitulo no?

Ahora sin mas preámbulos…. El bonus track!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Un par de médicos hablaban mientras tomabannun café.

-:- escaparse de un hospital para llegar a otro… ¿paradoja?...

-:- algunos le llaman Karma… - rio el segundo mientras mirabannun expediente.

-:- cuéntame… ¿Cómo era cuando llego?...

-:- llego delgado y con heridas cortantes…

-:- el numero…

-:- si… yo creo que el era el imitador de ese otro loco…

-:- dices que este era imitador de sulivan? – se acomodo en la silla para oír mejor. – con una mano tomo el cigarrillo que humeaba en el cenicero.

-:- en fin…- se avergonzó un poco – pusiste el mismo rostro que esos policías… pero el tipo llego bastante vital e instruido… dice que era soldado… pero nunca encontraron su expediente…y tiene dos "hijos"…

-:- se embarazo?... que juventud inconsciente.. – reia el doctor arrojando humo sobre el rostro de su compañero.

-:- los adopto….

-:- estos locos…- apenas 22 años de vida y adoptando?... – quito la fotografía de Alex y se quedo viéndola. - ¿alguno de tus locos alguna vez adopto dos hijos imaginarios?...

-:- es extraño… como un mix de dos transtornos… los hijos imaginarios… y el adoptar objetos como niños… - el profesional se sentó serio y apoyo una mano en un montoncito de historiales y con la otra mano levanto otros pocos.

-:- yo sabia… los Dj's y los alienígenas con participación de ejercito… ¿estabas por decir eso?... – apago el cigarrilo. Y se acomodo los gruesos anteojos que desfiguraban el arco de su nariz.

-:- bajo hipnosis confeso que adoptaba a Walter Sullivan de niño y al Walter Sullivan a la edad de su muerte…

-:- hipnosis?...

-:- estaba seguro de que era verdad… solo los oculto un tiempo… por estaba "·consciente" de qye era descabellado.. y sabia que Walter Sullivan estaba mas que muerto…

-:- ¿y cual es el problema?… esta completamente loco… al menos no es el padre de Lincoln….

-:- Madre….

-:-…¿?

-:-… Walter ll llamaba madre….

-:- y el se siente?...

-:- hombre…

-:- je… pequeño marica…

-:- puede ser… pero desde que lo encontramos herido en las duchas Walter ha "desaparecido" y el niño llora y el "tiene miedo"….

-:- el informe dice que dejo de moverse y que esta completamente catatónico…. Dicen que lo violaron antes de hallarlo… ¿es…?

-:- expulsaron a todos los enfermeros… tenia mordidas, saliva y "otras cosas"…

-:- ya veo… ADN?

-:- cuando lo encontré ya había sido violado… no pude resistirme…. – el doctor se levanto y dejo su silla vacia. Tomo el, picaporte de la puerta y se volteo para dar una frase final.- nadie sospecharía de su psiquiatra…

-:- ten cuidado…. Si no crees en Silent Hill… es que no has estado allí… - el doctor tomo otro cigarrillo de su bata, en el bolsillo además de su cigarrera dormían una radio y una linterna.

…

…

El cuarto de Alex estaba vacio y a lo lejos se oía un objeto metalico arrastrándose peasadamente.

La historia comenzara de nuevo?


	26. mi familia de gusanos

_**Mi familia de gusanos soplan las cenizas del pasado.**_

_**.**_

Resumen: alex despues de una breve comunicación con Henry y un descanso en el 5 to 9 .

.

-:- quedate aquí Walter… aguárdame un segundo. – el joven cruzo la barra y se metió en la cocina, y allí debajo de la mesa comenzó a llorar asustado, como cuando era niño, sin que nadie lo viese; como durante su adolescencia, llorando en silencio bajo las sabanas mientras su hermano Josh dormía. ¿ en que momento el placer de saber que uno hace algo que esta bien se convierte en la tortura de afrontar el cuidado de un ser que depende por completo de la atención y la estima de una madre fingida y que el menor error acarrea casi certeramente la muerte?

-:- ¿estas llorando?... – Walter adulto entro al cuarto y se paro junto a la mesa, pero no se arrodillo.

-:- no, estoy bien… ya salgo – inspiuro fuerte y se seco las lagrimas.

-:- es por mi culpa?… estoy siendo malo?

-:- claro que no… - salió debajo del mueble y lo miro a los ojos. - Volvamos a casa…

-:- casa?...

-:- nuestro hogar queda en cada pueblo en que nadie conozca de ti… cualquier lugar lo suficientemente pequeño como para que Walter no tema jamás ser encontrado y pueda crecer con libertad…

-:- quiero ir a Ashfield! – Walter levanto la voz pero la mirada de su madre lo obligo a bajarla nuevamente. - madre… ¿quieres dejarme?...

-:- Pienso en un lugar en el cual podamos vivir juntos…

-:- madre… entonces…

-:- tu escoje… pero que cumpla con la vida que quiero darles…

…

…

Cinco meses despues...

Alex conducía hasta la ciudad, una vez allí entró al minimercado. Las compras eran colosales. Alex procuraba conseguir suficientes proviciones para todo el mes, solo se sentía seguro en casa.

En la caja tenia a Walter en brazos, el comentario de la empleada lo alerto un poco y lo puso en atención ante otros clientes.

-:- que lindo niño! – la mujer le regalo un dulce. - ¿el es tu hermanito? – pregunto mientras el resto de los clientes se voltearon a observarlo.

-:- es mi papá… Alex…

Todos se observaban entre ellos con curiosidad, la precocidad del padre era asombrosa y varios quedaron boquiabiertos.

-:- así?... – la mujer entonces se fijo mas en el joven – Y tienes mama?...

-:- no…

Alex pago la cuenta que figuraba en la pantalla de la registradora y partió con los embalajes. Aparentemente Walter era muy llamativo… al el también le parecía un niño muy bello.

-:- estas enojado?... – el niño subió en el auto y se preocupo un poco.

-:- no… es que me molesta un poco tanta atención.

Se había mudado a un pequeño pueblo de unos cuarenta o cincuenta habitantes; si bien era demasiado pequeño como para esconderse, Walter recibia educación formal y habian aceptado la excusa tan simple como "su madre esta furiosa conmigo y no quiere darme los documentos del niño".

El hogar de los Sheperd era apenas mas que pequeño; o como llamaba Alex al sitio "acogedor" era una propiedad rural con dos habitaciones una sala y un baño.

En el paraje todos creían que era una familia extraña; pero Alex era un héroe por su condición de excombatiente y siempre predispuesto a solucionar problemas; el pequeño Walter era un niño bueno y muy inteligente que sobresalía por encima de los otros tres niños que rondaban su edad; mientras que nadie había logrado tomar contacto con el otro Walter, presuntamente tio del pequeño, los mas jóvenes hablaban de que era un Zombie, o que había sufrido de una amputación lingual o un cáncer de garganta; mientras que las mujeres y los hombres chismosos se inclinaban por la teoría de asesino serial, o un enfermo mental.

-:- madre… llegaste…- permíteme acompañarte la próxima vez…

-:- yo te necesito aquí… en casa… - Alex se sentó en el borde de la mesa para consentir a su hijo mayor que se había quedado obedientemente en el humilde hogar.

Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo Ales ya no sentía rechazo en absoluto entratar a Walter como a un niño, y las actitudes maternales habian florecido en el antes de lo que hubiese imaginado, sooo le inquietaba que Walter adulto no comiera, no durmiese o descansase alguna vez… porque aunque estaba muerto el pequeño comia, dormía, como un niño normal….

Las luciérnagas alumbraban la noche estrellada cuando la familia Sheperd disfrutaba de su cena y mutua compañía.

-:- ¿estoy muerto?... – pregunto algo asustado el niño de repente.

-:- clano que no lo estas! – dijo Alex casi riendo. – tu estas vivo como yo …

-:- Walter esta muerto… - señalo a su "hermano mayor" y el es yo….

-:- has crecido diez centímetros…- pensó Alex en voz alta. – si puedes crecer… no estas muerto…

-:- yo mori para despertar a mamá…- se puso de pie Walter molesto desafiando a su inocente versión infantil.

-:- Alex no es tu mama! Y tu querías matar a Alex! Mami murió por tu culpa…

El mayor lanzo su mano hacia el niño; pero Alex la intercepto.

-:- Walter! Es un niño! – elevo el tono de voz desafiantemente, pero el hijo pronto retrocedió en la carga. – Walter, ve a pensar en las cosas malas que le acabas de decir a tu hermano… - Alex castigo al pequeño que obedeció en silencio y sin chistar.

-:- madre….

-:- a veces solo quisiera no tener que estar mediando entre ustedes… me agota demasiado… son hermanos… no deberían estar discutiendo…

-:- tienen que quererse…

-:- no fue mi culpa que muriese…¿verdad?...

-:- descuida… no fue tu culpa… pero… estarías feliz con tu "verdadera Madre" …

-:-…

-:- mejor sigamos esta platica en mi cuarto…

Alex se sento en su cama, mientras que su hijo se quedo de pie frente ael…

-:- estarías feliz?... – continuo.

-:- no… madre…

-:- como que no?... – Alex termina de quitarse la camisata y queda solo en sudadera. – casi me mataste en el rosewater park…

-:- es que no sabia que tan bueno serias conmigo… necesitaba una madre para sacrificar…

-:- siempre me pregunte si de verdad podía asumir correctamente ese rol…

-:- … madre… - Walter no pudo contenerse y se acosto suavemente sobre su madre y le beso los labios. Como la ultima vez en el 5 to 9 , buscando su cintura. – Madre.. usted lo es todo para mi…

-:- Walter… aguarda… no nos precipitemos… - Alex alejo suavemente la mano de su hijo de su cadera, procurando no herir sus sentimientos.

-:- madre… desde que te vi en el parque…

%% flash back de Walter %%

Walter se acerco a la joven que hacvia tanto venia viendo diciendo: "Dis...culpame..."

Ella se sorprendió, era una hermosa chica hispano americana

-:- "Do...donde est...tudias...?"

-:- En el instituto de north Ashfield... que es lo que quieres de mi?"

-:- Ok, ese apartamento de aqui... habitacion 302..."

Los amigos interrupieron preguntandole a cynthia: "Quien demonios es este pedaso de basura?""Dejalo solo, vamonos!";"no dejes que te intimide" como intento de apartarla de el.

-:- Bien eres guapo pero... de donde eres?"

-:- Vengo de Silent hill..."

Sus amigos la cogieron de las mano y arrastraron a cynthia, pero ella se paro cuando el la llamo por su nombre.

Sorprendida al escucharlo, cynthia se giro y se acerco otra vez a él, Ella puso su mano derecha amistosamente en su mejilla

-:- Hey me has malinterpretado... eres guapo, pero no significa que pienses que eres atractivo. Tu ropa es asquerosa y hueles muy mal... Realmente crees que soy una chica a la que le gusta ese tipo de cosas? ni hablar... y como es que sabes mi nombre?

-:-Ah...Bi...en, han pasado como 10 años desde que oi tu nombre..."

Tras oir eso, cynthia aparto rapidamente su mano de su mejilla.

-:-10 años?... no has estado espiando durante 10 años? eres repugnante!

Cynthia y sus amigos bajaron rapidamente por las escaleras hacia la plataforma del metro.

%% fin del Flsh back %%

-:- Walter… etas llorando? – Alex le acaricio el rostro para apartar sus lagrimas, y brindarle algo de paz.

-:- huelo mal?... soy basura?...

-:- claro que no… Walter… eres muy importante para mi… como puedes ser basura?...

-:- madre… ¿ que valor tengo en su vida?... demuéstremelo ahora… deme algo que valga lo que yo valgo para usted…

Alex se quedo perplejo. Walter era muy importante en su vida… ¿Cómo podía medirse tanto amor?...

$$ flashback de Alex $$

-:- Walter… - suspiro Alex en cuanto el hombre le soltó los labios. – esto no esta bien…

-:- te necesito madre… - le susurro y volvió a besarlo, esta vez introduciendo su lengua.

-otro-

El hombre de cabellera rubia se aproximo a Alex y le tomo suavemente la cara para luego besar sus labios con tanta suavidad que Alex no retiro su rostro. Con tanta ternura que no parecía un obseno beso insentuoso, con tanta delicadeza que al menor no le impedia recuperar el aliento, tan etéreo que cuando Alex intento reaccionar su hijo lo miraba a escasos centímetros y todo ya había acabado.

-otro—

Con el mismo truco Alex fue besado por su hijo. Al que parecía no importarle la mesa entre ambos y con su otra mano tomo la cintura de su madre que apenas podía sujetar; su boca estaba sedienta y sus labios secos, el contraste los de Alex estaban frios y suaves. LA madre despacio se alejo del hijo, esta vez sonrojado; su niño había introducido su lengua en su boca, y la sed había sido transferida a sus labios que deseaban mas, pero su cabeza le impedía buscarlo.

$$ fin del flashback$$

Alex se quiro la sudadera negra que cubria el numero en su pecho que ahora no eran mas que cicatrices y envolvió sus dedos entre el cuello de su hijo. Le entregaría su cuerpo al hijo que le había devuelto el alma

Walter era impaciente, pero no podía desenvolverse completamente solo, meintras que Alex solo pensaba en la sed que tenían sus labios de la boca de Walter, de su lengua, de su sudor… aunque sabia que el incesto era el tabu mas grande de la cultura occidental; aun así, la piel se le había erizado mas de una vez al tener peligrosamente cerca a Walter.

Esa noche sus pieles se hicieron una, y ambos comprendieron realment lo qeue s hacer el amor… Walter obtuvo de su madre lo que había deseado desde que contemplo esos ojos justos con deseos de vivir, mientras que Alex logro que su hijo viese lo importante que eran en su vida y porfin pudo involucrarse con la persona con la que compartía la cama…

-:- Madre…

-:- Walter… puedes fingir que dormitas a mi lado?... – Alex se acomodo para dormir junto a Sullivan… su hermosa familia apartaba las nubes del pasado, que día a día se borraba de su mente.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end of the good ending)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nya nya nya! Vaya la hora que es al escribir estooo… si se me ocurre algo de adoso abajo… ahora me voy al bonus track!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Doce años despues….

Alex observava por la ventana al pequeño Walter… hecho todo un hombre; si bien tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes clarosle recordaba mucho a si mismo en el pasado, quizás por el corte… o por la forma de caminar… pero era un joven sano de la zona rural que partiría para estudiar un nivel universitario.

-:- hey papa! – Walter entro y se topo con Alex sentado en la mesa con la vista fija. – aun no toleras que me vaya?...

-:- estoy muy feliz de que hayas decidido crecer… y el tiempo ha pasado… nadie recuerda a Walter Sullivan…

-:-Ese ya no es mi nombre… papá… yo soy Walter Sheperd… "él" es Sullivan….

-:- te vas a ir y sigues discutiendo?... – se sonrió…

-:- comprate un perro… así se queda con alguien para discutir…

-:- Walter… - cuidate mucho hijo mio… promete que te mantendrás en contacto…

-:- papá… solo voy a estudiar… no a una guerra atraves del pacifico…

-:- tienes razón… - se sonrió

-:- donde esta Walter?...

-:- salió…¿Por qué?...

-:- no puedo irme sin demostrarte algunas cosas que siento dentro de mi…

El joven de apenas 18 años se sentó en el regazo de su padre de 34 para besarlo y despeinarlo, tener el perfume de su padre en la piel, su cabello corto entre sus dedos y la respiración cerca de la suya.

-:- Walter…

-:- me mori de rabia todo este tiempo… mientras a el le hacias el amor… y yo durmiendo lejos de ti…

-:- no sabia que sintieras eso…

-:- papá… - sonrió Walter y le acaricio el rostro. – eso me hace feliz… todo este tiempo nos has tratado como personas diferentes… pero Walter y yo somos el mismo… y sentimos lo mismo…

-:- ¿y te marchas luego de decirme sto hijo?...

-:- si… para nob ponerte triste… igual… ya estoy conforme con haberte besado una vez papa…

El joven antes de partir fue sujetado por el brazo por su padre.

-:- Walter… no te dejes engañar por nadie… aquí en casa te estaré sperando siempre… - le tomo los lados del rostro para besarlo, lo beia como a su pequeño retoño; pero por ello le daría todo…

El beso se prolongo un momento mas… hasta que sonrojado el mas joven se scapo de sus manos y subió al transporte que lo aguardaba. En ese segundo el mayor de sus hijos entro molesto.

-:- madre…

-:- ¡porque nunca me dijiste que sentían lo mismo?- pregunto Alex mirando hacia la ventana.

-:- amame solo ami…

-:- despues de todo… mi vida siempre han sido ustedes… Walter Sullivan…


	27. preso de mis desiciones

**Preso de mis decisiones.**

Resumen : Frank sunderlan había conocido a su nuevo abogado que ele ofrece un libro para pasar el tiempo.

…

…

Habian pasado ya dos semans desde que conoció al Dr, Wolf… pero no había noticias de este desde entonces… en la soledad de su Jaula no podía evadirse de la realidad. Y entre lectura y lectura del libro no dejaba de repetir metódicamente

-:-Peter Walls: Estudiante de Preparatoria. Golpeado hasta la muerte… Joseph Schreiber un periodista cuerpo desaparecido… Cynthia Velasquez,

Apuñalada varias veces. por motivos raciales…

… Jasper Gein de 29 años…Quemado vivo… en la misma escuela que James, la misma clase… … Andrew DeSalvo Guarda de Seguridad, apareció Ahogado en el lago Toluca… Richard Braintree electrocución en su propio departamento. … Eileen Galvin Golpeada a puñetazos violación, decapitación…. Henry townshend, James sunderland… desaparecidos… - parpadeo solo una vez y reitero casi mesiendose - … Peter Walls: Estudiante de Preparatoria. Golpeado hasta la muerte… Joseph Schreiber un periodista cuerpo desaparecido… Cynthia Velasquez,

Apuñalada varias veces. por motivos raciales…

… Jasper Gein de 29 años…Quemado vivo… en la misma escuela que James, la misma clase… … Andrew DeSalvo Guarda de Seguridad, apareció Ahogado en el lago Toluca… Richard Braintree electrocución en su propio departamento. … Eileen Galvin Golpeada a puñetazos violación, decapitación…. Henry townshend, James sunderland… desaparecidos…

-:- buenas noticias Frank…- el guardia lo quito de su pensamiento monótono. – estas fuera….

-:- soy libre! - el libro enorme cayo a su lado y el hombre salto hasta la reja. - ¿Qué sucedió?...

-:- apareció el asesino… en teoría era un cristiano que mataba a miembros de un culto…

-:- y ya esta?... soy un hombre libre?...

-:- ahora solo esta imputado…

-:- pero encontraron al asesino….

-:- … mejor hable con su abogado… le espera fuera.

Frank paso por delante de los detectives que querían ver su cabeza rodando y con una enorme sonrisa los humillo a ambos. uno se acerco con una bolsa de papel.

-:_ señor Frank sunderland, le hago entrega de sus objetos personales, le comunico que queda libre de sospecha por los homicidios del caso Sullivan imitación- le quita la esposas. – cuídese, esta aun imputado por la desaparición de su inquilino Henry townshend…

-:- y mi hijo James? – el hombre sonruio con esperanza.

-:- Su hijo fue hallado en Silent hill… aparentemente deambulo por la ciudad, donde dejo incontables rastros de su existencia… sin embargo su cuerpo apareció en su automóvil… junto al puesto de observación en la entrada del pueblo…

-:- quiero ver a mi hijo!

…

…

Frank llego al saint Jerome's hospital, ingreso corriendo violentamente. Pero el rostro de su abogado lo hizo detenerse.

-:- Dr. Wolf?

-:- no me quedaría aquí… pero lo espero afuera….

-:- para que?

-:- Señor sunderland… la orden no ayuda a cualquiera que conozca tanto de ella… si a su vida le queda algún sentido luego de ingresar a ese hospital es un hombre afortunado… si luego de lo que vea será incapaz de volver a ser feliz… sígame… la quietud y la paz que solo pueden ofrecerle la orden esperan en mi automóvil… - el licenciado cruzo al hombre con rapidez, dejándolo con todas las dudas y la angustia a flor de piel.

…

…

-:- señor; no le recomiendo que ingres…- el doctor que vigilaba la puerta fue casi tacleado por el hombre mayor que deseaba ver a su hijo, y que impetuosamente irrumpió en el consultorio.

La escena distaba poco de infra infernal. La camilla era una sola esponja gigante de sangre negra y bajo esta había otro tanto de color carmesí brillante, su hijo estaba tendido boca abajo con los ojos hacia atrás y una herida que cruzaba su espalda, el grado de descompostura de la misma era indescriptible; casi como el olor que desprendía todo el conjunto, en un gancho habían colgados sueros y bolsas de sangre, era un apocalipsis tamaño bolsillo, Frank gritaba el nombre de su hijo que mudo se ahogaba en su garganta, junto a su angustia incurable. Y luego dos segundos de silencio, quizás solo una fracción de segundo, en la que los ojos verdes de su hijo lo encontraron y le anuncio su partida; luego de ese vistazo el cuerpo de James entro en un agudo cuadro convulsionante. Que los médicos no pudieron controlar y luego de cruentos saltos casi como si lo ahorcaran el cuerpo se detuvo y el agudo chillido del detector de pulsaciones les decía lo peor…

-:- mierda! – el doctor que estaba a cargo del procedimiento arrojo una sabana sobre el difunto reciente y se miro el reloj. – hora de la muerte… 15:12… saquen a este hombre!.- en su ademan de superioridad el "profesional" golpeo varias veces el cuerpo del paciente como si fuese una extencion de la mesa. Indignado y dolido el señor sunderland abandono el consultorio llevándose todo a su paso.

…

…el doctor Wolf miraba por el espejo retrovisor de su automóvil, cuando lo distrae la puerta del acompañante abriéndose.

-:- bienvenido!... – dijo poco mas que contento.

-:- lléveme a donde sea….

¿porqwue uno cria a un hijo hermoso lleno de virtudes, lo ve partir y lo ve morir? ¿lo natural no es verlo partir feliz para iniciar su propia familia y abrazar el tierno lecho de muerte?... ¿ y su vida? que será de su vida; la que dejo detrás, sus cosas… su recuerdos….

En el trayecto del automóvil Frank sentia que olvidaba todo lo anterior, al bajar del auto y oler el aroma del bosque de silent hill intentaba recordar donde había experimentado eso antes… sin embargo no podía… intento recordar porque el Dr Wolf lo llevaba a Silent hill… pero no encontraba ningún motivo… ¿Por qué tenia las mejillas mojadas? ¿algo lo había hecho llorar?...

Solo podía pensar que jamás había estado en otro sitio que no fuese este; silent hill.


	28. la carne abierta puede sanar

La carne abierta puede sanar

Resumen : Frank sunderlan había conocido a su nuevo abogado que le ofrece un libro para pasar el tiempo.

…

…

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que conoció al Dr., Wolf… pero no había noticias de este desde entonces… en la soledad de su Jaula no podía evadirse de la realidad. Y entre lectura y lectura del libro no dejaba de repetir metódicamente

-:-Peter Walls: Estudiante de Preparatoria. Golpeado hasta la muerte… Joseph Schreiber un periodista cuerpo desaparecido… Cynthia Velásquez,

Apuñalada varias veces. Por motivos raciales…

… Jasper Gein de 29 años…Quemado vivo… en la misma escuela que James, la misma clase… … Andrew De Salvo Guarda de Seguridad, apareció Ahogado en el lago Toluca… Richard Braintree electrocución en su propio departamento. … Eileen Galvin Golpeada a puñetazos violación, decapitación…. Henry townshend, James sunderland… desaparecidos… - parpadeo solo una vez y reitero casi meciéndose - … Peter Walls: Estudiante de Preparatoria. Golpeado hasta la muerte… Joseph Schreiber un periodista cuerpo desaparecido… Cynthia Velásquez,

Apuñalada varias veces. Por motivos raciales…

… Jasper Gein de 29 años…Quemado vivo… en la misma escuela que James, la misma clase… … Andrew De Salvo Guarda de Seguridad, apareció Ahogado en el lago Toluca… Richard Braintree electrocución en su propio departamento. … Eileen Galvin Golpeada a puñetazos violación, decapitación…. Henry townshend, James sunderland… desaparecidos…

-:- buenas noticias Frank…- el guardia lo quito de su pensamiento monótono. – estas fuera….

-:- soy libre! - el libro enorme cayo a su lado y el hombre salto hasta la reja. - ¿Qué sucedió?...

-:- apareció el asesino… en teoría era un cristiano que mataba a miembros de un culto…

-:- y ya está?... soy un hombre libre?...

-:- ahora solo está imputado…

-:- pero encontraron al asesino….

-:- … mejor hable con su abogado… le espera fuera.

Frank paso por delante de los detectives que querían ver su cabeza rodando y con una enorme sonrisa los humillo a ambos. Uno se acerco con una bolsa de papel.

-:_ señor Frank sunderland, le hago entrega de sus objetos personales, le comunico que queda libre de sospecha por los homicidios del caso Sullivan imitación- le quita la esposas. – también de la desaparición de su inquilino y de su hijo…

-:- y James? – el hombre sonrió con esperanza.

-:- Su hijo… mejor véalo usted…. Seguro va a tener mucho que decirle…

-:- quiero ver a mi hijo!

-:- si es lo que desea…. Le llamare a un taxi…. Ah! Y ese abogado suyo… es el sujeto más extraño que haya visto en la vida… si vuelve por aquí… no le recomiendo que lo contrate….

…

….

El taxi se detuvo en una esquina y el hombre escapo sin pagar, aparte del apuro lógico; porque Henry había partido con su billetera.

-:_ oiga! Vuelva aquí! – el taxista golpeo el volante de impotencia.

Frank llego a la casa de sepelios, en la que su hijo era el centro de la atención. El ataúd yacía en medio del salón, que no tenía mas compañía que un perro desorientado olisqueando los rincones.

-:- james… el hombre se próximo al lecho encapotado que le impedía verle el rostro a su hijo. En ese momento solo pensaba "si hubiese adoptado a ese niño, James no estaría tan solo… - ¿tienes frio hijo?... – coloco su mano sobre caoba compartimento, pero el frio contacto con la madera lo obligo a retirarla.

-:- se… señor sunderland?... – la característica voz tímida de el inquilino del 302 se oyó desde la puerta. -… señor…

-:- … ¿no te dije que lo cuides?... era lo último que me quedaba… - se volteo mientras veía como el joven se acercaba con unas flores para el difunto.

-:- … el está mejor ahora…. – acomodo las flores - … él está con Mary… - dándole la espalda al padre de James se limpio un par de lagrimas.

-:- eso es fácil…. ¿no?... si mi hijo no hubiese muerto… también dirías que esta mejor vivo… no sé porque confié en ti…

-:- yo… señor… su hijo… - Henry tenía deseos de decirle al anciano el vínculo que había forjado con su hijo.

-:- aun no entiendo porque creí que podían ser amigos…

-:- James fue muy importante en mi vida! no tiene idea de todo lo que pasamos con él! – cada beso de ellos se aparecía en su cabeza, cada mirada, cada aliento uno junto al otro. A pesar de su timidez necesitaba gritarlo. Pero no podía…

-:- no veo eso! Veo que mi hijo está en esta prisión y tú aquí como si nada!

-:- James y yo nos amamos! A mí también me dolió mucho perderlo…. – las mejillas de Henry se colorearon fuertemente; pero sus ojos tenían una firmeza impropia del inactivo inquilino que Frank había conocido.- el encontró este anillo… - le dejo el anillo de la familia Sheperd en la mano – y esta es una carta de Mary hacia la niña que pensaban adoptar…. – también le dio la carta que había atesorado. – Déjeme solo con James… - Henry recorrió con su mano la longitud del féretro que poseia los restos de su amor y su perdición.

-:- creo que fui muy duro contigo…. James es todo lo que me quedaba… me negué a tener más hijos… a volverme a casar… y ahora termine solo…

-:- James nunca hablo demasiado de usted… pero lo tenía en muy alta estima… le daba vergüenza retornar a casa luego de haber enviudado…

Henry fue interrumpido por un abrazo que lo envolvió y lo sorprendió, lentamente giro su cuerpo casi 180º , y tras un segundo de miradas confundidas el hombre tomo el rostro y lo beso.

La mente de Henry dibujaba lo anormal de la situación, un velorio donde la pareja del difunto se besase con el padre de este… los tres hombres

-:- se equivoca conmigo… - Henry alejo cortésmente al hombre cuyo parecido con su hijo era casi siniestro. Si uno quitaba los muchos y abultados hilos de plata, coloreaba los cabellos y le realzaba la mirada con algo de ingenuidad dormida… era muy similar a James. - … su hijo fue y será el único hombre en mi vida….

-:- yo tampoco entiendo muy bien lo que hice… - el hombre se limpio la boca pensativo. - …. En parte pensé que podía encontrar a mi hijo a través de ti… por otro lado… ¿Qué tiene de especial un joven como tú, que con esa mirada de victima logras doblar la voluntad de las personas…

-:- que?... – Henry sentía que la conversación iba a desmadradarse en cuestión de segundos y no sabía cuánto más duraría su cortesía… así como su timidez había huido de su boca a la primera oportunidad.

-:_ con esos ojos conquistaste a mi hijo… y ahora… en este momento tan crítico de mi vida… encuentro paz en ellos.

-:_ Señor Sunderland… - Henry estaba atónito… su imagen mental de la situación no hacia más que mutar en algo peor… el beso no había sido esporádico o histérico… ¡era una declaración de amor! – usted se equivoca…

-:- te lo ruego Henry… no desaparezcas el día que entierren a mi hijo… - el hombre se puso de rodillas frente a él y con sus dedos entrelazados en suplica le pedía que permanecieran juntos…

-:-… - Henry abrió la boca, y las palabras querían vertirse rápidamente. Pero ¿Qué decir? ¿Si? ¿No?... Frank era una víctima más de Walter Sullivan, y había arriesgado cosas por el… pero… lo del beso no podía repetirse… y James… su herida por la pérdida de este no podría cerrarse nunca si compartía su tiempo con un hombre que se negaría a dejarlo partir.

-:- Henry…. No pido más que compañía… que seas el hijo menor que nunca tuve… luego, al irme todo lo que poseía… todo lo que le correspondería a James será tuyo… como debió ser…

-:- yo no puedo… - susurro con vergüenza se sentía culpable de negarse a la petición de un hombre mayor.

-:- y si el favor se lo hicieras a mi hijo?... – el mayor había tomado los zapatos de Henry; el cual sintió que era el mismo James desde el otro mundo el que le sujetaba los pies para que no escape a su responsabilidad.

-:-… señor sunderlad… por favor… póngase de pie… no puedo tolerar verlo de rodillas… - con cuidado Henry ayudo a ponerse de pie al suplicante; y luego lo abrazo en silencio, le palmeo la espalda y le sonrió al soltar el abrazo. Las palabras sobraban, pero por suerte estaban ahí, quizás el destino tenía previsto encontrar los como suegro y yerno, pero el cadáver de James al enfriarse había dejado una relación más resistente… un padre y un hijo que estaban unidos en el trabajo diario, en las celebraciones importantes… incluso que salían a pescar.

"James… gracias por preocuparte por mi… incluso aunque marchaste, dejaste a un hijo que no podía evitar querer…." Pensaba Frank mientras veía a Henry batiendo el café instantáneo junto al lavabo de la cocina.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((end))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nya nya nya! nwn lalallala

A mí me gusto mucho… aunque no es un ultra good ending… pero todo salió mas o menos bien… ah! Además este es compatible con el bad ending de James y Henry….

Jejejeje…. Nos leemos en mi próximo ending!...


	29. la redencion de la muerte

La redención de la muerte…y el renacer

Resumen: Alex y Walter deciden ir a Ashfiel a peticiion del segundo.

…

…

Alex lo noto desde el primer momento, solo intentaba ignorarlo, hacer de cuenta que nada sucedía. El edificio en el que paraban; definitivamente no estaba en Ashfield. En un viaje durante la secundaria había pasado por allí y aun seguía el ambiente de la pequeña ciudad en sus recuerdos.

-:- llegamos; madre… un lugar seguro para nosotros… mi ashfield natal…

-:- que bueno… - Alex se quedo en silencio mientras el pequeño niño salía a jugar afuera. – no me mientas… no abandonamos silent hill… ¿Por qué?...

-:- madre… - la mirada de Walter perdió la escasa luz que le ingresaba y se nublaban de tristeza.

-:- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?... ¿vas a reclamar mi vida? ¿crees que te pertenezco?... – Alex se volteo y se aproximo dos pasos a su hijo. –

-:- no digas eso… madre… - la voz de Walter temblaba y sus facciones parecían hundirse aun mas y mas en la obscuridad; como un ave atada a una roca, durmiéndose lentamente en el agua.

-:- no soy un mueble que pueda pertenecerle a todo el mundo! Nadie puede elegir sobre mi vida o mi muer… - Alex sintió un gusto metalico en la boca, con la mano se limpio una humedad en los labios y resulto que era sangre… la fuerza parecía haberse marchado, y no tardo su cuerpo en tambalear para intentar seguir de pie. – Walter…. – lo miro asustado. - ¿Qué estas haciendo?...

El abrazo mortal que su hijo le había obsequiado de manera fugaz tenia escondida una intención asesina; y un cuchillo de una hoja de casi 20 cm.

-:- madre…. – lloro apenas el hombre rubio sosteniendo a Alex para que siguiera perpendicular al suelo.

-:- no soy tu madre… si tuviese un hijo como tu… lo mataria; lo hubiese abortado antes de saber que se convertiría en Walter Sullivan… eres detestable… pedazo de basura!... repugnante… - Alex sentía esa hoja metálica tan caliente en su interior, con cada palabra su aliento se iba, y cada segundo de ese abrazo él se percataba como su sangre seguía escapando de su cuerpo, ahora tocando su rodillas las primeras gotas.

Walter quedo estático. Su cabeza se convirtió en un torbellino de recuerdos de toda su vida, de cada insulto que había recibido, desde las wish house, pasando por la prisión acuática, los apartamentos, su encuentro con cynthia Velásquez… siempre los mismos adjetivos para el… jamás los hubiese esperado de su madre…

El hombre retiro la hoja del cuerpo de Alex y retrocedió tres pasos, por ahora solo observaba a su madre de rodillas con una mano haciendo presión en su herid intentando de mantener el torso verticalmente.

El cruce de miradas fue devastador, los corazones de ambos se comunicaban sin necesidad de mas palabras… los parpadeos eran momentos de descanso, entre el hombre que dejaba de ver a su madre muriendo y el de Alex que cerrando los ojos sentía apenas menos dolor que viendo como se había auto dirigido a su muerte.

-:- madre… - Walter hizo un paso.

-:- no te acerques…. – Alex lo espanto en cuanto noto su intención… - tu castigo será verme morir sin poder ayudarme… - tosió – te has quedado solo Walter…. Y no es mi culpa… - Alex sentía como un hilo de sangre y saliva pendía de su boca para luego precipitarse al suelo.

Al cuarto ingreso el pequeño que había salido a jugar y se quedo viendo la escena por unos instantes sin actuar. Pero luego fue hacia su reflejo y le golpeaba las piernas con los puños cerrados.

-:- porque haces esto! eres una persona muy mala! Alex no te hizo nada! – pronto el menor rompió en llanto, Alex podía oírlo, pero verlo le resultaba difícil ¿estaba muriendo?

-:- Walter! – Alex estiro su mano hacia la obscuridad, esperando que alguien la aferrase., pero su intento por sostenerse a la vida se marchito antes de florecer.

…

…

Al abrir los ojos Alex se vio en un cuarto Blanco. Lasm paredes estaban tan limpias que lo enceguecían con su brillo.

De repente un enfermera entro corriendo, la joven era sin dudas muy bella y se acerco hasta el.

-:_ que bueno que llego… creímos que faltaría… muchos se arrepienten a esta altura…

-:- arrepentirme?...- la mujer le tomo el brazo con cuidado e intento sacarlo del cuarto. Alex opuso resistencia antes de cruzar la puerta. – a donde me lleva?...

-:_ es usted Alex sheperd?...

-:- si… - Alex no se quitaba la mano de la herida que le había realizado Walter, que ya no le dolía y se sentía mucho mejor, pero la sangre seguía manando y manchaba el pulcro suelo dela sala.

-:- esya lista la sala y el doctor le espera… ¿es que no desea atención?...

-:- lo siento… es que estoy algo asustado… no se como llegue aquí…

-:- …- la mujer lo miro en silencio un momento y luego le sonrió - … eres muy lindo… debes ser un diablo con las muchachas…

Alex caminaba con la mujer por un pasillo lleno de puertas, y aunque tenia muchos carteles todos le parecían ilegibles. Al final del pasillo una sala con una camilla mas bien similar a la de un dentista lo aguardaba.

-:_ ¿van a tratarme en un lugar así?... – Alex había visto mejores hospitales incluso en plena campaña.

-:- no es un procedimiento tan complejo… - entro el medico completamente oculto tras un gorro y un barbijo. Solo es quitar un pedazo de carne antes de que se vuelva un problema para la sociedad…

El doctor empuja a Alex sobre la camilla.

-:_ espere! Doctor… ¿que planea hacer? –Alex se sentó. El calor dentro de la herida casi le quemaba las entrañas.

-:- usted dijo que abortaría si fuese a tener a Walter Sullivan… bueno; yo soy quien le ayudare…

-:- no sea estúpido! Se puso de pie ¿no ve que soy unhombre?... – Alex se sintió ofendido y agredido por el profesional que venia a tratarlo como una mujer.

-:- una vez que dices las cosas… no puedes retractarte… - el doctor tomo un escalpelo y se abalanzo sobre el.

-:- que hace! – Alex lo esquivo, pero al mirar a la enfermera y a la salida, vio al monstruo característico de Silent Hill bloqueando la salida del consultorio hecha una bola, gigante de oxido y mugre.

Girando y arrojando todo tras de si Alex escapo de la sala, pero ahora corría a ciegas por el hospital. y la perdida de sangre nuevamente lo hacia flaquear, mientras su vista se hacia nublosa Alex caminaba por los pasillos obscuros sin linterna y sin radio, solo aferrando su herida y la pared que usaba como guía. Cuando la pared acabo, Alex se vio dentro de un cuarto, este estaba dividido en dos por un biombo, del otro lado una silueta se volteo a verlo, la tenue lámpara del otro lado hacia que el otro ser humano se proyectara en la tela.

-:- tienes cita?... el doctor se sobresalto..

-:- m… no…- pensó Alex

-:- ok… hare una excepción esta vez… pero para hablar conmigo debes hacer una cita… ¿Qué problema te aqueja?

-:- no encuentro la salida…

-:- sheperd… ¿no?...

-:- si… ¿Cómo lo sabe?...

-:- llegaste aquí por un intento de suicidio…. No te salió bien… estas en el Saint Jerome's hospital…

-:- uno de los doctores pretendía que aborte… eso es descabellado…

-:- lo es?… - se pregunto el medico en voz alta y tras pensar un momento continuo - digo… tu eres la madre, haz lo que te plazca…

-:- aguarda… ¿estas insinuando...?

-:- mataste a toda tu familia Sheperd… ¿seria tan malo matar a alguien mas?... Walter llego aquí la primera vez… puede llegar otra mas… - el doctor se levanto de su silla y casi que escapo por una puerta lateral.

-:_ espere! Doctor! – Alex corrió tras el biombo y cruzo la puerta, pero al traspasarla, esta se cerro y del techo cayo una araña enorme (amnios) que se veía inusualmente interesada por matar al Alex. Que herido y desarmado solo podía huir.

…

…

Sullivan por primera vez en muchos años sentía la luz sobre su rostro que casi parecía ciego desde que había comenzado a tener conciencia, en donde sea que estuviese podía oír el arrullo de su madre, una melodía rítmica, como un corazón, pero solo el corazón de mama… y luego el sonido del organismo de mami, quizás solo hacia falta asesinar a la madre para completar los 21 sacramentos… porque nunca había sentido mas paz que en ese momento. Donde nada podía hacerle daño, donde por primera vez tenia sueño, y ganas de soñar.

…

…

Ales estaba en el piso, de rodillas, la criatura tan superior en tamaño como en fuerza lo había dejado muy golpeado; pero Alex había logrado encontrar un arma; una hoja de metal, posiblemente un pedazo del techo, tenia apenas 15 cm de largo y no contaba con el filo suficiente, pero intentaría un único ataque sobre la enorme masa abdominal, el único punto blando y visiblemente vulnerable de la bestia.

Cuando Amnios corrió sobre el, fue cuando Alex aprovecho sus ultimas energías y logro hundir el metal en esa espesa bola de carne y luego con el mismo impulso prosiguió varios centímetros mas, hasta lograr casi el metro. La bestia cayo sobre sus espaldas y se retorcía de aparente dolor.

Bastante asustado y malherido el joven se hacer a la criatura y corto el enorme vinculo que parecía retroalimentar al ser desde su parte posterior a su boca.

Una pequeña puerta se abrió en cuanto el monstruo dejo de sacudirse, por miedo a que se cerrase con el dentro corrió sin mirar atrás. Por suerte ya era libre de esa pesadilla., luego de unos segundos Alex se toco el abdomen, y se sorprendió de notarlo sano ¿era verdad que Walter descansaba en su interior?

…

…

-:- madre… - Walter dormitaba lleno de paz. – sabia que eras de verdad…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bonus track::::

Alex estacionaba su vehículo a un lado de la calle y encendia un cigarrillo.

-:_ viene por su niño? – pregunto una maestra.

-:- si, vengo por el pequeño Walter…

-:-es un niño muy inteligente y nos habla siempre de usted… pero… nos preocupa que no hable de su madre… ¿puedo preguntarle que le sucedió a la señora Sheperd?...

-:- nunca existió… - se arrodillo en el piso para recibir a un niño con los ojos que brillaban de vida y del sol, y un cabello dorado que parecían las cuerdas del arpa de los ángeles.

-:- papi… hoy hice muchas cosas divertidas… - el niño comenzó con un emocionante relato que quedo opacado por la conversación de los adultos.

-:- de verdad podríamos ayudarle mucho con Walter si supiésemos que le sucedió a su madre.

-:- la madre de Walter… soy yo… - Alex subió al automóvil y partió. La maestra se sobo los brazos y miro al cielo ¿Por qué tenia tanto frio si el sol no dejaba de brillar a su alrededor?


	30. las cenizas se alejan

Las cenizas se alejan, los primeros rayos de sol.

Resumen: Frank sunderlan había conocido a su nuevo abogado que él le ofrece un libro para pasar el tiempo.

…

…

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que conoció al Dr., Wolf… pero no había noticias de este desde entonces… en la soledad de su Jaula no podía evadirse de la realidad. Y entre lectura y lectura del libro no dejaba de repetir metódicamente

-:-Peter Walls: Estudiante de Preparatoria. Golpeado hasta la muerte… Joseph Schreiber un periodista cuerpo desaparecido… Cynthia Velásquez,

Apuñalada varias veces. Por motivos raciales…

… Jasper Gein de 29 años…Quemado vivo… en la misma escuela que James, la misma clase… … Andrew De Salvo Guarda de Seguridad, apareció Ahogado en el lago Toluca… Richard Braintree electrocución en su propio departamento. … Eileen Galvin Golpeada a puñetazos violación, decapitación…. Henry townshend, James sunderland… desaparecidos… - parpadeo solo una vez y reitero casi meciéndose - … Peter Walls: Estudiante de Preparatoria. Golpeado hasta la muerte… Joseph Schreiber un periodista cuerpo desaparecido… Cynthia Velásquez,

Apuñalada varias veces. Por motivos raciales…

… Jasper Gein de 29 años…Quemado vivo… en la misma escuela que James, la misma clase… … Andrew De Salvo Guarda de Seguridad, apareció Ahogado en el lago Toluca… Richard Braintree electrocución en su propio departamento. … Eileen Galvin Golpeada a puñetazos violación, decapitación…. Henry townshend, James sunderland… desaparecidos…

-:_ papa?... papá! – Frank movió la cabeza indiferente al llamado de una voz igual a la de su hijo. Y allí lo vio. James junto a un guardia, parado junto a su celda.

-:_ dios mío! Hijo! – Frank de un salto corrió y paso sus manos a traves de las rejas para tocarle el rostro, sentir lo entre sus manos esas mejillas cálidas…- hijo… qué bueno que estas aquí…

-:_ vine por ti… - sonrió enérgico Frank recordaba la última vez qeu lo había visto así de feliz; cuando partía para su luna de miel… esa sonrisa amplia que había dejado de ver hacia ya tanto tiempo… - pague tu fianza papa… eres libre…

…

…

-:- veo que en estos años no has cambiado de coche… - Frank acaricio el automóvil que recordaba habían comprado juntos… todo un sacrificio, pero que sin duda valía la pena si hacia feliz a su hijo.

-:- papa… yo enviude… - James oculto su sonrisa mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo.

-:- porque no viniste a mi?... James… sabes que hubiese estado allí con ustedes… - el hombre intento abrazar a su hijo, pero este se escapo haciendo un salto hacia atrás.

-:- papa… no quiero hablar de ello… - James buscaba las llaves y mientas estaba entretenido en este dilema la puerta de su coche se abre- quiero presentarte a la persona que me ha hecho feliz este tiempo su nombre…

-:- James… dejaste las llaves dentro…- salió Henry jugando con las llaves completamente ajeno a que estaba siendo presentado como pareja ante su "suegro".

Padre e hijo quedaron helados. Henry sentía lo denso del ambiente y rio nerviosamente, aun sin entender que era lo que sucedía.

-:- papá… - suspiro James – el es Henry… lo conocí en Silent Hill… y es la persona con la he estado saliendo…

-:- que?- Henry dejo caer el juego de llaves. Si aun tenía esperanzas de que Frank le rentase otro departamento estas acababan de irse volando.

-:- Hijo… - el hombre suspiro. Era difícil pensar que no tendría un nieto; que su línea sanguínea no se propagaría por la tierra… y más aun cuando vio partir a su hijo recién casado y regreso viudo y acompañado de un joven… Un… joven…. – hijo… - lo abrazo – que bueno tenerte conmigo… las horas que estuviste desaparecido…. Todo era un sufrimiento… pero ahora que te veo llegar igual de feliz que cuando partiste…. Me siento a gusto…. – miro a Henry y le extendió la mano.- no maltrates a mi James y seremos buenos amigos…

-:- cla… claro…. – le dio la mano y la sujeto con fuerza – quisiera rentar un departamento…otro….

-:- solo si james también se queda…

-:- papa… pensaba no lo sé… Sheperd's Glen queda aquí cerca…

-:- basta del Toluca por ahora… solo un año o dos hijos… sabes que no tardare en morir… - dramatizo el hombre con la esperanza de doblar la decisión de su hijo.

-:- papá! – James luego de meditar sucumbió ante las suplicas tacitas de su padre. – Me quedare… - lo abrazo.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Este parece el verdadero good ending ¿no?...

Un poco empalagoso… pero fue lo que pinto….

Un besho!


End file.
